To Secure a Century
by lauree2220
Summary: A woman running from a terrifying past is befriended by Joe, Mac, Richie and Methos ... What will they do to keep the past from catching up with her? ... and what will her presence in their lives do to their friendships?
1. Default Chapter

*Author's Note* For purposes of this story, Richie is not dead.  
  
Chapter one  
  
Beth Parker took one last look behind the big, old house she'd moved into just four weeks before.   
It had been built just after the turn of the century, with three stories and a wraparound front porch   
with a swing and square post supports. It was in a quiet section of the city of Seacouver,   
surrounded by two blocks of similar houses, which were surrounded by larger, more modern   
office buildings. There were a few houses remaining in the neighborhood whose sole purpose   
was residential, but most of them had been converted into dental offices, boutiques and small   
restaurants that catered to the professional clientele that worked in the area.   
  
She'd had a new coat of yellow paint put on the faded white siding, white trim for the windows   
and porch and deep red shutters to match the tint of the roof shingles. It had last been used as a   
boarding house, but Beth wasn't certain about this new city yet … or the prospect of having   
strangers under her roof. So she had converted the front rooms into a storefront and a second   
kitchen as well as having the rest of the main floor opened up into one big room for her personal   
kitchen, dining and comfortable living area. The shingle out front had only just been hung the day   
before. It read "The Pie Pan", and announced to the world that her modest bakery was open for   
business.  
  
Beth could hardly believe the contractor had completed the transition in such a short time. She'd   
hoped to be open for business before the holiday season, but because the house had been in   
such good condition in the first place, it was still the middle of September and not too cold for   
people to take a minute to stop in while walking by on their way to work or lunch. It was a way   
to start again. It was a way to stay busy … and she needed to do both of those.  
  
She'd been genuinely happy that morning for the first time in over a year … but in the past half   
hour her joy had been ripped away by the disappearance of the only familiar face in her life, her   
dog Barkley. He was all she had of her former life … and just the thought of doing this without   
him sent a panic through her veins. She'd been preparing a final batch of pies and thought he   
was snoozing his fat self on the braid rug in the main room. It hadn't occurred to her that when   
she'd opened the back door to let some of the cool air into the hot kitchen he might slip out … or   
that he could get out of the garden fence so quickly without her noticing his absence.  
  
"Where have you gone?" Beth whispered to the almost bare trees and bushes in the small,   
fenced in back yard. In the dim late afternoon light her eyes scanned the rock and iron fencing   
until she spotted his point of exit … the dirt under the back gate was soft and he'd managed to dig   
himself under and out the fence. Her sense of urgency heightened when she realized his collar   
was hanging from the bottom of one of the iron bars. He was lost and alone and there was no   
way for anyone to know where he belonged.  
  
He'd been so used to roaming about the neighborhood of their small, rural community. Barkley   
may have belonged to her, but everyone on their road loved him … which accounted for his   
rather portly build. He was the fattest Dalmatian anyone had ever seen, and the most loveable.   
He never knew a stranger and Beth surmised he missed his life as the social butterfly of the   
neighborhood. She missed it too, but they could not go back … not for a while anyway … and   
maybe not ever, and he would have to adjust the same way she would.   
  
But Barkley had never lived in a city … he didn't know about busy streets or strange smells that   
would entice him to wander further from home. She had to find him and she had to find him   
quickly … for both their sakes. The thought of wandering around the rapidly darkening streets of   
this unfamiliar city sent a shiver through her. She knew Detective Taylor would be livid with her   
taking a chance like this. But he had left Seacouver as soon as she'd settled in and there was no   
one else to help her. She'd lost so much … and the risk she was taking seemed incidental when   
compared to the loss of her beloved pet. Besides … she was about as far away from the danger   
as she could get without crossing the ocean, she said to herself, determined not to let fear keep   
her from finding Barkley.  
  
She rushed inside and checked to make sure the ovens were off and the doors were secure.   
Pulling on her deep blue jacket, Beth shoved her wallet and cell phone in the pocket and shuffled   
through a pack of photos she'd taken the week before of the progress on the bakery. "Yes" she   
said to herself as she found the photo she needed. It was of Barkley sitting up on the front porch.   
There was a Kinko's a few blocks away and she knew that if she hurried she could have a flyer   
printed and posted on every pole in the area before it got too late. With any luck Barkley would   
be located the next day when the area filled with people.  
  
"I can't lose you boy." Beth wiped at the tears that were threatening to spill. "You hang on   
Barkley. I'll find you."  
  
In another part of town Richie Ryan was stowing his bike outside Joe's. He was excited about a   
call he'd received earlier from Mac saying he was flying back to the states later that night … so   
excited to share the news with Joe that he didn't notice he hadn't come into the bar alone.  
  
"Who's your friend?" Joe motioned to the floor behind Richie before he could get a word out.  
  
"Friend?" Richie turned and looked. There sitting behind him was a big lug of a dog, just looking   
up at him with his large brown eyes and his mouth open in what appeared to be a smile as he   
panted.  
  
"Where did you come from big boy?" Richie bent down to pat the dog.  
  
"Would you get him out of here? The first set starts in fifteen minutes and the place is already   
crowded." Joe insisted impatiently.  
  
The dog looked up at Joe and gave a couple of thumps on the floor with his tail in an obvious   
attempt to win his affection, but his efforts were in vain. Richie gave him one last scratch behind   
the ears and realizing the dog didn't have a collar he could lead him with, tried to coax the dog to   
the door with a pretzel. But the fat Dalmatian wasn't budging. Instead he sidled up to the edge   
of the bar and despite Richie's tugging on his head, managed to lay down with a loud groan.  
  
"Richie" Joe was not pleased.  
  
"I can't budge him Joe … do you have any rope or something I can use for a leash?"   
  
"Check in the back. There's got to be something in the office you can use." Joe looked down at   
the dog. "Don't get too comfortable." He said before moving to the stage for a final sound check.   
He was sitting in with a couple of players from L.A. and had better things to do than worry about a   
stray dog.  
  
The phone was ringing in the office when Richie opened the door. "Mac" he was surprised to   
hear his teacher's voice on the other end.   
  
"Richie I'm glad I caught you. Have you asked Joe if you can borrow the van to pick me up yet?"   
Duncan asked.  
  
Richie thumped his forehead with the palm of his hand. "No Mac I haven't had a chance … but I'll   
ask him when he finishes the first set. I'm sure he won't mind."  
  
"Has he started yet?" Duncan asked. "Because when I got to Chicago I managed to get an   
earlier flight and I'll be landing in about an hour."  
  
Duncan hadn't expected to be in Seacouver for another three hours and after the long flight he'd   
had he was hoping Richie would be there to meet him.  
  
"I'll catch him now." Richie said as he hurried to scribble down the flight information. He opened   
the drawer in the desk and retrieved the spare set of keys to the van and then rushed out to let   
Joe know what was going on.  
  
"Mac's flight gets in at 7 and he has a couple of crates with him. He asked if we could borrow   
your van." Richie rushed through his explanation and almost turned to go before Joe could   
respond that it was no problem. It was only after Richie was out the door and Joe noticed a   
couple of the female customers hovering around the bar that he remembered the dog.   
  
"Damn" he muttered under his breath.  
  
The animal was sitting up and shaking hands with the women and chomping down pretzles as   
fast as they could toss them. Joe groaned and realized he wouldn't be able to do anything about   
it until the set was over. Before he turned to step back up on stage he could swear that the dog   
had given him a smug look of triumph. 


	2. To Secure A Century Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2  
  
It was almost time to open the bakery, but Beth really didn't want to stop searching for Barkley.   
She'd stayed up most of the night worrying and doing her early morning baking so she could be   
out at first light. Thankfully no one had removed her flyers and a few of the shops that had   
already opened agreed to post them at their register or in their window. All of the neighbors that   
up until now she had only seen or chatted with briefly seemed more than willing to help, which   
made Beth feel less alone.  
  
Glancing one last time at her watch, Beth called Barkley's name a few more times before turning   
and rushing back to the house. She prayed someone would see the flyers and call. She had   
been tempted to forget about opening, but it wouldn't look good to close the shop after being   
open only 2 days. Besides, today was the first day she would interview for a possible assistant.   
Until that was done, she was on her own. She'd put almost everything she had into the house   
and shop … she had to find a way to make it work. Beth sent up a short, heartfelt prayer and   
bravely trudged inside to open up.  
  
She barely had time to shed her coat, pull her long dark hair back into a scrunchie and wash her   
hands before the bell on the door indicated her first customers had arrived. Evidently the boxes   
of complimentary fried pies and pastries she'd delivered to a few of the surrounding businesses   
the day before had paid off. The stream of clients was not overwhelming, but steady until well   
past the lunch hour.   
  
To the people who visited her shop, her smile was bright and her southern drawl gentle and   
melodic. No one guessed that just beneath the surface was a deep pain … a darkness that had   
cost her everything just a year before … her family … her friends … her home … everything but   
her life. Beth had always sparkled to those around her. Her family adored her and her friends   
couldn't help but be charmed by the way she made everyone feel important and interesting. She   
had been more than happy with her ordinary life because she found so much joy in the little   
things. Her simple small-town life had been practically perfect, because she had chosen to make   
the most of every day. But for the past year the dawning of each new day meant another day   
alone … another day to live with the horrible memories of the night when it all changed.   
  
Only in the past few weeks when she could finally go out in the fresh air without worrying about   
being found had she been able to really come to terms with the fact that her old life was gone.   
And somehow, even though she never thought it possible, Beth Parker had managed to start   
seeing the joy again … at least a little. She'd fallen in love with the old house immediately when   
Detective Taylor showed it to her. He'd liquidated everything she'd owned and through his   
contacts in the Witness Protection Program, had managed to transfer the title of the house into   
her name without draining her bank account dry. He'd also interviewed prospective contractors   
and was there when they first started to renovate the house … and when her beloved pet Barkley   
appeared on her doorstep, she knew he'd broken all the rules bringing him into her new life. It   
was the first time she'd smiled in a year, and somehow with each passing day as the shop began   
to take shape, it became the first of many that would somehow make it's way across her face.   
And now, with the shop open and some kind of future beginning to rise out of the ruins … Beth   
finally felt like she could make it. It wasn't the life she and her husband had planned … but it was   
a life. And if only to defy the ones who took so much away from her, she was determined they   
would not crush her will to survive.  
  
It was after 2 when her third prospective assistant walked up the stairs for an interview. She   
glanced at the clock on the wall and sighed. There hadn't been any calls about Barkley and   
neither of the first two applicants had been people she thought she could work with.   
  
Beth watched through the window as a small woman who appeared to be in her late 50's stepped   
onto the porch and moved to the door. She watched as she crossed herself and whispered what   
appeared to be a prayer before coming inside.   
  
"I am Esperanza Ricci" the older woman said with a thick Italian accent as she extended her   
hand.   
  
"I'm Beth Parker. We spoke on the phone. Would you like to sit down?" Beth motioned to one of   
the small tables near the front window. But Esperanza shook her head.   
  
"First I would like to see your kitchen." She replied. "I will know if this is the right place for me   
when I see your kitchen."  
  
Beth was taken a little aback. It was evident that it was now she who was being interviewed by   
Esperanza and not the other way around. But there was something about the woman she liked   
so she led her through the door and into the shop kitchen.  
  
Esperanza walked to the work area in the middle of the room and peered closely at the racks of   
fried pies that were cooling. She inspected each of the ovens and took notice of the deep sinks   
and drying racks for the pots and baking sheets. Beth stayed out of her way as she looked inside   
the cooler and in the cupboards. It was obvious this woman knew her way around a kitchen.  
  
Neither woman spoke for several minutes as Esperanza made herself at home. As Beth watched,   
she couldn't help but wonder if she would pass whatever test she'd inadvertently stepped into.  
  
The bell over the door indicated a customer had entered the shop and Beth started to go assist   
them, but Esperanza put a firm hand on her arm and stepped past her.  
  
"May I help you?" Esperanza asked the young man who was peering into the glass cases,   
obviously overwhelmed by the selection.  
  
Beth couldn't help but smile as the woman offered to let him sample a few things … all the while   
making his decision that much more difficult. Five minutes later she was boxing up more items   
for this one customer than for any two Beth had helped earlier in the day.  
  
The young man had no sooner walked out the door than Esperanza turned and gave Beth a   
knowing smile. "I think we will work together well … si?"  
  
Beth knew Detective Taylor would lecture her if he ever found out how she'd handled this, but   
even without interviewing Esperanza or asking for references, something in her gut told her this   
woman was exactly what she needed.  
  
She smiled "But Esperanza, you haven't heard what I can afford to pay."  
  
Esperanza smiled. "You have a big house, and I heard from your neighbor that you live alone."  
  
Beth was a bit surprised that the woman knew that much about her, but then remembered that   
the older couple across the street was Italian. "Yes, I live alone … for now."  
  
"Would you consider letting me live in one of the rooms you aren't using as part of my salary?"   
Esperanza asked.  
  
Beth was surprised again by the woman's request and took a moment to try and think about her   
reply. She hadn't seriously considered tenants just yet, and in fact she was in the middle of   
putting a fresh coat of paint and making repairs to the empty rooms. The entire third floor and   
half of the second were empty. Of course if Esperanza lived there … then the two of them could   
share more of the baking and preparation, which would become more important as the months   
went by. Beth's eyes drifted to the gold band on her hand as she tried to imagine what her   
husband would want her to do. He wouldn't want her to try and do this alone, she was sure about   
that. After a long silence Beth looked up at the woman and smiled. "I haven't had time to furnish   
all of the bedrooms, but they do have a new coat of paint and curtains."  
  
Esperanza's face lit up and she moved to embrace the young woman, who had missed the warm   
touch of friendship for so long. "I have my own furniture and can have it delivered tomorrow."  
  
Esperanza chose the two rooms at the back of the third floor. They connected with a large door   
that slid into the wall between them and would allow her to have her own living area separate   
from her bedroom. It was almost 4 when she left to make preparations, promising to be there first   
thing in the morning to begin work.  
  
Beth smiled as she watched her go. The chiming of the clock in the other room alerted her to   
how late it was getting. Already the light was fading and people were beginning their journeys   
home. Deciding that she'd accomplished enough to merit closing early, she locked the shop door   
and changed into jeans and a sweater. Forwarding calls to her cell phone, Beth started out to   
look for Barkley. 


	3. To Secure A Century Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3  
  
It was after nine and Beth knew she shouldn't keep wandering around the streets of Seacouver   
alone. She'd had a few tense moments when a couple of neighborhood punks paid her too much   
attention, but thankfully a group of businessmen had chosen that moment to walk out of a nearby   
pub and their presence diffused the situation. Still … it brought back bad memories … memories   
of another dark night …  
  
She had just decided to turn back towards her neighborhood when her telephone rang.   
  
"Hello"  
  
"Uhm yeah … are you still looking for that dog?" the voice on the other end asked.  
  
"Have you seen him?" Beth replied excitedly. "Is he all right?"  
  
"I'd say he was more than all right." The man replied and then Beth heard him hold the phone   
away to call out to someone. "Hey Joe … I called the number on that flyer I told you about. This   
lady seems pretty anxious to get that dog back. Want me to ask if there's a reward?"  
  
Beth cringed when she heard the guy's remark. She had every intention of giving a token of her   
appreciation to whoever found the dog, but she hadn't expected someone to ask.  
  
"Don't be a jerk." She heard another man's voice coming near the phone. "Let me talk to her."  
  
"Hi … sorry about that." Richie apologized. "Can you describe the dog?"   
  
Beth sighed with relief. This person at least sounded concerned.  
  
"He looks just like the photo on the flyer. It was taken last week." Beth began. "He is a very   
large dalmation … big brown eyes … about 90 pounds … and his name is Barkley. … Are you   
sure he's all right?"   
  
Richie could hear how anxious she was from the tone of her voice. He could also tell she wasn't   
from around here. Her voice had a very distinct southern accent …  
  
He turned around and in a regular tone called the dog's name. "Hey Barkley"  
  
The dog had been laying against the juke box, but when he heard his name his head was up like   
a shot and his ears alert. It was obvious he'd heard that name before.  
  
"I think we have a match." Richie reported.   
  
"Thank God." Beth's voice was barely a whisper as she voiced her relief. "Where is he? Can I   
come and get him now?"  
  
"He's at a blues bar called Joe's … do you know where that is?"  
  
Beth told him she didn't. "I'm in front of a place called Madigan's … it's on Waycover Ave. … can   
you give me directions from there?"  
  
"Yeah … but there are a couple of one way streets so you will have to drive a little out of the way   
to get here."  
  
"Actually I'm walking." Beth replied. "I was out looking for him."  
  
Richie immediately realized this wasn't a good idea. She was on the edge of an area that was   
pretty rough and it would get worse before she made it to Joe's part of town.  
  
"You really shouldn't walk here. It's not safe." Richie warned her and then he got an idea. "Stay   
where you are …I'll be there in about ten minutes."  
  
Beth didn't have a chance to reply before the line went dead. A shiver ran through her as the   
wind picked up and she wondered if she should really believe this guy … or let him meet her   
there. Warily she moved closer to the entrance of the restaurant … in the light … in plain sight.   
She decided if she didn't like what she saw when the guy arrived she would have a way to get   
inside.  
  
True to his word, Richie arrived with about a minute to spare. He slowed his cycle as he pulled   
up in front of Madigan's and spotted a woman who was obviously waiting for someone …  
  
He studied her as he found a place to park the bike on the curb and shut down the engine. She   
appeared to be in her late 20's … or maybe early 30's … medium height, above average figure.   
Her long dark hair was pulled back, but a few strands blew across her face as she realized he   
was watching her. She was pretty … not gorgeous … just really pleasant. But the most   
extraordinary thing about the woman was her eyes. They were very large and dark, surrounded   
by thick, sooty lashes. And Judging from the anxious look in them … and the way she kept   
checking her proximity to the door, she was very nervous.  
  
Richie couldn't blame her, and he couldn't believe she was walking around alone like this. He   
smiled as he took off his helmet and placed it on the bike, trying to make her feel less threatened   
by his presence. "great …" he thought to himself. "This woman is already anxious and I show   
up on a motorcycle, wearing a leather jacket … what was I thinking?"   
  
He pulled the flyer out of his pocket, confirming before he had completely crossed the distance   
between them that he was the one she was waiting on.  
  
"Hi … I'm Richie Ryan." He began. "Are you the lady I spoke with on the phone about the dog?"  
  
"Yes … Hi … I'm Beth … Beth Parker." Beth stumbled over her words as she tried to quickly size   
Richie up. She hadn't expected the man on the other end of the phone to arrive on a motorcycle   
… but his eyes looked sincere and his smile was easy. She cautiously reached out her hand and   
immediately felt a bit calmer when he clasped it in his warm grip.  
  
"So is Barkley ok? Does he look like he's eaten?" she asked, realizing only after she'd said it   
that the way Barkley was built he could go without food for weeks before anyone would notice.  
  
"Eaten? He's eaten plenty." Richie laughed. "at least since last night when he first found me …   
before that I couldn't tell you."  
  
"He wandered off just yesterday afternoon … "  
  
"Then I'd say Barkley didn't know a moment of hunger." Richie grinned.   
  
"Thank you so much for taking care of him. I can't believe he wandered off so far." Beth replied,   
feeling a little more at ease as she watched his face brighten … she knew how much Barkley   
could put away and how amusing it was to see. "Where did you find him?"  
  
"At Joe's." Richie replied. "He slipped in behind me and made himself at home."  
  
"Uh oh." Beth's nose wrinkled … worried that he'd made a nuisance of himself.  
  
"He was fine … " Richie reassured her. "But I'm sure you will want to see that for yourself. Joe's   
van was blocked in so I'm afraid this is all I had available …" he motioned to the bike.  
  
Beth arched one eyebrow as her eyes moved to the bike. "I've never been on a motorcycle."   
And she wasn't sure it was a good idea to make this a first. Richie seemed sincere … but …  
  
"It will be fine." Richie said. "I'll take it slow and you can wear the helmet." He waited a second,   
not wanting to push her. "Or … I could call a cab and you can follow me to Joe's. I probably   
should have gotten one in the first place." He chastised himself for being impulsive and not   
thinking how a woman might feel about getting on a bike with a perfect stranger.  
  
Beth saw he was really trying to help her and released the deep breath she hadn't realized she   
was holding. "No … no … don't be silly. Like I said … I haven't been on one of these before, but   
I was raised on horses … so …who knows? It might be fun." She replied … the courage in her   
voice betrayed only by the wary eye she was giving the seat of the bike.  
  
Richie grinned. "Here … put this on." He handed her the helmet and then turned to get on the   
bike himself. He just hoped no cops saw him riding without it … Wouldn't that be his luck? To be   
ticketed for riding without a helmet while he was coming to the rescue of a beautiful woman.   
  
Beth slid the helmet over her head and Richie could swear he heard her giggle.  
  
"Something funny?" he asked over his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah … I was just wondering how Power Rangers move in these things." They both laughed   
and Richie realized she was no longer afraid of him.  
  
She moved onto the back of the bike and tried to figure out how to stay on. This time it was   
Richie's turn to laugh. "Just put your feet up on the bar and hold onto me … I promise I'll take it   
easy."  
  
Beth gingerly slid closer to him on the seat and moved her hands to his waist … She couldn't   
believe she was doing this. It took only a few seconds for Richie to start the bike and pull away   
from the curb. The movement of the bike was quicker than Beth had been prepared for … On   
instinct her arms wrapped around his waist, holding on as tight as she could.   
  
Richie smiled. He could feel her body trembling against his, and figured it was a combination of   
the cool night air rushing past them and nerves. He took it easy … as promised, but he was sure   
that if he could have seen her eyes after the last turn … they would be shut.   
  
A few minutes later they were pulling up beside Joe's. Beth took off the helmet and handed it to   
Richie as she slipped off the back of the bike. While he secured the bike and helmet, Beth tried   
to make herself more presentable. She was sure her hair was a mess after the whole helmet   
thing, so she untangled the scrunchie, flipped her head over and combed through the silky   
strands with her fingertips before tossing her head back and letting her hair fall in soft waves over   
her shoulders.  
  
Richie turned just as she straightened back up and the site of that simple gesture made his   
insides turn over. He grinned and led the way up the stairs and inside Joe's. 


	4. To Secure A Century Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4  
  
Beth couldn't have been more surprised by anything than what she saw when she walked in the   
door. There on the edge of the small stage area sat Barkley. The dog was sitting up and his   
complete attention was directed at an older man playing the blues on an electric guitar.   
  
Joe was in the middle of a set so Richie motioned Beth to an empty table near the bar.  
  
It was all Beth could do not to rush over to her dog and pull him into a hug, but she knew she   
should wait … at least she could see he was ok.  
  
Joe had seen the two walk in and nodded to Richie. A few minutes later he finished the set and   
had no sooner set his guitar aside when Barkley heard his owner call his name. The dog turned   
and bounded across the room and into the arms of Beth, who was glad she had knelt down or he   
would have bowled her over.  
  
"How's my bad boy?" she cooed against Barkley's head as she ran her fingers through his thick,   
short fur. Barkley was so excited. His tail was wagging side to side and he couldn't seem to get   
close enough to her. "Don't you ever do this again." She scolded him in a voice that was firm,   
but full of love for the animal, who was oblivious to the fact that he'd done anything wrong.  
  
Beth realized Joe had moved over to them and stood up. "Thank you so much for keeping him   
here. I don't know what I would have done if I'd lost him."  
  
"No problem. Barkley is welcome in my club anytime." Joe replied as he extended his hand.   
"Joe Dawson …"  
  
"Beth Parker … " she replied as she shook his hand. "I hope he wasn't too much of a bother."  
  
Richie rolled his eyes as Joe declared the dog had been great from the minute he'd wandered in   
the door.   
  
"He's a real music lover … has an ear for the blues. " Joe laughed as they moved to a table and   
sat down. Barkley curled up against Beth's leg and laid his head in her lap.   
  
"And here I thought he was a country dog." She laughed as she scratched the dog behind the   
ear.   
  
Richie's laugh stopped suddenly as he sensed the presence of another immortal. His back was   
to the door, but Joe noticed and immediately put him at ease by calling out to Duncan McCloud   
as he entered.  
  
Duncan saw Joe and Richie at the table with a woman he didn't recognize and strode over,   
picking up a beer from the bar on his way. He noticed how quickly Richie moved to grab a chair   
behind them and put it on the other side of him … when there had been more space next to the   
woman. "Territorial are we?" Mac thought to himself as he grinned at his young friend. This   
could be fun … he always enjoyed messing with Richie when he could, and this seemed like a   
good opportunity … especially after he'd heard about the way his friend had used his place for a   
few parties while he was gone.  
  
It was only after he had been introduced to Beth and sat down that he noticed the dog eyeing him   
suspiciously from his position beside her. "I see your number one fan is still here Joe."  
  
"Yeah … but I'm afraid he won't be able to hang around for long. He's Beth's dog … she came to   
pick him up."  
  
"I can't thank you enough for watching out for him … and making him feel at home." Beth   
reached her hand out and touched the old man's shoulder, squeezing slightly.  
  
It was in that instant that Duncan saw the glint of gold on her finger and knew from the way his   
friend was hovering that it was something Richie had missed.  
  
"I'm sure your husband will be happy to know you found the dog." Duncan said and Richie's eyes   
immediately fell to look at her hand as she moved it to continue patting Barkley.  
  
Beth was a little taken aback. For the past few minutes as she and Richie had been talking while   
Joe finished the set, and ever since he'd joined them, she had been able to forget her pain …   
she'd been able to simply enjoy being with nice people. But Duncan's words brought it all back.  
  
She looked down at her hand and then her eyes came up to meet Duncan's … making him   
immediately regret he'd asked when he saw the light go out in them. It took a few long seconds   
for Beth to find her voice.  
  
"My husband is dead … I lost him about a year ago." She answered softly, her eyes moving back   
down to Barkley's fur. The dog seemed to sense the sadness in her voice and looked up at her,   
snuggling closer.  
  
"I'm sorry for your loss." Duncan replied, ignoring Richie's look of disapproval for bringing up the   
subject.  
  
Richie and Joe added their own condolences but kept it short. They could see this wasn't a   
subject she wanted to discuss.  
  
"Thank you … That's why Barkley and I moved to Seacouver a few weeks ago … to try and make   
a fresh start." What she said was true, even if it did omit quite a bit of detail … not the least of   
which was that she had no choice but to start over in a new place if she wanted to stay alive.  
  
"I hope it works out for you." Duncan replied.   
  
"Do you mind if I ask where you are from?" Richie moved back into the conversation. "I mean …   
from your accent I wouldn't think it's anywhere near here."  
  
Beth smiled. "Accent? Why whatever do you mean?" she replied in her thickest drawl.  
  
Her lighthearted humor put the three men back at ease, realizing she wanted to get past the last   
few moments and enjoy the company.  
  
"I'm from a small town in Tennessee … not too far from Nashville." She replied, knowing again   
that Lt. Taylor would be livid that she divulged that much information about herself. She should   
be more careful, but something told her these men could be trusted … and she would need   
people she could trust if she was going to make her new life work.  
  
"Nashville." Joe leaned back. "I loved that city. Haven't been there in years, but you couldn't   
beat lower Broadway on a Saturday night."  
  
"If you love live music and smoky little joints then lower Broad is the place … but if you haven't   
been there in a while you might be surprised to find how it's changed. They really cleaned up that   
area and a lot of larger clubs moved in … but the best of the old places are still there …"  
  
For the next couple of hours the four enjoyed pleasant conversation. Beth told them about her   
bakery and the guys helped familiarize her with Seacouver. Their only interruption were the two   
sets Joe had left to do before closing … sets that included Barkley moving to his favorite position   
for optimal listening. Beth couldn't help but laugh at the silly dog.  
  
"Has he always been into music?" Richie asked, putting his arm around the back of her chair and   
leaning in so she could hear him.  
  
"I guess so … I mean he used to like to sit in with my husband when he played." If Beth was sad   
about the memory, her face didn't give it away. "I always thought it was because he was so   
devoted to Craig … but maybe there was more to it?" she smiled. Richie's face was only inches   
from hers, and their eyes locked for a long instant before she smiled and turned her attention   
back to Joe's music. She'd have to be completely blind not to see that Richie was attracted to   
her … and as foreign as the idea was to her right now, Beth thought he seemed kind … and   
handsome. Not in the way that Duncan McCloud was handsome … no that man was in a league   
of his own. And as nice as Duncan seemed … she was sure he'd broken many a heart with one   
glance. And she was quite certain he knew the effect he had on women. He radiated confidence   
… and though he seemed very nice … she wasn't completely sure about him. Richie probably   
had broken his share too, but he was young and there was something about him that made her   
think he'd never really been in love … but if he ever fell … it would be for keeps. She hoped he   
would realize she was only looking for a friend right now …   
  
Richie kept his arm around her chair for a few more seconds after she broke eye contact with   
him. Had she been like most of the other girl's he'd wanted to get to know better, he probably   
would have stayed where he was and tried to use the close proximity to gain an advantage. But   
Beth was different. Her friendly manner was genuine, but he could see the wall she had built   
around herself … and he'd seen the pain in her eyes when she'd been reminded of her loss.   
  
At one point when he'd gotten up for another beer and a refill on her ginger ale, Duncan took the   
opportunity to move to the bar as well.   
  
"Tread lightly with this one Richie." He'd told his friend in a low voice. Richie started to act like   
he didn't know what he meant, but Mac usually knew what he was talking about … an   
exasperating quality.  
  
"I know … I know … she just lost her husband …" Richie replied.  
  
"It's not just that … I can't put my finger on it Rich, but there's something more going on with her.   
I've seen women mourn men they truly loved … but pain like she had in her eyes … there's   
something bigger than just losing him."  
  
Richie cast a glance over Duncan's shoulder where Beth was listening to one of Joe's stories.   
Her face lit up at something he was saying and her laugh was like music. But as soon as the   
moment was over, he saw the veil come back over her eyes … something that put a bit of a   
distance between her and everyone else.  
  
"I wonder what happened?" Richie asked Duncan.  
  
"I have no idea. But whatever it is … until you know … or until she finds a way past it, you might   
enjoy her company … but hold onto your heart." Duncan warned. "I'm serious Richie … she   
seems like a nice woman, but I don't want to see you get hurt … and if you move in too fast then   
that's what is going to happen … trust me on this one."  
  
Richie eyed Duncan warily even as he listened to his words … "You wouldn't want to be pushing   
back the competition now would you Mac?" He was only half serious because deep down he   
knew what Mac was saying was probably right.  
  
Duncan smirked and gave a little laugh. "Richie, Richie Richie" he shook his head at his pupil.   
"There's no competition here. And even if I was interested, she's not … she doesn't trust me."  
  
Richie raised an eyebrow.  
  
"She doesn't dislike me, but for some reason she's not comfortable with me like she is with you …   
or with Joe." Duncan continued. "But she probably has her reasons, and I still think she's a nice   
woman … just one who brought a lot of baggage when she moved to Seacouver for her 'fresh   
start.' "  
  
Richie nodded and picked up the drinks, moving past Duncan to take his seat next to Beth. It   
was Duncan's words that stayed in the back of his mind the rest of the night … and tempered his   
instinct to come on a little stronger with this woman he desperately wanted to get to know.  
  
At the end of Joe's last set Beth looked at her watch. "Oh wow … I didn't realize how late it is,   
and I've got some work to do before I can call it a night if there are going to be pastries in the   
morning. Do you have a number for a cab company I can call that will take pets?" she asked   
Joe.  
  
"A cab? Sure … but why don't you let one of us take you home in the van. It will be quicker …   
and we'll feel better knowing the two of you got home all right." Joe offered.  
  
"Oh no … you've been put upon by Barkley and me way too much already. If you have the   
number I'll just call a cab." She pulled out her cell phone and opened it to dial, but Richie closed   
the phone by covering her hand with his.  
  
"Just let us do this. It's really not any trouble … you actually live closer to Joe's than where I   
picked you up tonight."  
  
Joe pulled the keys out of his pocket and handed them to Richie. "We won't take no for an   
answer."  
  
Beth shook her head and smiled, not believing how nice these people were. "I won't make a fuss   
then if you insist." And then she did something that surprised herself a little. Maybe it was   
because of the way Esperanza had hugged her so warmly earlier that day, but for some reason   
she was able to let down her guard enough and be spontaneous … the way she used to be. Beth   
leaned over to Joe and gave him a quick but sincere hug, thanking him for his kindness to she   
and Barkley.  
  
"You're more than welcome Beth … and I hope to see you again soon … both of you." Joe   
leaned over and stroked Barkley's head before turning to Richie. "You make sure she gets in all   
right." He told him, his protectiveness of this young woman evident.  
  
"I'll make sure Joe." Richie said as lead her toward the rear door where the van was parked. It   
had turned cooler, but she declined his offer of the jacket. "I'm fine … and you said it wasn't far."   
Beth assured him as he slid the side door shut behind Barkley.  
  
"Wow" Richie said as they pulled up to her house. The porch lights bathed the house in a warm   
glow and the recent facelift it had undergone was astonishing. "When you said you lived on this   
street I didn't know it was here."  
  
"You've been here before?" she asked.  
  
"Uhm yeah … once or twice … a friend of ours used to rent a room here when he was in town."   
Richie replied. "It was nice, but not like this … "  
  
"Well I would invite you in, but unfortunately if I don't start mixing the dough tonight it won't have   
time to rise before morning … " Beth said as Richie walked with she and Barkley up the stairs   
and onto the porch.  
  
"Thanks again Richie." Beth said once the door was open and Barkley had slipped in. "I hope I'll   
see you soon … maybe you could come for dinner sometime … and bring your friends?" she   
offered.  
  
"I'd like that … " Richie replied, taking her hand in his and giving it a little squeeze before letting   
her close the door.  
  
"I'd like that a lot." He thought to himself as he strode back to the van. 


	5. To Secure A Century Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5  
  
The next day was the busiest of the week … and if Beth had any reservations about hiring   
Esperanza, they soon dissipated as the two of them took care of the customers and kept up with   
the baking. The older woman had a lot of experience with pastries and older, authentic recipes,   
and Beth's forte' was more Southern gourmet. Her fried pies were by far the most popular item in   
the shop. With interesting combinations like cranberry/pear, strawberry crunch, apple/pecan &   
peach amaretto, even the most discriminating customer could find something unique to enjoy.  
  
Several times during the day when they had a moment or two in the kitchen, Beth and Esperanza   
discussed different types of fillings, pie crust and combinations. The two women would have liked   
nothing better than to take the rest of the day and try out their new ideas … but that would have   
to wait.  
  
In the mid-afternoon, the moving truck with Esperanza's things arrived. Beth moved her black   
SUV from the back drive so they could take the furniture inside without disrupting the flow of   
customers to the shop. This also meant she was going to have to tend to the shop alone so the   
older woman could supervise the move.  
  
It was almost closing time and the last of the customers who had stopped in on their way home   
were beginning to thin out when Beth looked up from the register to find Richie standing near the   
side counter, waiting for her to finish making change.  
  
"Richie" She greeted him with a smile as she handed the box of pastries to the woman she had   
been waiting on. "What brings you here?"  
  
"I haven't been able to find a good bakery in town since they closed up the one on 5th." Richie   
grinned and walked to the main counter, pretending to be interested in the items on display. But   
when he looked up to see her returning his grin with one eyebrow raised, he knew he'd been   
caught. "Ok ok … I admit. I was curious to see your shop … and you."  
  
Beth took a deep breath and smiled. She didn't want to push Richie away, but she also knew he   
wanted much more from this than she was ready for. He and his friends were so nice … How   
could she make him understand that this wasn't something she was looking for now … if ever?  
  
"Let me give you the grand tour and see if anything strikes your fancy." She moved to the end of   
the case. "In this case we have cookies … cookies with nuts … cookies with icing … chocolate   
cookies … and cookies with fruit filling."   
  
Richie shrugged and feigned indifference to the cookies.  
  
"A tough customer hmmm?" Beth moved to the next case. "Well here we have our selection of   
pastries. It's been a little picked over today … most of my favorites went out of here hours ago."  
  
Again Richie seemed unimpressed.   
  
"Well then I suppose I have no choice … wait right there." Beth turned and went into the kitchen,   
leaving a grinning Richie in the shop. When she returned, she was holding a large baking tray   
containing about 2 dozen assorted fried pies that she'd taken out of the oven only a few minutes   
before.  
  
"Now how am I supposed to choose from that many?" Richie laughed after she ran through the   
list of what was on the tray.  
  
"How about I choose for you?" Beth set the tray down on the counter behind her and picked up   
one of the pies with a piece of waxed paper. "Be careful not to get the filling on yourself … this   
one will stain." She warned.  
  
Richie bit into the pie and a look of pure enjoyment crossed his face. "mmmm mmm mmm …   
what is this?"  
  
"Brandied Raspberry with almonds"  
  
"This is fantastic."  
  
"Thanks." Beth replied as she watched him finish the entire pie in a few bites. "I hope Joe likes   
them. I made a basket of pies to bring over to the club later tonight." She nodded toward a large   
basket with several dozen pies wrapped and labeled individually. "I thought he might like to put   
some at the bar … as a thank you for all the customers who had to put up with Barkley and his   
begging."  
  
"He will love it I'm sure." Richie replied. "Speaking of the big guy … where is he?"  
  
"The shop and kitchen are off limits to Barkley … " Beth told him as she walked to the door and   
flipped the sign indicating the shop was closed. "Come on back and I'll show you where he   
spends his days until I can get the back fence fixed."  
  
Richie followed her through the smoked glass french doors that separated the shop from the rest   
of the house. Walking down the little hall that bordered the stairway, the downstairs opened up   
into one big room. To his right was a comfortable sitting area with a deep leather sofa across   
from the fireplace and a couple of matching chairs. To the left was a large, round, dark wood   
dining table, a buffet and china cabinet. Directly behind the dining area was a well-equipped "U"   
shaped kitchen with a small island in the middle. And behind the living area, finishing off the   
large room, was a baby grand piano with the lid propped open in an inviting way.  
  
"Wow … this is nice." Richie admired.  
  
"I had them take out as many of the walls as possible and replace the supports with a few big   
columns. I wanted one big area I could enjoy … and if I was fortunate to have friends over, I   
could enjoy them and do what I do best … be in the kitchen."  
  
"It's amazing. Do you play?" Richie indicated the piano.  
  
"Oh heavens no. But the last owner had this in one of the rooms … and after a good polishing it   
seemed to fit in this area so well." Beth replied. "Do you play?"  
  
"Nah … not me … but Duncan has a friend … Claudia … she's fantastic. Maybe if she's in town   
sometime you will get to meet her."  
  
"That would be nice." Beth walked to the windows at the back of the room. "Hey sleepy head …   
aren't you going to say Hi to Richie?"   
  
Barkley was lying on his side in the warm sun as it flooded through the window. He looked up at   
her with one eye and gave a long groan.  
  
"Yeah yeah … it's a tough life." Richie moved over and knelt down to scratch Barkley's ears. He   
was rewarded with several thumps of the tail on the carpet.  
  
"Excuse me." The thick Italian accent came from the doorway.  
  
"Esperanza … have the movers gotten you all settled?" Beth asked as she walked to the older   
woman.  
  
"Si … si … it is all in place. I thought I would begin tomorrow's baking after I came back from   
dinner. My friend's across the street invited me … " She was speaking to Beth … but her eyes   
were locked on Richie as she appeared to be sizing him up.  
  
"Oh … I'm sorry … Esperanza Ricci … this is Richie Ryan. He's one of the men who found   
Barkley and took care of him for me." Beth introduced them and Richie, seeing the older   
woman's concern, walked over to shake her hand.  
  
"It's nice to meet you Ms. Ricci" He put on his warmest smile.  
  
Esperanza was still a bit wary of him … "It is nice to meet you too … Ritchie … "  
  
Beth tried to break the awkwardness that fell over the room. "I was going out for a little while   
tonight Esperanza … to deliver those pies to Ritchie's friend Joe … but I won't be out late and   
maybe we can get the baking done together. Whoever gets home first can start … and the other   
does the dishes?" she smiled.  
  
"Ok … but you be careful … it's not safe out late …" Esperanza kept watching Ritchie.  
  
They shared a knowing grin as they watched the older woman turn and leave for dinner.  
  
"Will you be at Joe's later?" Beth asked as she turned to go back into the shop to finish tidying   
up.  
  
"Uhm yeah … I usually end up there at some point. I could wait and share a cab with you and   
help carry the pies … if you want." Ritchie offered. He'd taken the bus to her neighborhood.  
  
"Well … if you want to hang out in the den … there's a TV in that cabinet next to the fireplace.   
And we won't need a cab … I've got my car … " she nodded at the SUV parked on the curb out   
front. "After I finish here though I'm going to change. I feel like I'm covered with flour and fruit."   
  
"Don't let Barkley hog the remote." She laughed as Ritchie went back into the main room to wait. 


	6. To Secure A Century Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6  
  
Over the next few weeks, the shop continued to flourish and Beth fell into an easy routine of   
working during the day and spending the evenings either baking with Esperanza or hanging out at   
Joe's with Richie, Duncan and a few of the regulars.  
  
Duncan and Richie fixed the back fence so Barkley could be outside alone without worry, and   
along with Joe, they had been rewarded with several home cooked meals at Beth's. Sometimes   
Esperanza joined them, but she was wary of these men … there was something she couldn't   
quite put her finger on about them … Maybe she was reading too much into it because they   
seemed nice, but there was an aura of danger about them …   
  
The pain of what she had lost was still with her … and probably always would be, but the simple   
routine of her new life was comfortable … and her new friends seemed to genuinely care about   
her. They'd been respectful so far of her wish to keep her past private … they seemed to   
understand her silence. A few times they'd each tried to get her to open up … Esperanza   
especially … but she wasn't ready just yet to talk about that awful night … what she'd been forced   
to give up … and what she'd done recently that she prayed had not been a mistake.  
  
Beth knew that she would have to tell them at least part of her secret soon … time was going to   
catch up with her … and she hoped they would understand why she did what she did and be   
there for her.  
  
One Sunday morning Joe called to invite Beth to drive down the coast with the three of them to   
see the Giants play the Dodgers in San Francisco. He knew she loved baseball from the nights   
she kept an eye on the screen above the bar.   
  
Mac and Richie were finishing a work out at the dojo when she and Joe arrived. Beth had   
insisted they take her car since it was the roomier vehicle. She dropped Joe off at the door and   
parked around the corner before going in.  
  
"Do you guys know what time it is?" Joe was barking impatiently as she walked in the door.  
  
Beth froze in the entryway. She had expected to see them lifting weights or going through some   
karate type moves … the last thing she expected was to witness something that took her back to   
the night her life had been ripped apart. They were sparring … sparring with swords.  
  
She felt like she couldn't breathe and none of them noticed as she shrank against the doorframe,   
her face pale and her eyes wide.  
  
"The next time you spend a few months in Paris … you should take time out from the ladies to get   
in some practice." Ritchie laughed as he taunted his teacher.  
  
"You think I'm rusty?" Mac retorted with a grin as his steel blade struck Ritchie's in a flurry of   
aggressive moves.  
  
"Would you two hurry up. We were supposed to be leaving … " Joe reminded them, still not   
realizing how upset Beth was behind him.  
  
"Ok … ok … I was just making sure Ritchie hadn't forgotten anything."   
  
"Me?" Ritchie's tone was part humor and part annoyance. He'd seen Beth out of the corner of   
his eye, but knew better than to turn his attention there. The last thing he wanted was for Mac to   
make him look silly in front of her. He took the opportunity to lunge at Duncan just as the bigger   
man crossed with his blade. On a less formidable opponent, the move would have taken him off   
balance, but Mac was too experienced and turned the move to his advantage. With a gleam in   
his eye he spun and before Richie could react, swept his blade around and let it freeze against   
the back of the young man's neck.  
  
The sound of Beth's scream and the sight of her sliding into unconsciousness as she fell to the   
floor against the doorframe caused both of them to drop their blades where they stood and rush   
over to her.  
  
When she didn't come around immediately, Mac carefully picked her up and moved to the   
elevator with Richie and Joe behind him. He laid her gently on the sofa and removed her jacket   
as Richie retrieved a cold cloth to bathe her face.  
  
"What do you think happened?" Richie asked as they tried to rouse her.  
  
"I think it was the swords … she must have thought I was going to hurt you." Duncan replied   
  
"But she knew you had a dojo … where people trained. And she knows you and Richie are   
friends." Joe said as he worried over the young woman.  
  
"I saw the look in her eyes before she hit the floor." Duncan replied. "She was petrified."  
  
Beth began to show signs of coming around, and Duncan moved back just a little … keeping the   
cool cloth and his hand on her forehead.   
  
When her eyes focused, she took in a quick almost startled breath … but he calmed her with his   
voice, reassuring her she was all right … letting her know that he and Joe and Richie were there   
and she was safe.  
  
Beth's eyes scanned the room and moved from one face to the other … and kept moving as she   
seemed to be searching for something. Her eyes locked on the sword mounted on the wall   
across the room and then back to Duncan's face. The movement was almost undetectable, but   
he saw it and it confirmed what he'd suspected … it was the swords.  
  
"Beth it's all right. No one is going to hurt you." He reassured.  
  
"I'm sorry … I don't know what got into me." She tried to sit up, but he held her in place for a   
minute longer until Richie returned with a glass of water.  
  
"Sip this slowly … you'll feel better in a minute … "  
  
Beth nodded. Her heart was still racing from what she'd witnessed … and what she'd been   
forced to remember. And she was embarrassed that she hadn't been able to hold herself better   
in check. When he finally let her sit completely up, she had to face the three pairs of eyes that   
were locked on her with concern.  
  
"I'm fine … I'm sorry I scared you … I guess I overreacted."   
  
"I think we're the ones who should be apologizing." Duncan replied. "It looks like we're the ones   
who scared you … but the thing is … we don't know why. Didn't you know we were just   
sparring?"  
  
Beth didn't know what she knew. She'd seen the swords … she'd been frozen in place with her   
memories as well as what she was seeing … and then she saw the blade against Richie's neck   
and she lost it. She knew they were waiting for some kind of explanation … but she didn't know   
how she could say what she'd been keeping inside for so long.   
  
"I'm fine … really … and I'm making us all late."  
  
"Don't worry about the game. We can go another time." Richie offered, but Beth wouldn't hear of   
it.  
  
"No … I'm not going to mess this up for everyone. It's the last week of the season … Please …   
let's go."  
  
Richie started to protest, but Duncan saw the desparation in her eyes. "Hey Richie … why don't   
we get cleaned up … maybe we can still make that first pitch … and maybe on the long drive   
Beth will feel more like telling us what scared her?" he looked hopefully.  
  
"Maybe." Beth's voice was almost undetectable.  
  
"Why don't we fix you a little something to eat while we wait … it will help you get your strength   
back." Joe said as they waited. Beth nodded. She hadn't eaten much of anything that morning   
… she hadn't felt like it … and that was probably why she hadn't been able to keep herself from   
blacking out.  
  
Duncan offered to drive her SUV and Beth was happy to oblige. She didn't feel up to doing it   
herself. Joe sat up front with Mac and a very concerned Richie sat in the back with her. For   
about half an hour they made small talk, but then the vehicle fell into an uncomfortable silence.   
Beth knew they were waiting for her to be ready to talk … and she realized that she needed to   
share at least part of the secret she carried. 


	7. To Secure A Century Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7  
  
Beth sat back in the seat, her hands wringing the material of the jacket in her lap.   
  
"A year ago this past July … Craig and I were in Atlanta for … well it doesn't matter why … we   
were in Atlanta." She began.  
  
Joe turned slightly in his seat so he could see her and Duncan took a deep breath as he   
concentrated on the road and on what she was about to tell them. Richie sat silently beside her   
with his arm on the back of the seat behind her head … not crowding her, but offering support.  
  
"We'd been out to dinner and since it was a really nice night … unseasonable cooler for July in   
the south .. we decided to walk back to our hotel … that was the worst mistake we could have   
made." Her voice was hollow and soft and they could see in her eyes that she was reliving a   
terrible memory.  
  
"We were about three blocks from our hotel when we noticed a few men were following us …   
getting closer … not bothering to hide the fact they were following us." She continued. "Craig put   
his arm around me and urged me to walk faster … and that's when they made their move."  
  
Beth's eyes closed as she remembered what happened next. One man had ripped her from the   
protection of her husband's arm while the other two pulled Craig into an alley. They were big   
men … and it didn't do any good to struggle. They were at their mercy.  
  
It was only after they'd been thrown up against the wall at the end of the alley that they realized   
there was a fourth man … He was bigger and his face and eyes were filled with pure hate. Just   
the thought of his face made her shiver and Richie wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling   
her against him as she continued.  
  
"The fourth man … he was their leader. He called all the shots. He congratulated them on their   
capture and sent two of them to the front of the alley to keep watch … to make sure no one   
interfered." Beth recalled. "But before they left, they tied Craig's arms above his head … and   
secured him to a pipe that was running down the building. He couldn't move … and the third man   
held me … so I couldn't get to him."   
  
Tears streamed down her face as she remembered, and Joe passed a handkerchief over the   
seat for her. She nodded her thanks and continued her story, knowing if she stopped now that   
she would never be able to finish.  
  
"After the other two men went to the end of the alley, the big man rummaged through Craig's   
pockets and then my purse … we had a little money on us … but not enough to make him happy.   
Of course now I know it wasn't really about the money … he wanted victims … he wanted to hurt   
someone … and we'd unfortunately played right into his hands."  
  
"But what does this have to do with why you were so spooked this afternoon?" Richie couldn't   
help his impatience. He felt responsible for doing something terrible to her and he wanted to   
know why it had happened.  
  
"The big man … he carried a sword." Beth replied. "It was very wide … and very heavy … and   
the handle was curved with the carving of a wild animal or demon or something on it. He used   
the sword on Craig" Her voice began to quiver. "He sliced into his arms … his legs … toying with   
him … tearing him to shreds … wanting to inflict as much pain as he could until thankfully …   
Craig was able to slip into unconsciousness … spoiling his fun … so he ended it by plunging the   
sword into his heart."  
  
Duncan looked at her pain-filled face in the rear view mirror. He'd seen this kind of evil first hand   
many times. No wonder her eyes were never long without the horror of what she'd seen.  
  
"Dear God." Joe whispered as he listened to her story.  
  
"How did you get away?" Richie asked the question on all of their minds.  
  
"When he was done with Craig … it was to be my turn. I was hysterical and had fallen to my   
knees, and he didn't think I would be able to move, much less resist. So he had the man holding   
me help him take Craig from off of the pipe … I guess to replace him with me." A shudder ran   
through her.  
  
"All I could see was Craig's torn body … his lifeless eyes … all the blood … so much blood …   
and then … I saw the sword. He'd set it against the wall while he helped the other man toss my   
husband aside. I don't know how I found the strength … but somehow I found myself rushing   
over to the sword … I picked it up … " her eyes went vacant and her voice trailed off …  
  
"Beth … Beth … are you all right?" Richie shook her shoulder a little and lifted her face with his   
hand. She'd completely zoned out.  
  
She focused on his face and then remembered they were waiting to hear how she escaped.  
  
"You said you picked up the sword … " Richie reminded her.  
  
"Yeah … and then … I don't know … I guess someone had heard the screaming and called the   
police … and they were there … and they caught the big man, but his friends got away."  
  
"Oh man … that must have been terrible for you. Thank God the police arrived and they caught   
the guy." Joe reached through the seat and placed his hand on her knee, patting her gently.   
"I'm sorry about what happened to you … and your husband."  
  
Duncan had been watching her face and expression as she'd told them her story … as much as   
he could in the mirror while they drove closer to the stadium. Richie and Joe seemed satisfied …   
and he understood for the most part why she'd been upset by the sword play that morning, but   
something told him there was more … more that she wasn't telling them … and whatever it was, it   
was big.  
  
"So they caught this guy?" Richie asked.  
  
"Yeah … and he was convicted … but they didn't catch his friends, and he made threats against   
me … saying that they would finish the job for him." She replied. "That's why I came to   
Seacouver. That's why unless they find the others … I can never go home."  
  
"Are you sure you feel up to a game?" Joe asked as they pulled into the parking area around the   
stadium, the full impact of what this monster cost her hitting him hard.  
  
"Yeah … " Beth pulled a compact out of her purse and began to dab at her eyes and smooth her   
tear streaked cheeks with a fresh coat of powder to hide any trace of her sadness. "I love   
baseball … and I need a distraction … and after what I just laid on you guys, you probably could   
use one too."  
  
The guys got out of the SUV and let her finish refreshing her makeup without an audience.   
  
"I can't believe what she's been through." Richie said in a low voice as he and Mac waited   
behind the vehicle.   
  
"Yeah … she's been through a lot … and she's lost a lot. Most people would crumble under the   
weight of it … " Joe added.  
  
Duncan just nodded as he studied the silhouette of the brave young woman through the back   
glass. There was another question he wanted to ask … but not now … there had been a reason   
why she'd stopped her story where she had. She wasn't ready to tell them more … but one day   
she would … and until then, the three of them would watch out for her.  
  
Beth took several deep breaths and pushed the terrible memories as far down as she could   
before getting out of the car. Looking up at the beautiful outside of the stadium, she let herself   
focus on why they were there. "So this is Pac Bell Park?" she said cheerfully as she linked her   
arm through Joe's on one side and Richie's on the other. "Think Barry's got a home run or two in   
him today?"  
  
The men laughed nervously at her obvious attempt to lighten the mood. If she could be this   
brave, who were they to bring her back down. There would be no more talk of her past today.   
The four of them spent the rest of the afternoon and early evening enjoying the game … the hot   
dogs … the atmosphere … and the 2 run homer by Bonds in the 6th. 


	8. To Secure A Century Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8  
  
"So you are thinking it was one of us?" Richie asked as Joe put a couple of beers on the bar in   
front of them. It had been almost a week since Beth had shared the story about how her   
husband's murder, and ever since then she had been a little more distant … making the excuse   
that the bakery was more successful and keeping her busier than she could have imagined. Mac   
hadn't had an opportunity to ask her any other questions … but he had a feeling that he needed   
to know more …   
  
"I don't know Richie, but it's a possibility … I mean how many common thugs carry a sword?   
They carry guns and knives … but a sword is a little extreme … unless you have a reason."  
  
"I could ask around." Joe offered. "See if any of the Watchers have heard of an immortal that   
stoops to common street crime. If he's really in prison they would know it."  
  
"No … I don't think we should be that obvious." Mac replied. "If the wrong person found out we   
were interested, it could lead them here to Seacouver … and Beth. No … we need a way that   
can't be traced back to her."  
  
Richie and Joe understood and agreed.   
  
"Want me to try and get in touch with the old man?" Joe asked. "There's never been a safeguard   
they could put on that computer system he couldn't bypass."  
  
"He's been staying on my barge in Paris the past month … and as luck would have it, when I   
mentioned you added a few new varieties to your beer selection, he decided it was time for a   
visit. He'll be here sometime this week I think."  
  
Joe smiled as he wiped off the bar. He'd missed his friend and had hoped he would find his way   
back to Seacouver. And now that they could use his help … his timing couldn't be better.  
  
"Did you tell him we needed his help?" Richie asked.  
  
"No … I didn't want to give him a reason to turn me down … and if this does involve an immortal,   
I'm not sure he would have been so quick to come."  
  
"He's such a coward." Richie muttered and Duncan quickly caught him by the arm, looking   
directly into his face.  
  
"If you value your head … you'll never say anything that resembles that remark to him … ever."  
  
"ok … ok … don't get bent out of shape. I just meant he spends an awful lot of time under the   
radar." Richie replied, pulling his arm out of Mac's grasp.  
  
"He didn't survive 5,000 years by simply 'flying under the radar'. He may not be as active in the   
game right now as we've chosen to be …but never … ever … let yourself believe it's cowardice.   
Methos is as lethal as it gets … he's a survivor … and he knows how to do whatever is necessary   
to keep it that way."  
  
Back at the bakery, Esperanza watched her young employer with a careful eye. Her usually   
glowing complexion was pale and her face a little drawn, and a few times that week she noticed   
that she had to steady herself on the counter in the kitchen.  
  
She waited until the last customer had left and walked to the door to close the shop.  
  
"It's only quarter till Esperanza … we might have a few stragglers."   
  
"We've done enough today." Esperanza insisted. "And I think you could use a cup of tea."  
  
The older woman took her by the elbow and led her back into the main part of the house.  
  
"You sit and I'll make the tea … and then we have a little talk … si?"   
  
Beth knew better than to protest. She'd only known Esperanza for a few weeks, but in that time   
she'd found her to be very protective … and firm. She sank into the soft leather of one of the   
chairs and waited while her friend made both of them a cup of tea.  
  
After she took a few sips from the cup, she looked up … knowing Esperanza had something to   
say.  
  
"You need to see a doctor." The woman was direct and to the point.  
  
"Esperanza I don't need to see a doctor … I'm fine … really."  
  
"You are not fine. You've been sick every morning this week … you are pale … you have dizzy   
spells."  
  
"I'm not sick."  
  
She wasn't making this easy for the older woman. Esperanza narrowed her eyes and put her cup   
down on the table between them.  
  
"All right then … you aren't sick." Esperanza said in a matter of fact tone. "But I am thinking   
there is much we will need to do to get ready. Have you started planning the nursery?"  
  
Beth almost spit out her tea. She hadn't expected Esperanza to be so observant … or to just   
come out and say what she suspected.  
  
"I am right? You are expecting?"  
  
Beth's tear-filled eyes dropped to her cup and then back up to the older woman. "I'm due in April   
… early April."  
  
Esperanza moved beside the young woman and took the cup from her hands, setting it aside as   
she pulled her into an embrace.   
  
"I'm happy about it … really I am" Beth cried into her shoulder. For several long minutes the two   
women held one another as one let the other shift some of the burden she was carrying to the   
other. Beth's voice was a whisper when she finally confided the truth of the baby's paternity to   
the older woman. Esperanza was a little surprised, but understood why she had kept it a secret   
so far. She'd shared with her some of what she'd told Richie, Duncan and Joe about her   
husband being murdered … and why she had hidden herself on the other side of the country …   
but hadn't been ready to say any more.  
  
"Please help me keep my secret for a little while longer." Beth asked her. "I need to really know   
who I can trust and who I can't before I let anyone else find out."  
  
Esperanza nodded. "But you will take better care of yourself. We will begin to interview a shop   
clerk to help with the customers so you won't have to be on your feet so long during the day …   
and for when you will need to be with the baby later."  
  
Beth agreed. It had been something she'd thought about a few times, but until Esperanza knew   
the reason, she had been hesitant to mention it.  
  
"I think this news will be very difficult for your friend Richie." Esperanza told her. "He wants to be   
more than your friend .. si?"  
  
Beth let out a long sigh. "I try not to encourage him … it's not something I'm looking for … with   
anyone."  
  
Esperanza nodded.   
  
"He's a nice man … and so are Joe and Duncan. And they are great friends … I need good   
friends." Beth explained what the older woman already knew. "And besides … Richie's never   
been in love before … not really. When it does happen it should be with someone who is more   
like him … young … adventurous … with no baggage … and for sure … not with a baby on the   
way."  
  
"I agree … but you may have a hard time convincing him of that. You seem comfortable with him   
… are you sure you don't have feelings for him?"  
  
Beth nodded. "I'm sure I care about him … I enjoy talking with him and laughing with him … and   
watching games on TV with him … and I would be lying if I said I wasn't attracted to him … He's   
what my niece and her friends would call "buff". She laughed a little at Esperanza's reaction to   
the word. "But it's not love … I've been in love … and I watched my love torn to shreds in front of   
my eyes … I don't know that I'll ever be able to feel like that again … I don't know that I want to. I   
only know that I don't want to hurt him … not if I can help it." 


	9. To Secure A Century Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9  
  
"Come on … it will be fun." Richie grinned at Beth over the counter as Esperanza shook her   
head in amusement.  
  
"You want me to be your partner … in a dart tournament … but you've never seen if I can hit a   
target?" Beth laughed as she walked out into the main area of the store to wipe down one of the   
tables. "You're crazy you know that?"  
  
"I'm not crazy enough to miss the fact that you've been working way too much this week and you   
need to relax a little … and have some fun." He moved closer to her and brushed a stray lock of   
hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear.  
  
Beth flushed a little and stepped back, still not giving him the answer he wanted.  
  
"Ok … I promised I wouldn't twist your arm, but you give me no choice … Joe misses you … Mac   
misses you … I miss you … and everyone at the bar misses your fried pies. Joe was kind of   
hoping you'd be able to bring a basketful with you. Seems that if his customers are eating your   
pies they don't go across the street to have desert at that new restaurant that moved in … and he   
sells more beer."  
  
"Ahhhh so the truth comes out. You don't want me … you want my pies!" Beth quirked one   
eyebrow.  
  
"All right all right … you know how we feel about you … and your pies. Joe mentioned maybe   
selling the pies regularly … and if you stick your shop label on each one of them then you will   
probably pick up more customers … You know how much everyone enjoys them."  
  
Beth threw her hands up in surrender. "All right. I'll come to Joe's tonight … AND I'll bring a   
basket of pies … but I'm not committing to the dart tournament … I'm not very good at the hand   
eye coordination thing …"   
  
"You'll be great." Richie grinned and turned to go before she could change her mind. "See you   
tonight … bye Esperanza." And then he was gone. Esperanza shook her head and clicked her   
tongue. "He's got it bad for you."  
  
Beth didn't reply, but she knew Esperanza was right. Richie was falling and soon there would be   
no way to keep from hurting him.  
  
"Want to help me with a few more batches of pies?" She asked the older woman.  
  
It was a little after nine when Richie finally realized his insistence that Beth be his tournament   
partner might not have been the best idea.   
  
"ooops" she laughed as the last dart embedded itself in one of the speakers a few feet away from   
the board.   
  
Richie rubbed his face with one hand and shook his head as she sheepishly offered to go get him   
a beer.  
  
"I warned you about this hand eye coordination I don't have." She said as they stood back to   
watch their team go down in flames as the next competitors hit the bullseye every time.  
  
Beth was just about to turn toward the bar when she saw his expression change. It was like he   
was straining to hear something … and then his head turned toward the door.  
  
"What is it Richie? What's the matter?" she asked as she saw him watching the dark haired man   
who had just walked through the door carrying a duffle bag. "Do you know him?"  
  
The man only gave Richie a passing glance of recognition.  
  
Richie nodded and turned his attention back to her, wishing he had been more subtle. Mac told   
him that would take years of practice …   
  
"It's nothing … I felt the draft from the door … how about that beer?"   
  
Beth didn't believe him, but Richie didn't want to talk about it so she turned her attention to the   
bar area behind them where Joe was greeting the tall stranger with the very unpleasant frown on   
his face.  
  
"Adam … it's good to see you." Joe leaned over the bar to slap the man on the arm with one   
hand while he sat a cold one in front of him with the other.  
  
"If you say so …" Adam replied flatly, slumping a bit on the stool and guzzling half the beer in a   
matter of seconds.  
  
"What's got you in such a good mood? Rough flight?"  
  
"Aren't they always?" Adam stated, feeling only a tinge of guilt that he was putting a damper on   
his friend's obvious excitement to see him.  
  
"I should have stayed in Paris. At least there I had a place to stay … a familiar place at that."   
Adam muttered before finishing the rest of the beer and holding it up to Joe, hoping for another.  
  
"Ok … what is this all about?" Joe asked as he sat another one down.  
  
"All of my luggage didn't make it on my flight … some blasted mix up. So I told them where to   
deliver it … you know … the rooming house where I've always stayed. The woman saves that   
room for me … " Adam continues and Joe immediately realizes the problem. He also sees that   
their conversation is not private … Beth is now standing only a few feet away and is obviously   
hearing everything being said, but he was unable to stop Adam in time to control the damage.  
  
"So I go there … to drop off this bag … and maybe change out of the clothes I've been wearing   
for the past two days … and what do I find?" Adam pauses for effect. "A bloody pie shop."  
  
Joe couldn't help but chuckle even as he winced when he saw the look on Beth's face. From   
across the room Richie saw her pause and wondered why she hadn't asked Joe for the beer.   
Bored with the game he was now completely losing, he decided to go over himself … he knew he   
should probably say something to Methos anyway.  
  
"Hey Adam … Mac said you might be coming into town." Richie squeezed Beth's arm as he   
walked past her to greet a less than enthused Methos. Joe was still trying to think of how to   
introduce Beth to the man who had just unwittingly insulted her … and was glad to at least have   
backup, even if Richie was a bit out of the loop on what had just transpired.  
  
"Richie" Adam nodded his greeting as a mere formality and then moved on to what he really   
cared about. "Is McCloud around?"  
  
It was about that time the sensation hit both of them … at least this time Richie managed to   
cover.  
  
"Speak of the devil." Joe chuckled as Duncan came into the club.   
  
Duncan strode over to the bar … ignoring Methos obviously sour expression and extending his   
hand in a way that the man couldn't easily refuse. "Glad to have you back old man." Duncan   
said , clasping his hand and slapping him on the shoulder as Methos merely muttered something   
uninteligible.  
  
It was only then that Duncan noticed Beth standing a few steps behind Richie. "Beth sweetheart,   
how are you. We've missed you this week." He pulled her into a hug that brought her right up to   
the bar and face to face with the stranger.  
  
Joe saw the flash in Beth's eyes and stepped back a little, wanting to distance himself from the   
unusual flicker he saw rising from them. Methos vaguely realized that the woman had been   
standing with Richie when he first walked in, but had been too distracted to pay much attention.   
But it was obvious she was more than a casual acquaintance of Richie's and McCloud's … and   
for some strange reason she seemed to dislike him. In fact, he could swear she hated him … he   
searched his brain trying to figure out where they might have met before, but came up empty.  
  
"Oh …you two haven't met?" Duncan asked, wondering why Richie and Joe hadn't bothered.   
"Adam Pierson … this is "  
  
"The owner of the bloody pie shop." Beth interrupted, surprising herself a little at the tone of her   
voice. She was never this blunt … but then again … her hormones were on overdrive and she'd   
never had someone who did not know her criticize her work so callously.   
  
Duncan's eyes widened … as did Richie's and Joe almost doubled over … Methos immediately   
wished he had never gotten on that bloody plane.  
  
"Adam … this is Beth … Beth Parker … She moved to Seacouver a little over a month ago."   
Duncan tried to recover from the awkward situation. "And I guess you figured out by now that she   
is the one who purchased the boarding house where you used to stay."  
  
"And I guess she's waiting for an apology?" Adam quipped, his eyes still locked with her dark   
ones.  
  
"Well that would be a complete waste of time now wouldn't it?" Duncan replied with a grin in his   
voice, turning to Beth. "You see Beth … Adam never apologizes for anything … it's just   
something his friends have gotten used to. But he's really not so bad when he's had some sleep   
… and a shower …" he sniffed the air around his friend.  
  
"Your attempt at humor is not appreciated." Adam replied dryly. "You could have at least warned   
me I'd be homeless."  
  
"What did he say to you?" Richie took the opportunity to ask Beth in a low voice while Duncan   
kept Adam busy in conversation.  
  
"Don't worry about it … I'm sorry if I was rude to your friend Richie … but he's not someone I   
really care to be around. It's time I got home anyway … It's been a long day and I'm tired."  
  
Beth turned to say a quick goodbye to Duncan and Joe … and managed to nod politely to Adam,   
as Richie followed her to her car.  
  
"Would somebody tell me what the hell happened?" Duncan asked as he looked pointedly at   
Methos. "Beth is one of the sweetest women I've ever met and it seems that in two seconds you   
managed to have her ready to scratch your eyes out."  
  
"He was in a foul mood when he came in because his luggage got lost and is being delivered to a   
place that no longer has a room for him. Unfortunately Beth heard him complaining about it …   
and that's when you walked in." Joe gave a quick synopsis.  
  
"Can I ask what really happened in there?" Richie asked through the open window as he leaned   
against the car door.  
  
"We just got off on a bad note. We were both tired and on edge … and I heard him telling Joe   
that the place he used to live was now a 'bloody pie shop'." She replied, making a face and   
imitating his accent.  
  
"Ouch … " Richie winced. "I guess Mac should have warned him when he knew he was coming   
to town."   
  
Beth gave him a "whatever" look that said she was still hurt about what had been said.   
  
I'd never seen you like that." Richie admitted, giving her shoulder a little nudge "Remind me to   
never make you angry …"  
  
Beth smiled. "I don't see that happening. You've been great to me … I really needed friends I   
could lean on. I just hope all of you know how much I appreciate what you've been for me."  
  
"Beth you've got to know how …" Richie leaned in closer as he began, but she put her fingertips   
against his lips … silencing him because she knew what he was about to say.  
  
"Richie please don't say it. Please just be my friend. I'm not someone you should pursue   
something deeper with … I wish I could be … but I'm not. I come with way too much baggage …   
more than you know … more than I can begin to tell you."  
  
Richie looked down at the ground and then back up into her eyes. "Maybe you think that now …   
but in time you may change your mind …" This time it was Richie who didn't let Beth interrupt.   
"And before you say that won't happen … don't … because you don't know how either of us will   
feel down the road. For now I'll be your friend. I am your friend. That won't change. But don't   
tell me not to hope for something I really want … or to stop trying."  
  
Beth's eyes misted over as she looked up into his. "I couldn't bear it if you hated me Richie …   
but I'm afraid that might happen if you expect more than I can give. Just think about what I'm   
telling you. And if it's too hard to just be friends … I'll understand … I'd miss you, but I'd   
understand."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere."  
  
Beth nodded. She'd tried to tell him without hurting him … and there was nothing else she could   
do.  
  
"Good night Richie."   
  
"Good night Beth." Richie brushed her cheek with his hand before stepping back so she could   
drive away. 


	10. To Secure A Century Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10  
  
"I think we need to rethink asking his help Mac." Richie stated after Methos had gone back into Joe's office to crash on the couch for the night..  
  
"What other choice do we have?" Joe offered. "I'm sure once we have a chance to explain to him ."  
  
"Joe . you saw what happened . he hates her."  
  
"He doesn't hate her . he doesn't even know her Richie." Duncan replied. "It was just an unfortunate set of circumstances. Once he's had a chance to get some sleep and has a better grip on where he's going to stay . he'll get over it."  
  
"But will she? She was pretty upset with him Mac." Richie said.  
  
"Was anyone else as surprised by that as I was?" Joe asked. "I've never seen her act annoyed, much less . Man when he made that remark about the pie shop I could swear she was about to come out of her skin."  
  
"She said she'd had a long day ." Richie replied in her defense.  
  
"They both had. I think they just got off on the wrong foot." Duncan mused. "I'll let him stay at my place until he finds something else . which will give me a chance to ease him into the idea of helping her . us."  
  
"I'll tell him you offered . in the morning when he's up . or afternoon" Joe laughed, correcting himself. "The way he looked I don't think he'll be moving from that sofa for a good long while."  
  
"I asked Beth if she would accept his luggage when it came . and one of us would pick it up. She said that was fine with her." Richie added.  
  
"That's two problems solved then." Mac said as he reached for a beer. "Why couldn't he be charming for once in his life? It would make my life so much simpler."  
  
Richie and Joe just shook their heads and chuckled. Things really hadn't gone at all like any of them had hoped . or could have even imagined.  
  
After a rough night of tossing and turning, Beth's morning sickness was worse than ever. Thankfully it was Sunday and the shop wasn't open.  
  
"Any time you want to move past this phase . I'm all for it." She patted her still almost flat middle as she walked downstairs to the kitchen to get some clear soda and maybe a cracker or two. She was only half-way across the main room when the doorbell rang . it was a courier from the airport with Mr. Pierson's luggage.  
  
Beth moved aside to let him set the two large suitcases and well-sealed paper box inside the entryway. When he had gone she leaned against the doorframe and thought about the unpleasant way he'd spoken . and her uncharacteristically bristling response. She was about to walk back to the kitchen when she noticed something. The writing on the side of the box . it looked familiar. And then it hit her. She'd seen that same bold handwriting on the sides of the file boxes that had been stored in one of the rooms on the third floor.  
  
She'd found them when she had begun painting and after realizing from opening one box that they contained what appeared to be someone's careful research, had decided to store them in the attic in case they were of value to a former border. Now she realized who they belonged to . and understood a little more about why he was so upset.  
  
She spent the rest of the morning relaxing and doing a few chores that had been neglected during the busy week. Esperanza was visiting family out of the city and by early afternoon, Beth and Barkley were a little stir crazy. It was a beautiful fall day, so she decided they should take a long walk . Barkley was all for that idea.  
  
They struck out and after several blocks she realized that she had inadvertently been going in the direction of Joe's. He'd mentioned how much he missed seeing Barkley, and she knew he spent the afternoons getting things ready for opening . Beth decided to take a chance he wouldn't mind the visit. Plus, it would give her a chance to let someone know Mr. Pierson's things had arrived . and that they would need to use the van or a truck to carry it all since he had almost a dozen boxes stored upstairs.  
  
The door to the club was unlocked so Beth and Barkley let themselves in, calling out for Joe when they didn't see him.  
  
Beth was just about to walk back toward the office when a voice came from the stairway at the end of the hall.  
  
"Joe's not here. Trouble with a delivery or something."  
  
Beth recognized the distinct accent from the night before and cringed a little at the thought of being face to face with the man. It was pretty much the same feeling Methos had when he realized who was in the club.  
  
His damp hair was a tell tale sign that he'd helped himself to Joe's shower. Beth noted he looked less tired than the night before, but upon seeing her . his demeanor had not improved. He quickly buttoned up his shirt and tugged on the oversized sweater he'd been carrying before acknowledging her any further.  
  
Barkley moved to stand in front of her . staring at the stranger.  
  
"You're not going to send him after me are you?" Adam asked with a wary eye on the large dog. But before Beth could reply, Barkley laid down on the ground with a loud groan and rolled on his side with complete disinterest.  
  
"I guess not then." Adam walked past her and behind the bar for his first beer of the day. "Can I get you one? They are sealed . I haven't had the opportunity to tamper with them."  
  
"No thanks." Beth replied, holding her hand up.  
  
There was a long silence as he sipped his beer and she stood across the bar . both sizing the other up . both feeling very awkward.  
  
"Do you know how long Joe will be?" Beth asked.  
  
"About an hour . unless he stops off somewhere else. Was he expecting you?" he leaned against the back counter.  
  
"No . Barkley and I were just out for a walk . and . I was actually stopping in so he could tell you the luggage had arrived and arrange for it to be picked up."  
  
Adam raised an eyebrow and took another sip before putting the bottle down on the counter. "I appreciate the fact you didn't set fire to it."  
  
"It was tempting." Beth replied with a little snap to her voice. "I thought you would want your things as soon as possible . the luggage . and the boxes you had stored at the house."  
  
"You've got my boxes?" Adam wasn't expecting to ever see his research again.  
  
"They were stored in one of the bedrooms when I moved in . the closet door was jammed . nailed shut actually . so I guess the movers missed it when they emptied the house." She replied. "When I found them, they looked important . I thought someone would come looking for them one day."  
  
"They are very important . to me. I'm a researcher . a historian of sorts . and I had a great deal of time invested in that work." Adam didn't know how much she had seen and thought he should cover the fact that she had in her possession many manuscripts and diaries . his diaries.  
  
"Like I said . it looked important. I thought you would want to know it wasn't lost." She said as she sat down on the barstool. Again there was a long silence.  
  
"I guess that was why you were so upset last night." She mused. "Richie told me you flew in from Paris . so on top of being tired and inconvenienced by the change at the house . you thought your work was gone."  
  
"Upset is one word you could use." Adam replied.  
  
"I could think of a few others if you like." Beth let a hint of humor escape and Adam found himself struggling to swallow the last sip of his beer without choking. 


	11. To Secure A Century Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11  
  
A few minutes later, Joe returned to the club with Richie in tow. He'd asked him to help with   
some of the heavy stuff in case Adam wasn't up yet.  
  
They were both very surprised to find Beth perched on a barstool and Adam sitting across from   
her in a chair at one of the tables.   
  
"Beth … what a nice surprise." Joe greeted her as he slowly made his way across the floor. He   
looked over at Adam with a slightly puzzled expression and was relieved to see his friend seemed   
to be in a better mood. "Is he behaving himself?" he asked Beth.  
  
"Mr. Pierson has been the perfect gentleman." She replied with a smile. "Who would have   
guessed?"  
  
"She bribed me with the first meal I've had in two days." Adam picked up the half-eaten desert   
he'd found in the basket on the bar.  
  
"Yeah those are to die for." Richie hadn't been able to stop until he'd taken the boxes he'd been   
carrying into the back room. "Hi Beth." He walked over to where she was sitting and gave her a   
lingering side hug and brushed his lips against her hairline before looking over at Methos.  
  
Beth's smile was genuine, but her eyes briefly betrayed the worry she'd expressed the night   
before when they spoke. Richie seemed oblivious to it, but Methos picked up on it right away …   
as did Joe.  
  
"He's on his third one … and he knows if he gets a belly ache it's not my fault." She laughed.  
  
"Ok … I have to ask … why aren't you two at each other's throats?" Joe asked.  
  
"Ms. Parker was kind enough to notify me of the arrival of my luggage … and the whereabouts of   
my research I'd stored with the previous owner." Adam replied. "So years of my life … my   
research … aren't lost after all."  
  
Joe's expression reflected his relief.  
  
Richie noticed Barkley across the room and called him over.   
  
"I'll have to admit I wasn't feeling myself last night either. I'm afraid I was more sensitive than I   
should have been." Beth added as she watched Richie scratching Barkley behind the ears.  
  
"I love it when a woman can admit she's been a slave to her emotions." Adam quipped.  
  
Joe let out a nervous laugh hoping he hadn't stepped in it again, but the grin on Beth's face told   
him she understood Adam's humor and wasn't offended.  
  
"And I love it when a man can get in touch with that emotional part of himself as well … even if he   
does express it in the most unpleasant way. It's still gratifying to see." She bantered back.  
  
"Ok … truce you two." Joe stepped in between the two of them like a mock referee which made   
them all laugh.  
  
Although he laughed nervously along with them, Richie wasn't liking the undertones of the way   
this was going. Beth and Adam appeared to be getting along much too well.   
  
"So now I only need to find a place to call home and my current situation will improve greatly."   
Adam declared stretching his legs out in front of him. "And who knows? The way my luck is   
running today … maybe McCloud will decide to take another extended vacation and offer me his   
place above the dojo. I might not have to get used to an unfamiliar surrounding after all." He   
leaned back in his chair and finished the last few bites of the fried pie with a very pleased look on   
his face.  
  
"I wouldn't count on that." Richie replied. "His cleaning lady is probably still digging out from   
under the beer bottles you left on the barge."  
  
Adam didn't even feign offense. He really didn't care … and there hadn't been that many bottles.   
He didn't drink as much when it wasn't free.  
  
"Do you have plans for dinner?" Richie asked Beth, changing the subject and bringing her   
attention back in his direction.  
  
"Not really. I was planning a quiet night at home … with Barkley …and I have a little baking to do   
before tomorrow."  
  
"Would it be all right if I borrow Joe's van to pick up my things?" Adam asked, enjoying the glare   
he got from Richie.  
  
"Actually … our walk took us a little further than I'd planned … so if Joe could spare the van …   
could you give us a ride home and get your things now?" she asked.  
  
"I've got the keys." Richie stated. "I can give both of you a ride … and a hand." He added.  
  
Joe and Adam exchanged a knowing look at Richie's efforts to be with the woman.  
  
"Well I'm not cooking … at least not a meal … so if you guys are hungry then it's going to be   
takeout." Beth replied. "Know any good Chinese restaurants in the area?" she asked as she put   
Barkley's leash back on him and led him out the door.  
  
Joe pulled Adam aside before he followed the others out the door. "Hey … don't bait him on   
purpose. He's got it bad for her … and you know how quick tempered he can get."  
  
"I know … I know … he's young and impulsive … and can be a real pain in the ass sometimes.   
And if you are worried I'd let him pick a fight and take his head … don't." Adam said as he put on   
his overcoat and slid his sword from behind the bar and into the lining. "I know what McCloud   
would want to do to me if I touched a hair on the boy's head." He finished, letting Joe know he   
had reasons to think twice if provoked.  
  
"I swear Methos sometimes you are …"  
  
"A cold bastard … I know … and you wish I'd work on that." Adam replied flatly. "Trust me …   
I've mellowed with age."  
  
"One more thing." Joe stopped him. "I know you're careful … but whatever you do, don't let her   
see that thing. I'll tell you about it later … but just make sure she doesn't."  
  
Adam gave him a questioning look. He was always careful … but he didn't know why Joe was   
making such a big deal of it. He nodded to reassure his friend.  
  
As soon as Adam was out the door Joe picked up the phone and called Mac. Things might be   
better between Beth and Adam … but it was looking a bit edgy where Richie was concerned.   
Mac listened to the short version and said he'd find a reason to invite himself over … 


	12. To Secure A Century Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12  
  
When the three arrived back at Beth's, they were surprised to see Duncan McCloud sitting on the   
front porch swing, enjoying the early fall evening. He'd had a chance to beat them there when   
they stopped for take-out.  
  
"Duncan .. what are you doing here?" Beth asked as she and Barkley climbed the steps.   
  
"I thought I'd come by and see if Adam's things had arrived … but I see my trip was wasted." He   
nodded to Methos and Richie as they walked up behind her.  
  
"Are you hungry?" she asked as she opened the door. "We've got plenty … I think …" she   
glanced over her shoulder at the other two men wondering if the large order they'd placed was   
really going to be enough.  
  
"Chinese … works for me." Duncan replied as he grinned at Richie's disappointment that not only   
would he have to share the woman's attention with Methos … but now with Mac as well. He   
pushed the door open further for her to go in.  
  
Beth removed the large flower arrangement from the middle of the table and since Mac and   
Richie had been there before, they made themselves at home by getting out the plates and   
setting the table.  
  
"I've still got that extra bottle of wine you brought for dinner the other week Duncan … I think it will   
go with this." She took out three glasses, grabbing a bottled water for herself.  
  
'I brought that for you Beth … not for these clowns." Duncan protested. "At least have a glass   
with us."  
  
"I know … and I appreciate it … but I've been a little light headed lately and water is fine for me."   
She made an excuse … hoping he'd accept it.  
  
While the others moved about the kitchen and dining area, Methos began to peruse the bookcase   
and entertainment center. Most of the books he recognized as being those from the previous   
owner … but there were a few additions. He found it odd though that there were no photos or   
personal items … Joe had briefly explained she was a widow … but he had been half asleep and   
hadn't been interested in the details … and Joe hadn't wanted to give any before he knew he   
could ask Methos for help. Still … he expected some momentos … photos … something to   
connect her with her past.  
  
He began browsing her music collection, vaguely recognizing the names of various country artists   
… Shenandoah … Tim McGraw … Vince Gill … Martina McBride … Allison Kraus .. nothing that   
made him want to pop in a CD.  
  
"I take it my musical library doesn't include a particular favorite?" Beth called out as she let   
Richie hold her chair out for her.   
  
Adam smiled politely and mouthed a low "not exactly."  
  
Mac's eyes squinted as he laughed.  
  
"I don't see any Mozart or Vivaldi, McCloud… and she seems to be lacking all of those wonderful   
operas you are so fond of." Adam quipped as he strode to the table.  
  
"Are you sure?" Richie joined in on the ribbing "I could have sworn I saw … " he paused for   
effect and then popped the top of his forehead with the heel of his hand as he grinned at Beth.   
"My mistake … that was OPRY … so easy to confuse the two."  
  
Beth kicked his shin under the table. "More emphasis on the "Y" funny guy."  
  
Everyone got a good laugh and the mood over dinner was light as Beth answered questions   
about what it was like growing up in the south … living in the country. How she'd learned to bake   
from some of the older ladies in the little country church she grew up in … how they shared their   
secret recipes with her.   
  
It was only after they'd finished dinner and had begun straightening up the dishes when Adam   
asked the kind of direct questions Mac and Richie had been avoiding. "Forgive me if I'm missing   
something … but it sounds like you had a good life … good friends … family … I know Joe   
mentioned you were widowed … I don't understand why you would leave … why you've moved   
across the country and away from the people you care about."  
  
Beth's mouth went dry and the light that had been in her eyes shaded over. "I had to … " she   
closed the dishwasher and wiped her hands on the dish towel hanging on the rack. "Uhm … will   
you excuse me? I need to preheat the ovens in the big kitchen so I can get started on the   
pastries … " she walked out quickly.  
  
"What?" Methos was oblivious to why his question upset her. He was sorry it had … it hadn't   
been his intention. Mac closed his eyes and was leaning against the refrigerator biting his bottom   
lip and Richie glared at him like he wished he could tear him to pieces. "What?" he repeated as   
Duncan shook his head and walked toward the living room.  
  
"Richie … why don't you go … be with her … I need to talk to Methos."  
  
Richie nodded and shot the older immortal a last glare before going into the shop kitchen to   
check on Beth.  
  
"What is going on?" Methos voice was low but urgent.  
"Her husband was murdered. " Duncan began the story Beth had told them the week before.   
Methos listened and when he heard why she'd had to leave her home and why she was forced to   
start her life over, he felt badly for her. He knew all too well what it was like to have to pick up   
and leave without looking back. It was painful … it was lonely …   
  
"That's why Joe warned me about the sword." Methos leaned over and put his elbows on his   
knees, hanging his head a moment before looking up. "Is that all she told you? Did she say   
anything that would help us figure out if it was one of us?"  
  
"It's what she didn't say that makes me the most suspicious." Mac replied. "She was reliving the   
events of that night when she told us about it … and when she mentioned his sword … and how   
she somehow managed to pick it up … she completely zoned out. And when she came back to   
the moment … she broke off all detail and simply said the police arrived and he was in prison …"  
  
"Maybe that's all there was to it." Methos replied. "I mean if this was one of us, I can't imagine   
her surviving without help … a lot of it."  
  
"I don't know." Mac crouched in front of the fireplace and lit the kindling between the logs. "When   
she zoned out … it wasn't when she was describing how this animal cut her husband to ribbons.   
No … there's something else going on … and I want you to help me find out what it is." He   
turned and looked pointedly at Methos.  
  
"I knew you had some reason for wanting me back in Seacouver … " Methos replied. "Are you   
sure you don't just want to leave this alone? You know her better than I do … wouldn't it be   
better to just help her forget?" He watched as Beth's dog Barkley lumbered over to McCloud and   
laid down in front of the fire.  
  
"She's not going to forget … and if it is one of us, you know how easy it would be for him to get   
out of prison … once he figures out how to compromise the morgue. She said he had people   
working with him … and had threatened to make her pay." Mac told him. "I don't want Him to get   
the chance …"  
  
"You are such a sucker for a pretty face you know that McCloud?"  
  
"She's more than that and you know it. Beth's kind … and talented … and deserves to have a   
chance at happiness. She doesn't deserve to have her nightmares come true." Duncan stabbed   
at one of the logs with a poker as the fire caught, making sparks jump out from the grate. "And my   
gut tells me this won't just go away … she needs our help … she needs to know she's safe."  
  
"What makes you think she doesn't feel safe now?"   
  
"Esperanza … the woman who works with her … she lives on the third floor." Duncan said,   
wiping his hands on his jeans as he stood up. "Last week after Beth told us about her husband's   
murder … I came by in the middle of the week to check on her and she looked really tired … and   
made some excuse about not feeling well when I tried to cheer her up. Beth left Esperanza and I   
in the shop and disappeared upstairs … Anyway … the older woman … she likes me …"  
  
"Don't they all?" Methos retorted.  
  
Duncan ignored him. "I didn't know how much Beth had told her so I just said I was concerned …   
and Esperanza said she was too … that Beth had been feeling poorly … and the nightmares   
didn't help. She said that hardly a night goes by that she doesn't hear her cry out for help … but   
by the time she gets down to the 2nd floor … Beth won't open the door … just tells her she's sorry   
she bothered her."  
  
"Looks like I wouldn't be getting as much sleep as I thought if I had a room here after all." Methos   
replied, walking to the fireplace and warming his hands.  
  
"God Methos aren't you just a bit sorry for her?"   
  
"Of course I'm sorry … but I don't know what I can do about the nightmares …" Methos replied   
sharply and then his tone eased as he looked into the flames. "I'll break into the Watcher files   
tonight when we get back to your place … you still have that computer don't you?"  
  
Mac nodded.  
  
"I'm going to go see how she is doing." Mac said as he stood up from the sofa and walked   
toward the door to the shop kitchen.  
  
"Are you sure you want to interrupt?"   
  
"Someone should … Richie has no idea what he's running into … and he doesn't care"  
  
"He's a big boy McCloud … he'll survive a broken heart." Methos commented.  
  
"What makes you think she'll break it? You only just met her."  
  
"You're right … what do I know?" Methos replied before sitting down on the rug beside Barkley   
and scratching the big animal behind the ears as he let the fire bathe him in warmth. 


	13. To Secure A Century Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13  
  
It was early in the morning before Methos found what he was looking for … a Watcher's report   
filed about six months prior …   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
SUBJECT: Asher Devan  
LOCATION: Atlanta, Georgia  
  
Convicted of Murder in the First Degree. Serving Life Sentence in Atlanta Prison.  
  
Asher Devan found guilty of slashing musician Craig Ralston to death with a sword. Leandra   
Ralston, wife of the victim, testified Devan and his accomplices abducted she and her husband,   
drug them into an alley, where the murder took place. According to Mrs. Ralston, Devan bound   
her husband before slashing his body over and over with a sword. Defense attorneys attempted   
to enter her sworn statements given to police immediately following the incident in an effort to   
negate her testimony, however the motion was denied and that evidence suppressed.  
  
During sentencing, Devan made a statement in court threatening to "finish the job he began on   
her husband". Before being silenced by Fulton County deputies, Devan warned Mrs. Ralston that   
she could try and hide from him, but he had his ways and one day she would pay in blood for   
among other things … her testimony against him. He said that she of all people knew that there   
was nothing he couldn't do. She had witnessed his power and he could not be stopped.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As soon as Methos saw the photo of Asher Devan he immediately recognized him and groaned   
out loud.  
  
Duncan, who had been dozing on the nearby sofa, awoke to find a worried Methos glued to the   
screen.  
  
"What did you find?" he asked, rubbing his eyes and moving to stand behind the older immortal.  
  
"Does this sound familiar?" Methos asked, scrolling the text back to the top of the entry and   
letting Mac read for himself.  
  
"That's got to be it … I knew she said she was in the Witness Protection program … I hadn't   
thought about her using an alias … I should have guessed."  
  
"Well you were right about one thing … it was one of us … and unless something or someone   
intervenes … her nightmares will come true." Methos said flatly.  
  
"You know this Asher Devan?" Duncan asked, moving to lean against the window sill next to the   
computer.  
  
"Asher Devan is probably best known by the name Ashmadia." Methos replied. "I'm sure you've   
read about him."  
  
"Ashmadia? The demon of the Apocrypha?" Duncan was shocked to say the least. "Are you   
sure?"  
  
"One in the same I am afraid." Methos leaned back in his chair as his mind moved back in time   
…   
  
Ecbatana, Persia  
  
"Tobias … are you certain you want to marry this woman?" Raphael asked his friend. "Seven   
husbands … SEVEN … and none of them make it to the marriage bed."  
  
"Raphael … I don't have a choice … you know it is my Father's wish that I marry Sara."  
  
"Is it his wish that you should die at the hand of your bride?"  
  
"You know that is a foolish story … the gossip of hand maids with too much time on their hands."   
Tobias rebuked his friend.  
  
"Then you believe the other story … You believe it's a demon who has killed these men?"   
Raphael asked.  
  
"I don't know. But I do know God promised my Father that he would be rewarded for his   
obedience … and I must marry Sara."  
  
"Agh!" Raphael threw his hands up in desparation. "At least if I can't talk you out of this   
marriage, give me a few days to try and solve this mystery before you announce your arrival."  
  
Tobias thought about what his friend was offering to do, and he knew that if anyone could solve   
the mystery … it would be Raphael. He carried his friend's secret … and knew that he would not   
fall to foul means because he had special powers.  
  
Raphael trusted Tobias and owed him a debt of gratitude for giving him a place of importance in   
his father's household. It was at a time in Raphael's life that he had been without means … and   
Tobias' friendship had proven to be invaluable. His friend had stumbled upon his secret of   
immortality when he'd been thrown from a horse into a deep ravine. Tobias could tell he was   
dead before he began the climb down … and Raphael was cold when the man made his way to   
where his broken body lay … but then before his Tobias' eyes, Raphael had miraculously revived   
… it had been their secret ever since.  
  
Raphael slipped into the town of Ecbatana unnoticed and made his way to the home of Raguel,   
the father of Tobias' betrothed, Sara. For two days he investigated the deaths of the seven   
husbands, and could find no answer … only the rumor that it was a demon who preyed on   
newlyweds who wanted Sara for himself. On the third day as preparations for the wedding feast   
were underway, he felt the familiar buzz … the presence of another immortal.  
  
Drawing his sword, he followed the sensation behind the stable.  
  
"I am Raphael … show yourself."   
  
A tall man with dark hair and a powerful build stepped from the shadows. "I am Ashmadia … and   
this hour is your last."   
  
The large man drew his sword and propelled himself at Raphael, who was thankful his more lithe   
frame made him quicker and agile than his powerful opponent.  
  
Their blades clashed and for several minutes, the blows rained steel upon steel. Raphael could   
feel his arms weakening under the strength of his opponent and knew he would have to use his   
quickness to it's best advantage if he was to have a chance. Spinning quickly, he vaulted up   
onto the wall and managed to land a blow to his opponents shoulder … but at that moment, a   
group of young men from the house came around the stable to retrieve some of the barrels of   
wine that had been stored there. Raphael had to quickly jump from the wall and Ashmadia   
disappeared into the shadows.  
  
"Don't make the mistake of being here for the wedding." Ashmadia hissed as he walked away.   
"Or I will make quick work of you when I am done with the maiden's latest betrothed."  
  
Raphael met Tobias outside the city, but since he hadn't shared the complete story of his   
immortality … or the fact there were others, he had to come up with some story that would satisfy   
… and a plan to keep his stubborn friend from becoming the eighth victim of "the demon".  
  
Tobias believed Raphael was some kind of other world being … so it was easy to play on his   
religious superstitions. He convinced the young man that if he placed the heart and liver of a fish   
on the embers of the fire in the marriage tent, the demon would be repulsed by the stench.   
Tobias willingly believed the story. Raphael couldn't help but laugh to himself at his friend's   
willingness to substitute the fish guts for incense on his wedding night … but he was thankful he   
bought the story.  
  
Unknown to Tobias, Raphael waited outside the tent for Ashmadia to make his move … Knowing   
Ashmadia was powerful and would be better prepared, Raphael took no chances. He convinced   
Raguel, the father of the bride, to dig a deep pit near the marriage tent … to trap the demon.   
When Ashmadia appeared, Raphael only had to battle him long enough to send the unsuspecting   
immortal falling backwards into the pit. Raguel and his servants were ready and immediately   
began filling the pit with rock and dirt … covering the demon to save the happy couple.  
  
"Wait a minute." McCloud interrupted Methos story. "You are saying that you are the Angel   
Raphael in the book of Tobit?"  
  
Methos smiled wryly.  
  
"Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't it say in the book of Tobit that the demon was chased into the   
remotest part of Egypt by Raphael … where the angel bound him?"  
  
"That was the cover story. In actuality Ashmadia was buried alive … I sort of hoped he was still   
there … I suppose someone dug him up." Methos replied. "I wonder if there's a chance he's   
forgotten about me?" he added hopefully but without conviction.  
  
Duncan covered his face with his hands and groaned. "This is worse than I thought."  
  
"Worse for whom?" Methos asked. "One thing is for sure … if Asher Devan finds out I am still   
around … and in Seacouver no less … Beth won't be his primary target." He paused for a few   
seconds and looked at his suitcases. "At least I haven't unpacked yet … I can be on the first   
flight to Paris in the morning."  
  
"What do you mean? Are you going to run out on me? … on Beth? … are you that self-serving?"  
  
"Calm down McCloud … I wasn't planning to run out on you … not really. I've dropped out of site   
before … but I thought this time when I did, you could find a way to let Damon find out I am alive   
… and point him in the direction of Europe or the Orient or anywhere but here." Methos was   
pretty sure that he could stay ahead of the man, and become the decoy … and who knows … he   
might be able to keep him on the hunt for decades … certainly long enough for Beth Parker to live   
out her life in peace.  
  
"No … no way." Duncan argued. "If something goes wrong and he gets to you … then he will be   
right back here … and he'll have the added advantage of your quickening."  
  
"You're assuming I couldn't take him?" Methos feigned indignation.  
  
"I'm not saying that." Duncan replied. "But I think we all stand a better chance of surviving this   
bastard if we stick together … "  
  
Methos didn't argue … If truth be told he wasn't looking forward to leaving town. He liked   
Seacouver … and free beer at Joe's … and having Duncan McCloud around. He sat back down   
at the computer and scrolled to the bottom of the report. "hmmmm." He groaned.  
  
"What?" McCloud asked.  
  
"I was just wondering what was in that statement she gave that didn't make it into the court   
record." Methos replied.  
  
"Do you think it's important."  
  
"It must have been or the defense wouldn't have tried to enter it … I mean what could the wife of   
a murder victim who witnessed her husband's slaying, say that could help their client beat the   
wrap?"  
  
Duncan found himself wondering the same thing. 


	14. To Secure A Century Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14  
  
Beth sat up in the bed, her pulse racing … her body covered in perspiration … her eyes wide   
with fright as she struggled to catch her breath.  
  
Barkley stood with his front paws on the edge of the mattress, his eyes showing concern.  
  
"Beth … are you all right?" came Esperanza's voice from the staircase.  
  
Beth swallowed hard. "I'm fine … I'm sorry Esperanza … it was … just a nightmare."  
  
Esperanza shook her head and began reciting a prayer under her breath as she waited a few   
more seconds before going back to her room. She couldn't imagine the demons chasing her   
young friend, but she knew they were aweful and appeared to be getting worse with each night's   
appearance. She crossed herself and reached for her rosary as she climbed back into bed.   
Something told her this was a foreboding of something sinister … something dangerous …   
something on it's way. The older woman didn't sleep much the rest of the night … instead she   
spent the time praying and worrying about what the future would hold for Beth … and her baby.  
  
The next morning Methos and Duncan called Joe telling him they had information and would be   
right over with the printouts of everything they could find on the immortal Beth had unwillingly   
made an enemy.  
  
"My God this is one sick son of a bitch." Joe remarked as he flipped through the pages. "On top   
of taking more than his share of heads … he seems to have this thing about newlyweds and   
lovers."  
  
"That he does." Methos replied. "The Watcher's notes list incident after incident of his violence   
against mortals … all of them sharing the same common thread … they were in love."  
  
"I don't think I want to know what's in this guy's past that would make him this way. But it's   
obviously some type of jealousy … or misplaced revenge for his own inadequacy." Duncan   
added.  
  
"Well he's not inadequate as far as the Game is concerned … did you see the list? In the past   
800 years since he first appeared on the map he's accumulated quite a resume."  
  
"That's not the half of it." Methos pulled a second report … this one with his real name …   
Ashmadia. He followed by giving Joe the short version of his personal encounter with the   
immortal the ancient people of Persia referred to as Aeshma-deva … the demon of waith.  
  
"For a man who doesn't appear to practice any religion … you sure find your way into their holy   
writ don't you Methos." Joe shook his head in near disbelief at the irony.  
  
Methos didn't reply … he simply shrugged.  
  
"I think I remember a few references to him … let me look." Joe pulled a few old books off the   
shelf in his office and rummaged through them … referencing and cross-referencing. "Yeah …   
here it is … in the Testament of Solomon … it's a little confusing because he's also known by the   
name Asmodeus … It seems he appeared to Solomon and told him his kingdom would one day   
be divided …"  
  
"All kingdoms are eventually divided … or conquered … or just die off … nothing amazing there."   
Methos commented dryly.  
  
"Ok … well here he is again … " Joe pointed to the passage for Methos and Duncan to read   
themselves.  
  
It was the words of Asmodeus to Solomon. "My constellation is like an animal which reclines in   
its den in heaven; some men call me the Great Bear, but others the Offspring of a Dragon.   
Moreover, a smaller constellation accompanies my constellation, for the high position and throne   
of my father is always in the sky. So do not ask me so many things, Solomon, for eventually your   
kingdom will be divided. This glory of yours is temporary. You have us to torture for a little while;   
then we shall disperse among human beings again with the result that we shall be worshiped as   
gods because men do not know the names of the angels who rule over us." -TSol 5:4-5  
  
"Looks like a reference to his immortality … veiled in the religious belief of the day that there were   
demons walking the earth." Duncan commented.  
  
"Some would call us that now … if they knew." Methos remarked off hand.  
  
"And here's one more … " Joe flipped the pages. He tells Solomon who he is … or at least what   
he is all about."  
  
" Asmodeus is always hatching plots against newlyweds; I mar the beauty of virgins and cause   
their hearts to grow cold" - TSol 5:7   
  
"What's all this talk about marring virgins?" Richie's voice came from the door. He'd used his key   
to let himself in.  
  
The other three hardly acknowledged him as Duncan found one last passage … "He hates   
water."  
  
"Well that will be helpful to know … we'll just set Beth up on a ship somewhere and let her sail to   
her heart's content … a floating pie shop." Methos replied sarcastically.  
  
"Wait … what does this have to do with Beth? What is going on?" Richie insisted and the other's   
finally recognized his presence.  
  
"Beth is in trouble." Duncan began. "It was an immortal who killed her husband … and he's   
sworn to do the same to her."  
  
"So we just take his head." Richie replied. "End of story."  
  
Methos groaned and sat down on the sofa covering his eyes as Duncan shook his head at his   
student.   
  
"It's not that simple Rich … Methos has tangled with him before …"  
  
"And you let the bastard live? What did you do ... run?" Richie didn't think before he spoke and   
before Joe or Duncan could stop things, Methos was on his feet and drawing his sword.  
  
"Into the club … NOW." Methos insisted as a more than willing to oblige Richie drew his own   
sword and strode into the open area.  
  
"Methos stop this." Duncan ordered.  
  
"Richie … apologize … " Joe plead with the young man. "Methos … you can't do this."  
  
"Oh stop it." Methos spat back at them as he circled around the young man. "You're worse than   
a couple of wet nurses. I'm not challenging him for his head … just proving a point."  
  
"A challenge is fine by me old man …" Richie thrust himself forward, striking his blade against   
the flat edge of Methos' sword.   
  
Duncan pulled several of the tables out of the way … not liking what was happening … hoping he   
could take Methos at his word not to hurt the boy.  
  
For several minutes Methos simply defended his position against the various flurries of assaults   
by the young immortal. "My compliments to your teacher." He remarked. "You've improved   
since the last time I saw you."  
  
"Well you're … a bit … rusty." Richie replied between breaths as he attacked again.  
  
"Watch it Richie … don't let him get an in … he's toying with you … recognize it." Duncan   
warned.  
  
"Toying with me? Heck … he's doing good to keep up." Richie's over confidence was showing.   
"It's almost monotonous the way he can't find a way to gain any advantage."  
  
"Bored are we?" Methos eyes glinted, his mouth turning up in a smirk.  
  
Joe and Duncan exchanged a worried glance. Richie had no idea …  
  
"I can take it as long as you want to get in some practice." Richie shot back.  
  
"I'll see what I can do to make it more interesting for you." Methos promised as he pivoted slightly   
to throw Richie off balance and then tossed his sword over the young man's head … dipping   
under the clumsy blow … and catching the sword in his other hand. In three quick moves,   
Methos had succeeded in tripping Richie and making him fall to his knees and brought his sword   
around with an air-splitting swipe … stopping a mere hair's breath away from the stunned   
immortal's neck.  
  
"Interesting enough for you?" Methos hissed as he leaned closer … his breath hitting Richie with   
every word.  
  
"Methos … that's enough." Duncan called out.  
  
"Don't interfere with the lesson until it is learned." Methos demanded slowly and distinctly as he   
pressed the edge of his blade slightly into the tender skin of his opponent's neck.  
  
"Now listen … and listen carefully … because I don't intend to repeat myself." Methos eyes   
locked with Richie's. "I've tolerated your impertinence as long as I intend to." He paused.  
  
"At first I tolerated it because you were McCloud's student and you didn't know any better … and   
then I tolerated it because I knew Joe had a soft spot for you … and his respect matters to me."   
Methos drew a deep breath and Richie swallowed hard. "But lately you have been grinding   
deeper and deeper on my nerves. You don't have to like me … you don't have to be overly polite   
to me … but you will respect me." He pulled the blade back a little to give Richie room to breathe.   
  
"And if you respect me … " his voice lowered to almost a gentle whisper. "I will return the   
gesture in kind … You are no ordinary man Richie Ryan … you are an immortal … you have   
been given a special gift … and a damnable burden … and it's past time you began to act   
accordingly."  
  
"I get the message." Richie replied in a flat tone after only a moment's hesitation.  
  
"Do you?" Methos brought the blade back against his skin. Duncan started to move to interfere   
but it was Joe who held him back.  
  
"Every word you speak … every decision you make … every action you perform …   
EVERYTHING has consequences." Methos drove his point home. "You need to use your brain   
before you speak … before you decide … before you act."  
  
Methos stepped back abruptly, releasing Richie who brought his hand to his neck, rubbing   
uncomfortably.  
  
"This situation is not about you … it's about a woman who has no idea what she's in for … a   
woman you seem to care a great deal about." Methos watched as Richie stood and met his   
gaze, his eyes showing his agreement with the last statement. "As fortune would have it, we've   
been allowed a little preview of what Asher Devan wishes to do to her … and we have an   
opportunity to stop it. But we will do it as a team … we will do what is best for her … and what   
will hopefully conclude with all of our necks intact."  
  
Duncan moved to stand between the two. "I think he gets the point."   
  
"I get it …" Richie replied. "For her sake we will work together … and aside from that … I'll stay   
out of your way."  
  
Methos nodded. 


	15. To Secure A Century Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15  
  
Once Richie and Methos had come to an understanding, the four of them sat down and   
discussed options and strategy for dealing with the situation. Joe had a friend in law enforcement   
near Atlanta … a guy he served in the military with. He was going to ask if he could find out more   
about the suppressed statement and anything else involving the case. For now, Asher was still in   
the Atlanta prison … but they didn't think that would last.  
  
"It's only a matter of time … and I doubt Asher Devan enjoys confinement." Methos remarked,   
reminding them all of the grudge the immortal would have as a result of his previous encounter   
and subsequent burial.  
  
"Remember … he had people working with him … any one of them could turn up here at any   
time." Duncan warned. "I don't think she should be unprotected … we need to find a way to   
watch over her without her becoming suspicious."  
  
"I spend as much time as I can in the evenings at her place … but it would be a little awkward if I   
started hanging around during the day … while she's working." Richie replied.  
  
"It's too bad she wasn't interested in letting Methos board with her …" Joe mused.  
  
Duncan looked up from where his hands were smoothing across the surface of the table. "That's   
it."  
  
"What's it?" Richie and Joe asked almost simultaneously.  
  
"We find a way to make her WANT to let him board with her." He replied.  
  
Methos frowned. "She doesn't hate me … but I'm not sure she would be that keen on the idea of   
having another boarder. Yes she let me keep the boxes there so I wouldn't have to move them to   
your place and then again when I found somewhere else to go … but …" his voice trailed off.  
  
"I could tell her I have to move … ask her if I can rent a room." Richie offered.  
  
"Bad idea." Duncan replied immediately and Joe agreed.  
  
"She wouldn't suspect anything if it was Methos … we've already established he needs a place."   
Duncan continued. "And he wouldn't be … distracted." He looked pointedly at Richie.  
  
"I don't see it happening." Richie replied, ignoring the look.  
  
"Leave it to me." Duncan said as he picked up his keys to go. "Can you get another ride back to   
my place?" he asked Methos.   
  
Methos nodded. "I thought I would hang out here at Joe's … see if his friend comes up with   
something."  
  
"You really think you can talk her into it?" Richie asked … wanting Beth to be protected … not   
completely thrilled that it would be Methos who might carry the weight of that task.  
  
"Like I said … leave it to me." And with that he was out the door.  
  
A few minutes later he was roaring up in front of the bakery in his convertible. Beth saw him pull   
up and since there weren't any customers she stepped out on the porch to greet him.   
  
"Nice day for a drive don't you think?" he asked as he strode up the walk.  
  
"Perfect … a little warmer than it's been … blue sky … probably one of the last really nice days   
before winter sets in." she replied wrapping her arms around herself since she hadn't stopped to   
put a jacket on.  
  
"Can I talk you into getting out of here for awhile? Take you for a drive up the coast maybe? I   
know a great little place for lunch." Duncan smiled and she almost laughed at his unabashed   
charm.  
  
"Unfortunately I have the shop … " she replied.  
  
"I can take care of the shop. It's slow today … you go with Duncan." Esperanza had heard the   
conversation from the door and knew it would be good for Beth to get out.  
  
Beth gave her a look … wishing she hadn't made that offer … but now there was no way out …   
not without hurting Duncan's feelings or being rude. "Ok … but give me a minute to throw on   
something a little warmer."  
  
Beth changed into a pair of jeans and a plaid button down shirt over a white turtle neck sweater.   
Grabbing a baseball cap and a scrunchie along with her purse and jacket, she skipped down the   
steps … thinking after all that it might be nice to get out for awhile.   
  
"You be a good boy." She called to Barkley who watched as she pulled her hair back and shoved   
the hat over her head to keep the wind from doing it's worst.  
  
"Ready?" Duncan asked as he opened the door on her side of the car.  
  
"Ready." She replied with a smile.  
  
Duncan drove out of town and up the sea coast. Beth hadn't been that direction and couldn't get   
over how beautiful it was. "That water looks so blue … and so clear … the Atlantic is pretty, but   
it's not the same color … there's something different."  
  
"Yeah … it's got a richer hue to it … but now the gulf … the gulf is the deepest blue on this side of   
the globe … have you ever seen the Mediterannean?" Duncan asked.  
  
"No … I'm afraid until I moved to Seacouver I hadn't been west of Texas or any further north than   
Boston … and definitely not out of the country." She replied. "But I've been to the gulf … my   
girlfriends and I used to go there for spring break in college … it was fun … not out of control like   
Daytona."  
  
Beth got quiet as she thought about her friends she left back east.  
  
"You miss it don't you?" Duncan asked as he rounded another curve.  
  
"Miss it? You mean home?"  
  
"Yeah … home … friends … family."   
  
"I miss it so bad sometimes I don't think I can breathe … it doesn't seem real not to be there."   
She replied.   
  
"I know what it's like to be homesick …" he offered. "I want you to know that if you ever want to   
talk about it ... I'm a pretty good listener."  
  
Beth turned in her seat to look over at him. "I appreciate that … but I'm afraid I can't really talk   
about it without losing it … Detective Taylor smuggled a few videos from my family … and I can't   
even bring myself to watch. I miss them so much …" her eyes brimmed with unshed tears. "But   
I can't watch." Her voice broke on her words.  
  
For several minutes they rode in silence. Duncan put his hand over hers in an understanding   
gesture and let her decide whether to continue.  
  
"You know they have to pretend I'm in some institution?" she confided and Duncan was   
surprised. "After Craig died … I said some pretty crazy things … and after the trial … the threats   
… well … it was pretty easy for people to believe I'd lost my mind with grief. That's the cover   
story Lt. Taylor came up with to keep my family safe … to keep me safe."  
  
"Are you worried the people that are looking for you won't buy the story?" Duncan asked … glad   
to finally be on the subject of her safety … the topic he'd hoped she would discuss with him.  
  
"I'm so worried." Her voice quivered as she confessed her fears. "I'm afraid they will find out the   
woman that carries my name is some poor homeless creature who needed to be taken care of   
and resembled me … I'm afraid they will try to hurt my family … and I'm afraid … they will find me   
and finish what they started in Atlanta."  
  
Duncan pulled the car into a scenic overlook and they both got out. "Esperanza told me about   
the nightmares … I sort of figured it was related."  
  
Beth looked out over the water and took in a deep breath. She didn't blame Esperanza for telling   
Duncan about the nights she'd awakened to the sound of screaming. "It gets worse all the time   
… it's like my sub conscious knows the danger is getting closer … and it's trying to warn me."  
  
"Maybe you should listen … take precautions …" he replied.  
  
"Like what? I've got a gun … a dog … a new identity …" she laughed. "Guess you figured that   
too."  
  
Duncan smiled … he hadn't really thought about it before they read the report the night before,   
but she didn't need to know that. Looking around to make sure no one was within ear shot, Beth   
extended her hand. "Leandra Ralston … nice to meet you."   
  
"It's nice to meet you too Leandra … but I think we better stick to Beth for now … wouldn't want to   
slip up." He replied as he squeezed her hand. "Seriously Beth … we're all worried about you …   
and since you've trusted us this far … don't you think maybe it might be easier if you trusted us   
with all of it? We can protect you … we want to protect you."  
  
Beth walked back over to the car and leaned against the door. "Why would you want to put   
yourself through this? You haven't known me that long. Why put yourself in the middle of   
something that is already ugly … and is probably going to get worse?"  
  
Duncan came to face her. "We may not have known you long … but we like what we've seen so   
far … and we care about you … me … Joe … Richie … it's like you're a part of us now. We know   
how to keep secrets and we know how to protect ourselves … and you." He finished.  
  
"Exactly what do you have in mind? Round the clock surveillance?" she asked. Touched that   
they felt that way.  
  
"Well … now that you mention it … I do have an idea …" Duncan began as he indicated they   
should get back in the car. "The diner is only a few miles up the road. I'll tell you about it there."  
  
Beth listened as Duncan made his proposal. Adam needed a place to stay … she needed   
protection … and besides … she still had some painting to do and some interior remodeling …   
Adam helped Mac with a place he'd fixed up before … seemed like a good match.  
  
"And why would Adam want to hang around my place, watching out for me … when he has his   
own life … his own interests?" she asked.   
  
"Wherever Adam stays he is going to spend most of his time at home … reading … researching   
… he's a historian … it's what he enjoys. We might as well make use of it." Duncan replied.  
  
"And why would he want to do this for me?" Beth repeated. "He hardly knows me."  
  
"He knows Joe and Richie and I like you … and care about your safety … and he's fond of you.   
He said you had a good sense of humor … and … did I mention he needs a place to stay?"  
  
"I don't know … this could go on for a long time Duncan. Asher Devan … the man who killed my   
husband … he is in prison … he's got time to do nothing but plan for his people to find me and do   
what they will … He might even wait years to make his move … lulling me into a false sense of   
security."  
  
"I don't think so .. " Duncan replied, reaching for her hand across the table. "Look Beth … please   
don't be angry, but when you told us about your husband and the threats … we sort of looked into   
the case …" he looked up to make sure she wasn't angry. "And I don't think he'll wait long … he   
doesn't seem the patient type."  
  
"Well forgive me for saying this … but Adam doesn't appear to be the aggressive type either …at   
least not physically." Beth's picture of the lean man in baggy sweaters didn't exactly fit the body   
guard stereotype.   
  
"You would be surprised." Duncan replied.  
  
Beth put her face in her hands and let out a light scream of frustration into her palms.  
The thought of having to defend herself … especially in the coming months, made her uneasy.   
And as frustrating as she knew Mr. Pierson to be … still it would be someone who would be there   
… maybe her subconscious would give her a break if she had a sense of protection. She knew   
she should tell Duncan about the baby … but she wasn't ready … not yet. She needed a little   
more time to prepare herself before she shared with anyone besides Esperanza.  
  
"Ok." She said finally.  
  
"Ok?" Duncan repeated.  
  
"Ok Adam can move into the other two rooms on the third floor … and you can do whatever you   
think is necessary to protect me." She replied almost as if it were an unwanted jail sentence.  
  
Duncan grinned. "It's going to be all right. You'll see." He respected her courage and her   
reluctance to depend on someone else. She was a strong woman. 


	16. To Secure A Century Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16  
  
Esperanza eyed their new boarder with a deep suspicion. He wasn't like Joe or Richie or Duncan   
… there was something about him she couldn't quite put her finger on …   
  
Methos could see the woman was wary of him as he carried his suitcase into the entryway and   
was introduced.   
  
"Adam Pierson … this is Esperanza Ricci ." Beth turned from one to the other.  
  
"Buena sera Signora … Piacere di conoscerla." He greeted her in her native Italian.  
  
"buena sera … Signor Pierson" she replied. "It is nice to meet you too." Her refusal to continue   
in her native tongue letting him know she wouldn't be charmed so easily.  
  
Adam raised his eyebrows in amusement as she went back into the kitchen, leaving him in the   
entryway with Beth.  
  
"Here … let me get this one." Beth offered as she picked up his small duffel bag, leaving him to   
maneuver the larger pieces. "I know you know the way … but I want to make sure you are settled   
in." she led him up the two flights of stairs.  
  
"I decided to open these two rooms up … hope you like the change." Beth said as she opened   
the first door and walked in.  
  
"Wow." Adam said as he noticed the transformation. The wall between the two smaller rooms   
had been removed and it was now one big area with two large bookcases that had been freshly   
stained in a dark wood. The walls were painted in a soft cream and the hard wood floors had   
been redone. "This is terrific." He put his things down on the floor and crossed over to the bed,   
sitting down and testing the springs.  
  
"I know it's a little creaky … I hadn't really planned for boarders …" she confessed.  
  
"It's fine … really … creaks and all." Adam replied, standing up to check out the shelves and   
closets. "For someone who has only been here a few months, you've really transformed this   
place."   
  
"Thanks … I like to stay busy …" she started to say that it helps keep her mind off things .. but he   
knew that she suspected. "The second bath isn't finished yet … I started converted the small   
room across the hall … so until then you will have to share with Esperanza …"  
  
"I'll make sure I respect her privacy." Adam reassured her. He'd been a boarder before and   
understood how to make it work with other tenants.  
  
"Dinner will be ready at six … and there are plenty of fresh towels in the linen closet in the   
hallway … and the laundry room … well it's where you remember …" she laughed as she turned   
to go.  
  
Adam looked up from the suitcase he'd opened on the bed to see her still standing in the   
doorway. "Was there something else?" he asked.  
  
"No … not really … I mean … I appreciate what you are doing for me. I can't imagine why you   
would agree …"   
  
Adam walked over to the door to stand in front of her. "I needed a place to stay … and you   
needed … a little peace of mind. I'd say we both benefit from this arrangement." He smiled,   
making her feel more at ease. He had a nice smile when he bothered to show it … and his eyes,   
which she had thought such a cold grey color the first time they met, had taken on a softer hue …   
even a glint of brightness as he smiled.  
  
Beth returned the smile and thanked him one more time before leaving Adam to unpack.  
  
Over dinner Esperanza practically grilled Adam about everything she could think of. She   
periodically broke out in Italian to test his real depth of the language … thinking at first he must   
have picked it up in a survival book for travelers. She was surprised when not only did he have a   
mastery of the language … but knew the slight dialect variation from her native area in Northern   
Italy.  
  
"I may not be well travelled … but thanks to you two I now feel like I've been to a foreign country."   
Beth's humorous comment reminded them that she was completely unaware of what they were   
discussing.  
  
Adam grinned sheepishly. "I guess we did get a bit carried away."  
  
"Esperanza was telling me about the mountains that rose above her village … Sondrio, her   
village, is in the French Alps." He explained.  
  
"That sounds beautiful." Beth replied, her eyes alight … encouraging them both to continue   
telling her about this wonderful place … but this time … in English.  
  
Adam had to take care that he only speak vaguely about the region, even though he'd spent   
literally centuries in the area. One slip about a part of the region that was much too old for him to   
possibly know and Esperanza would be even more suspicious. As things went … by the time the   
three of them joined Barkley in the living room for coffee and desert in front of the fire, Adam had   
the older woman completely charmed. He'd thought it would take much longer … congratulating   
himself silently for not giving himself more credit.  
  
It was time for Beth and Esperanza to do the baking for the next day, but the older woman   
insisted she do it alone … "You need to rest … you push yourself too hard." Esperanza insisted.  
  
"But I took practically all the day off for my drive with Duncan … and you took care of everything.   
Really Esperanza … if anyone deserves a night off … it's you."  
  
But the older woman really loved her time alone in the big kitchen. It allowed her to do things that   
she found relaxing … even though many would find it hard work.  
  
"I think I'll start moving some of my research from the attic into my room." Adam said as he   
carried his plate and coffee cup to the dishwasher. "Do you want me to bring in some more   
firewood?"  
  
"Oh … thanks … but I think there's plenty for tonight, and I may try to turn in early …" she said as   
Barkley walked over and rubbed himself against her leg.  
  
"Well … I'll leave you to enjoy your evening." Adam said as he walked toward the stairs. "If you   
need anything … if you hear or see anything suspicious …"  
  
"I'll be sure and let you know … thank you Adam." She said as he paused in the doorway.  
  
Adam noticed the proud tilt of her chin … the way she bravely displayed an air of confidence.   
She was by no means fragile … and yet … he realized he was glad Duncan had persuaded her   
to let him stay in the house. He could see in her eyes the deep sadness that she tried to mask   
with her naturally positive demeanor, and admired her for the effort he knew it took.  
  
"Goodnight Beth." He said, moving away from the doorframe.  
  
"Goodnight Adam … " Beth replied, watching him disappear above the first landing.  
  
The phone rang and Beth reached for the cordless as she browsed the shelves of the bookcase,   
looking for something to curl up with before trying to sleep.  
  
"Beth … it's Richie."  
  
"Richie … Hello … how was your day?"  
  
The two of them shared a bit of small talk and then Richie asked how things were going with   
Adam.  
  
"It's fine Richie … really it is. We may have gotten off on the wrong foot, but he seems nice   
enough … and I do feel better having him here to keep a watch over us."  
  
"You know I'd be there in a second if you needed me." Richie promised.  
  
"I know … and I appreciate that. But Richie you have your own life … your friends … I don't want   
to interfere."  
  
"You know I wouldn't think that." He replied. "I care about you … I want to know you're safe."  
  
"Between you and Duncan and Joe … and now Adam … I feel safer now than I have in a long   
time … "   
  
"So have I interrupted your baking?" he asked.  
  
"Actually … no … Esperanza wanted the kitchen to herself and I'm going to curl up with a book   
and try to get to bed early …"  
  
"I won't keep you then … but you have my cell … if you need me."  
  
"Thanks Richie … I will … and you have a good night. If you have time tomorrow … stop by, ok?"  
  
"I will … sweet dreams."  
  
"you too." She replied before pushing the button to end the conversation.   
  
She looked up to find Adam watching her from the doorway.  
  
"Sorry … I didn't want to interrupt … but I thought I'd grab one of my beers from the fridge …   
unpacking makes a man thirsty." He brushed by her and retrieved his bottle.  
  
"I take it that was Richie checking up on you." He said as he turned back toward her.  
  
"He's been really great … " Beth replied.  
  
"You know he's in love with you don't you?" Adam asked directly.  
  
Beth didn't reply and he didn't wait for one. Adam retreated to his room on the third floor, leaving   
Beth in the living room, clutching a book she knew she'd never get past the first few pages   
because of the guilt she felt over Richie … She hadn't meant to lead him on … she hadn't seen it   
till it was too late. Hadn't she been honest with him though as soon as she realized?  
  
Part of her wished she could just let down the wall she'd built up and let whatever happen,   
happen. But another part of her knew that Richie wasn't going to fill the void in her life … and she   
wasn't going to be what he ultimately needed either. And she cared much too much for him to   
fool herself into thinking something casual wouldn't leave them both regretting it.  
  
She put the book back on the shelf, closed the glass to let the fire die down and called out a   
goodnight greeting to Esperanza before climbing the stairs to her room. Still deep in thought,   
she mindlessly scrubbed her face … brushed her hair … and put on the simple white cotton gown   
she'd folded under her pillow that morning. Settling into the covers, Beth listened to the sounds   
of the house … the occasional car on the street … the sound of Adam moving around in the room   
above … Esperanza's footsteps pausing on her landing before moving up to her own room.   
  
After a long while Beth finally drifted off … hoping that this might be the first night in so many that   
she could make it through without the terror that haunted her dreams. 


	17. To Secure A Century Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17  
  
It was half past three and Adam, still dressed, had his nose buried in a book he hadn't seen in   
ages. He adjusted the light above his head and was turning the page when he was shaken by   
the sound of Beth screaming from the room below.   
  
He bolted from his bed … grabbed the small firearm he'd hidden in the desk and rushed out into   
the hallway. Esperanza was pulling her robe tightly around herself when he almost ran into her at   
the top of the stairs.  
  
"It's the nightmares." She said, letting him take the lead as they moved down the stairs. "They   
get worse every night … the poor child."  
  
Adam wasn't completely convinced the screaming was only a nightmare … Beth appeared to be   
addressing someone … "Esperanza … stay back." He commanded the older woman as he   
reached Beth's door.   
  
"You can't be here … you were dead … I know you were dead." He heard Beth scream again.   
"Let go of me … let go of me."  
  
A chill ran through him … it sounded like she was fighting for her life. Without waiting, Adam   
broke into the room. The only light was from the street lamp outside the window. His eyes   
scanned from one side to another … the gun drawn as he searched for an attacker. From the   
bottom stair, Esperanza turned the light on in the hall … creating enough illumination for Adam to   
see that there was no intruder … it had only been a nightmare … one from which Beth had not   
yet awakened.  
  
There in the corner of the room, crouched behind an overstuffed chair was Beth. Curled up as   
small as she could make herself, her hands pushing against the unseen demons of her dream.   
"Help me … please … someone … " he heard her call out hoarsely as she began to cry.  
  
Setting his gun on the dresser, Adam began calling her name in a low voice … hoping to calm her   
… not wanting to frighten her by approaching too quickly. From behind him he could hear   
Esperanza. "She's never been this bad Mr. Pierson … it's never been like this …She's usually   
awake by the time I get to the door."  
  
Barkley emerged from where he'd hidden under the bed and gave a low growl as Adam moved   
past him.  
  
"It's all right boy … good boy." He tried to soothe the animal who was obviously upset.   
Esperanza called to Barkley and he slipped behind Adam to join the older woman in the hall.  
  
"Beth … it's all right … it was just a nightmare … " Adam said as he came to kneel beside her,   
hesitantly reaching out to stroke her hair. She was whimpering pitifully as she awoke from the   
dream that had seemed so real. Adam pushed the hair back from her face and saw her wide   
eyes focus on him … trying to discern what was real and what was not.  
  
"It was just a nightmare … You're safe." He said in a gentle voice. "It's over ..."  
  
A cry of relief escaped as she realized she was safe. Overcome with the force of the nightmare,   
Beth threw her arms around Adam, burying her face in the folds of his sweater as she wept tears   
of fear … relief … and exhaustion.  
  
Adam put his arms around her, looking up at Esperanza. Neither knew what to do for the young   
woman except to comfort her and try to help her relax from the trauma.  
  
"I'm going to make some tea … she'll feel better once she …" Esperanza's voice trailed off as   
she slipped downstairs with Barkley in tow.  
  
Adam stroked her hair and whispered soothing words as he held her close. From the deep force   
of her sobs, he realized she'd probably bottled up so much trying to be brave that she couldn't   
hold it back now. Her only outlet for her fears had been the nightmares and those were reaching   
a pitch that could send her over the edge if they didn't stop soon.  
  
When Esperanza returned with a tray, Adam was sitting with his back against the wall … having   
pulled Beth across his lap, cradling her like a child against his shoulder. Her sobs had calmed to   
almost silent whimpers, but she still seemed to be lost in the aftermath of the dream.  
  
"I'll set this here … for when she feels like it … " She said, her concern evident on her face.  
  
"Could you get that afghan?" Adam asked the older woman, nodding to the wool throw over the   
foot of the bed. The cotton gown wasn't made for holding back the chill and even in his arms   
Beth was shivering. He tucked the edges around her body and in a few minutes she grew still   
and quiet.  
  
"Do you think you can stand up Beth? … make it back to the bed?" he asked when he thought   
she could hear him and understand.  
  
It was only then that Beth realized where she was … and who was holding her. Her cheeks   
flamed with embarrassment for displaying such weakness … especially to someone she hardly   
knew. Without meeting his gaze, she nodded and tried to move to her feet. She managed to   
move from his lap, but with the afghan tangled around her legs, she stumbled. Adam caught her   
and after getting his own footing, managed to lift her from the floor and set her gently on the bed.  
  
Esperanza helped her climb beneath the covers, but Beth didn't want to lie down. She scooted   
her back against the headboard and tucked the blankets underneath her arms to cover herself.  
  
"I'm so sorry …" she began. "I don't mean to be so much trouble …"  
  
"Nonsense … drink a little of this … you will feel better … you will see." Esperanza replied,   
offering Beth a cup of tea and keeping her hands over the young woman's until she knew she   
was steady enough to hold it. Beth took a few sips and then smiled bravely … trying to reassure   
them she was feeling better.  
  
Adam stood back and waited for the older woman to finish making Beth comfortable. He was   
watching her carefully and thinking about what he'd heard before he came into the room.   
  
"I'll be all right now … you don't have to fuss over me." Beth told the woman. "Please … go back   
to bed … both of you." She looked over at Adam, still very embarrassed about how she'd   
behaved.  
  
Esperanza patted her leg beneath the covers and said her goodnights, but Adam didn't show any   
sign of leaving.  
  
"I think I'll sit with her for awhile … just to make sure." He said. Esperanza nodded and closed   
the door behind her.  
  
"You really don't have to Adam … I'm sure you're exhausted." Beth pulled the covers a little   
higher and averted her eyes everywhere but in his direction.  
  
"These nightmares … are they always the same?" he asked, ignoring her protest and coming to   
sit on the edge of the bed.  
  
Beth looked down at her hands, not answering him right away. Finally she looked up at him and   
nodded.  
  
"Sometimes talking about nightmares can be the first step toward making them go away." He told   
her.  
  
Beth started to shake her head. She really didn't want to talk about it … he wouldn't believe her   
anyway … so what was the point. Adam sensed her reluctance, but felt she really needed to tell   
him … and whatever it was … he knew he needed to hear it.  
  
He reached over and captured her hand in his as he looked at her with sincere concern. "I think   
you need to talk about it … please let me help you." His hand was warm and his touch gentle,   
and she couldn't help but be comforted by it.  
  
"I dream about that night … about what happened … that's all … I dream about what happened."   
She answered him truthfully, but not with the details both of them knew she was holding back.  
  
Sliding closer, he took her other hand and held it, almost commanding her silently to look up at   
him. "You can't keep going through this night after night. Esperanza said it's getting worse …   
and from what I saw …" he took a deep breath "I don't know that you can handle much more   
without suffering a break down."  
  
"You don't want to hear it … you won't believe me anyway if I tell you." Her eyes teared up as   
she shook her head.  
  
"Try me." He challenged softly. "You need to trust someone, and … I promise I won't judge you   
… no matter what you tell me."  
  
Beth studied his face carefully … She could hardly believe this was the same man who only a few   
days before had infuriated her with his callous attitude. But what she saw now were eyes that   
seemed to understand what she needed … a man who seemed truly interested in helping her.  
  
"It's so hard to talk about … because I almost don't believe it myself." She whispered. "In fact   
when I told my story to the police … right after the murder … they didn't believe me, and actually   
considered dropping the charges against that mad man because my testimony would make it   
seem like I was the crazy one."  
  
"I won't think you are crazy … no matter what you tell me … I won't think that."  
  
Beth sighed. The only other person she could trust with this had been Lt. Taylor. He said he   
believed her but convinced her for the sake of the trial to leave out the part of the incident that no   
one else would understand. 


	18. To Secure A Century Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18  
  
Beth pulled her knees up against her chest, wrapping her arms around them as she began to tell   
Adam about the night her husband was murdered. Although she knew Duncan had told him   
about the murder … she repeated the story of how they had been abducted … forced down the   
alley and how she'd been forced to watch Asher Devan tear her husband to ribbons before   
running him through with the sword.   
  
So far, there was nothing in her story Adam didn't know … except to see first hand the pain and   
emotion she obviously felt as she relived it. He passed her a few tissues from the dresser and   
urged her to continue.  
  
"After he was finished with Craig … it was my turn." She took a deep breath. "He took great   
satisfaction in telling me all the ways I would feel pain … all the ways he could draw out my death   
…" she hugged her knees tighter and closed her eyes at the thought.  
  
"Beth you're safe … and he didn't get to do those things … and he won't … I promise you it isn't   
going to happen." Adam's voice was firm and decisive. She shook her head because there was   
something Adam didn't know … something that would make all the difference about Asher Devan   
and anyone's ability to stop him.  
  
"I was so afraid … all I could see was Craig's torn body … his blood spattered all over the alley …   
And all I could hear was the sound of his screams every time that monster slashed at him. By the   
time he was done … I'd lost complete touch with anything sane … I was almost catatonic."  
  
"I'm sure anyone would be." Adam replied, watching as she brushed a long strand of dark hair   
back over her shoulder and out of her face. Watching her, he forced himself not to wonder how   
many Beth's he'd left in his wake all those years ago … catatonic with fear … or worse.  
  
"Two of his men were at the end of the alley … so when he had trouble untying Craig from the   
pipe to make room for me … he didn't think twice about making the man who had been holding   
me help. I had collapsed … I didn't appear to have any thought of resistance."  
  
"He was wrong wasn't he?" Adam replied … urging her to continue … letting her know with his   
comment that he would believe her.  
  
"I don't know where it came from, but as soon as the man stepped away from me … suddenly I   
saw things very clearly. I knew if I didn't do something … I was going to die … And then I saw   
where he'd placed the sword."  
  
Adam watched her very carefully … he'd wondered what she could have done to keep this man   
from killing her … and now he was about to find out.  
  
"They weren't paying attention to me … so I dove as fast as I could across the alley and grabbed   
the sword … I don't know what I was thinking … but I just couldn't sit there and let it happen   
without trying … " Beth closed her eyes, reliving the events as she spoke. "It was heavy … and I   
remember it took both hands to lift it … I remember staring at my hands and at the blood on the   
sword … Craig's blood … and I almost lost my nerve … I almost dropped it."  
  
She opened her eyes and locked them with Adam's.  
  
"But then he was laughing at me … telling me I was a fool to think I could do any real damage …   
he taunted me … Telling me I didn't have what it took to even try to attack him." an odd look   
passed over her face … almost a grin, but not quite. "And then he laughed and turned to see if   
the other guy was seeing as much humor in the situation as he was … That's when I closed my   
eyes and swung the blade at him for all I was worth …"  
  
Adam's eyes widened a bit … "Did you strike him?"  
  
She nodded. "Yes I did."  
  
"He stopped laughing and when I opened my eyes he was standing there with a shocked and   
almost amused look on his face … and there was a deep gash across his stomach." She rubbed   
her face with her hands and let her fingers sift through her hair as she continued. "And then it   
was like I was on auto pilot … I kept swinging at him … I was crying and thinking about what he'd   
done to Craig … and what he wanted to do to me … and all the while he kept looking at me in   
complete shock as I backed him up against the wall …"  
  
"You must have done some real damage." Adam remarked, inwardly amazed at what this   
woman had done.  
  
"That's just it … I didn't …" her words hung in the air for several seconds.   
  
"I know the sword sliced into his body at least a dozen time … and when he fell against the wall   
the other guy ran. I stood over him for a long time … and all the while he just lay there …   
bleeding and grinning at me like there was some inside joke I wasn't getting … I stood over him   
until his eyes glazed over … he was dead."  
  
Adam waited a minute before reacting. He knew what she was going to say next, that what she'd   
already told him was the truth … but he also knew she expected him to question her … so he did   
as she expected.  
  
"But Asher Devan isn't dead."  
  
"No … he isn't." her eyes filled with tears. "But he was dead … I know he was … I am not crazy "  
  
Adam didn't know what to say, so he said the only thing he knew she wanted to hear. Kneeling   
beside the bed, he cupped her chin in his hand and looked directly into her eyes. "I believe you   
Beth. If you say he was dead … then he was dead." His words were as sincere as the look he   
gave her.   
  
"But how can you believe me when even I know it doesn't make any sense." She insisted, pulling   
away from his touch. "When the police got there … he was still lying on the ground … but then   
he started coughing and just stood up … he just stood up." She repeated for emphasis. "His   
clothes were torn and covered with blood … but Adam … there wasn't a mark on his body. They   
were all gone … "  
  
She was all worked up again and Adam knew he'd pushed her as far as he should for one night.   
He could see the pulse at the base of her neck racing and her breathing becoming shallower as   
she tried to make sense of it. Her eyes begged him to help her make sense of it … and he   
wished he could do that for her … but that couldn't happen … not now … and probably not ever.   
All he could do is try to make sure the next time … Asher Devan stayed dead.  
  
"I'm sorry … I didn't mean for you to get upset Beth … I just wanted to help … to let you talk it out   
… " Adam stood up and slipped one of the pillows from behind her. "Lie back and try to relax …   
that's a good girl." He said as she let him ease her further under the covers.  
  
She rolled to her side and propped herself up on one elbow as she watched him put the tea cup   
on the tray and move it all to the bureau near the door. She'd been studying him while they   
talked and was seeing a side of him she'd never expected.   
  
"Why are you helping me?" she asked as he turned around from the task.  
  
"Would you believe me if I said I didn't know?" he replied.   
  
She shook her head.  
  
"Can you just accept my help … OUR help?" He asked. "Does there have to be a reason?"  
  
"There's always a reason." She replied. "But yes … I can accept it … without too many   
questions … for now."  
  
Adam stretched and looked out the window to see the first sign of morning over the roofline.   
  
"Do you think you can sleep now?" he asked.  
  
She nodded her head. "I try to pace myself … only one nightmare allowed per night." She tried   
to keep her reply light.  
  
"Then I'm going to try and do the same." He replied. "If you need me …"  
  
"I know … " she replied.  
  
Adam had almost closed the door behind him when he paused and turned back.  
  
"You know … I think your name really suits you …"  
  
"My name?" Beth asked …   
  
"Leandra … It was on the police report we saw …"  
  
Beth frowned. "Leandra doesn't exist anymore … she's gone … along with the rest of her life …"   
her voice was sad.  
  
"That may be true … or not …" he mused "but one thing hasn't changed … the lioness … is still   
there."   
  
"The lioness?"  
  
"Leandra … in greek it means lioness." Adam replied as he pulled the door almost closed. "And   
it suits you … " The door closed and Beth could hear him climbing the stairs to his room and the   
creaking of the box spring when he finally crawled into bed. 


	19. To Secure A Century Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19  
  
"She attacked Devan with his own sword?" Joe could hardly believe what he was hearing.  
  
Methos nodded. "Amazing isn't it."  
  
Duncan shook his head. "No wonder she isn't quick to talk about it … She's afraid everyone will   
think she's lost it."  
  
"I can't imagine Beth using a sword." Richie added. "It's so not like her …"  
  
"You never know what someone is capable of until they are tried … " Methos replied. "But you're   
right … until she told me what she'd done … I would never have guessed."  
  
"So now we know what evidence was suppressed." Joe stated. "If she'd told that story in open   
court Devan would have walked … no one would believe it."  
  
"No wonder Devan was so intent on pay back. She made him look bad … " Duncan said as he   
finished his beer and set it on the bar.   
  
"So this nightmare … it was really bad?" Richie asked Methos.  
  
"As bad as I've seen … or heard." He replied, rubbing his ear slightly for effect. "She relives the   
events every night it seems, and each night it becomes more vivid."  
  
Richie winced at the thought. He couldn't help but wish he'd been the one there to comfort her.   
"She asked me to stop by this afternoon …"  
  
"Then you should go." Methos replied. "I may not be back to the house before dark … so if you   
could stay …"  
  
"I'll stay as long as she needs me." Richie said as he turned to pick up his helmet and strode out   
of the club.  
  
"Any word on Asher Devan?" Methos asked.  
  
"As a matter of fact … " Joe pulled out his notes. "He's had quite a few visitors over the past two   
weeks … and authorized his attorney to withdraw several large amounts of cash from his bank   
account. You aren't going to like what you see."  
  
Methos looked over the names of the visitors and when he came to one of them he shook his   
head. "Look at this?" he passed the list to McCloud.  
  
"Damn." Mac cursed their luck. "Blake Mitchell … How did he get hooked up with Devan?"  
  
"I found several Watcher's reports on Mitchell … seems they've met at least 57 times in the past   
three years. Not sure what the connection is … or even why these two get along … My guess is   
that Devan is Mitchell's teacher."  
  
"I thought that young upstart said he didn't need a teacher." Methos replied.  
  
"Guess he changed his mind." Joe replied.  
  
"This is not good. Seacouver is a regular stop for Mitchell … " Duncan was concerned.  
  
"Look on the bright side McCloud …" Methos said as he walked over to his coat and drew his   
sword, inspecting the blade. "If Mitchell comes for Beth … even Richie stands a good chance of   
beating him."  
  
"Maybe you should have mentioned this before he left, Joe … so he could at least be prepared."   
Duncan complained.  
  
"He knows … he was here when I was printing off the reports."  
  
Methos and Duncan locked their gaze on one another and then on the door. Both sensed the   
presence of another immortal … neither had heard Richie's engine pull up outside.  
  
"Company?" Joe asked.  
  
Duncan nodded as Methos moved to the other side of the room with his sword still drawn.  
  
The door opened and they both let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Amanda … what are you doing here?" Mac asked as he met her halfway across the floor and   
pulled her into a hug.  
  
"What do you mean what am I doing here? Don't tell me you forgot." Amanda replied, letting go   
of him and only then noticing Methos and the sword. "Expecting someone? I hope that's not for   
me."  
  
Methos gave her a wicked grin that made her feel a tad uneasy, but when the laughter reached   
his eyes she joined in. "You really know how to make a girl feel at home."  
  
"We do our best." He replied, putting the sword back in his coat and walking over to kiss the   
cheek she offered. "It's nice to see you Amanda."  
  
"Hi Joe." She gave the older man a wave as he stood behind the bar.  
  
"Ok … everyone's been greeted. Now will you tell me what you're doing in town? I thought you   
were in Europe." Duncan asked again.  
  
"You really need to work on your memory darling." Amanda chided as she took off her jacket and   
made herself comfortable in a chair next to Methos. "You invited me … remember?"  
  
"I invited you?" Duncan tried to recall … and then it hit him. "Next week is Claudia's opening   
night … "  
  
"Good thing I reminded you. She'd never forgive you if you didn't show up for the concert … or   
the gala afterward. Remember she's counting on you to make sure her entourage is well   
populated. I seem to distinctly recall she was reserving three limos and expected you to fill   
them."  
  
"Claudia does like to make an entrance …" Duncan chuckled.   
  
"What night was that?" Methos asked, pulling out a small notebook from his back pocket and   
pretending to flip through it. "Oh drat the luck … it appears I'm all booked up … have to … wash   
my hair that night."  
  
"Oh no you don't … remember our deal? … My barge for a month in exchange for one opening   
night appearance." Duncan replied.  
  
"Aren't you forgetting something?" Methos shot back. "I've got body guard duty." He grinned.  
  
"Body guard?" Amanda asked.  
  
"That's right … you do … and since I plan to invite Beth, you better check on that tux."  
  
Methos frowned and Amanda was completely lost.  
  
"Ok … who is Beth and why does she need a body guard?" Amanda eyed both of them wryly   
wondering what they had gotten into now … and she also wondered just how close this Beth   
person was … in particular how close she was to Duncan.  
  
"Here Amanda … This will take awhile …" Joe handed a glass of white wine over the bar to   
McCloud who placed it on the table in front of her. "You will probably need it … I know I do every   
time I think about it." 


	20. To Secure A Century Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20  
  
"So tell me more about Amanda." Beth asked as she put another loaf of cornbread in to cook.   
She'd made a pot of vegetable beef soup earlier that day and invited Duncan to bring his friend   
over for a casual dinner … along with Richie, Joe and Adam of course.   
  
It was Friday night and the next day was only a half day for the bake shop so Esperanza had   
gone out of town to see her sister for the weekend.  
  
"Amanda?" Richie replied. "She's great … different, yes … a little unconventional, absolutely …   
but she's nice … you'll like her."  
  
"I gathered from Adam that she's quite the world traveler … with a real sense of style. AND I get   
the idea that she's more than just a friend of Duncan's" Beth raised an eyebrow … obviously   
asking for confirmation.  
  
"You could say that." Richie laughed. "They've been sort of on again off again for a long time …   
and even when they aren't together … there's something between them."  
  
Beth grinned as she checked to make sure there was plenty of ice.  
  
"You seem awfully interested in Amanda … you aren't jealous are you?" Richie teased.  
  
"Jealous? Of course not …" she replied "I'm just interested … I'd ask the same questions about   
anyone who was getting close to any of you guys … It matters to me that you are all happy."  
  
"Well if it matters … " Richie moved to stand in front of her … pressing her against the counter by   
his closeness. "You know what would make me happy." His voice was low and husky and his   
eyes held hers … catching her off guard with their intensity. For several long seconds they   
shared the same breath … and when Richie didn't detect a rebuff … he bent his head, capturing   
her lips in a gentle kiss.  
  
Beth hadn't expected their banter to take this turn. When he'd moved so close, there was   
something inside her that longed to feel alive again … and the way Richie looked at her with such   
unbridled heat … she was too weak to resist. It had been so long … and she was so tired of the   
emptiness, so she simply let it happen.  
  
Richie couldn't believe he was actually kissing the woman of his dreams … that she hadn't made   
some excuse or turned the moment with humor. He'd actually expected it … what he hadn't   
expected was to feel his insides turn over at the simple contact. Grasping her hips, he pulled her   
closer, and as her soft curves molded against his muscular form … he thought there could be   
nothing he'd ever want more than to be loved by her.   
  
Beth heard the low moan that escaped his lips and it was all she could do to resist the urge to let   
him deepen the kiss. It would be so easy to just give in … to sieze the moment. But as   
pleasurable as it was to be so wanted by this handsome young man, as much as she enjoyed the   
feel of his mouth delicately nibbling her lower lip … the feel of his arms so strong as the held her   
so tight … somewhere inside, reason managed to rise.   
  
Richie was surprised when he felt her pull away … breaking the kiss by leaning further into the   
counter space.   
  
"Is something wrong?" he asked, stroking her cheek with one hand as he moved back slightly …   
giving her the space she obviously wanted.   
  
"I'm sorry Richie … I shouldn't have let that happen … I shouldn't have made you think …"   
Beth's cheeks were flushed and she knew she'd made a terrible mistake … a mistake that wasn't   
fair to him. She'd led him on knowing she would never be able to follow through.  
  
Richie let out a long groan and raised his arms to press his hands against the side of his head as   
he turned away from her. When he finally regained some measure of control, he turned back to   
her … but left the width of the kitchen between them.  
  
Beth could see the hurt and even a trace of anger in his eyes. She opened her mouth to   
apologize again, but he stopped her.  
  
"Don't tell me you're sorry … just … just answer me one question." His voice shook with emotion.  
  
Beth waited.  
  
"Why … if you were just going to push me away … again … why did you let me kiss you? Why   
did you kiss me back?"  
  
"That would be two questions." Adam's voice came from the living room area … obviously not   
the least bit worried that he was joining a conversation that didn't concern him.  
  
"Stay out of this." Richie ordered, not taking his eyes off Beth's. Adam didn't interfere further, but   
he also didn't leave the room.  
  
"I'm not sure." Beth replied quietly, wishing she could find a hole to crawl into.  
  
"You're not sure?" Richie repeated. "You are not sure why you let me kiss you but you are sure   
that it was wrong? I'm sorry Beth, but I don't get it. This makes no sense."  
  
Unshed tears started to brim in her dark eyes, but she was determined not to pull the sniveling   
female routine to get out of this. Richie deserved more respect than that … he'd been too good a   
friend and he deserved an answer … if she could think of one.   
  
"I told you before Richie … I'm not the woman you deserve … I'm not what you need. My life is   
… complicated … and I am so tired of fighting to just get through the day." Her eyes were bright   
and her voice became stronger as she spoke directly. "You want an answer to why I let that kiss   
happen? I'll give you an answer … but it won't make either of us feel any better about it."  
  
This time it was Richie's turn to wait.   
  
"I wasn't expecting to be in this situation … I'd told you before I didn't want that … but you kept   
pushing … I wasn't expecting you to move so close or to look at me like I was the most desirable   
woman you'd ever seen. Do you have any idea what that look would do to ANY woman?" she   
didn't wait for an answer. "And I guess in that brief moment before it happened I just got tired of   
fighting. There hasn't been a lot of normal in my life for over a year now, and for one brief   
moment it seemed like the most normal thing in the world ... to just let it happen … to be held and   
desired." Beth took a deep breath. She knew she was hurting a man she desperately wanted to   
keep as a friend, but she knew she couldn't stop until she'd said it all. "I won't lie to you and say I   
didn't feel anything, but I didn't feel what I know I should if it was right for both of us. I've been in   
love Richie … and a part of me loves you … but not the way you want me to … not the way you   
deserve."  
  
"You keep talking about what I deserve … what I need … but what do you deserve? What do   
you need Beth?" Richie asked. "I see how much you hurt … and I see how when we're together   
you seem to forget … and I damn sure know that when you kissed me, there was something real   
that you aren't admitting … so enlighten me … please … tell me what I'm missing here?"  
  
"Richie you need to back off." Adam warned. He understood what the younger man found so   
frustrating, and he had to admit he didn't completely understand why Beth was fighting so hard to   
keep him at bay when she obviously had some feeling for him. But he could see the strain in her   
face and she didn't look well …   
  
"I said to stay out of it Adam." Richie turned and gave him a scathing look.  
  
When he turned back he hoped Beth would have some answers that actually made sense … he   
had no idea what she was about to say would rock him to the core.  
  
"You want to know what I need Richie?" Beth asked, her voice strained but very soft. "I need a   
place where I can rebuild what's left of my life … I need friends to help me remember why life is   
so good … and to help me forget what I can't bear to remember. I need to feel safe, when I know   
that I'll never really be completely safe again. And I need people around me who understand why   
I only have so much to give … Because anything that isn't all used up when the rest is said and   
done, I'll need to try and make a normal home … for myself … and for my baby."  
  
When her last words sunk in, Richie was beyond anger. As he looked down at her still almost flat   
middle, he immediately felt like a fool. "You're pregnant?" he could hardly say the words. It   
didn't make any sense … she said she was alone … she said she didn't think she'd be able to   
love again … so how?  
  
"I hadn't said anything because I wasn't ready to have to explain …"  
  
"What's there to explain?" Richie ignored the hurt in her eyes and the warning he heard from   
Adam, who had come into the kitchen. "You said there were things you weren't ready to talk   
about … I guess the baby's father was one of those things …"  
  
Richie didn't give her a chance to say anymore. He'd heard enough. Grabbing his jacket he   
stormed through the hallway and almost ran into Duncan, Joe and Amanda as they walked up the   
front steps.  
  
He didn't stop when Duncan called his name, but kick started the bike and roared away without   
looking back.  
  
"Adam … could you take the bread out … so it doesn't burn?" Beth managed to say before she   
burst into tears and raced up the stairs to her room.  
  
Duncan, Joe and Amanda caught only a glimpse of her as she disappeared on the first landing.   
When they walked with almost open mouths into the kitchen, their eyes locked on Adam … who   
was fumbling with a couple of pot holders as he removed the loaves from the oven.  
  
"Uhm … does anyone know if I'm supposed to let this cool first or take them out of the pans   
now?" he asked, innocently blinking … ignoring the look of shock on their faces. 


	21. To Secure A Century Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21  
  
Adam didn't feel it was his place to say what had transpired between Richie and Beth.   
  
"Richie will be fine." He assured Mac, who wanted to go after him. "He needs some time to think   
about things … and you'll only make it worse. He doesn't need another 'I told you so'."  
  
Amanda didn't like this … she didn't like it one bit. She liked Richie … he was sort of a kid   
brother to her, and although Adam wasn't talking … it was obvious that he was upset because of   
something this woman had said or done.  
  
"Well I think someone needs to have a talk with this Beth person." She stood up, meaning to go   
take care of this problem herself, but Methos blocked her way.  
  
"I don't think that's a good idea." He said as she set her jaw in defiance. "You don't know her …   
you don't know what happened."  
  
"But I know women." She argued, more determined.  
  
"I'm going to see how she is." Methos put his hands gently but firmly on her shoulders. "And   
hopefully she'll feel like coming down once she's had a few minutes." He looked at Mac who   
nodded that he would keep Amanda in check, and then went upstairs to see how Beth was doing.  
  
Although Duncan didn't know what had happened to make Richie so angry, he could guess. He   
quietly explained to Amanda how the young man had been pursuing Beth … and didn't seem   
deterred by her insistence she wasn't interested in more than a friendship. Amanda wasn't   
completely buying it, but Duncan was a pretty good judge of character … so she would waive   
judgement until she'd met the woman herself.  
  
Joe made himself at home in the kitchen, stirring the soup and sniffing the wonderful aroma of the   
cornbread. He was worried about Richie … and about the woman who had turned all their lives   
upside down since her arrival. But there wasn't much he could do but offer support.  
  
Adam tapped lightly on the door. "Beth … It's Adam … can I come in?"  
  
He heard a slight movement inside the room before the latch lifted and the door opened. Beth   
turned immediately from the open door, not able to face Adam … or anyone else for that matter.   
She was completely ashamed of herself for being so weak … and for blurting out the truth in a   
way that would hurt Richie the most.  
  
She sat with her back to him in the window seat … looking out into the rapidly darkening sky.   
She heard him walk into the room and lean against the edge of the dresser. "Want to talk about   
it?" he said finally, when she didn't show any signs of moving.  
  
"There's not much to say." She replied flatly. "I knew how he felt … I led him on … and like the   
tease I must have become, I dropped him cold … " she paused "Oh and let's not forget what a   
liar I am." She let her forehead lean against the cool glass as she still refused to look at him.  
  
Adam let out a deep breath. He wasn't sure what he could say. She was certainly doing a good   
job of blaming herself for the lot of it. And although there was a measure of truth to what she was   
saying … it wasn't that cut and dry … she hadn't honestly meant for any of this to happen.  
  
"Richie will get past this." Adam offered.  
  
"He shouldn't have to … he's a nice guy … and he's been a good friend … he didn't deserve   
that."  
  
"He had plenty of warnings … from you … from Mac … Joe … " Adam replied. "He pushed …"  
  
"But I should have kept pushing back … I don't know why I let that happen … I was just …" she   
beat her head lightly against the glass in frustration.  
  
"You had a moment of weakness …" Adam said as he moved across the room and came to look   
out the window to see what she found so fascinating. "I think all things considered … you're   
allowed."  
  
"Not at Richie's expense I'm not."   
  
He pulled the chair from behind him and sat down in front of the window seat. "Mind if I ask a   
personal question?"  
  
Beth shrugged. He could ask … she wasn't sure if she would answer.  
  
"Why isn't the father of your baby here to protect you?" It was a fair question given the lengths he   
and the others had gone to try and make it safe for her.  
  
Beth couldn't help but shake her head at the thought. Wiping her face on the cuff of her sleeve,   
she turned to face him …  
  
"Because he's dead." Her answer surprised Adam, who sat back and looked at her curiously.  
  
"Richie ran out of here before I could explain … I don't know why I think it would have made a   
difference by telling him who the father is … he'll hate me anyway … but it's not like you think … "   
Beth needed someone to understand. She hoped Adam would.  
  
"Did you happen to notice when you were reading the police reports WHY Craig and I were in   
Atlanta?" she asked and he shook his head. It hadn't seemed important.  
  
"God this is so hard to talk about." She said as she covered her face with her hands and took a   
deep breath before looking back up at him. "Craig and I wanted to have a family … a big family   
… but … I couldn't conceive naturally … I'll spare you the details, … the short version is that my   
fallopian tubes aren't complete. We went to Atlanta because there was a clinic there that   
specialized in cases like ours."  
  
Adam ran his finger around the edge of his collar, this was more personal than he'd imagined.  
  
"The night Craig was murdered … we were celebrating … we'd found out that afternoon they had   
been successful with the first procedure … and the next afternoon I was supposed to be   
implanted with a fertilized egg … " Beth wiped at her eyes and put her hand over her middle. "I   
was going to be carrying OUR child … It was the happiest night of our life …" Her voice broke   
and her shoulders shook as she began to cry.  
  
Adam found the box of tissues on the dresser and brought them to her, waiting until she'd gotten   
past the moment and could continue.  
  
"You know what happened after that … there was the murder … the long trial … the threats … It   
was like all my dreams had been taken from me in a few short minutes … it was all gone …   
nothing left …" Beth's voice sounded so weary as she wiped her eyes again and stood up to   
walk across the room …   
  
Adam said nothing, waiting for her to continue. "And then … right before I was set to move out   
here, Lt. Taylor told me there were some papers that needed to be signed … unfinished   
business. It seems that the clinic in Atlanta had frozen the fertilized eggs, and they had been   
contacting the institution where my double had been confined about a release to destroy them."  
  
Beth moved back over to sit on the edge of the bed.  
  
"As soon as he told me … I knew it wasn't all gone … Asher Devan hadn't destroyed everything   
that Craig and I had …" she whispered as her face broke out in a tearful smile "He hadn't   
destroyed the life we'd created with our love … it was still there … God Adam do you know how   
that felt?" she didn't expect him to answer … the answer was written all over her face.  
  
"Lt. Taylor didn't want me to risk being found out … but I had to … I couldn't let anyone destroy   
the last little piece of our love, even if it was frozen in a petrie dish." Beth wrapped her arms   
around herself. "Two weeks before I moved out here, he arranged for me to undergo the   
procedure … and now I'm carrying the child Craig and I dreamed about … and I love it more than   
you can possibly imagine."   
  
Adam didn't know what to say. This would make protecting her that much more complicated …   
but he didn't remind her of that. He wasn't going to say anything to mar this one slice of   
happiness she seemed to have left. And a part of him couldn't help but feel happy for her as well.   
  
Now he knew where her courage came from … it came from knowing that another life depended   
on her to survive … a life that had been created unconventionally, but with all the love in the   
world nonetheless. She was absolutely beaming as she told him. Even with the tear streaked   
cheeks, he'd never seen a woman glow the way she did right then.  
  
"I'm happy for you Beth … really I am." He said as he stood and moved across the room. "And   
I'll do everything I can to make sure nothing happens to ruin this for you … or your baby."  
  
"Thank you." Her eyes filled with tears again. "You don't know what that means to me."   
  
Adam opened his arms and let her step into them, letting her cry once again into the fabric of his   
sweater. Trying to detach himself from the protective emotion he was feeling, he mused that he   
might need to begin carrying several handkerchiefs … knowing women and their hormones, this   
was going to be a pattern he feared over the next few months.   
  
A rap on the door let them know Duncan was outside. They stepped apart just as he opened the   
door to see how things were going. Noting the fresh tears, he feared the worst. "Why don't we   
do dinner another night?" he offered.  
  
"No … no … that would be rude to your friend." Beth wiped her face, noting how terrible she   
looked in the mirror. "I really want to meet her … and everything's already made."  
  
"Are you sure?" Duncan asked, walking over and tipping her chin up to look at him.  
  
"I'm sure." She gave him a slight smile. "Just give me a minute and I'll be down … "  
  
Adam started to follow him out, but Beth asked him to stay a second.  
  
"I know this is a cowardly thing for me to ask … but … I know they are going to wonder what's   
going on … and I really need to start telling the truth to my friends … while I still have any left … if   
I have any left …" her voice faded.  
  
"You want me to tell them about the baby?" Adam guessed.  
  
"Would you?" she asked, giving him a hopeful grimace. "I'm really not up to repeating that story   
… not tonight."  
  
He nodded and was almost bowled over by another fierce hug from Beth. "Thank you Adam …   
thank you so much."  
  
Adam started to leave but thought of something on the way. "What about Richie?"  
  
Beth's face fell. "I really blew everything with him didn't I?"   
  
Adam shook his head and shrugged … Richie was pretty upset … But he didn't really know.   
  
"I don't think he'll talk to me … maybe Mac could … ???"  
  
Adam nodded. He was glad she hadn't asked him to do it. Things were strained between he and   
the young immortal as it was. 


	22. To Secure A Century Chapter 22

CHAPTER 22  
  
The atmosphere was a little tense over dinner. Amanda had been polite to Beth, but she was   
wary of her … not pleased at all about the trouble she'd brought to her friends. Several times   
during the meal Beth felt her eyes on her. At first she didn't feel up to dealing with it so she   
pretended not to notice … but as the evening went on she finally met Amanda's strong gaze with   
one of her own.  
  
"I'm sorry … is there something you want to say?" Beth could tell Amanda was the get to the   
point type, and she didn't feel like playing games.   
  
Amanda was a bit surprised and Duncan put a hand under the table and gripped her knee …   
willing her to keep it to herself.  
  
Adam cleared his throat nervously and Joe suddenly thought of a few places he needed to be.  
  
"Now that you mention it … yes, I do have something I'd like to ask." Amanda swiped Duncan's   
hand away as he increased the pressure of his grip.  
  
Beth pushed her bowl aside and leaned her elbows on the table, waiting for what she knew was   
going to be Amanda's disapproval.  
  
"You seem like a nice person. And it's really unfortunate what has happened … but do you think   
it's fair to pull everyone else into this mess? Wouldn't it have made more sense to have just laid   
low ... and tried to deal with this more … quietly?" Amanda asked.  
  
Beth waived Adam off when he started to tell Amanda it wasn't any of her concern. She weighed   
her words carefully before answering the woman's challenge. She knew why Amanda was   
asking this … and she didn't really blame her. She was their friend and Beth would probably be   
disappointed if she hadn't been concerned.  
  
"I know what you're saying Amanda … and believe me … I didn't mean to cause trouble for   
anyone else. My life is in ruins and the last thing I want is to make someone else miserable by   
forcing them into it." Beth began, her voice calm and her eyes steadily holding the flashing blue   
one's across the table. "I came to Seacouver because that is where the Witness Protection   
Program put me. I opened this bakery because they only give you start up money … and I   
needed a way to support myself … and my child."  
  
Amanda nodded that she understood that much.  
  
"Except for Adam … who probably would have shown up on my doorstep looking for his old room,   
I would never have met Richie or Joe or Duncan except by accident … They found my dog and I   
was grateful and made them dinner. Yes I was glad to have their friendship, but I didn't ask any   
of them to search out police reports or hire detectives or whatever else they've done to involve   
themselves." Beth looked around the table and none of them disagreed. "They stepped into this   
with their eyes open … and I would guess that you of all people know what boy scouts they are   
…"   
  
Amanda couldn't help but smirk at that remark … Adam however bristled a little … he'd called   
Macleod a boy scout on several occasions, but him? Never.  
  
"They see a lost dog … they rescue it … kitten in a tree … they are up on the highest branch   
without a second thought …"  
  
"And damsel in distress … yep … that's our boys …" Amanda shook her head as she laughed.  
  
Beth was relieved and laughed with her. The men were completely baffled by the way the   
conversation had turned from confrontational between the two women to sharing some private   
joke at their expense.  
  
"I get it … and no … you couldn't talk them out of it once they decided to make you their project."   
Amanda reluctantly agreed as she pushed away from the table. "Can I help you with these?" she   
asked, hoping to have some time alone to get to know Beth a little better. As long as she was   
going to be in town, that made her a part of it … and she wanted to know as much as she could.  
  
Beth accepted the help, sending the men into the living room to finish their coffee and hopefully   
find something to occupy themselves.  
  
After they'd put away the dinner dishes, Beth gave Amanda a tour of the shop and showed her   
the renovation she'd begun on the house. They discussed wall coverings and the best way to   
restore the luster to the marble foyer … and they talked about her plans for the baby. Beth   
showed her the room that connected with hers that she had begun preparing.  
  
"You must be excited." Amanda stated, feeling a twinge of envy.  
  
"It's all I can think about." Beth admitted. "Most days it's the only reason I can think of to get up   
in the morning. I miss Craig so much … and I know he would have been a great father. I just   
hope he'd be proud of the way I handle this … it seems so weird without him."  
  
Amanda knew much of the heartache Beth spoke of. She'd loved and lost more times than she   
cared to count … she wondered what it might have been like if there had been a little piece of   
those loves that remained …  
  
When they came back downstairs only Adam and Duncan were there. Joe had to get back to the   
club and was secretly hoping Richie would show up later.   
  
Amanda snuggled into the deep sofa next to Duncan and tried for the life of her to figure out why   
he was so captivated by men swinging bats and running around bases.  
  
"It's not an ordinary game … It's the World Series Amanda." Duncan tried to impress on her the   
importance … but it wasn't getting through.  
  
Beth curled up in one of the overstuffed leather chairs, noticing how comfortable Barkley was   
lying on the floor in front of the fireplace near Adam. In between innings she found herself   
watching the two … Barkley lay on his back, begging for a belly rub and Adam, propped up   
against the bottom of the other chair, his legs bent slightly, seemed happy to oblige. Glancing up   
at the empty chair, she couldn't help but think about Richie … she missed him being there … but   
maybe it was for the best. She hadn't wanted to hurt him, and maybe now at least the damage   
would be minimal.   
  
She was lost in thought and didn't hear Amanda when she first mentioned Claudia Jardine's   
opening the coming week. "I'm sorry …" Beth replied, turning when she heard her name being   
called for the second or third time.  
  
"I was just asking what you were going to wear to the opening." Amanda repeated.  
  
Beth had no idea what she meant.  
  
"I forgot to tell her … " Duncan interrupted, moving to the edge of the sofa. "I think I've   
mentioned Claudia before …"  
  
"The concert pianist?"  
  
Duncan nodded. "She's starting a two week engagement at the Opera House on Thursday night,   
and we'd like for you to come with us. I think you'll enjoy it."  
  
"You don't have to invite me Duncan … I wouldn't want to intrude." Beth replied.  
  
"Nonsense. Claudia is counting on me to bring a big group … and as these two will tell you … I   
really will never hear the end of it if I don't deliver." Duncan admitted and a quick glance from   
Amanda to Adam confirmed for Beth the truth of this statement.  
  
"Temperamental musician?" she guessed.  
  
"Temperamental doesn't even begin to define Claudia Jardine." Adam added, sitting up straight   
against the bottom of the chair.  
  
"Are you going?" Beth asked pointedly.  
  
"He's going." Duncan answered and Adam threw up his hands in defeat.  
  
"Uhm … I suppose you invited Richie? … Duncan I don't want to make him uncomfortable … or   
be the reason he declines your invitation."  
  
"Beth, Richie will go or not go … it's his decision. But you can't make your decisions based on   
whether or not you are going to make him uncomfortable. He's our friend … and so are you …   
and sooner or later the two of you will have to come to terms with whatever is going on." Duncan   
told her directly.  
  
"Duncan's right." Amanda added. "And leave Richie to me … I have my ways of convincing him."  
  
Groans escaped from both Adam and Duncan at the thought and Amanda dropped the subject.   
  
"So it's decided … it's formal … so you will need to dress to the 9's." Amanda's excitement over   
having an occasion was evident.  
  
"I'm afraid that aside from a couple of simple dresses … I don't have anything close to   
appropriate." Beth admitted. She spent most of the time in jeans and practical shirts and   
sweaters … there hadn't been any reason for much else since she'd had to start her wardrobe   
almost from scratch when she left home.  
  
"Wonderful. I wanted an excuse to go shopping in San Francisco … we'll go tomorrow." Amanda   
was practically delirious.   
  
"I have to work tomorrow … until noon." Beth replied.  
  
"Perfect … We'll be here at 12:30 then."   
  
"We?" Duncan asked.  
  
"Unless you are going to let me borrow your car." Amanda batted her eyes.  
  
Beth laughed at the look on Duncan's face. It was obvious the last thing he wanted to do was go   
on a shopping spree with two women … but he was NOT going to let Amanda drive his car.  
  
"We'll take mine." Beth came to his rescue. "Maybe Adam wants to drive?" she laughed, not   
resisting the temptation to tease him a little too.   
  
"I think we should have kept these two apart." Mac noted.  
  
"Far apart." Adam agreed, stretching as he stood up. "Anyone want a beer?" 


	23. To Secure A Century Chapter 23

CHAPTER 23  
  
During the next week, Amanda was a regular visitor to the house. It had been a long time since   
she'd been in touch with her domestic side, and truly enjoyed watching Beth and Esperanza   
create their deserts … sometimes joining in under the older woman's watchful and wary eye.  
  
Their trip to San Francisco had turned into an overnight … and by the time they arrived back in   
Seacouver, the two were becoming quite close. She hadn't had a nightmare in almost a week,   
and hoped they were a thing of the past. Between Amanda's arrival and the constant presence of   
Adam and Duncan … she could almost relax if she would let herself.  
  
Beth missed her sisters back home, and Amanda's sense of humor reminded her so much of   
them. When the day of Claudia's opening arrived, she was almost too excited to work.  
  
Esperanza couldn't help but notice, and practically threw her out of the kitchen shortly after the   
mid day crowd tapered off.  
  
It had been decided that Amanda get dressed at Beth's and they would help each other with hair   
… makeup and all the rest. Beth spent a long afternoon soaking in the tub, polishing her nails   
and worrying for the thousandth time that she shouldn't have allowed Amanda to talk her into the   
dress they'd bought on their shopping trip.  
  
A little before five Amanda arrived and by the time Duncan had joined Adam and Joe in the living   
room, the ladies were almost ready. Esperanza complimented each of the gentlemen on their   
attire … thinking they all looked very dashing.  
  
"Are you sure you won't come with us?" Duncan asked her again.  
  
"Heavens no." she replied. "I have baking to do and don't want Beth to worry about the shop. I   
don't expect you to bring her home until very late … " she ordered, shaking her finger at them. "I   
want her to have a good time."  
  
Upstairs Beth pivoted and took one last look at the back of her gown … or lack thereof. Her dark   
hair had been curled and pulled loosely on top of her head with rhinestone pins … leaving only a   
few stray tendrils hanging down. The black velvet gown was modest enough in front … a fitted   
bodice left her neck and most of her shoulders bare before catching just the edge of her shoulder   
at the top of the short, tight fitting sleeves. The full material of the skirt flowed out slightly before   
reaching the floor. Beth ran her hand over the form fitting waist and the slight swell of her   
abdomen.   
  
"It's not noticeable Beth." Amanda reassured her, noticing the way her friend worried about the   
fit. "You look amazing."  
  
Beth looked up and smiled. "You want amazing? Look in the mirror." She nodded at Amanda's   
reflection. Her blond hair looked impeccable as always and the silvery-blue gown shimmered   
over her body like a second skin.  
  
Amanda gave herself an "I do look fantastic." look in the mirror before turning back to Beth.  
  
"Let me see the back again." She ordered and Beth complied by turning, the worried look on her   
face confirming how unaccustomed she was to showing this much skin. The back of the dress   
had three thin chains of rhinestones that ran across her shoulder blades, mid-back and just   
above her waist before the skirt of the dress finally began.  
  
"That dress was made for you." Amanda insisted, rubbing a little bit of shimmer lotion on Beth's   
shoulder blades before handing her the earrings she'd remembered.  
  
"Made for me to catch my death of cold is more like it." Beth mumbled as she put the delicate   
rhinestone dangles on each ear. Amanda ignored her friend's protest and simply smiled.  
  
Beth was at least thankful they'd bought a matching full-length cape to wear over the dress …   
She wondered if she could get away with keeping it on. "Amanda … have you seen my cape?"   
she asked, looking through the closet for the third time.  
  
"It's downstairs … there was a crease and Esperanza volunteered to steam it out." Amanda   
answered, taking one last look in the mirror. "Ready?"  
  
"Do I have a choice?" Beth replied, suddenly becoming very nervous.  
  
"Come on … you look great and I'll do good to keep at least one man's attention once they get a   
look at you."   
  
Amanda took the lead as they walked downstairs. Beth started to follow her and then   
remembered her purse and turned back to retrieve it.  
  
Amanda wasn't disappointed when she made her entrance in the living room. Joe and Adam   
stood up quickly and Duncan crossed the room, making a big fuss about how beautiful she   
looked. "You look amazing as always my dear."  
  
"Just remember that when you see our little baker's transformation." She reminded him, brushing   
an imaginary piece of lint from his lapel.  
  
They heard Esperanza gasp from the foyer and walked in just in time to see Beth coming down   
the last few stairs.  
  
"Claudia is going to be furious with me." Duncan said as Joe let out a wolf whistle from behind   
him. Adam swallowed hard and pulled a little at his collar, expecting her to look nice … but as   
she walked down the last stair she was much more than that …  
  
"And why would that be darling?" Amanda asked, loving the look of complete shock on all three   
men's faces.  
  
"She's expecting to share the attention with you … but she is not expecting this." Duncan   
nodded.  
  
Beth was more than aware of the looks she was getting and needed to say something to feel less   
self conscious. "Hmmm I don't know if I should feel complimented or worry that my normal   
appearance was a little on the shabby side."  
  
"You always look lovely Beth." Adam stepped past the rest to compliment her. "But tonight you   
are positively ravishing."   
  
Amanda exchanged an "I told you so" glance with Beth … She was very pleased with the   
transformation ... Amanda noticed Adam was more than a little taken aback … and they had only   
seen the front of the gown. Not able to resist having a little fun, Amanda noticed Esperanza   
holding Beth's cape.  
  
"Uhm Adam … would you be a dear and help Beth with her coat?" she said, slipping her arms   
into the one Duncan held for her.  
  
Adam saw Amanda's eyes gleam with mischief but couldn't guess what she thought was so funny   
… until he stepped behind Beth with the cape.  
  
"Wow." Adam let his reaction slip. Beth flushed a bright shade of pink and quickly slipped into   
the wrap, pulling it tightly around her with a quick word of thanks to Adam.  
  
Duncan raised one eyebrow, wondering what was up … but Amanda moved him out the door   
quickly by looping one arm through his and the other through Joe's as they walked out.  
  
"May I." Adam offered Beth his arm and she felt almost like a teenager on prom night as she   
slipped her arm through his. They paused at the door long enough for Esperanza to remind her   
to have a good time and the next thing Beth knew, they were in the limousine and on the way to   
the Opera House. 


	24. To Secure A Century Chapter 24

CHAPTER 24  
  
Richie couldn't believe he'd let himself be talked into acting as Claudia's escort for the night. He   
knew he should have been suspicious when Amanda suggested it … and after he found out Beth   
would be there, it was too late to back out.  
  
He'd spent most of the week on his own, thinking and basically staying away from anyone or   
anything that would remind him of Beth. When he'd finally come by the club, Joe and Mac   
explained to him about the baby … but it really didn't change anything … He still felt like she was   
hiding behind an excuse and was afraid of letting herself be with him.  
  
He was standing in the mingling area waiting for the lights to flicker, indicating it was time to go to   
Claudia's private box when he saw them come in. Amanda was smiling and laughing as she   
walked between Duncan and Joe … Richie tried to look away, knowing she wouldn't be far   
behind, but he couldn't. Looking past Joe, he saw Beth laughing at something Adam said, her   
arm tucked in his … she was breathtaking.  
  
"Richie it's good to see you." Amanda moved to give him a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek,   
temporarily capturing his attention. "My don't you look handsome." She ran a hand over his lapel   
and pretended to straighten his tie.  
  
"Thanks Amanda … you look spectacular." He said, all the while hoping Adam would take Beth   
directly to the box … hoping he wouldn't.  
  
Joe and Mac greeted Richie and then the group held it's collective breath as Adam led Beth   
directly to where they were gathered.  
  
"Richie." Adam nodded, giving him a look that urged restraint and civility.  
  
Richie acknowledged Adam and then there was no way to avoid the inevitable.  
  
Their eyes met and neither knew what to say.  
  
"I'm glad to see you Richie … " Beth's voice was strained with sadness because she really had   
missed him and had been miserable all week knowing how much she'd hurt him.  
  
"Yeah … You too … uhm, You look beautiful." Richie said, thinking to himself he hadn't said the   
half of it.  
  
The lights flickered and Richie was relieved. He hung back as the other's moved to Claudia's   
box, wishing he hadn't once he got a look at Beth walking away from him on Adam's arm.   
"Damn" he muttered under his breath. "Did she have to pull out all the stops to let him know   
what he couldn't have?" For a few minutes he thought about just leaving, but knew that wouldn't   
be fair to Claudia, who was counting on him to escort her to the post performance gala. When he   
finally entered the box, he made sure to take a seat was on the opposite end … But even that did   
little good because in order to see Claudia, his line of vision included Beth. It was going to be 90   
minutes of pure torture.  
  
Beth had been so excited about the night, so when Adam sensed a change in her mood, he was   
determined to distract her. She was casually familiar with classical music having taken a course   
in college, but most of it was new to her. It wasn't his favorite genre, but having known many of   
the composers personally had it's advantages. . A few times she'd turned slightly and caught   
Richie's eyes on her, but it was always the same … her silent apology and his pain. After a while   
she gave up and let Adam and the performance distract her. It was either that or find herself   
running from the booth in tears at the mess she'd made of their friendship.  
  
Adam shared different aspects of each piece with Beth … leaning close to her ear to let her know   
what the composer had intended with each subtle change in the melody or tempo. By the time   
the concert was over, Beth was completely taken by the experience … having been guided   
through the emotions of each piece.   
  
"I would never have thought you would be so into this kind of music." She said to him as the   
house lights came up and Claudia took the stage for her third curtain call.  
  
"I'm not … not really … but I've traveled a lot and being a … historian … and knowing how music   
is a reflection of each time and each civilization … well it's not something I could ignore now is   
it?" Adam replied, satisfying her.  
  
Richie had left the box immediately after the last piece so he could meet Claudia.   
  
The outer lobby connecting the concert and reception halls was crowded. Joe, Duncan and   
Amanda had taken the elevator down and were nowhere to be seen by the time Adam and Beth   
made it down.   
  
"I think it's through there." Adam nodded in the direction of the large open doors on the other   
side. Beth stayed close and let him guide her through the crowd. It took a few minutes, but they   
finally made it into the reception hall and to the reserved table where the others were waiting for   
Claudia's big entrance on the staircase.  
  
The entire hall rose to their feet in applause as Claudia Jardine stepped to the top of the stairs   
and looked down with a confident smile. It was apparent she loved the spotlight. Richie stayed   
back until the applause began to die and she turned to smile at him … his cue to escort her down.  
  
From table to table she moved, receiving the congratulations of everyone in her wake.  
  
Dinner had already been served at the reserved table by the time Claudia finished her rounds and   
finally made it to her friends.   
  
"You were marvelous as always." Duncan stood, wiped his mouth on his napkin and then kissed   
her on the cheek.  
  
"It was remarkable." Amanda added.  
  
"Chopin would have been green with envy." Adam added with a wink, making Claudia's smile   
even brighter because … he would know.  
  
"I am starving." Claudia exclaimed as she moved to sit in the chair Richie was pulling out for her   
… directly across from Beth.  
  
As if on cue, the wait staff emerged and had two dinners in front of them as soon as Richie   
settled beside her at his place.  
  
"You must be Beth … " Claudia commented across the table as she broke of a piece of a roll and   
began munching.  
  
"Beth Parker, this is Claudia Jardine." Duncan made the formal introductions and both women   
smiled politely across the table.  
  
"I've never been to a concert quite like this before." Beth admitted. "But your music was   
beautiful. It really got to me." She placed her hand over her heart to emphasize the point, her   
eyes bright with sincerity.  
  
"That is what every true musician wants to hear." Claudia admitted, very pleased.  
  
Over the next half hour, the dinner conversation never strayed far from Claudia, her talent and   
her performance. Everyone knew how important it was to her, and even though they knew much   
of it was a vanity for her … they played along. She was a little high strung, but her talent was   
genuine and her need for the attention harmless.  
  
"So you are staying in Seacouver through the holidays?" Joe asked Claudia.  
  
"Yes … Travelling is so much more difficult this time of year and most people are interested in   
more of a holiday theme than I prefer to play … so I thought … Why not spend the holidays with   
my family …" she turned and gave Duncan a nod … "And friends." She gestured around the   
table. "It's been years since I celebrated anything that resembles a traditional Christmas … and   
was hoping …"  
  
"She's hoping we'll pull out all the stops and throw in all the trimmings so she can experience how   
normal people celebrate the holidays." Duncan laughed.   
  
"I can't remember the last time I celebrated a 'normal' holiday season myself." Amanda mused.   
"Might be fun … something different."  
  
The organizer of the event took that moment to come to the table and whisk Claudia away for   
several interviews.  
  
"So Claudia blows into town … has us all dress up like … like … trained monkeys … and now she   
expects us to arrange a traditional holiday with turkey and trees and ho ho ho?" Adam   
complained.  
  
"And what is so wrong with turkey and trees and ho ho ho?" Beth raised an eyebrow as she   
looked at him pointedly.  
  
"Adam is much more into Scrooge and the Grinch parts of the holidays." Duncan scoffed and   
Adam shot him a why don't you stuff yourself look.  
  
"Most of my Christamas's were spent either being shuttled to a new foster home or in an   
orphanage, so don't look at me for ideas." Richie added, his tone similar to Adam's.  
  
"Well I think it's a marvelous idea." Amanda perked up and Joe agreed.  
  
"Guess that means I'm in." Duncan replied.  
  
"You people really don't celebrate the holidays?" Beth was shocked.  
  
"It's not that we don't celebrate … it's just … " Duncan tried to explain. "It just hasn't been a   
priority."  
  
"Well that stops now." Beth said flatly. "I'd already been talking with Esperanza about starting to   
offer holiday items at the bakery next week. It's the first week of November and I already feel   
behind on my preparations for the house and the shop." Looking around the table she saw none   
of them had any idea how much there was to do. "I've got to plan where the tree will go … if   
there will be more than one … how tall … then there are the decorations and wreaths for the   
windows and doors … and menus … which store has the best turkeys … the ham … "  
  
"I think we have our resident expert on how to celebrate Christmas." Joe laughed, thinking this   
should be good.   
  
"In my family holidays were serious business." Beth said before thinking … but when the impact   
of her statement hit her, everyone at the table could see it's effect. She'd been so busy with   
everything else, she hadn't let herself contemplate what Thanksgiving and the Christmas season   
would be like away from the family and friends she loved. And they realized that Claudia wasn't   
the only one who needed them to make this holiday special. An uneasy silence fell over the   
table.  
  
"Uhm … Amanda … do you think this place has a powder room?" Beth asked her, needing to   
take a break from the table and knowing it would make the rest of them more at ease if she could   
hold on to her composure.  
  
"Sure … Let's see if we can find it." Amanda said as she picked up her purse to follow Beth.  
  
"I think I need some air." Richie announced as he got up from the table and walked in the   
opposite direction toward the outdoor patio. All during dinner he'd continued to let his anger and   
pain get the better of him … every time Beth looked at him, he reminded her with his eyes just   
how much she'd hurt him … and now he felt like a jerk. She'd lost everything and everyone   
familiar … she was hiding from someone who would most likely find her … and she was carrying   
a child. Who was he to make it all worse? He spent the next quarter hour kicking himself and   
working up the nerve to make it right. 


	25. To Secure A Century Chapter 25

CHAPTER 25  
  
When the ladies arrived back at the table, Joe, Duncan and Adam were deep in a conversation   
that died as soon as they were in earshot.  
  
"Anything we should know?" Amanda asked as she waited, thinking Duncan was standing to   
help her with her chair.  
  
"Nothing you need to worry your pretty little head about my dear." He replied, offering her his   
arm. "Shall we?" he nodded in the direction of the dance floor and smiled.   
  
Beth started to take her seat. "I don't think so …" Adam said, taking her purse from her hand   
and laying it on the table.  
  
"But we can't leave Joe here by himself." Beth protested.  
  
"I'm not by myself." Joe raised his glass of brandy. "And I am perfectly capable of finding my   
own entertainment."  
  
Adam placed his hand in the small of her back, guiding her to the dance floor.   
  
"I'll have to warn you … this is not my normal style." Beth admitted as he turned to pull her closer   
and clasped her free hand in his.   
  
"I could request a square dance … or perhaps clogging?" Adam teased, making Beth laugh as   
she looked up at him with amusement.  
  
"I was thinking more of a two-step … or cowboy cha cha … but somehow I don't think that is a   
style they are familiar with." She crinkled her nose as she shook her head.  
  
"Cowboy cha cha?" he made a face. "The mental image alone …" his eyes glinted   
mischievously.  
  
"It's not like that." Beth laughed even harder.   
  
"Well now you've piqued my curiosity, we are going to have to find some country western dance   
hall in this town so I can get the proper mental image." Adam replied, turning her slightly and   
moving them further into the flow of dancers. "You've really ruined my image of cowboys … I   
think you should know that." He continued to tease her.  
  
Beth was surprised by what a good dancer Adam was. He didn't seem the type … but then   
again, he'd been one mystery after another as she'd gotten to know him. She thought they would   
stay for only a dance or two, but Adam didn't seem inclined to leave the floor any time soon.  
  
"Thank you." Beth said softly as the music played.  
  
"Thank me for what?" Adam asked, looking down into her face.  
  
"Thank you for protecting me … listening to me … not judging me … being my friend."  
  
"Is that all?" Adam chuckled,  
  
"No … that's not all." Beth replied, her face becoming serious. She slid her hand from his   
shoulder to the plane of his chest. "That's not the half of what you've done for me." She   
whispered.  
  
Adam was more than aware of how close he had begun to hold her and how her face was only a   
few inches beneath his as she looked up … her dark eyes were as deep and luminous as he'd   
ever seen.  
  
"I can't do this." Adam said to himself, knowing that if he kept staring into her eyes, he was going   
to be in a place he would never return … a place he had sworn he would never go again, or at   
least not for a few centuries. Not wanting to let her see how she was affecting him, he smiled and   
slid his hand up her back to press lightly against the soft curls, urging her head onto his shoulder   
… breaking the eye contact between them.  
  
For several minutes they danced without saying much at all. Beth became more comfortable in   
his arms, and Adam was careful not to let his hand stray too low on the smooth, bare skin of her   
back.  
  
Moving so slowly to the rhythm of the music, Beth closed her eyes, feeling completely at peace   
for the first time in a long time. She hadn't realized how or when it had happened, but now as she   
stood in the circle of his arms … being held so close … her head against his shoulder and the   
feel of his breath against her hair, Beth realized she'd come to care for this man … to care   
deeply.  
  
He seemed to understand her … to anticipate what she needed … to care about her. She'd tried   
to tell herself that it was just because Duncan had asked him to help … but now she knew better.   
There was something happening between them and unlike the feelings she'd had for Richie that   
were more about desire and not feeling so alone, this was more. She thought that there would   
never be anyone who could replace the void left when Craig died … and in her heart she knew   
that was true. But something was happening … something she hadn't expected. Adam was   
honing out his own place in her heart … and she was powerless to stop it.  
  
The realization frightened her and she shivered in his arms.   
  
"Are you cold?" Adam asked, running his hands up and down her arms.  
  
"Maybe just a little …" she covered "It's ok."   
  
Adam realized they had drifted closer to the patio doors and moved them further back into the   
room. "Better?" he asked, looking down at her. She nodded and let her head slip back on his   
shoulder, inhaling the musky scent of him and wondering if there was any chance he could be   
feeling the same thing.  
  
When the song ended, Adam knew he needed to put some distance between himself and this   
woman while he could. He eased his hold on her and stepped back a little, and Beth smiled …   
thanked him and let him lead her back to the table.  
  
"Having fun?" Amanda asked Beth as she slid in beside her.  
  
"This is great." Beth told her, her face full of light. "Thanks for talking me into coming … and for   
the shopping." She added, smiling.  
  
Richie and Claudia appeared at the table, obviously back from the dance floor.  
  
"Someone remind me to find some comfortable shoes next time." Claudia complained. "I've   
decided if anyone else wants an interview or to discuss a project … they are going to have to   
come to me … because I am not moving." She declared as she sat in her chair and leaned back,   
making everyone laugh.  
  
Richie didn't sit down though … instead he came around the table and held his hand out to Beth.   
"Will you dance with me?" he asked. Beth looked at his hand and then into his eyes and saw   
something was different. He didn't seem angry with her. She wasn't sure what she should do,   
and shot a quick glance in Adam's direction, noting him watching the exchange closely. "Please"   
Richie asked, noting her hesitation. "I need to talk to you."  
  
Everyone at the table was watching and there really wasn't any way for her to decline without   
appearing to be rude.  
  
"Sure." She replied, taking his hand and following him onto the dance floor.   
  
"I'm sorry." They both said simultaneously … as they began to dance.  
  
Richie was careful to not hold her too closely …. He wanted her to know that he would respect   
her space … and her decision. "Let me say this … while I can." He asked and Beth nodded.  
  
"I was a jerk …" Richie began, shushing her when she protested that it wasn't true.  
  
"I was a jerk." He repeated. "I didn't listen to what you had been trying to tell me for weeks …   
and I pushed. What happened wasn't your fault … it was mine. And I'm sorry."  
  
Beth shook her head. "Richie it wasn't anyone's fault … you feel what you feel … and it's not   
your fault I'm such a mess and can't appreciate what's standing right in front of me." She closed   
her eyes a second to gather her thoughts. "I care about you Richie. You are my friend. And I   
wish I hadn't hurt you … or gotten angry and blurted out the truth like that. You didn't deserve it."  
  
"Does that mean you forgive me?" he asked.  
  
"Do you forgive me?" she replied.  
  
Richie pulled her into a hug in response. "I just want you to be happy Beth … and I don't want to   
avoid you … I want to be there for you."  
  
Beth smiled up at him when he released her and they continued dancing.  
  
"You don't know how happy that makes me …" her eyes misted over.  
  
"Hey none of that." Richie looked over her shoulder at the table where several pairs of eyes were   
watching closely. "You'll have them over here pounding me if they think I made you cry." He   
laughed nervously … knowing part of what he was saying was true.  
  
Beth blinked and smiled. "Ok … ok … I can't help it if I'm a sap."  
  
"Just understand one thing … sap." Richie's face turned serious. "Sometimes I might have to   
take a break or keep my distance … because what I feel for you … it hasn't changed and it hasn't   
gone away."  
  
Beth listened and wished again it wasn't like this. "I don't want you to be uncomfortable with me   
Richie … if it's better not to be around me … I understand."  
  
"That's not what I'm saying." He replied. "I'm just letting you know that I will be there for you …   
but I've got to do it on my own terms … "  
  
She nodded.   
  
The rest of the dance they talked a little bit about the baby and about Claudia's request for the   
holidays. Richie had to admit that he was looking a little forward to doing the traditional thing … it   
sounded like fun.  
  
Across the room, Duncan noticed the scowl on Adam's face as he watched the couple.  
  
"You don't need to worry … Richie talked to me while ago … he's apologizing." Duncan told him,   
but that didn't seem to change anything.   
  
"It would be better for her if he left her alone." Adam replied sourly.  
  
Noting that Joe, Amanda and Claudia were deep in discussion and not paying any attention to   
them, Duncan moved closer and made an observation.  
  
"If I didn't know better … I'd say you were jealous." Duncan accused with a chuckle.  
  
"You're a real pest you know that Macleod?" Adam was annoyed.  
  
Duncan's face lit up. "I've struck a nerve haven't I?" he walked around to see his friend's face.   
"Oh my God … I'm right … you ARE jealous."  
  
Adam didn't reply, but left Duncan standing there while he went out on the patio for air … but   
Duncan would not leave it alone.  
  
"It's not the end of the world you know?" Duncan said as he came up behind him.  
  
"Would you just stop?" Methos turned and gave him a scathing look. "I am not jealous … I have   
nothing to be jealous about. I watch out for her because she needs protection … and that is all."  
  
"So you say." Duncan muttered as he came to stand beside Methos at the railing, looking out   
over the park below.  
  
"You could certainly do worse." He said, not able to keep silent.  
  
"Do worse than what?" Methos replied, his annoyance growing with every second.   
  
"She's beautiful, talented, she has a good heart … and she makes you happy." Duncan noted.  
  
"Do I look happy to you Macleod?" Methos turned and glared at him.  
  
"Well now that you mention it … no … but a few minutes ago on that dance floor .. that's entirely   
different …" Duncan continued. "And every time I come over to Beth's, it seems like the two of   
you are sharing some joke or confidence or whatever it is the two of you do to pass the time …   
and yes … when I see you with her, you look happy."  
  
"Damn you Macleod." Methos muttered.  
  
Neither of them spoke for a few minutes, but continued to look out at the trees moving in the   
breeze.  
  
"I can't let it happen again." Methos finally broke the silence. "I can't go through that again … not   
now anyway … maybe not ever." He admitted.  
  
"She's not Alexa … she's young and healthy and …"  
  
"You're right … she's not Alexa … Alexa was one of a kind … a fragile, beautiful little bird that   
only flew for a short time … but the melody of her song was as intricate and melodic as any song   
ever heard."  
  
"Methos … you wouldn't be betraying your love for Alexa by letting yourself move on …"  
  
"The wound is too fresh … I can't …" Methos gritted out, his voice strained with emotion. "And   
it's not just Beth … there's the baby … "  
  
"You've had families before …"  
  
"Not like this … not since …" Methos wasn't sure why he was saying all of this to Macleod …   
admitting such frailty. "Not since I learned how to really love … not since Alexa taught me what   
that meant. Everything before her was a poor imitation at best."  
  
Duncan didn't know what to say. Methos had endured longer than he had by over ten fold. And   
he knew so little about the man. He hadn't really thought about just how different Alexa had been   
for Methos … and now he understood. Methos had been with centuries of women … and he'd   
cared for some … a few more than others … but Alexa had been 'it' for him. She was his true   
love … she'd reached his soul … she'd found a heart that had spent thousands of years waiting   
to be discovered.  
  
"Just think about it before you throw it away."  
  
"And what would I be throwing away?" Methos shot back. "A chance to have my heart ripped   
open again? … a chance to feel that emptiness deep in my gut when in a few short decades she   
and the child are dust? … the chance to wonder if I could ever feel whole again?"  
  
"The chance to be happy … If you truly knew the depth of Alexa's love, you know that she'd want   
you to be happy … to find love again. It would break her heart to know that after feeling the   
warmth .. you'd let your heart go cold again …"  
  
With that, Duncan started back toward the doors to the reception hall … being almost bowled   
over by a very out of breath Claudia.  
  
"Claudia? What are you doing? What's the matter?" Duncan gripped her by the arms and   
waited for her to catch her breath.  
  
"You need to come quickly … both of you." She said, looking up to find Adam coming toward   
them.  
  
"What's happened?"  
  
"Richie and Amanda … they said for you to meet them at the car … that there was trouble."  
  
Adam didn't wait for the rest …he rushed past them and through the reception hall, grabbing the   
coat he'd refused to check from the table as he ran. His eyes met Joe's across the room, he was   
at the elevator and looked impatient for it to come.  
  
"Meet us back at the house." He called to Joe before disappearing up the staircase. 


	26. To Secure A Century Chapter 26

CHAPTER 26  
  
Duncan wanted to follow Methos, but he knew he had to make sure Claudia was safe.  
  
She'd told him what had happened inside the reception hall. She'd cut in on the dance Richie   
and Beth had been sharing, needing him for some press pictures the morning paper wanted for   
their story on the event.   
  
She hadn't seen exactly what happened, but gathered that a man had approached Beth before   
she got back to the table … he handed her a packet and pointed to a man at the top of the stairs,   
saying it was a gift … from the gentleman.  
  
"What was in the package Claudia?" Duncan had a bad feeling.  
  
"Some photos … and a video tape." Claudia told him.  
  
"Did you see what was in the photos?"   
  
Claudia shook her head. "But whatever it was, it upset Beth … Richie and I came back in the   
room as she was opening it and she turned so pale … like she'd seen a ghost."  
  
"Damn." Duncan cursed himself for leaving her unprotected like that.  
  
"Duncan … there's more …" Claudia told him as they reached the coat check and found Joe   
collecting everyone else's things.  
  
"The man on the stairs … he was an immortal."  
  
Joe told them Richie and Amanda had hustled Beth out of the gala and to the limousine, not   
stopping to collect their coats. "We thought we needed to get her home as soon as we could … I   
think Methos might have caught up with them … Richie was hoping Claudia would find at least   
one of you before they left."  
  
"Methos?" Claudia asked, and Joe realized he'd slipped … this new immortal knew him only as   
Adam … Duncan ignored the slip. There wasn't time to worry about that.  
  
"Joe can you make sure Claudia gets to her hotel suite?" Duncan asked as he put them in the   
second limo … hailing a cab for himself and not waiting for an answer.   
  
Back at the house, Amanda and Esperanza helped a very shaken and pale Beth upstairs to   
change out of the gala dress.   
  
Richie and Methos waited until they had closed the door to Beth's room before opening the   
package and inspecting it's contents.  
  
"Damn this sick bastard" Richie cursed as he flipped through photo after photo of what he knew   
must have been Craig Ralston's crime scene and autopsy photos, passing them to Methos one   
by one … until he came to the last photo. "Oh dear God."  
  
Methos stopped what he was doing and looked over Richie's shoulder to see what had drawn his   
attention. It was the photo of a woman who looked a little like Beth. The woman was in what   
appeared to be a hospital bed … her throat slashed …  
  
"Who do you think that is?" Richie asked as Methos turned the envelope the photos and tape   
had come in upside down over the dining room table. A blood stained hospital bracelet fell out.  
  
Methos groaned inwardly as he held the bracelet up to the light. "Leandra Ralston" he read.   
"It's the woman in the institution. Devan knows the truth … and of course … he knows where   
Beth is."  
  
"What have you found?" Beth asked as she came in the door, followed by Amanda and   
Esperanza. A draft from the front door made them turn, relieved to see Duncan walking through   
it.  
  
Beth's freshly scrubbed face was pale and her eyes were red. She'd changed into a light blue   
pair of sweatpants and an oversized white sweatshirt. Her hair had been pulled back from her   
face in a long ponytail.  
  
"Let us handle this Beth." Adam began as he walked over to her, trying to coax her into going   
back upstairs. "You've had a tremendous shock and should try and rest … try not to think about   
it."  
  
"Try not to think about it?" Beth protested. "How can I do that Adam? One minute I'm dancing   
the night away without a care in the world and the next some man hands me a package of photos   
featuring the bloody remains of my husband. How can I not think about it?" She broke down and   
let him pull her into his arms as she cried.  
  
Amanda had changed as well and she, Duncan and Esperanza walked over to the table where   
Richie was still looking through the photos.   
  
"Mater dei" Esperanza crossed herself as she looked at the gory display.  
  
"Esperanza." Adam said as he led Beth to the sofa and urged her to sit down with him, not taking   
his arm from around her. "We're going to have to close the shop for a few days … It's not safe …   
and it might be a good idea if you went to stay with your sister until this blows over." He knew   
that it would be tough enough to keep the truth from Beth if the other immortal showed up … but   
Esperanza had a sharp eye and there wasn't much she would miss.  
  
"But Beth … she needs me … " Esperanza argued.  
  
"We'll stay with her Esperanza … " Amanda said as she came to put an arm around the older   
woman, leading her toward the stairs to pack some things. The older woman didn't like it, but   
something told her that she needed to distance herself from this … the evil was close … very   
close.  
  
Duncan slid the photos and the bracelet back in the packet. His cell phone rang and it was Joe.   
Claudia was safely stowed away in her suite and he wondered if he should come there.  
  
"If you could check to see what the latest is on Asher Devan and Blake Mitchell ... I think that   
would be better Joe. There's nothing you can really do here, but that information would help us."  
  
Joe agreed.  
  
Beth was slowly pulling herself together, willing herself to be strong … to focus on the fact that   
there were people around her who were determined to keep her and her baby safe.  
  
"Besides the photos … what else was in the packet?" she asked, moving from under Adam's arm   
to sit on the edge of the sofa. Adam took the opportunity to rid himself of the jacket and tie he   
was more than tired of wearing, tossing them across the back of the sofa.  
  
"Did you see all of the photos?" Duncan asked, bringing the packet and the tape with him as he   
moved to sit on the arm of the chair Amanda occupied. She had come back into the room when   
Esperanza indicated she didn't need help packing.  
  
Beth shook her head as she wiped her face one more time with her hands.  
"I only had to see a few to know where they had come from." She replied. "They were all of   
Craig weren't they?" she asked, and Duncan knew he couldn't lie to her.  
  
"Most of them were … but not all … the last photo was of a woman." He admitted.  
  
"What woman?" Beth asked "Show me." Adam moved forward to put his arm around her, not   
knowing what the shock was going to do to her.  
  
Duncan shook his head. "I'm not going to show you … not now … but you know her."  
  
Beth took in a quick breath, fearing it was one of her sisters or someone else she cared about.  
  
"It was the woman who took your place in the institution …" Duncan told her.  
  
The news did not bring relief. "She was dead wasn't she?" Beth said in a very still, calm voice.  
  
Duncan nodded.  
  
"And the tape?"   
  
"We haven't looked at it yet … we don't know." Adam told her.  
  
"Put it in."  
  
"Beth why don't you let us watch it first? Make sure …" Adam tried to reason with her.  
  
"Please … put it in … I need to know what he's done … what he's doing. You can't protect me   
from all of this Adam … you know I won't be able to rest anyway … " She argued, her voice   
determined.  
  
Adam studied her face, trying to look for any sign that she might back down … sadly, there was   
none. She was determined and he didn't have the right to stop her from watching it. He nodded   
to Duncan who put it in the VCR and pressed play.  
  
Richie came to stand behind the sofa, his arms crossed, his face full of worry. Amanda pulled her   
knees up in the chair, hugging them tightly as she waited. 


	27. To Secure A Century Chapter 27

CHAPTER 27  
  
"Hello Leandra" The serpent like face of Asher Devan drawled, imitating the speech patterns of   
the area where he was confined.  
  
Beth wrapped both her arms around one of Adam's, resting her head against his shoulder as she   
fought to stay calm.  
  
"Or should I say …. Bethy-pie?" Devan began to laugh maniacally.   
  
"Patty cake Patty cake baker's man … I caught you once I'll catch you again!" His laughter   
increased as he taunted her from the screen.  
  
Adam brought his free hand to cover one of hers that gripped his bicep so tightly. Looking down   
into her face, he was checking to see how she was handling this so far … and to his surprise,   
aside from the way she held on to him so fiercely, her features did not betray any emotion. Her   
eyes were focused on the screen as she forced herself to take deep breaths and get through it.   
She steeled herself much the same way she had when she'd been forced to see him day after   
day in the courtroom.  
  
"Did you miss me Leandra?" he teased. "Did you think I'd never find you all the way up there?   
It isn't too cold for you is it?"  
  
"This guy is seriously wacked." Richie commented, wishing he could reach through the screen   
and rip his lungs out.  
  
"Well SURPRISE BABY." Devan bellowed. "I'll be seeing you real soon … and in the meantime   
… I've sent a friend to … keep you warm …" he started laughing again.  
  
"Mitchell." Richie whispered  
  
"Who is Mitchell?" Beth asked, turning to look at Richie. "I heard Duncan say that name when he   
was talking to Joe … and now you?"  
  
Duncan paused the video.  
  
"Blake Mitchell … he's a man we are familiar with … and he's a friend of Devan's" Duncan told   
her. "But don't worry Beth … we can handle him. He won't get to you."  
  
"He was the man on the stairs wasn't he?" Beth looked between Amanda and Richie. They had   
seen him. Both nodded that he was.  
  
"My God." Beth covered her mouth as she whispered. "He was so close … "  
  
Adam turned her to face him, holding her arms with both hands. "He won't get that close again."   
He promised. "Trust me Beth … he won't get the chance to hurt you again."  
  
"I do trust you Adam … but I don't know how you are going to protect me from this …" she   
gestured toward the paused image of Devan.  
  
"He's not working alone Beth." Duncan told her. "We're all in this with you … and we will stop   
them." He started to video again.  
  
"You've got some new friends Leandra." The image taunted. "I'm looking forward to meeting   
them … and Leandra … they've got a secret … and they know you saw what you saw." he   
started laughing again.  
  
Beth looked up at Adam, seeing the muscle in the side of his neck twitch as he glared at the   
screen. "What does he mean?" she asked, but he didn't reply as the tape continued.  
  
"I've got to go now baby. But we'll get together real soon. Try not to miss me too much." He   
grinned as the screen went blank.  
  
"Adam?" Beth asked, reaching up to turn his face toward her with one hand as she continued to   
hold his arm with the other. "What did he mean about the secret and seeing what I saw?" she   
asked.  
  
Adam looked over at Macleod who didn't appear to have a response yet either.  
  
"It's nothing Beth." He said, trying to look sincere. "He's trying to make you more afraid … to   
cause you to doubt who you can trust."   
  
His response made sense, still … she couldn't help but think there was more. She looked across   
to Amanda and Duncan and both seemed troubled by the statement … and she knew if she   
turned to meet Richie's eyes … it would be the same.  
  
Beth closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She knew there was something they weren't   
saying, but hadn't she kept secrets as well? And really what choice did she have. She knew they   
wanted to help her … Looking up she let out the breath she'd been holding. "I do trust you. I   
trust you with my life. Whatever Devan says doesn't change that." 


	28. To Secure A Century Chapter 28

CHAPTER 28  
  
"Richie … I need you to do something for me." Duncan said in a low voice as they stood in the   
foyer, having just put Esperanza in a cab.  
  
"You want me to keep a watch on the house?" he asked, but Duncan shook his head. "No …   
Adam has it covered, for tonight anyway … but I'm a little concerned about Claudia."  
  
"Claudia?"  
  
"Mitchell knows a lot about Beth and about us … and right now we have all of our resources   
around Beth ... but Claudia is vulnerable. She can't protect herself and it would be just like   
Mitchell to go after her to prove that he can."  
  
Richie didn't disagree. It made sense, but he hated to leave Beth with only Adam to protect her   
since Duncan had said he and Amanda were going back to Joe's and then his place to get some   
rest so they could spell Adam the next day.  
  
"I'm calling Claudia … she has a suite and I won't take no for an answer from her. You are   
staying with her." Duncan stated. "And Richie … I know you can take Mitchell … he knows it too.   
He will try to use your emotions against you. Don't listen to him … just fight your fight and let him   
waste his breath jabbering … it means nothing."  
  
Richie nodded.   
  
The two of them walked back into the main room where Beth was complaining that she would   
much rather have Adam's beer than the cup of decaffeinated lemon tea.   
  
Adam shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't make the rules … believe me I would get you a whole   
case if you could have it."  
  
"I think it would take a case for me to unwind enough to think about sleeping." Beth admitted.  
  
"We're going to leave now … but we'll be back tomorrow." Duncan said as he helped Amanda   
with her jacket.  
  
"Ok … please be careful." Beth said as she went to hug both of them. "And thank you again … I   
don't know what I'd do …"  
  
"You don't have to find out." Duncan replied, giving her a squeeze.  
  
"I'm going too." Richie said. "Can I get a lift?" he asked and Duncan told him no problem.  
  
Beth gave him a hug and he told her not to worry …"Get some sleep Beth … It won't help if you   
let yourself run down while this guy plays his games."  
  
She nodded and said she would try.  
  
Adam watched the three of them get in MacCleod's car before closing the door and making sure   
the dead bolts were in place. He and Duncan had gone around the house checking the other   
windows and doors earlier, but he made one more pass of the lower level to be certain the house   
was as secure as they could make it.  
  
When he came back into the living room, only one lamp was lit. Beth had curled up in one of the   
chairs with a blanket, Barkley was sleeping at her feet and there was a fire in the fireplace.  
  
"You should go up to bed." He told her, but she shook her head.  
  
"I can't sleep … and if you insist on staying here on the sofa instead of going up to your room … I   
feel safer down here … with you." She admitted.  
  
He looked over at the sofa where she'd laid a pillow and blanket out for him.   
  
"At least take the sofa … I'll be fine in the chair." He replied, but she shook her head.  
  
"Nope." Her chin set defiantly. "You're too tall to be comfortable in this chair and you'll be stiff in   
the morning."  
  
Adam frowned. "Beth."  
  
"Adam I'll do anything you ask to keep myself safe … anything." She looked at him directly. "But   
I won't take the sofa."  
  
He could see she wouldn't budge. Adam went upstairs to change into sweat pants and a t-shirt,   
grabbing a pillow off his bed … knowing without it she'd have a crick in her neck the next   
morning.  
  
Beth thanked him for the pillow and snuggled into the chair, her feet tucked up beneath her as he   
turned off the last lamp, leaving the room bathed in the glow of the fireplace.  
  
"Good night Beth." He said, pulling the blanket up over his body.  
  
"Good night Adam." She replied, watching as he settled into the deep leather sofa.  
  
Almost an hour later, the fire was burning low and Beth could hear Adam's even breathing.   
Thinking he was finally asleep, she pulled an arm out from under her … shaking the sleeping limb   
until she could feel her fingers again.  
  
"I didn't think you could sleep in that chair any better than I could." She heard Adam say, looking   
over to find him propped on one elbow … watching her with amusement.  
  
"It's fine … I just …"  
  
"Come here Beth." Adam ordered softly. He'd rolled on one side and scooted deep against the   
back of the sofa. He patted the empty space in front of him.  
  
Beth hesitated. "I'll crowd you …"  
  
"It's better than staying awake all night wondering what limb you're going to be shaking awake   
next." Adam replied with a smirk. "Unless you are going to go upstairs to bed where you should   
have been an hour ago."  
  
Beth returned the smile. He had a point. But she was not going upstairs … she knew if she did   
she wouldn't get to sleep … or if she did … she feared the nightmares would return.  
  
She slipped off the chair and padded in her sock feet over to the sofa, letting Adam hold the   
blanket up while she laid down, turning her back to him. Once the blanket was tucked around   
them, Adam's arm slipped around her waist … holding her in place.  
  
"Adam" her voice sounding so small in the quiet room.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Whatever it is you haven't told me … it's ok." She said. "I trust you and I know you would tell me   
if I needed to know."  
  
Adam took a deep breath, unable to miss the fragrance of her hair laying so close on the pillow.  
"Don't let what he said get to you … It's what he wants." Adam replied.  
  
"I just wanted you to know." She said, snuggling deeper into the pillow.  
  
For a long time Adam lay awake. Every day it seemed this woman was finding a new way to get   
to him. Just when he thought he had her figured out and could keep the walls of his heart above   
her grasp … she does something else to catch him off guard.  
  
And now this …   
  
Most women would be climbing the walls if they knew someone was keeping a secret …   
especially if their enemy was privy to it. But Beth had basically taken it in stride and trusted him   
to do what he needed to … even if that meant keeping a secret from her.  
  
Hearing her breathing become steady, he lifted his head to look down into her sleeping face. He   
could see how her brow furrowed … probably still feeling the stress of the night. She moved a   
little, making a soft sound of distress. He stroked her hair back from her face, trying to soothe her   
as she slept. In a few minutes her face relaxed … and so did he, pulling her tighter against his   
body, Methos finally let himself drift off.  
  
Outside in the back garden … just out of range where he could be detected, Blake Mitchell   
grinned wryly. This was good … this was better than they had imagined. Devan would be very   
pleased with this development … and he would be anxious to get to Seacouver as soon as   
possible. 


	29. To Secure A Century Chapter 29

CHAPTER 29  
  
"Adam Pierson?" Asher Devan repeated. "I've never heard of an immortal named Adam Pierson   
… must be new." His tone of voice signaling to Mitchell that he wasn't concerned.  
  
"Well whoever he is … he's friend's with Duncan MacLeod … and he and Ms. Ralston are pretty   
tight if you know what I mean." Blake Mitchell replied.  
  
"I didn't know my revenge against her would be so complete … first her husband … and now her   
lover … " Devan laughed at the thought. "Everything is in place for my 'death' on Tuesday … and   
once I've cleared this place I'll be in Seacouver a few days later."  
  
"I'll see what I can do about getting my hands on her before then." Mitchell replied. "But if he   
gets in the way?"  
  
"If he gets in the way … get rid of him … get rid of any of them. As long as she is alive …"  
  
"I thought you might want to take him out yourself …"  
  
"It will be enough to see her face after suffering another loss … I don't need to be the hand,   
although I would enjoy it."  
  
"Damn … someone's coming … I'll have to hide this phone and get back to you.." Devan replied   
before the line went dead.  
  
Back at the house, Beth felt the cold, wet tongue of Barkley on her face. "Shhh boy … shhh" she   
whispered, getting him to back off.   
  
She knew Barkley had to go out, but she hesitated to stir. For one thing, Adam was still sleeping   
… and for the other … she wasn't ready to move from the cradle of his arms. She'd slept better   
than she had in ages, and the way he'd held her so close … the way that as they were sleeping   
his face had burrowed into her hair … his gentle breathing against her ear. It was a marvelous   
feeling she wasn't ready to let go of … And she wasn't ready to let go because she was afraid   
she would never have this again. Adam was her protector … but she had no idea if he felt   
anything more for her than friendship. He kept his emotions so in check … it was a mystery.  
  
"Has he always been such an early bird?" She heard Adam's sleepy voice complain as he   
moved to look up over her to see Barkley wagging his tail in anticipation.  
  
"Unfortunately … yes." She replied, sliding out from under his arm and stretching as she stood   
up.  
  
Adam watched her as she pulled the clip from the little bit of hair that hadn't managed to slip out   
while she was sleeping and then stoop to rub Barkley's thick fur, the dark silky curtain falling to   
hide her face from him when she tilted her head.  
  
Rolling on his back, he rubbed his eyes … forcing himself to quit watching her every move.   
Sleeping with her curled up against him had been an experience he hadn't planned … and one   
he knew he couldn't repeat if he had a chance of keeping his heart … and body in check.  
  
He started a little when he heard the back door open. Sitting up quickly he called out to her.  
  
"Wait … let me take him." Adam ordered.  
  
"But it's just the garden Adam." Beth complained.  
  
"You can't be so casual … not when the danger is so close. Let me take him out … and if you   
feel like getting some air later … I'll go with you." He insisted, tying his shoes and coming to   
stand in the open door.  
  
"You're the boss." She replied, stepping back inside and letting Adam and the dog pass by.  
  
As she closed the door behind her, she felt a wave of nausea. "Not again." She groaned as she   
rushed into the bathroom. When she emerged, wiping her face and mouth with a damp cloth,   
Adam suspected what had happened.  
  
"Rough morning?" he asked  
  
"I'm ready for this part to be over … of course then I get to look forward to all the other lovely side   
effects … " she replied, going to pour a glass of clear soda to try and settle her stomach.  
  
"It won't be that bad … and it will be over before you know it …" he was trying to make her feel   
better.  
  
"And you would know this … how?" she laughed.  
  
"I think maybe now would be a good time for me to get that shower." He replied, with a sheepish   
grin as he turned to go upstairs.  
  
"Save me some of the hot water …" she called after him, knowing full well the oversized water   
heater would provide plenty.   
  
Beth shook her head as she leaned her elbows on the counter. Things were so easy with Adam   
… like she'd known him all her life. It had been like that with Craig … of course they'd grown up   
together. She thought about Craig and the love they shared, and tears began to stream down her   
cheeks. She missed his laugh … his sarcastic sense of humor … the way he'd stay out on the   
porch for hours working on a new song on his guitar with a chewed down pencil in his mouth,   
ready to jot down chords. They'd had so many dreams … so many plans … her eyes fell on the   
package she'd received the night before and an anger raged from deep inside.  
  
She grabbed the packet and stalked over to the fireplace and began tearing each picture into bits.   
Over and over she ripped them, until they formed a big pile in the middle of the fireplace and then   
she lit it … Beth watched through tear filled eyes as the horrid images curled under the heat of   
the flame and became charred pieces of ash.  
  
She hadn't noticed Adam come back in the room. He'd forgotten to grab a stack of towels from   
the laundry room and had come down for them.  
  
He watched as she angrily tore the photos and lit them.   
  
"Damn you for taking him." She whispered into the flames. "Damn you."   
  
She heard Adam behind her as he tried to quietly leave the room and her head whipped around   
to meet his gaze. "It was so unfair." She admitted. "We had so much more to do together … so   
much more."  
  
Adam didn't say anything, but stood without showing emotion as she continued.  
  
"Did I tell you I'd known Craig since we were four?" she asked, wiping her eyes and moving to sit   
on the ottoman. "We sat beside each other in every class for twelve years, we shared the   
chicken pox and the measles and the flu, and when I went to College in Birmingham … Craig   
registered right along with me … even though he didn't care anything about school. He just   
wanted to play his music."  
  
Adam leaned against the doorframe, trying not to let her words of loss affect him.  
  
"I knew that's what he wanted … and that he would never leave me. So I gave up my scholarship   
and we went back to Nashville for me to finish and for him to do what he loved. We had 25 years   
together … 25 … It's more than many people have with the person they love." She paused. "But   
it wasn't enough. It wasn't nearly enough." Her voice barely a whisper.  
  
"Would it have ever been?" Adam asked, breaking his silence … knowing the answer.  
  
"No." she replied simply, her eyes moving back to the fireplace. "But he didn't have to be taken   
from me like that … he didn't deserve it … he didn't deserve what Devan did to him. His beautiful   
voice … all those songs that will never be heard … I never thought I could hate anyone as much   
as I hate Asher Devan for what he did to Craig" her voice shook with the anger she felt.  
  
Adam leaned his head back against the doorframe, closing his eyes as he tapped lightly. As   
terrible as what Beth had witnessed was … at least she had a face and a name to blame. With   
Alexa … it had been a disease … a faceless coward with a clinical name that he couldn't see …   
and couldn't face. He could only see it's effects as it claimed Alexa's body bit by bit. She hadn't   
deserved it either.  
  
"No he didn't deserve it." Adam replied finally, his voice betraying his emotion.  
  
"I know I should let it go … try to get past it." She continued. "But it's hard … because moving on   
means letting go of Craig, and that's like letting go of a hand or foot. He was such a part of me."  
  
"If he was that much a part of you, then you won't ever be able to let go." Adam was talking as   
much about himself as he was her. He realized as he spoke, he couldn't talk about this anymore.   
"I came back to get some towels." He told her.   
  
A little surprised at how he'd dropped the subject so quickly, Beth watched as he walked to the   
laundry room, and said nothing when he turned to go back upstairs.  
  
She thought long and hard about what he'd said … the way he'd looked while he listened to her   
… the emotions she saw rising to the surface before he shut down. "He knows what it's like."   
She said to herself, realizing for the first time why he seemed to understand her so well. He'd   
loved and he'd lost someone … someone who was still very much a part of him.  
  
She stirred the ashes absently with the poker as she thought about what she'd guessed. She   
wondered who the woman had been, and what had taken her away. Her heart ached for Adam   
and the loss he'd suffered. He didn't deserve it either … 


	30. To Secure A Century Chapter 30

CHAPTER 30  
  
When Beth came down from her shower, Duncan and Amanda were in the kitchen.  
  
"I hope you don't mind." Amanda smiled as she popped a bite of some confection in her mouth.  
  
"No … no … not at all." Beth waved her hand for emphasis. "Esperanza baked all of that for the   
shop today … they won't be any good if they aren't fresh."  
  
She turned to see Duncan pouring a couple cups of coffee. "Want a cup?" he asked, holding the   
pot up.  
  
"Uhm no thanks … no caffeine allowed." She patted her middle and smiled.  
  
The three of them sat at the table.   
  
"Are you sure we have to keep the shop closed?" Beth asked, picking a bit of crust off of a fried   
pie.  
  
"We don't have too … no. As long as one of us is here with you I think it should be pretty safe   
during the day." He replied. "I think Adam was just concerned things might be easier for   
Esperanza if she was away from all this." Duncan admitted.  
  
"Where is Adam? Up in his room?" Beth asked, and Duncan and Amanda shared a glance.  
  
"He had some things to do … he left as soon as we got here." Duncan explained. What he   
wasn't saying was that Adam had called and asked them to get there as soon as they could. He   
didn't say why, but he was anxious to get out of the house … and had a sullen look on his face   
when he left.  
  
"Oh … he must have forgotten to mention it …" Beth replied, disappointed that he was not there.  
  
"Beth … I was going to contact that Lt. Taylor you mentioned … ask him about the photos Devan   
sent, but I couldn't find them. The bracelet and tape were here … did Adam move them?"  
  
Beth looked down at the table and sighed. "I sort of destroyed them." She turned and looked   
over her shoulder toward the fireplace.  
  
"Oh." Amanda and Duncan replied together, wondering what that was all about.  
  
"I'm afraid my anger got the best of me … I can't touch Devan myself, but those photos … I don't   
need any reminders like that … I remember what he did quite well without them." She explained,   
getting up and walking into the shop kitchen, her eyes gazing at pan after pan of baked goods.  
  
"Do you want to open up the shop?" Amanda asked as she walked in behind her.  
  
"No." Beth replied. "I probably should, but not today … I'm just not up to it. Tomorrow is   
Saturday … maybe I'll just wait until Monday to open up … take the weekend off. Maybe we   
could box some of this up and take it to the mission on 10th. There's no since letting it go to   
waste."  
  
"Sounds like a good idea." Amanda agreed. "You look a little tired … did you sleep at all?"  
  
Beth thought about the night she'd spent with Adam on the sofa and a soft smile played on her   
lips. "Actually I did sleep well … very well."  
  
Amanda noticed the change in her features, and her curiosity piqued.  
  
They walked back into the main room just as Duncan was putting a leash on Barkley. "This guy   
is climbing the walls … thought I'd take him for a walk. Will you two be ok?" he asked, knowing   
Amanda was capable of protecting them.  
  
"We'll be fine." Amanda said, waiving him out the door.  
  
Beth heated some water for a cup of tea and the two women sat back down at the table.  
  
"You've got to take these away from me." Amanda said, reaching for one more pie. Beth   
laughed and set the platter on the sidebar.  
  
"Amanda … can I ask you something?" Beth asked as she stared down into her cup.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"How long have you known Adam?"  
  
Amanda raised one eyebrow as she put her fork down. "It seems like ages." She said truthfully.   
"Why?"  
  
"What happened?" Beth asked.   
  
Amanda didn't know what she meant … a multitude of possibilities raced through her mind.   
"What happened when?"  
  
"He lost someone he cared about didn't he? Someone he loved."  
  
Amanda realized now what was going on. She'd seen him walk out of the gala the night before   
and had noticed the aggravation in his expression when she'd seen he and Duncan talking   
through the glass doors of the reception hall. And she'd noticed how Beth had clung to him with   
such trust the night before. Duncan had blown her off when she asked him about it, but now she   
knew she'd been right. Something was going on between these two … which was probably why   
Adam practically ran out the door when they arrived.  
  
"Has he said anything to make you think that?" Amanda replied.  
  
"Adam doesn't talk about himself much at all." Beth admitted. "But when I was so upset about   
Craig this morning, I could swear he was reliving some painful memory himself. I could see the   
pain and loss in his eyes … I heard it in his voice."  
  
"I don't think it's my place to talk about it if Adam hasn't." Amanda replied, knowing how angry he   
would be at her if she did.  
  
"So I'm right." Beth stated. Amanda nodded.  
  
"Is there anything you can tell me?"  
  
"Why is this so important?" Amanda replied with her own question.  
  
"I don't know." Beth admitted, but Amanda's look of doubt caused her to rethink her answer.   
"Because I care about him. Because today I saw for the first time how much he was hurting and   
it broke my heart." Her eyes glistened with emotion.   
  
Amanda shook her head. She guessed that when Beth said care for him, she wasn't far from   
admitting much more … but when the object of her affection was Methos … she immediately felt   
sorry for the woman. He was a tough nut to crack.  
  
"For the past weeks he's put me and my safety first in his life." Beth continued. "He's protected   
me and listened to me and given me a shoulder to cry on when I needed it … and all the while …   
he's going through his own hell … mourning his own loss … I feel so selfish when I think about it."  
  
"He deals with things in his own way." Amanda told her. "Personally … I think it's been good for   
him to focus on something else." She saw her vague answers were only torturing Beth even   
more.  
  
"Beth … If I tell you … can you keep it to yourself unless he brings it up?" Amanda asked. "He'll   
be upset with you if you make him talk about it when he's not ready … and he'll hate me for sure."  
  
"I can do that … I just need to know Amanda … I need to know why he hurts so much."  
  
Amanda looked over her shoulder, almost as if she expected someone to overhear.  
  
"Adam met a woman named Alexa … she worked for Joe at the club. It was sort of love at first   
site …" Amanda began. "But Alexa … she was sick … really sick. And there was nothing   
anyone could do. They didn't have long … less than a year. But from what I could see …. They   
shared more than most people find in a lifetime." She paused. "Adam loved her very much …"  
  
"How awful for him." Beth whispered, brushing the tears that had begun to fall from her eyes.   
"God I'm such an idiot."   
  
"You couldn't have known … he won't talk about it except maybe to Duncan." Amanda replied.  
  
"I must have seemed like such a blubbering baby this morning when he caught me burning the   
photos. I went on and on about growing up with Craig and the 25 years we had together not   
being enough … and complaining about how it wasn't enough … " Beth covered her head with   
her hands and shook her head. "He must have though I was a real twit to complain when he'd   
lost her almost as soon as he found her."  
  
"I'm sure he didn't think that Beth. It probably brought back difficult memories for him, but he   
wouldn't blame you for saying what you felt."  
  
"How long has she been gone?" Beth asked.  
  
"Almost two years now …"  
  
Beth shook her head. "I wish he felt he could talk about it."  
  
"Adam keeps a lot inside … It's his way of protecting himself … of surviving. I wouldn't push it …" 


	31. To Secure A Century Chapter 31

CHAPTER 31  
  
Adam didn't return to the house until very late that night. Duncan was listening to a concerto and   
reading a book in the main room, and Amanda had fallen asleep upstairs in the spare room   
across from Beth's.  
  
"Find out anything?" Duncan asked, as Adam took off his coat and laid it over the chair.  
  
"Not much … checked a few of Mitchell's old hang outs. He's made the rounds but no one's seen   
him in the past few days."  
  
"You missed a good dinner." Duncan commented as he turned a page.  
  
"I stopped by Joe's …" Adam replied.  
  
"She was worried about you … since you didn't say anything about leaving or call in …"  
  
Adam didn't reply.  
  
"Want to talk about it?" Duncan pried.  
  
"About what?" Adam knew exactly what.  
  
"About how much she gets to you … About why you spent the day avoiding her."  
  
"Give it a rest MacLeod … you have no idea what you're talking about."  
  
Mac shrugged. "It's your business …"  
  
"Funny how you keep forgetting that." Adam replied, picking up his coat and striding toward the   
stairs before turning and asking MacLeod if he was staying the night.  
  
"Tonight? Staying I guess … Amanda's asleep." Duncan replied.  
  
Without another word Adam started up the stairs, not missing the soft sound of Beth's door   
closing as he stepped on the third stair. For a long moment he stood staring at the low light   
under the door … and then watched as it went dark … only then continuing up to his room.  
  
Beth had heard Adam come in and started to go downstairs … until she heard his cross words   
with Duncan. Her insides wrenched at the coldness in his voice. She was sorry she'd made him   
so uncomfortable … she wished things had never changed. Realizing she was the last person he   
wanted to see, Beth padded back to her room and closed the door.  
  
The next morning, Adam slipped downstairs at the crack of dawn, thinking he could get out of the   
house before anyone else was up. He was surprised to find Beth coming back in from the garden   
with Barkley.  
  
"I thought you were going to let one of us do that?" he asked, noting how her eyes seemed tired   
and her face a little pale.  
  
"He had to go out … and I didn't think you would want to be bothered … you got in so late." Beth   
replied, averting her eyes.  
  
"It's not a bother … I'd rather you be safe than worry about whether I'm inconvenienced."  
  
"My mistake." She said before feeling the need to move quickly into the bathroom with another   
wave of morning sickness washing over her.  
  
Adam poured the glass of soda he knew she'd be coming for and waited a few minutes … but   
Beth didn't emerge. Several more minutes passed and he began to worry. These things usually   
passed quickly for her …   
  
"Beth … are you all right?" he tapped on the door.  
  
"I'm fine Adam … please … just go do whatever you were planning."   
  
He could tell from the catch in her voice that she was crying and he hated himself, knowing he   
was probably the reason. The morning sickness had just given her a reason to escape his curt   
tone and sour expression.  
  
"Beth … I'm sorry …"  
  
She didn't respond, but he could hear the stifled sobs and felt even worse.  
  
Amanda came into the main room and saw him standing beside the closed door. "What's going   
on? She asked, pulling the robe she'd borrowed from Beth around herself.  
  
"She's not feeling well …"   
  
"And you care?" Amanda was ticked off at him for not bothering to even call so Beth wouldn't   
worry all night if he was all right.  
  
"Don't start …" he warned.  
  
A few minutes later he heard the door knob turn and stepped back as Beth emerged.  
  
"You ok sweetie?" Amanda asked, bringing the soda she'd found on the counter over to the   
young woman and encouraging her to sit down beside her on the sofa.  
  
"I'll be all right." Beth replied, the water she splashed on her face doing little to disguise the fact   
that she'd been crying. "It doesn't last long."  
  
Amanda looked up across the room at Adam and gave him a scathing look of disapproval.  
  
"I think I'll get dressed." Amanda announced, thinking these two needed to talk out whatever was   
going on.  
  
"I'm sorry I worried you." Adam said, coming to lean against the mantle with a cup of coffee.  
  
"What makes you think I was worried?" Beth gave him a little of his own back.  
  
"MacCleod told me …"  
  
"Well forgive me if after all that's been going on I get a little nervous when we don't hear from you   
for over 18 hours … I got this crazy idea Devan or Mitchell might have gotten to you." She tried   
to keep her tone detached, but he knew he'd worried her needlessly.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"I don't want you to be sorry Adam … God …" Beth buried her face in her hands and then looked   
back up at him. "You don't owe me any explanation … I've been nothing but a burden to you   
since the moment you got into town …"  
  
"I haven't done anything I didn't want to do."  
  
"I'm just saying … if you really want out of this … I'll understand. I don't want you to be   
uncomfortable."  
  
"I told you … I won't let them hurt you. I intend to keep that promise." He replied flatly.  
  
"Then would you mind … if you are going to stay out so long again … would you mind at least   
calling? You don't have to talk to me or tell me where you are or what you are doing … I just   
need to know you're ok … Blame it on the hormones or whatever … but I just need to know."  
  
Adam nodded, satisfying her. Beth didn't say anything else, but took the rest of her soda and   
went upstairs to her room. 


	32. To Secure A Century Chapter 32

CHAPTER 32  
  
Richie was glad Duncan could spell him with Claudia. The woman was beautiful … and talented   
… but she was a piece of work to deal with every hour of every day.  
  
It was late afternoon and he was surprised to find Amanda alone in the kitchen trying to do   
something with a chicken.  
  
"Uhm … you're cooking dinner?" he asked warily.  
  
"I am …" she said. But when she looked back down at the dish she was preparing her face fell.   
"Or maybe I should just call out for pizza."  
  
Richie laughed. "Where's the chef? I'm surprised she's not in here whipping up something   
fantastic.  
  
"She's in her room." Amanda replied soberly.  
  
"Is she sick? Is something wrong with the baby?" he asked with concern.  
  
"The baby is fine … and I don't think she's sick … She's just … tired …"   
  
"That doesn't sound like her." Richie said, turning to go up and check on her.  
  
"I think she wants some time to herself." Amanda called to him. "She's been up there all day …"  
  
Ignoring the warning, Richie took the stairs two at a time and rapped gently on her door.  
  
"Beth … it's Richie … "  
  
"Richie? Uhm … I really don't feel like company." Beth replied.  
  
"Are you ok? Is there something I can get for you?"  
  
"No … please … I just want to rest."  
  
Richie started to ask her again, but knew her answer wouldn't change.  
  
"What's going on?" Adam asked as he came up the stairs, he was covered in sweat and   
obviously had been running.  
  
"Amanda says she's been in there all day." Richie replied.  
  
"She's probably … tired …" Adam said, but deep down he knew better. He knew she was   
avoiding him the way he'd avoided her the day before. She was trying to give him his space by   
self-imposing her own isolation.  
  
"I don't know man … this isn't like her. I think something is wrong." Richie shook his head. "Do   
you think I should get a doctor?"  
  
"I don't need a doctor." Beth said as she opened the door. She'd heard them talking and knew   
just like it wasn't fair for Adam to make her worry … it wasn't fair for her to make everyone else   
worry …  
  
"Do you feel like coming downstairs?" Richie asked.  
  
"Yeah … in a minute … I want to wash my face first though …" she replied. "I was getting   
hungry anyway."  
  
"Hope you like pizza." Richie said as he started down the stairs.  
  
"I thought Amanda was making the chicken I'd thawed."  
  
"Is that what it was?" Richie made her laugh with his assessment of Amanda's culinary   
shortcomings.  
  
"Did you get some rest?" Adam asked, still standing outside her room.  
  
"A little." She replied, moving past him.  
  
"Feel up to a drive?" he asked. "After I shower that is? … You've been cooped up in this house   
for two days … and it's going to be a nice night.  
  
"What about the pizza?" Beth asked, resisting the urge to ask him why he wanted to be alone   
with her now when it was obvious she made him uncomfortable …   
  
"I was thinking we could stop at that Chowder House near the beach."  
  
"Ok" Beth replied, closing the bathroom door behind her.  
  
She put on jeans and a deep blue sweater before brushing her hair out, leaving it unbound for a   
change. For several minutes she stood looking at her reflection, wondering why she was going   
with him … why could he possibly want to be alone with her?  
  
She heard Adam on the stairs and grabbed her jacket, following him into the main room.  
  
"You going somewhere?" Richie asked.  
  
"Beth was getting a little stir crazy … I thought some fresh air would be good for her … we're   
going up by the beach to the Chowder House."  
  
"Sounds great." Richie replied. "Mind if I tag along?"  
  
"Uhm not so fast … what about those three pizza's we ordered?" Amanda said. She was not   
going to let him get in the way of whatever was going on. "Besides … if you go with them … who   
is going to keep me company?"  
  
"Ok ok … I'll stay with you … but I'm picking the movie this time …" he said as the doorbell rang,   
announcing the arrival of the pizza.  
  
Beth pulled on her jacket and Adam retrieved his long duster from the hall closet … making sure   
his sword was concealed in the lining.   
  
"Don't you ever worry about catching cold?" Beth asked, nodding towards his still damp hair.  
  
"Can't recall ever catching one." He answered truthfully. She noticed he'd dressed a little neater   
than usual. His usually bulky sweaters had been replaced by a button down and more form fitting   
pullover. She tried not to stare at how great he looked as she handed him her keys.  
  
They didn't talk on the way to the Chowder House, the silence a tell tale sign of the tension   
between the two.  
  
Over dinner they didn't seem to have much to say either. Adam knew he needed to break the   
ice, but didn't have a clue how to get back the casual repoir that came so easily until the day   
before. And then opportunity found him. Beth hadn't really eaten all day, and Adam managed to   
make her smile when he chided her for finishing two bowls of Chowder.  
  
"Those were small bowls." She shot back as she let him lead her down to the quiet side of the   
docks. "And I am eating for two …"  
  
"I can't wait to see how that attitude is going to pan out around your eighth month." He chuckled.  
  
Beth's smile faded. "I didn't think you would be around by that time … I mean … hopefully this   
whole mess will be over and you can get on with … your life." She blinked against the wind that   
cut through her.  
  
Adam didn't reply, but put an arm around her … leading her to a bench that overlooked the cliffs   
but had a wall behind it to protect them from the wind.  
  
"Do you come here often?" she asked as she watched the waves crashing and the moonlight   
playing on the surf.  
  
"I spent most of yesterday and this afternoon here." He admitted.  
  
"Oh." She replied softly.  
  
"I had a lot on my mind … a lot to think about." He said, looking out at the water.  
  
Beth didn't say anything. She had no idea where this conversation was going. Looking at his   
profile, she saw how serious he was and wondered why he'd brought her here.  
  
"I'm sorry I shut you out. It wasn't something I planned … I just didn't expect being with you   
would mean dealing with something I've been trying to get past."  
  
"You don't owe me an explanation Adam."  
  
"Yes … yes I do." He replied, turning to look at her directly. 


	33. To Secure A Century Chapter 33

CHAPTER 33  
  
"Her name was Alexa … " Adam began, and Beth was amazed he was actually going to discuss   
a subject Amanda was sure he would avoid at all costs.  
  
She listened intently as he stared out over the water and shared the details of what had been the   
best and most heartbreaking year of his life.  
  
He shared with her what he felt when he heard Alexa's laugh or saw her face beam with   
excitement at the simplest thing. He talked about the trip they took across the globe … filling the   
precious few days she had remaining on this earth sharing as many experiences as they could.   
She waited in silence as he spoke of the unwavering courage Alexa displayed in the days   
preceeding her death, and how she'd done all she could to ease his pain … to make it easier for   
him.  
  
"She sounds like an amazing woman Adam … a woman who loved you with her heart and soul."  
She replied softly when he stopped short of sharing with her the details of the last hours with his   
precious Alexa. He wouldn't share that with anyone … it was too personal …   
  
"There will never be anyone else like her." He whispered, noticing the tide receding from the   
beach below.  
  
"I'm sorry you didn't have more time with her … I would have liked to have known her. I know   
she would have been someone I liked very much."  
  
"She would have liked you too." He nodded, still not looking at her … still lost in his memories.  
  
"When she drew her last breath … I felt the life drain out of me as well." He admitted. "I was   
determined never to let myself feel that deeply for anyone again. It hurt too much … I knew that   
I'd experienced the deepest love imaginable … and I wasn't going to let myself do that again. I   
had a plan for how to deal with the loss … a plan for how to keep anyone who might come too   
close at bay."  
  
"You don't have to explain Adam. I know how much it hurts … I know what it's like to wish you   
could numb your heart because of the pain that goes through it with every beat." Beth said. "I   
understand why you need to keep your distance … I had the same plan. It was going to be me   
and my baby … and that was going to be enough."  
  
Adam let out a sad laugh. "We both had a plan … we both knew what we needed to do to survive   
without ever feeling that kind of pain again …" he turned to look directly at her. "The thing is …   
our plan didn't quite work out the way we thought, did it?"  
  
Beth searched his eyes, trying to see what he was trying to say. They were interrupted by the   
laughter of a group of teenagers coming up from the beach.  
  
Adam stood up and held out his hand. "Walk with me?" He asked. Beth slipped her small hand   
into his and followed him down the stairs to the beach, moving past the teenagers who seemed   
oblivious to their presence.  
  
"Adam if you're worried I'm going to push myself on you … or ask you to be something you can't   
… don't." Beth stopped walking. "I may be acting a bit fragile … but I'm tougher than I look …   
I'm not going to dissolve into a puddle of tears … even if that's what it's seemed like lately." She   
shook her head trying not to think about the strange way she'd been reacting to everything.  
  
"I don't want to be the reason for your tears." Adam said, turning to look down at her … his hand   
coming up to brush imaginary tears from her cheek.  
  
Beth tried to look away, but his hand cupped her face … urging her to look at him.  
  
"It's not your fault Adam … It happens … Ask Richie …" she let out a weak laugh, reminded of   
the way she'd rebuffed his advances.  
  
"Would you stop? I'm trying to tell you something" Adam replied impatiently, cutting her off.  
  
Beth shifted nervously, very aware of how close he'd moved to her.   
  
"I'm trying to tell you that I can't ignore what I've been feeling for you any longer." Adam began.   
"I tried to fight it … I tried to push you away … but I realized something when I was sitting here on   
the beach watching the sun set over the water."  
  
His thumb moved on her cheek tenderly. "I don't want to watch the rest of the sunsets in my life   
alone." He whispered, his voice taking on a husky timbre.  
  
Beth let out a little gasp and for several seconds they didn't move, both completely lost in the   
depths of the other's eyes as his words sunk in.   
  
Slowly Adam lowered his head, his gaze moving from her eyes to her full mouth and back again.   
His lips brushed hers softly, as his hands moved to frame her face.  
  
Beth felt her heart stop. His kiss was as light as butterfly wings against her lips, and when he   
lifted his face to make sure this was what she wanted, she couldn't help but fist her hands in the   
neck of his sweater and pull him back to her.  
  
Their kiss was tender and gentle at first, both exploring and becoming aware of the taste and feel   
of the other. Beth's hands slipped over his shoulders and twined around the back of his neck as   
he pressed her body against his with an urging grip on her waist. For several long moments they   
shared the first promise of things to come.   
  
Unable to feel close enough, Beth arched into Adam's body as his tongue traced the seam of her   
lips … imploring her to open to him, allowing him to deepen the kiss. She felt his hands slide   
under her jacket as they roamed the softness of her back through her sweater, and when they   
slipped to brush the bare skin beneath the hem, she let out a little involuntary gasp that he   
devoured hungrily.  
  
"How did I come to need you so desperately." He murmured against her mouth and Beth replied   
by boldly tasting the inviting crevices of his mouth with her tongue. 


	34. To Secure A Century Chapter 34

CHAPTER 34  
  
Back at the house, Richie had grown bored with the movie Amanda selected. He was almost out   
the door when a delivery truck pulled in front of the house and a driver in a familiar brown uniform   
jumped out.  
  
"A little late for deliveries isn't it?" Richie commented.  
  
"Yeah … I'm covering two routes today … tonight …" the man explained. "Package for Beth   
Parker."   
  
"I'll take that." Richie said, scribbling his name and coming back inside.  
  
"What is it?" Amanda asked, her question freezing on her tongue when she noticed the return   
address … it was a package from the prison in Atlanta. Devan was becoming more bold.  
  
"I'm calling Mac." She announced. "You call Adam."  
  
Duncan was on his way in a matter of seconds, but the phone Adam had left on the seat of the   
SUV rang on and on.  
  
"They said they were going to the Chowder House." Richie said to Amanda and she nodded for   
him to go.  
  
Richie rushed down the steps and jumped on his bike … knowing Adam would want to know   
about this immediately.  
  
When he arrived at the beach, he saw Beth's car … but they weren't in the restaurant. Taking   
long, quick strides, he followed the boardwalk toward the beach, breaking into a run when he   
heard Beth's scream. Richie jumped over the railing and saw Adam fighting off the blows of an   
attacker with his sword as Beth backed up against a sand dune, with her eyes wide and her hand   
covering her mouth in disbelief.  
  
Blake Mitchell had followed the couple to the beach and waited for his opportunity. Moments   
after a group of teenagers hopped into their car and drove off, he made his way down to the   
beach, grinning maniacally when he spotted his prey clinging to one another in the distance.  
  
Adam's head snapped up when he sensed the presence of the other immortal. He barely had   
time to push Beth out of the way and pull his sword from beneath his coat before Mitchell tried to   
land his first blow.  
  
"Beth … get out of here." He ordered as he dodged the man's sword, but from the sound of her   
frightened cries he knew she wasn't listening. She was frozen in place and could not tear her   
eyes from what was happening.  
  
"Oh let her stay … we wouldn't want her to miss any of the fun now would we?" Mitchell taunted.  
  
"You bastard." Methos raged as he began his own flurry of attacks on the cocky immortal.  
  
And then he felt another presence and immediately worried that he would have to defend himself   
from Mitchell's partner. To his relief, as he managed to turn his opponent slightly, he recognized   
Richie in the shadows as he moved toward Beth.  
  
"Get her out of here." He called out to the young immortal and Richie put his arms around Beth's   
shoulders, intending to do just that.  
  
"NO!" she screamed, wrenching herself free. "You've got to help him."  
  
Richie wished he could do as she asked, but he couldn't interfere … he could only take care of   
her.  
  
"Beth you've got to get out of here. It's going to be ok, but you need to get out of here." He   
begged.  
  
"Adam!" she screamed again as she saw Mitchell's blade come dangerously close.  
  
"Damn it Richie … get her out of here NOW!" Adam couldn't let Beth become a distraction. He   
knew he could take Mitchell … but the odds could change if he didn't focus on the fight.  
  
Richie knew he needed to be careful because of the baby, but Beth didn't make it easy for him.   
Finally he managed to pin her flailing arms to her side and drag her toward the stairs. As he   
forced her to come with him, Beth's eyes continued to watch the battle below. Just as they   
reached the top, Adam took one quick glance up to make sure she was safe … giving Mitchell the   
fraction of a second he needed to swipe his blade through Adam's arm.  
  
Beth screamed as she saw Adam react to the pain.  
  
"Take a last look sweetheart … " Mitchell yelled up at her laughing.  
  
Richie had to fight the urge to wait and watch the outcome. It was all he could do to get the   
young woman up the boardwalk and to the parking lot.  
  
"Give me your keys." He ordered as they reached the car, but Beth didn't seem to hear. She   
was still trying to fight him so she could return to Adam.  
  
"Beth … listen to me." Richie gripped her by the arms and shook her until she focused on his   
face. "You need to get out of here. It's what Adam wanted and we've got to trust him. He can't   
worry about you and do what needs to be done."  
  
She stopped struggling.  
  
"Do you understand?" he stooped to look directly into her eyes. "I need the keys."  
  
"Adam … has them." She managed to choke out.  
  
Richie cursed, dragging her to his bike and shoving the helmet on her head.  
  
"Get on." He asked her, and mindlessly she did as he asked, gripping his waist tightly.  
  
He could tell she was starting to go into shock and prayed she would be able to hold onto him   
until they reached the house. He could feel her body shake against his as she wept bitterly,   
fearing the worst, and when they reached the curb in front of the porch … she was nearing   
hysterics.  
  
"Mac" he called as he managed to slip the helmet off of her head before she fell limp in his arms.  
  
Duncan opened the front door and helped Richie carry her into the living room, lying her on the   
sofa as Amanda rushed to get a cool cloth and some water.  
  
"Mitchell surprised them on the beach …" Richie started to explain.  
  
"And Adam?" Duncan asked.  
  
Richie shook his head. "I don't know … he got distracted" he looked down at Beth briefly so   
Duncan would understand. "Mitchell landed a blow to his arm … that's the last thing we saw. He   
wanted me to get her out of there."  
  
"You did the right thing." Duncan assured him as he bathed Beth's face with the cloth and tried to   
revive her.  
  
Amanda started for the door with her sword.  
  
"Where are you going?" Duncan asked looking up.  
  
"To make sure Mitchell doesn't make it back here." She replied.  
  
"Amanda … don't." he ordered. "Let's just wait for Adam." He had complete confidence that   
even if he was injured, Adam would have enough fight to finish the job. He hadn't survived 5,000   
years by being an easy kill.  
  
Beth drifted in and out of consciousness and Amanda wondered if they should get her to a   
hospital. Joe arrived after a few minutes and while they attended to the traumatized young   
woman, they all kept a watchful eye on the hands of the clock as more time passed. 


	35. To Secure A Century Chapter 35

CHAPTER 35  
  
It was almost an hour later when they heard the sound of Beth's car come to a stop in front of the   
house.  
  
Duncan opened the door in time to see an exhausted but very much alive Methos stepping out of   
the driver's side.  
  
"How is she?" he asked, hardly stopping to hand MacLeod his coat and sword as he passed him.  
  
"She lost consciousness right after Richie got her back here … I don't know how she hung on as   
long as she did … She's been drifting in and out ever since …"  
  
"I think we should consider taking her to a hospital." Joe urged as Adam rushed in and knelt   
beside Beth, searching her face and smoothing her sweat dampened hair back from her   
forehead.  
  
"Beth … sweetheart …" he called her name gently. "Beth … can you hear me?" he asked as his   
eyes scanned her face, looking for any sign of recognition.  
  
"She's had a terrible shock." Amanda offered. "Maybe Joe is right …"  
  
"NO … she can't go to a hospital." Adam insisted. "When she wakes up in a strange place with   
people poking around on her she'll be even more afraid … they won't understand her fear … she   
stays here …" His voice went from stern to tender with the simple turn of his attention back to the   
woman on the sofa. "Come on Beth … look at me … wake up sweetheart … wake up and look at   
me."   
  
"Adam … maybe you better change out of …" Richie's words of warning about the blood and the   
deep tear on the arm of his sweater went unnoticed because Beth seemed to be coming around.  
  
"Adam?" she called out in a quiet voice, her eyes focusing on his face … trying to discern if this   
was real or if she was hallucinating.   
  
"I'm here Beth … I'm here." He smiled, moving even closer as he continued to caress her face.   
  
"Oh Adam …." She said, her eyes filling with tears. "I was so scared."  
  
"I know … I know … but it's over … he can't hurt you anymore, and I'm all right … it's all right."   
He told her, relieved when a little color started to come back to her complexion.  
  
Not able to stand it any longer, Beth threw herself into his arms, burying her face in the crook of   
his neck as she clung to him in desperation.  
  
"Shhh shhh." He cooed. "It's all over … it's all right. That's my brave girl." he said as her tears   
began to ebb.  
  
Everyone in the room breathed a sigh of relief as she seemed to come around and appeared to   
be all right. But they all were surprised if not shocked when Beth lifted her face from his shoulder   
and Adam kissed her deeply.  
  
Richie had to look away … fighting the impulse to resent what the two had obviously found. Joe   
shook his head with a grin and Duncan moved to put his arms around Amanda, the two of them   
exchanging a satisfied smile.  
  
It was Beth who broke the kiss … suddenly remembering the last thing she'd seen … the way the   
sword had sliced through his arm.  
  
"Oh God Adam." She cried as she turned her attention to his arm.  
  
"It's all right … it's nothing … just a scratch." He lied, hoping she would believe him … but the   
amount of blood on the sleeve and the cut in the fabric told a different story, and everyone in the   
room knew there was nothing he could do to hide the truth if she continued to explore.  
  
"Let me get that. I've had a little experience … we'll just go into the kitchen where the light is   
better … and Amanda can help you upstairs." Duncan tried to get between them, but she   
wouldn't hear of it. "I've got it … and the light is fine here if you'll turn on that lamp. But we'll   
need something to clean this with … I'll try to be gentle." She promised Adam as she leaned   
forward to get a better look.  
  
Adam tried to pull away, but she wouldn't let go. "Adam please … you're hurt … we should   
probably get you to a hospital." She said as she began to tear the material away. "Amanda will   
you get the scissors out of the kitchen drawer so I can cut this sweater off … and there are   
bandages in the medicine cabinet." Her mind was amazingly clear as she took a deep breath and   
forced herself to focus on helping him. She looked up at Richie, wondering why no one was   
moving to help. And then she saw what Adam wished he could keep from her. As she pulled the   
fabric away from the arm, she saw all of the blood was dry … and even though she tore the cloth   
further and further away … there was no wound … only dried blood. Using the damp cloth that   
Duncan had bathed her face in, she wiped away the blood and saw a flawless arm.  
  
She gasped and her eyes met Adam's with an expression that told him she felt betrayed. 


	36. To Secure A Century Chapter 36

CHAPTER 36  
  
"What are you?" She gasped, not able to process her thoughts before speaking. Her words cut   
through Adam's heart as deeply as if she'd run him through with his sword. She saw the veil fall   
over his eyes and as much as she hated herself for it … she was powerless to do anything to   
stop it.  
  
"You're like him. You're like Devan." She accused. Shaking her head Beth backed away from   
Adam, stumbling against the end table as she tried to understand. Richie kept her from falling,   
but she pulled her arm from his grasp as soon as she had her footing … looking around the room   
and realizing she was the only one surprised by this.   
  
Adam could see her heart breaking in her eyes and cursed himself for being something she   
obviously feared.  
  
"You all knew?" she asked, looking from one face to the other. And then it dawned on her. "That   
was the secret … that is what Devan was talking about … he knew about Adam … you all knew."  
  
"Beth you need to let him explain." Duncan tried to put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, but   
she wouldn't have it. "No … no … I need … space. I'll listen … but I need … some room." She   
told him, not knowing what else to call it.   
  
Adam couldn't bear to see the fear and pain in her eyes any longer. Completely spent, he turned   
and rested his weight on his hands against the mantle, staring down between them at the empty   
grate. Duncan could see he wasn't in any shape to explain anything to Beth and saw Adam's   
retreat as his request for someone else to do it.  
  
"Beth … it's not what you think. There's a reason why Adam is the way he is … and the reason is   
a closely guarded secret." He began. For the next few minutes he explained about immortality   
and why if mortals became aware of their existence, they would most likely hunt them down and   
destroy them out of fear.   
  
Beth listened and tried to understand, but it was hard … so much had happened in such a little   
time, and now to find out this?   
  
"Duncan … how do you know so much about immortals?" she asked, and when he didn't reply   
immediately … she realized the answer. "That day in the dojo … the day I walked in on you and   
Richie …" she turned and looked at the young man. "You're … you're one of them too aren't   
you?" They both nodded.  
  
"Beth … I'm an immortal as well." Amanda added, coming to stand beside Duncan. "But I'm also   
your friend … we all are."  
  
The room was starting to get very warm, as Beth felt it close in on her. She turned to look at Joe   
… her eyes asking him a silent question.  
  
"Me? No …" he shook his head and let out a nervous laugh, tapping his cane on one of his   
prosthetics. "Mortal man with feet of clay."   
  
Beth seemed relieved to hear that, but only for a second.  
  
Her eyes drifted to Adam, who hadn't changed position the entire time except to occasionally   
raise his head to look up at the mortar between the bricks.  
  
"Adam … I don't know what I'm supposed to say …" Her confused voice shook softly. His eyes   
shut tightly as her words reached his ears. This was tearing both of them up inside and neither   
could reach out for the other … even though it was what they both desperately needed. The   
weight of her eyes were heavy on him and it took everything he had to turn and face her …   
knowing what he would see when he did.  
  
As she looked into his face, Beth's mind replayed everything that had happened in the last few   
hours. She thought about the way he'd opened up to her … the things he'd shared … the way   
he'd held her … and kissed her … and the way she came alive in his arms. She thought about   
the terror she felt as Mitchell attacked Adam … about watching the sword slice into him … how   
she wondered as Richie forced her to leave with him, if she would ever see Adam again. How   
she thanked God when she'd seen his face hovering above hers ...  
  
… and now this secret of all secrets.  
  
Her heart and her mind were at war with one another. She wanted more than anything to throw   
her arms around him and rain kisses on his face until the pain she saw melted away. She wanted   
to make herself forget about anyone or anything but how much she loved him … and she knew in   
that moment that she did love him. God help her, she loved him so much. But a part of her was   
so unsure about what she'd just learned … The room began to spin.  
  
"Beth honey … maybe you should sit down." Joe said as he saw her grab the edge of the chair to   
steady herself, her eyes still locked with Adam's.  
  
"I don't want to sit down … I need to … I need to … owwwww" she grabbed her stomach and   
doubled over. Adam rushed to her side, picking her up and carrying her back to the sofa.  
  
"No … no … this can't be happening." Beth grimaced, pulling her knees up to her chest and   
holding herself so tight. "Please … I can't lose my baby … I can't." she cried as Adam and   
Amanda tried to calm her.  
  
"I'm calling an ambulance." Joe stated flatly, daring anyone to challenge him.  
  
In a few minutes paramedics arrived, put Beth on a stretcher and lifted her into the ambulance.   
As much as Adam wanted to jump in the ambulance beside her … he knew that what had just   
happened was caused by the stress he put on her... and he was the last person she would want   
to be with her. "Joe please …" he asked the older man and then assisted him as Joe carefully   
climbed in.  
  
"I won't let her out of my sight." Joe promised as they closed the doors.  
  
'We'll be right behind you." Duncan replied, waiting only long enough for Amanda to lock the door   
to the house and hand him his coat before driving the four of them to the hospital. When they   
were in the car she tossed one of Adam's sweaters to him in the back seat. "Thought you might   
need this." She said, nodding at the torn, bloodstained sleeve that he hadn't given another   
thought since he watched Beth collapse. 


	37. To Secure A Century Chapter 37

CHAPTER 37  
  
"Beth honey you need to try and relax …" Joe said as he held her hand, sitting on the chair a   
nurse had brought into her room.  
  
"I'm so scared." She admitted.  
  
"I know, I know … You heard the doctor say the baby was ok for now … but he's concerned   
about you … You're blood pressure is so high … you have got to focus on taking deep breaths   
and letting your mind and body relax." He repeated what the doctor had said when he was with   
her earlier.  
  
Beth's eyes watched the fetal monitor and the strong, steady heartbeat going across the dial.  
  
"She's going to be ok isn't she?" Beth asked, needing him to tell her it would be all right.  
  
"The doctor said the baby was going to be fine." He repeated. "But I thought it was too early to   
know that it was a girl."  
  
Beth gave him a sheepish look. "I could find out … but haven't gone in for an ultrasound yet …   
It's just a hunch I have … and Craig so wanted a little girl to spoil …" her voice trailed off.  
  
"Her heartbeat is strong … she's a fighter like her mother." Joe said, patting her hand. Beth   
smiled.  
  
Outside in the hallway the four immortals waited impatiently for news. When Adam spotted   
Beth's doctor he stopped him. "Can you tell us anything?"   
  
"Are you the father?" the doctor asked, noting the man's concern.  
  
"The father is deceased … we're … family …" Amanda interrupted quickly.  
  
"The baby is fine … but I'm worried about the mother. She's obviously been under tremendous   
stress and she hasn't been experiencing normal weight gain in her pregnancy. Her records   
indicate she's in her 15th week … and although she's not underweight for a healthy woman of her   
age and build, I see she's lost weight since her last appointment … and you can see for yourself   
that she's hardly showing." He told them. "She needs to rest … and eat … and avoid stress."  
  
"Joe?" Beth said, unable to close her eyes and rest. She knew it was almost midnight, but her   
mind was processing everything that she'd learned and she couldn't relax.  
  
Joe scooted his chair closer.   
  
"What Duncan said about immortals … that was true wasn't it? And I really saw what I saw?"   
she asked.  
  
"I know it's hard to believe, but it's true … I swear it's all true. And you weren't imagining anything   
Beth. You aren't crazy. You really saw Devan come back from the dead … and the wound   
disappeared on Adam's arm."  
  
"It's just so hard to wrap my mind around …"  
  
For the next half hour he tried to calm her by frankly answering her questions … Joe was glad   
she didn't ask how he knew so much … he didn't want to get into the Watchers or his   
involvement. She told him about what went through her mind when she first saw Adam's arm.   
"All I could see was Devan's body repairing itself … I couldn't see Adam … I couldn't see him at   
all."  
  
"Don't try to work through this all tonight … just let it be for a few days. You need to rest and   
think about your baby." He encouraged.  
  
"I can't … " she leaned back against the pillows and her eyes filled with tears. "I hurt him so   
much …I pushed him away like he was some … some … monster" she hated herself. "I accused   
him of being like Devan … my God how could I have done that?" her voice little more than a   
whisper. Joe could see she was getting upset again by the numbers on the monitors.  
  
"You've been through so much in the past 24 hours Beth … you need to deal with that later."  
  
"No … I can't … I hurt Adam so much Joe… I can't get the look on his face out of my mind …   
You saw what my reaction did to him … you saw him … " she began to cry again and Joe knew   
there was only one thing he could do … "I'll be right back."  
  
"How is she?" Richie jumped up from his seat in the waiting area when he saw Joe coming   
toward them.  
  
"She's still pretty stressed." He said as Amanda and Duncan walked up to hear. "she's upset …   
and she can't make herself relax."  
  
"Can they give her anything?" Richie asked.  
  
"No … it's not safe for the baby to sedate her." Joe replied. "But he can." He added, nodding   
toward the place where Adam stood at the end of the hall staring out the window into the   
darkness.  
  
"He's a wreck Joe." Duncan confided quietly. "To tell you the truth I've been waiting for him to   
disappear … he's about as bad as I've seen him."  
  
"All I know is that woman in there loves him … and is beating herself up pretty badly over how   
she reacted to the news. And if he can't pull it together and show her he's all right … her blood   
pressure is going to go through the roof and … "  
  
Joe didn't have to explain any further. They all knew.  
  
"I'll go talk to him." Duncan said.  
  
"Can we see her for a minute Joe?" Richie asked, trying hard to focus on what Beth needed and   
not on his own pain at hearing just how deep her feelings ran for another man. "If you think it   
won't upset her."  
  
"I think it would be good for her to see you two ... She seems to be coming to terms with this thing   
… I'll wait out here … "  
  
Richie peered around the door, knocking as he opened it slightly. "Feel like some company?"  
  
Beth smiled. "Yeah"  
  
Richie came in the door followed by Amanda. He walked over to the far side of the bed and   
kissed her on the cheek. "You can't scare us like that again." He said seriously, taking her hand.  
  
"I'm sorry …" she replied. "I'm sorry for everything … You must think I'm wretched the way I   
treated all of you." She turned to Amanda who smiled and shook her head.   
  
"You don't need to apologize. We know how tough this is … how much of a shock …I'm just   
sorry if you had to find out it wasn't a little easier for you."  
  
Beth glanced briefly at Richie and then turned to Amanda. "How is Adam? Is he angry with me?"  
  
"Angry?" Amanda put her hand on Beth's shoulder. "He's not angry with you honey … He's   
worried about you though … we all are. "  
  
"Beth, Adam will be all right … unless something happens to you." Richie told her. "You need to   
try and relax … try not to think about anything that stresses you out." His eyes went to the   
monitors, realizing the numbers were still too high.  
  
Out in the hall Duncan was trying to convince Methos that Beth needed to see him and he   
needed to make her believe he was all right.  
  
"I'm the last person she needs to see MacLeod … you saw her reaction … I repulse her."  
  
"Would you listen to me?" Duncan said, forcing the older immortal to look at him. "Joe said she   
is worrying herself sick in there. Her blood pressure is through the roof and she won't rest … She   
won't rest because she's not worried about herself … she's worried about you."  
  
Methos shook his head, still not believing.  
  
"Damn it Methos do you love her or not?" Duncan demanded.  
  
"Who said anything about love?" Methos denied.  
  
"UGH …" Duncan threw up his hands in exasperation. "Sometimes I really want to beat the shit   
out of you and that damn wall you throw up."  
  
"I wouldn't recommend it MacLeod." Methos replied dryly. "After the day I've had I wouldn't take   
it well. I've already taken one head tonight …"  
  
"Are you going in to see her or not?" Joe couldn't wait down the hall any longer.  
  
"Why don't you two understand? I'll make things worse." He argued, his face drawn with worry   
and a deep sadness.  
  
"Try convincing me of that tomorrow when her blood pressure doesn't go down and she loses that   
baby." Joe replied. "Or worse. She flat out told me she can't rest because she is worried about   
you. What more do you need? An engraved invitation?"  
  
Methos stared back out the window. He desperately wanted to see Beth, but he didn't think he   
could stand it if he saw the betrayal and the fear in her eyes that he'd seen earlier. "I can't be   
responsible for making it worse …"  
  
"It will be worse if you stand out here and make her worry even more. She knows I was coming   
to find you. If you don't go in then you are confirming her fears that you don't care … and we   
both know nothing could be further from the truth … don't we?" Joe finished, completely   
frustrated with the entire situation. 


	38. To Secure A Century Chapter 38

CHAPTER 38  
  
Beth's eyes turned in hopeful anticipation to the door as soon as she heard it begin to open.   
Richie and Amanda made an excuse and slipped out as Adam waited by the door.  
  
"Hi." She said softly.  
  
"Hi." He repeated, closing the door and coming to stand at the foot of the bed. He looked up at   
the monitors and noticed her pulse becoming quicker and frowned. "This was probably a bad   
idea. I don't want to upset you." He looked everywhere but into her eyes, trying to be detached.  
  
"I don't want you to be uncomfortable Adam … if you don't want to see me … I understand."  
  
"The baby's heartbeat looks strong." He commenting, ignoring her statement.  
  
"For now …" she said, her voice full of worry. "The doctor said I am a mess though …"  
  
"I'm sorry … it's my fault." Adam replied.  
  
"How is it your fault and not mine?" she argued. "What could you have done differently? Joe   
told me how hard it is to be … an immortal." She swallowed hard. "He told me what a lonely life   
it is … losing everyone you care about … living in secret or risk being hunted like a dog by people   
who would kill you simply because they don't understand you … because they are afraid."  
  
"Are you afraid Beth?" he asked.  
  
"I'm not afraid of you Adam." She answered. "I'm sorry I panicked. I'm sorry I said those terrible   
things to you … But when I saw your arm … I was so shocked … and I was already upset.   
When I thought I'd never see you again earlier tonight … I lost it …"  
  
Adam looked at the floor and shoved his hands deeper into the pockets of his jeans. "I'm fine   
Beth. And you don't need to apologize … you didn't do anything wrong. You said what you felt   
… you were honest."  
  
"I was wrong." She replied. "I was so wrong to compare you to Devan … so wrong to hurt you   
like that … to pull away."  
  
"That doesn't matter. What matters is that you need to rest … and get your strength back so you   
can carry this baby to term."   
  
"That's not all that matters." She said. "You matter … you matter to me."  
  
"Beth … let's not talk about this now … you don't need to get upset."  
  
"You hate me don't you?" her face fell as she replied, mistaking his distance for indifference.   
"You trusted me … and I hurt you … and now you can't forgive me …"   
  
Adam took a deep breath and walked to the side of the bed. "I don't hate you Beth … I could   
never hate you. I just don't think I'm what you need … what either of you need." He nodded   
toward the fetal monitor.  
  
"You're wrong … " she reached out and clutched the edge of his sweater since his hands were   
still in his pockets and out of reach. "I do need you … I need you more than you can know."  
  
She watched as his eyes moved from where she still held his sweater to her face. "Unless you   
changed your mind." She quietly voiced her fear.  
  
"I haven't changed my mind." He replied, pulling his hand out of his pocket and taking hers. "But   
I don't want to hurt you … and I did. This is more complicated than you could possibly have   
known when you let me get close to you. And now you are in here because of me."  
  
"I'm in here because of that man who attacked you … and because of Devan … You can't help   
the way things are … and you shouldn't feel sorry about being who you are … because you are   
wonderful Adam … you are so wonderful. " her eyes glistened and Adam found the wall around   
his heart melting again for this woman.  
  
Kneeling beside the bed he held her one small hand in both of his and bent his head to kiss first   
the back of her hand and then turned it to plant another on her delicate wrist, causing her breath   
caught in her throat as she looked into his eyes. "I was so afraid I'd ruined everything." She   
fretted.  
  
"Beth … you need to rest. We can talk about all of this later." He plead with her.  
  
"Will you stay with me?" she asked.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere … " he replied, still holding her hand as he moved to the chair.  
  
Beth smiled gently, rolled to one side to face him and closed her eyes as he stroked her face and   
hair.   
  
Adam watched the monitors carefully … feeling some relief when he saw the numbers begin to   
go down on the monitor attached to her finger.  
  
Amanda looked in after a while. Neither she nor Adam spoke for fear of waking her, but when   
she saw Beth sleeping and Adam watching her so intently, she knew things were going to be all   
right. She mouthed silently that they were going home and Adam nodded, turning his attention   
immediately back to the woman who had come to mean so much to him.  
  
She'd been sleeping for almost two hours when Adam raised his head from where he'd been   
dozing with his arms crossed and leaning on the edge of the mattress. He heard her begin to   
whimper and jerk slightly. Adam frowned, knowing a nightmare was trying to overtake her rest.  
  
Quietly and carefully, he lowered the side rail behind her and slipped onto the narrow bed. He   
spooned his body against hers and held her tightly, whispering almost inaudible endearments as   
he soothed her mind and chased the nightmare away. 


	39. To Secure A Century Chapter 39

CHAPTER 39  
  
Adam stirred when the nurse came in to change Beth's I-V bottle, and started to move from the   
bed, but the woman smiled and motioned for him to stay where he was. She could see that   
finally the blood pressure readings were almost normal and knew there was no harm … in fact his   
presence seemed to have calmed her patient.  
  
When Beth finally woke up, it took her a minute to realize where she was. In her dream she had   
been back on the sofa in her living room … nestled in Adam's arms. She fought the urge to open   
her eyes, afraid that the feeling of warmth and comfort would disappear … but when she couldn't   
lie still any longer, she was relieved to find it hadn't been just a dream after all. Adam was there   
… he was holding her …  
  
Adam heard her sniffle, felt her move to wipe her face and he worried.  
  
"Hey … hey … What's the matter?" he asked softly, raising himself a little so he could see her   
face. "Are you in pain? Do I need to get the nurse?"  
  
"No … no Adam … I'm fine." She whispered. "I was just dreaming … and then I realized it wasn't   
a dream … and I couldn't help blubbering like the baby I'm becoming."  
  
"With all you've been through, you're allowed … hormones or no hormones." He replied, trying to   
make her feel better, stroking her hair back from her face. "I'm just sorry your dream frightened   
you Beth … I wish I could make the nightmares go away."  
  
"It wasn't a nightmare." She said, knowing he was going to really think she was a sap when he   
heard why she was crying.  
  
Adam shifted and let her roll on her back so she didn't have to stretch over her shoulder to look at   
him. "I was dreaming we were back at the house … on the sofa … and you were holding me."   
She admitted, looking up into his eyes.  
  
"And that made you cry?" Adam wiped the last trace of dampness from her face with his thumb   
as he continued to stroke her face.  
  
"I cried because when I woke up … it wasn't a dream … you were really here … holding me …"   
her eyes betrayed the fact she was about to tear up again and Adam's insides rolled over just   
looking at her, realizing how much he cared about her.  
  
Tenderly he cupped her chin and tilted her face upward, hesitating only a second before closing   
the space between and kissing her quivering lips softly.  
  
Frustrated by the I-V and monitor strapped to her arm, Beth wanted nothing more than to turn and   
wrap her arms around him and show Adam how much she needed him. But that was   
impossible.  
  
"I hate needles. " she groaned "Can you get me out of here?"  
  
"The answer to that question would be no." Beth's ob-gyn said from the door. He'd been given   
her charts the first thing that morning and was not pleased.  
  
"But I'm better … really I am." She argued as Adam slipped off the bed and leaned against the   
wall, giving the doctor room to check everything.  
  
"You are a lucky young woman. Do you know that?" the doctor told her as held a little light in   
front of her, checking her pupil reflexes. "And so is your baby."  
  
"We're going to be ok aren't we? The baby is still all right?" she asked anxiously.  
  
"The baby is fine … and you are improving. But you need complete bed rest … and a non-  
stressful environment."  
  
"Bed rest? This early in my pregnancy?" she asked.  
  
"I want to keep you here for the next 3 or 4 days so we can monitor you around the clock and so   
you can get complete rest." He turned to look up at Adam. "It's really not negotiable … not if she   
wants to carry this baby to term.""  
  
Adam nodded.   
  
"But Adam … I could rest at home." Beth really didn't want to stay in the hospital any longer.  
  
Adam walked over to the side of the bed and leaned his hands on the mattress, looking directly   
into her eyes. "Beth, your doctor says you could lose the baby if you don't do this. Yes … if you   
were at home I'd make sure you rested … but I think he's saying that although things 'look' fine,   
there could be something he can't see … and that's why you need these monitors and nurses   
and all the care they can provide. Four days is not forever … but if you don't … a lifetime without   
your baby will be." His voice was gentle, but his words were as direct with her as they could be.  
  
"He's right Ms. Parker." The doctor confirmed.  
  
Beth leaned back against the pillows, her lower lip pouting.  
  
Adam cuffed her chin playfully. "Be a good girl and I'll bring you back a quart of that chowder you   
like."  
  
Beth gave him a sarcastic smirk, still not happy about this … but she'd take the chowder.  
  
"If you don't mind, I need to finish checking her out." The doctor said, wanting Adam to step back   
and give him room. He started to move the blanket and sheets off of her, obviously so he could   
check for tenderness in her womb.  
  
"Uhm … " Beth grabbed the sheet before he could pull it away, looking up at Adam bashfully.  
  
"I'll wait outside." He said, realizing her need for privacy.  
  
He walked out to find Amanda and Duncan coming down the hallway with a bouquet of flowers   
and a small suitcase he guessed contained some of Beth's things.  
  
"You leaving?" Duncan asked as they met him in the hall.  
  
"No … I was just going to find a coffee machine … the doctor is in with her now." He told them,   
running his hand through the top of his short hair.  
  
"I didn't think you would be going anywhere …" Amanda told him. "So on top of some things I   
knew Beth needed … I put a fresh sweater and there's a small bag with … well toiletries and   
stuff."  
  
"You've been in my underwear drawer haven't you Amanda?" he grinned, teasing her.  
  
"Actually I was surprised to find that you owned any …" She threw back.  
  
"Uhm I hate to break this up … but would you mind going in to see Beth alone? I need to speak   
with Adam." Duncan said, setting the suitcase down outside the door.  
  
"You are going to show him the package?" Amanda asked.  
  
Duncan nodded.  
  
"What package?" Adam asked as he followed Duncan 


	40. To Secure A Century Chapter 40

CHAPTER 40  
  
The two men walked out onto the small sun porch, which was empty this early in the morning.  
  
Duncan pulled the UPS envelope out of his coat and handed it to Methos.  
  
Methos noted the return address and then pulled out the contents. It was a newspaper obituary   
section … Not recognizing anything on one side of the fold, he turned it over and saw a listing   
circled in red. Lt. Randall F. Taylor.  
  
"I guess this explains why you weren't able to reach him." Methos said bleakly, throwing the   
paper down on the iron table. He took a seat in the chair beside it, rubbed his eyes and worried   
about how this news was going to affect Beth.  
  
"Did you get that this morning?" he asked.  
  
"No … it was delivered last night. That's why Richie was at the beach … he was coming to find   
you."  
  
"I wondered about that." He admitted. "Don't get me wrong … I was glad he showed up and got   
Beth out of there. But I was a little worried he had resorted to stalking … glad you cleared it up."  
  
"It didn't list a cause of death, but Joe made some calls … he was shot in the head … execution   
style …"  
  
"And Devan couldn't wait to gloat … to let her know no one was safe." Methos said, standing up   
and walking to the edge of the patio.  
  
"To let her know he could get to her when he was ready." Duncan replied. "It was supposed to   
be delivered yesterday morning … but Richie said something about the driver pulling a double   
route … so it's delivery was delayed."  
  
"He was timing it to come just before Mitchell made his move … so she would already be terrified   
… and helpless." Methos added, punching the brick column and wincing when he felt his   
knuckles crush under the force of the blow.  
  
Duncan didn't say anything for a few minutes as Methos watched his hand slowly begin to restore   
itself. He knew his friend needed time to think … time to try and figure out what to do … how to   
tell Beth.  
  
"This is going to tear her apart." Methos told him, turning and leaning against the low wall.  
  
"So we don't tell her."  
  
Methos shook his head. "No … we can't keep this from her. I'll talk to her doctor and explain that   
she needed to receive some hard news … and let him decide when to tell her. At least if she's   
here when she gets the news it won't be such a risk."   
  
"How long are they going to keep her?"  
  
"Another three … maybe four days."  
  
"She's not going to be happy about that." Duncan mused and Adam shook his head confirming   
the statement.  
  
"She can't lose that baby … we've got to get to him before that can happen."  
  
Duncan agreed.  
  
"Listen … there are some things I want to check on … old notes … I never paid attention to his   
name before because I didn't relate it to the immortal I buried, but I still might have recorded   
something. Maybe the notes can help us find a way to get to him … or tip us off to anyone else   
he might be using to get to her."  
  
"You want me to stay here?"  
  
Adam nodded. "I'll be back this afternoon … but I don't want her to be alone … ever. Until she   
goes home we need to make sure she is guarded 24/7."  
  
"Amanda, Richie and I can take shifts … I'm assuming you will be taking care of nights?" Duncan   
asked, raising one eyebrow and looking for confirmation.  
  
Adam mumbled something about going to tell Beth he would be back later, not giving his friend   
the satisfaction of being right.  
  
When he got back to her room, Beth was sitting up in bed … wearing a soft blue gown and   
matching eyelet robe. Amanda was just starting to work the tangles out of her hair with the brush   
she'd packed … thinking how glad she was to have cut her own … remembering what a mess   
hair this thick could be.  
  
"Adam." Beth smiled, glad he'd returned.  
  
"Amanda … could you give us a minute?"   
  
"Sure … I'll be right outside …" Amanda replied, handing the brush to Beth as she walked out.  
  
Adam walked over to the bed and when he saw how tough it was for her to manage the brush   
while connected to the monitor and I-V, he covered her hand with his own … taking it from her.  
  
Beth sat up a little, and Adam began to brush through the tangles that hadn't been tended to   
since the night before. He started at the bottom and slowly worked his way up, being careful not   
to pull.  
  
"It was good of Amanda to bring me my things … " she said, enjoying the simple but intimate   
attention he was paying her.  
  
"You look like you're feeling better." He commented, as he continued to brush her hair, unable to   
get the image of her hair spread out on the pillow they shared the night before out of his mind …   
trying not to think about how her hair would look falling wild about her shoulders and face as he   
made love to her …"  
  
Those thoughts weren't far from the one's Beth was having. She wondered what it would feel like   
to have him wrap her hair around his hand and pull her to him … anchoring her against his mouth   
as he lowered her to the bed …  
  
Her face flushed noticeably.  
  
"Are you warm? Should I get the nurse to check the air?" he asked, causing Beth's cheeks to   
flame even hotter as she told him the temperature was fine.   
  
"I can finish …" she said reaching for the brush. "You got out most of the worst of it …"  
  
Adam handed her the brush, and swept the dark mass of her hair over her shoulder so she could   
better reach it … letting his fingers sift through it one last time before moving to sit on the edge of   
the bed facing her.  
  
"I need to go do a little research … on Asher Devan." He told her and saw her eyes dip to the   
blanket in disappointment.  
  
He lifted her chin and leaned forward. "I'll be back … with the chowder … before dinner ok?"   
smiling as she smiled back and nodded her head.  
  
"Amanda and Duncan are going to stay with you for awhile … and I'm sure Richie will be here   
later. You won't be alone … ever." He promised.  
  
"And you promise you'll be back tonight?" she asked.  
  
"I promise sweetheart." He replied, kissing her gently before tearing himself away to try and find   
a solution to this madness. 


	41. To Secure A Century Chapter 41

CHAPTER 41  
  
Methos spent the next few hours pouring over the cartons of research and journals he had stored   
at the house. There were a few references to Devan, but nothing that would be of any use.   
Sitting back in his chair, he rubbed his eyes and then looked over at the boxes that had arrived a   
few days before … more of his research he'd had shipped when he knew he would be staying   
longer than originally planned.  
  
He walked over and picked up a couple of the boxes, cutting the tape and rummaging through the   
contents of papers, books and old manuscripts. Most of these he hadn't looked over in more than   
two years and he really couldn't remember what he'd packed up and what was still in his vault in   
Paris.  
  
His hand froze when he pulled out one of the newer folders … a thick folder stuffed with notes   
and copies of manuscripts and documents … a folder marked simply "Alexa".  
  
Knowing the contents had nothing to do with Asher Devan, Methos knew he should set it aside   
and keep searching … but he couldn't. Carefully he laid the folder on the desk and opened it,   
turning page after page of the research he'd done on the Methuselah Stone and other avenues   
he'd followed grasping at anything that might extend her precious life.  
  
"Another reminder of my failure." He said to himself as he couldn't stop himself from scanning   
each page, almost expecting to find something he'd missed … something that would be   
discovered much too late.  
  
He started to turn over several pages that were copied from micro-fiche … pages in an ancient   
language he barely remembered … but something caught his eye … something that made him   
reach up and turn the head of the lamp to cast it's light more directly on the page.  
  
He read and re-read the passages … wondering how he hadn't recalled this particular set of   
documents at all, realizing only after almost an hour of sitting and staring at the blank wall in front   
of him that he didn't remember it … because he would have dismissed it as soon as he'd seen it.   
It wasn't relevant for his desperate search … so it didn't matter. He shook his head wondering   
why he'd even bothered to keep the copies.  
  
Looking back at the folder, he discovered that the documents he'd been reading were only a   
portion of the complete work. He flipped through the rest of the pages, hoping to find the   
remainder … but they were not there. They were not there because he'd obviously stopped mid   
task when he realized he wouldn't be able to use anything on the pages to help Alexa. He must   
have stuffed the sheets he'd already made in with the others so no one would stumble upon his   
research if they checked the waste baskets and wondered what he was doing.  
  
He went downstairs to the small office in Beth's shop and logged onto her computer … hacking   
into the Watcher files, hoping to find more of the documents somewhere in them, even though he   
knew it was probably a futile effort.   
  
The light outside the window had faded into darkness when he gave up. Looking at the clock he   
realized it was past dinner time and Beth would wonder what happened to him. He called her   
room and apologized … telling her he'd lost track of time but would be there in a few minutes.  
  
Picking the phone back up he dialed again. "I need to book a ticket for your earliest flight to   
Paris." He said.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
"You're going where?" Duncan asked, not believing what he was hearing.  
  
"I will only be gone for a few days … four at the most, two if I'm lucky." Methos replied.  
  
"I don't get it." Duncan replied. "You know how close she came to losing that baby … You know   
how close Asher Devan is to making good on his threats … But you can't postpone whatever this   
business is and are flying to Paris in the morning?" he was more than angry.  
  
"MacLeod … I will explain it when I get back … and no … it can't wait." Methos said in a low   
voice so no one in the hall would overhear. "Beth will be here in the hospital the entire time I am   
gone and since she can't go anywhere … she'll be easier to protect."  
  
Duncan shook his head in complete disbelief. "You're running from her. She's gotten to you and   
you can't handle it … so you're bailing."  
  
"I am not bailing on her." Methos gritted. "I'm doing this because it's important … I'm doing this   
because …" he cut himself off, not ready to talk about it until he knew for sure. "Are you going to   
protect her or not?"  
  
Duncan let out a long breath. "Of course I'll protect her. But you better not be lying to me … you   
better be back here by the time they release her. I won't make excuses for you and watch her   
heart break because you are too much of a coward to face her with the truth."  
  
"I'll overlook that remark." Methos said with an edge to his voice. "And I will be back." 


	42. To Secure A Century Chapter 42

CHAPTER 42  
  
Beth didn't completely understand why Adam had to go out of town …   
  
"You're going after Devan aren't you?" she asked when he didn't say where or why he was   
leaving, only that it was important and that he would be back by her side as soon as he could   
take care of this.  
  
"I'll be back before the doctor releases you." He promised.  
  
"You better be." She replied, glad to be rid of the I-V needle so she could turn to face him as he   
lay beside her on the narrow bed.  
  
"You know I'll be worried every second you're gone don't you?" she confided, looking at her   
hands as she fingered the neck of his T-shirt.  
  
"I don't want you to worry." He said, leaning forward to kiss her hairline. "I want you to rest and   
take care of yourself … and get back your strength, so we can get you out of here … and I can   
hold you in my arms in a proper bed." his voice rumbled in his throat, sending a shiver down   
Beth's spine as their eyes met and she knew exactly what he was saying.  
  
Their lips met and for the next few minutes nothing existed but the taste and feel of the other.   
Beth clung to him, her soft hands sliding under the back of his shirt to run over the lean muscles   
that rippled beneath them with his every movement. Adam groaned against her lips, relishing the   
feel of her caress … wanting her more with every passing second.  
  
Fisting his hand in the soft hair at the base of her neck, he gently tugged her head back … trailing   
kisses down the tender column of her neck. Adam let out a soft laugh when he found the sweet   
place just behind her ear that made her whimper with pleasure. He couldn't resist nibbling the   
edge of her earlobe, the sound and feel of his breath in her ear causing her writhe against him.   
He truly knew he'd found the first of many places he intended to seek out that would drive her   
beyond passion when he felt her knee slip up over his thigh and her fingers dig into his shoulders   
as she arched into him.  
  
It took all his resistance to remember that at any moment a nurse could come in to check on Beth   
… and what he wanted to do with her was not something he wanted interrupted once it began.   
Drawing a ragged breath, he covered her mouth one more time before rolling as much on his   
back as he could and easing her head to rest on his chest as he stroked her hair and back   
absently.  
  
For a long time neither said a word … but neither was ready to sleep yet either. The only lights in   
the room were from the monitor, and the glow of the moon through the window.  
  
"Adam?" Beth's voice broke the silence.  
  
"Mmm hmmm" he replied, his finger sliding up and down the little eyelet ruffle along the strap of   
her gown.  
  
"When you get back … would it be ok … ok if I asked you some questions?" she asked   
hesitantly, lifting her head and turning to look up into his face.  
  
"You can ask me anything, anytime." He replied. "Anything in particular that you want to know?   
… I mean … anything that won't wait till I get back?" He'd wondered how long it would be before   
she'd feel comfortable enough with his immortality to ask questions … and he guessed that was   
what this was about.  
  
"I've got a lot of questions …" she told him honestly "More than I want to get into here … or   
when I know you have to get up in just a few hours to catch your plane."  
  
"Whenever you want … it's up to you."  
  
She laid her head back down, only to make him smirk when she popped it up again in a matter of   
seconds.  
  
"Ye-e-e-s?" he asked, chuckling at her because she reminded him of a child with her honest   
curiosity.   
  
"One question … an easy one." She said, smiling at his amusement and waiting a second before   
asking. "Joe said immortals weren't all created at the same time … that some were much older   
than others … and some were fairly young … So I was wondering … how old are you?"   
  
"That's a fair question … I guess simply saying I'm guilty of robbing the proverbial cradle isn't the   
answer you're looking for?" he said with a wink … not wanting to shock her by answering too   
quickly.  
  
"Stop teasing me Adam …" she punched his shoulder lightly.  
  
"Care to venture a guess?" he challenged … hoping that by making it a game she would ease   
into the idea.  
  
Beth's face turned serious as she studied him … as she thought long and hard.  
  
"Well … if I didn't know better … I'd say you were about my age … "  
  
"That old?" he feigned surprise  
  
"You are impossible." She laughed before looking more deeply into his eyes.  
  
"Well-ll" she began. "You're older than Richie … I am sure of that."  
  
"Oh please … he's a baby, anyone could guess that … his driver's license is still the original for   
God's sake."  
  
"And you're older than Amanda … I can't decide whether she's fairly new at this or if she's   
someone who refuses to grow up …"  
  
"I plead the fifth … we won't discuss any woman's age. I'd never hear the end of it …"  
  
"But I'm right aren't I?" she teased.  
  
"Yes … yes I am older than Amanda … but you're stalling …"  
  
"Ok … so that leaves Duncan … " she moved on. "He's a tough guess … He's fun and he has   
this way of enjoying everything to it's fullest … unlike some people I know who resist anything   
new …" she gave him a mischievous look. "But he's also … stable … And he seems to know so   
many things … to read people so well … And then there is this old fashioned code that he can't   
put aside … no matter how out of date it is … "  
  
"Yes, MacLeod is the original Boy Scout and you're still stalling."  
  
"Ok … ok … I'm guessing Duncan has been around quite awhile … at least 3 centuries?"  
  
"Good guess … reasonably close … he's been around for 4 actually."  
  
"Wow … the things he must have seen … all the changes … the discoveries …" she wondered   
out loud. It was then that she realized Adam was studying her as carefully as she'd been   
studying him a few moments before. She could see in his eyes that he was actually nervous   
about answering this simple question … he was worried about her reaction. She knew her   
reaction mattered very much to him … he needed her to accept both him and the years he'd been   
on the earth and not be afraid of either.  
  
She reached up and stroked his sharp jawline and traced his mouth lovingly with her finger before   
reaching up to plant a small kiss there.  
  
"Adam … no more guessing … tell me …" she asked simply.  
  
"I can't answer you exactly … because honestly … I don't remember my early years." He   
answered honestly. "But what I can tell you … is that my first memory is over 5,000 years old …"   
he finished, watching her face with such intensity she almost looked away under the scrutiny …   
almost.  
  
Beth thought for several long seconds about what he'd said. She'd guessed from looking into his   
eyes and seeing literally lifetimes of experience reflected in their stormy depths that he'd been   
around for many centuries … but she hadn't prepared herself for this. But deep down, she knew   
that as strange and unfathomable as it was for her … it really didn't matter … What mattered was   
how she felt about Adam now … in this time … in this place.   
  
She didn't want him to regret sharing anything with her … She only wanted him to see her love   
and acceptance reflected when he looked into her eyes.  
  
Beth took his hand and kissed the back of it as she looked up at him. "Then I guess … as long   
as you overlook the fact that I spent more time studying English Literature instead of World   
History … we'll never have to worry about those awkward silences couples have when they run   
out of conversational topics." She smiled.  
  
Adam let go a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding, relieved by her complete acceptance.   
"And what if I have other ideas for when we encounter those … awkward silences?" he asked as   
their faces drifted closer together.  
  
"Then I'll trust you to share those ideas." She replied as his lips captured hers passionately. 


	43. To Secure A Century Chapter 43

CHAPTER 43  
Asher Devan's eyes opened with a jolt. Blinking a few times, he searched for any pinpoint of light   
… but in the metal cabinet of the morgue … there was none. He took several deep breaths,   
reminding himself that he was not confined in the pit that had held him for over 150 years, but in a   
temporary place that he would soon be leaving.   
  
As soon as his joints began to loosen, he raised his arms and pushed the tiny dial illumination on   
his watch. "Only another 10 minutes." He said to himself as he waited for his conspirator to   
arrive and get him out of the metal tomb.  
  
By the time the other man had arrived and began to open the cabinet door, Devan had broken out   
in a cold sweat … "another thing I can hold against that damned woman" he muttered as he   
stepped down from the platform, changed his clothes and followed his partner down the side hall   
and out the back entrance where a dark van awaited.  
  
"Have you heard from Mitchell?" he asked the man in the driver's seat almost before the van was   
in motion. "Does he have her yet?"  
  
The man shared a nervous look with the one who had just jumped in the back.  
  
"What?" Devan demanded. "What?" he looked from one to the other.  
  
"Mitchell is dead." The man in the back replied, pulling out a copy of the fax he'd received from   
Mitchell's contact in Seacouver. It was a photocopy of the Seacouver Daily Herald. "Body of   
Headless Corpse Found on Local Beach" it read.  
  
"Damn." Devan threw the page back at him. "Damn"   
  
For several minutes he said nothing, but stared at the rain hitting the windshield and the   
headlights of oncoming traffic.  
  
"Does he know who is responsible?" he said finally.  
  
"He's not really sure … but he thinks maybe it was that Richie Ryan kid they saw with her at the   
gala. Seems someone saw a redheaded guy on a motorcycle speed off with a woman who fits   
her description about an hour before they found the body. But he's not sure."  
  
Devan slammed his fists on the dash. "I want to know everything about this Richie Ryan." He   
demanded.   
  
The man nodded and pulled out his cell phone to speak with his contact.  
  
"What time does my flight leave?" Devan asked, grumbling when he was told there was nothing   
until early the next morning.  
  
------------------  
  
"This is just great" MacLeod complained as he hung up the phone. "That was Joe. Devan   
staged his death yesterday. He'll probably be coming for her and Methos is on the other side of   
the world."  
  
"What was he thinking?" Richie asked, leaning on Mac's kitchen counter. "How could he leave   
her now?"  
  
"I have no idea … he said it was important." Mac shook his head. "It better have been … and he   
better get back here like he promised before they release her tomorrow."  
  
"Do you think he'll try to get to her in the hospital?" Richie asked.   
  
"He won't get the chance … from now on we're doubling up." Duncan replied. "Amanda is with   
her now and Joe is going over to help monitor the halls … and we will both guard her room at   
night … that's when he would most likely make his move."  
  
"I wish he would try it." Richie pounded his fist into his hand.  
  
"I wouldn't be looking forward to meeting him Richie … remember … he's been collecting heads   
for over 2,500 years." He reminded the young immortal who was too emotionally involved in all of   
this to fully realize the danger.  
  
"Who are you calling?" Richie asked as Duncan began punching numbers.  
  
"I'm making sure our friend knows to get his butt back here. We can't keep the possibility of   
Devan appearing from Beth. She needs to be prepared … in case. And like the news of Lt.   
Taylor's death … she should hear it while she is where she could be taken care of in case she   
takes it badly." Duncan was still upset that he had been the one to break that news to her. It   
would have been easier coming from Adam. But her doctor didn't want that kind of news   
delivered until she'd had another day to rest … so it had fallen on him the night before.   
  
Richie agreed.  
  
But MacLeod only reached the message center for Methos' cell phone.   
  
The older immortal was deeply engrossed in his research and had to leave his phone off as he   
combed the vast historical archive of the Watchers. He'd managed to talk his way past a few of   
the newer researchers and was now the only one still in the building aside from a few guards.  
  
He was technically on leave from the organization, but a call from Joe saying he was doing some   
research as a favor regarding an immortal with a questionable history, had dispelled most   
suspicion.  
  
"You are going to tell me what this is all about when you get back." Joe had told him when he'd   
agreed to make the call. Methos had given him a vague affirmative, but wasn't sure just what he   
would share with the man when the time came. So much depended on what he would find.  
  
It took him most of the day to locate the microfiche, and he managed to make copies without   
drawing suspicion. But the last pages were not clear and he knew he needed to get into the inner   
vault to see the original manuscripts to be sure he didn't miss the translation.  
  
"I should have brought that cat burglar." He mused; thinking Amanda would truly enjoy this.   
Waiting until the guards were on a sweep of the far end of the building, he pulled out a little   
electronic device and attached it to the vault keypad. A moment later he was carefully closing the   
door behind him … "Eat your heart out James Bond." He congratulated himself.  
  
He combed the shelves, searching for the ancient documents …finally locating them. They were   
so brittle; a few of the edges began to disintegrate when he touched them. "Careful … careful …"   
he reminded himself as he turned each page, and scanned each briefly before snapping a copy   
with the tiny camera he'd brought.   
  
His search had given him more than he had expected, and he was feeling an intense feeling of   
hope when he turned to the last page and his face fell. "No…" he whispered, his face showing   
the despair he felt as he managed to roughly translate the last few passages. 


	44. To Secure A Century Chapter 44

CHAPTER 44  
  
Beth pulled her knees up against her chest and hugged them tightly as the news that Devan had   
made his clean escape from prison the night before sank in.  
  
"I wish there was some way we could alert the authorities that it's not just his dead body that is   
missing from the morgue …" Duncan told her. "But you know we can't …"  
  
Beth nodded. "I understand … and it's not like they could do much anyway. He wouldn't make it   
easy for them to catch him." Her courageous response betrayed only by the slight quivering in   
her hands as she gripped herself even tighter.  
  
"He's not going to get in here." Amanda told her before giving her a peck on the cheek and   
turning to go. "I'll be back in the morning … and Adam will be back by tomorrow night … I'm sure   
of it."  
  
Joe and Duncan exchanged a worried look, hoping she was right.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow darlin'." Joe said as he gave her a squeeze. "Can I see you two a   
minute?" he asked Richie and Duncan and the three went out into the hallway.  
  
"I've alerted a few of the Watchers in the area that Devan might be coming this way. I can trust   
these two … and they will tell me if they see him." Joe told them, but it always made them   
nervous when Watchers had anything to do with their business.  
  
Beth turned the sound up on the TV and began to flip the channels, looking for something to   
distract her, when the phone rang. Thinking it might be Esperanza who had promised to visit the   
next morning, she picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" She answered.  
  
"Leandra … so good to hear you sounding so chipper. Sorry I forgot to send flowers."  
  
Beth slammed the phone down just as Richie walked back in the door.  
  
"What happened?" he asked, motioning for Mac to get in there.  
  
"It was Devan." She replied, shaking like a leaf and watching the fetal monitor anxiously.  
  
Duncan moved over to sit on the edge of the bed and took her hand. "It's all right Beth … He's   
trying to scare you … but you can't let him." He held his own anger in check as he tried to calm   
her. "He's not going to get in this room to hurt you or your baby … and he knows that. So he's   
trying to terrorize you … don't give him the satisfaction."   
  
Duncan was appealing to the courageous part of her. The part of her that wanted to fight for her   
life and the life of her child. Bravely she smiled at him and leaned back against the pillows.  
  
Richie went out to watch the hallway and Duncan settled into the chair. Almost half an hour   
passed before the phone rang again.  
  
For a few seconds, both of them simply looked at the phone, but when Duncan moved to answer   
it … Beth waived him off. "I've got it." She said, her eyes meeting his with determination.  
  
"Look you cowardly bastard." Duncan was shocked and actually smirked to hear her spunk.   
"You call here again and …"  
  
"Miss me that much?" Adam's voice came through the line, his light response not betraying his   
angry frustration as he guessed what had happened.  
  
"Adam?" Beth's relieved voice asked and Duncan shook his head, walking out into the hallway to   
give her some privacy.  
  
"Adam … I'm so glad it's you … I thought you were Devan …" she was talking so fast in her   
excitement.  
  
"I sort of got that … I'm sorry I wasn't there … to keep him from frightening you. Are you all right?   
Is MacLeod there?"  
  
"I'm all right, he shook me up pretty bad … but I'm all right now, especially since you called." She   
told him. "And yes … Duncan is here … and so is Richie. They've been doubling up with Joe   
and Amanda ever since we heard about Devan … " she told him. "They just went into the hall   
when you called … I guess you know what's happened?"  
  
"I only just heard. Joe left me a message on my phone." He replied, tossing some money at the   
cabby and telling him in French that he would double it if he made sure he caught his flight.   
  
"Adam where are you?" she asked, not imagining he'd left the country.  
  
"I'm on my way back sweetheart … I will be there sometime late tomorrow." He replied, avoiding   
her question.  
  
She knew that was what he'd done, but she was so happy to hear his voice she didn't let it bother   
her. He'd said it was important, so she would trust him.  
  
"I've missed you." She said, her voice dropping to little more than a whisper.  
  
"Really?" he grinned.  
  
"Desperately." She replied with a smile.  
  
"Desperate is good." He laughed. "Desperate is very good … I've missed you too."  
  
"The doctor thinks I can go home tomorrow … so be sure and call before you come by the   
hospital. I can't wait to see you."  
  
Adam liked how that sounded. He was about to tell her he couldn't wait either when the cabby   
pulled up to the curb at the airport in Paris.  
  
"Listen Beth … I've got to catch my flight." He told her as he tossed some bills to the man and   
grabbed his backpack and the case with the papers.  
  
"Please don't miss it …" she replied.  
  
"They wouldn't dare leave without me." He said. "Goodnight Beth … I'll see you soon."  
  
"Goodnight … and … be safe." She told him before the line went dead.  
  
"I take it he's on his way back?" Duncan said as he came back into the room and noticed the way   
her whole face was alight.  
  
"He said he'd be here sometime late tomorrow … maybe I can be home by the time his plane   
gets in?"  
  
"Whatever the doctor says …" Duncan replied.  
  
"You know where he went don't you?" she asked, and when Duncan didn't say anything … she   
knew he did.  
  
"What would be so important that he would fly halfway around the world? Now?" she asked.  
  
"What makes you think he's halfway around the world?"   
  
"Well it's either that … or somewhere in Canada, if I remember my high school French." She told   
him and Duncan grinned. Adam was going to have a hard time putting anything over on this one.   
He better get used to it … and Duncan was going to enjoy watching how this whole thing played   
out between them. The more he got to know Beth Parker, the more he realized that she was   
unaccustomed to relying on other people. She'd been through a lot in the last year since her   
husband's death, but she was a fighter … and with the support of her friends, she was regaining   
her confidence and her spunk. She would be good for his friend … as long as all of them could   
survive Devan's arrival in Seacouver that is.  
  
Adam tried to get some sleep on the plane, but the effort was futile. He ended up spending the   
bulk of the trip reading and re-reading the copied pages, wondering if he could trust what he was   
seeing … wondering if he could really go through with it if he could verify the truth of the   
translation. 


	45. To Secure A Century Chapter 45

CHAPTER 45  
  
Devan's plane arrived in Seacouver a little after noon. He was anxious to take his revenge and   
directed Jack Reynolds, who had been Mitchell's contact, to drive him to the hospital where Beth   
was a patient.  
  
Reynolds had known Blake Mitchell before he found out he was immortal, and the two remained   
close. It was Mitchell who had introduced him to Asher Devan. He wanted a way to capitalize   
on what he knew and what his loyalty to them could get for him.  
  
Now he wondered what he'd gotten himself into. Devan appeared to be more obsessed with his   
revenge against the woman who helped send him to prison, than his plans to acquire wealth and   
power for all of them. And now because of it … Mitchell was dead. He knew he would have to   
proceed very carefully to make sure he didn't become the next casualty.  
  
"Her room is there." He pointed to the third floor. "Second window from the end."  
  
The glare of the afternoon sun reflected off the glass as he looked up at it, willing her to come to   
the window … willing her to see him there … willing her to tremble in fear.  
  
"We should get out of here." Reynolds advised, looking around. "One of them could come by   
anytime … "  
  
Devan nodded and got into the car. It was time to make his plan … and then … he would be   
back for her … yes, he would be back.  
  
When they arrived at the warehouse flat Reynolds had leased for their use, Devan was impatient   
to begin. He couldn't get over the luck this woman had. Of all the places she could have run …   
she runs here … and she falls into a group of immortals intent on protecting her. How that could   
have happened he didn't know. But he wasn't going to let it stop him. No … he would take care   
of them one by one if he had to. He was going to get to Leandra one way or another, and a fight   
or two really only made the chase more interesting.  
  
"These arrived right before I left for the airport." Reynolds said, bringing Devan a large white   
envelope. "They are the photos from the gala … Mitchell paid the photographer for copies that   
night.  
  
Devan opened the package and began going through the photos.  
  
"That's Richie Ryan … the one that was seen at the beach the night Mitchell died." He told him.   
"And that's Claudia Jardine … doesn't even carry a sword that we can tell." He added.  
  
Devan set the photos aside and continued. "This must be Duncan MacLeod … I've heard many   
things about him … and he will be the most difficult to take." He turned another photo. "And who   
is this?" he asked, looking at the photo of the striking blonde.  
  
"Her name is Amanda … she is close to MacLeod … and has taken more than her share of   
heads according to my sources." Reynolds added. "And the last one … the man dancing with   
Leandra Ralston … he's Adam Pierson, no one knows much about him … that is why we thought   
he must be new to the game."  
  
Devan grinned, hardly registering what the man was telling him. Amanda looked like she had a   
lot of spirit. He wouldn't mind getting to know her … for awhile anyway. He looked at the photo a   
few more seconds and then turned to the last one and muttered an expletive of surprise Reynolds   
did not understand.  
  
"Raphael." Devan whispered as he studied the photo of the couple dancing. The immortal who   
had been responsible for his 150 year entombment was right there … in full color … dancing with   
Leandra, her head tucked against his shoulder.  
  
Reynolds watched as Devan's expression began to change, and when the man burst out in the   
kind of laughter one would expect of a lunatic, he thought long and hard about getting as far away   
from this man as he could. Something wasn't right about him … but he was afraid he was   
learning it all too late.  
  
"Ahhh my sweet Leandra" Devan said as he continued to laugh. "I owe you more than you will   
ever know." 


	46. To Secure A Century Chapter 46

CHAPTER 46  
  
"Are you ready to go?" Duncan asked as he stuck his head in the room.  
  
"More than ready." Beth replied as she got up from the bed and moved to pick up her suitcase.  
  
"Ahh ahhh ahhh, I've got that. You may be going home, but you're still under orders to take it   
easy." He told her, taking the handle.  
  
"Whatever gets me out of here faster." She said as Richie showed up at the door with a wheel   
chair. "Uhm … no." she might be pregnant, but she could still walk …   
  
"Doctor's orders" Richie grinned.   
  
"All right all right." She agreed reluctantly. "But if you think you're going to keep me out of my   
own kitchen when I get home … think again. Cooking is the way I relax …"  
  
Duncan and Richie exchanged a grin. She was feeling much better … and they had to admit they   
would be glad to have a meal that wasn't takeout or hadn't been prepared by Amanda's loving   
hands.  
  
When they pulled up to the front of the house, Beth couldn't wait to get inside. She'd missed   
Barkley terribly and from the reception he gave her … he felt the same. She buried her face in   
his fur as she hugged him tight. And just as she was about to stand up, the aroma of freshly   
baked pies hit her.  
  
"Who's baking?" she asked, walking toward the shop kitchen.  
  
Esperanza and her sister were inside making several trays of pastries and placing them on   
decorative, disposable trays.  
  
"What's going on?" she asked, coming over to give Esperanza a hug.  
  
"We didn't know when you would feel like opening the bake shop … so we put a sign in the   
window offering a catering service." She replied. "Duncan said he thought it was safe enough for   
us to be here during the day … and Richie agreed to help us with deliveries."  
  
"For a small fee." He chuckled as he swiped a small tart from one of the trays and Esperanza   
shooed him away.  
  
"Wow." Beth didn't know what to say. She had worried that with the bakeshop closed, even for a   
short time, her means of supporting her child was going to be hurt. But now they'd thought of a   
way that she didn't have to stay on her feet all day … or stay up half the night baking. "Have you   
had many calls?"  
  
"We put the sign in the window on Monday and as of today we have 8 bookings for parties … and   
with the holiday season coming, we may make more catering than we were with the bake shop …   
and everything we bake will be pre-ordered, so there will be no waste." Esperanza told her   
honestly.  
  
"Rosa has agreed to help … whenever you need to rest." Esperanza added and Beth hugged her   
neck, thanking her for thinking of a way to keep her dream alive.  
  
"Speaking of rest … " Duncan said from the doorway, which made him the recipient of a   
frustrated look from Beth. "Esperanza made dinner … and you don't want to overdo it … so just   
humor me … go lie down until time to eat."  
  
Beth looked from face to face and knew she couldn't win this one. "Yes Mother." She   
complained as she gave Duncan a little smile and walked to the stairs.  
  
She noticed her suitcase wasn't in the entryway, and figured Richie must have taken it upstairs   
for her. She had to admit that although she'd spent the past four days in bed … she was a little   
tired, and knowing Adam would be coming in sometime tonight … she didn't mind getting a nap   
now.  
  
She walked in her room and started to hang her jacket in the closet, when her eyes caught sight   
of single red rose against the white throw pillows on her bed. Her face broke into a smile as she   
turned back to the door.   
  
There leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed and a self-satisfied smile on his face   
was Adam.  
  
She didn't hesitate, but rushed across the room and literally threw herself into his arms, making   
him step into the hallway to catch her.  
  
"I'm so glad you're back." She said as she squeezed his neck and squeeled a little as he lifted   
her off the ground.  
  
"I'll go away more often if it makes you this happy to see me again." He laughed as he set her   
down.  
  
"You don't have to go anywhere for me to be this happy … I missed you so much." She said as   
she looked up into his face, her eyes locking with his as he started to kiss her.  
  
"Hate to break this up." Duncan's voice came from the staircase. "But you need to get some   
rest, he looked up at Beth … and I need to talk to you … now." He said to Adam, with a tone that   
let him know he better not refuse.  
  
Adam groaned, letting his forehead come to rest against hers, both disappointed their reunion   
would have to wait. Smiling, he gave her a quick kiss and told her he would see her when she   
woke up, and then turned to follow Duncan downstairs and into the little office where they could   
talk privately.  
  
"Have you heard anything about Devan?" Methos asked as Duncan closed the door behind them.  
  
"They couldn't trace the call from the hospital last night … so we don't know if it was local. But I   
would guess if he isn't in Seacouver now … he will be soon."  
  
Methos sat down on the edge of the desk, letting MacLeod have the chair. "Is she really ok?" he   
asked.  
  
"Physically … the doctor says she's strong and as long as she doesn't over do it, the pregnancy   
should be healthy." Duncan began. "Emotionally … she seems to be finding her feet in all of this   
… and her fear is beginning to give way to anger, which is good. But for a few minutes after that   
phone call last night … she was terrified … very brave, but terrified."  
  
Methos cursed under his breath. "I shouldn't have left her … I should have been there to keep   
him from getting to her like that."  
  
MacLeod didn't argue.  
  
"Do you mind telling me what was so important in Paris?" he asked. "I know you went to the   
Watcher archives … Joe told me about the favor you called and asked him for. Was there   
something there on Devan?"  
  
"I found a few things about Devan … nothing that I think will help." He replied. "But that's not   
why I went … Joe could have called for those documents."  
  
"So what did you go for?"  
  
"Can we do this tomorrow?" Methos asked. "I need to check on a few things online … to be sure   
my translations are accurate …"  
  
"Translations of what?" MacLeod was irritated that he wasn't giving him a straight answer.  
  
"Tomorrow MacLeod." He replied as Duncan threw up his hands and got up to leave.  
  
Methos settled into the office chair and began to boot up the computer. Just before the door   
closed, he looked up. "Thank you."  
  
"Don't thank me … I won't take no for an answer tomorrow." Duncan replied.  
  
"I meant … Thank you for protecting her … for being there." Methos clarified.   
  
"Well next time I think you need to consider what you stand to lose if you leave her like that."  
  
"Believe me … fear of losing her was the only thing I thought about the entire time I was away."   
Methos replied. "And I don't intend to lose her … not anytime soon if I can help it." 


	47. To Secure A Century Chapter 47

CHAPTER 47  
  
Adam heard Amanda in the kitchen. Richie had taken Esperanza and her sister home, but she'd   
left instructions for finishing the meal she'd prepared, and he could hear it was almost time to eat.  
  
Rubbing his eyes he looked at his notes and at the copied manuscripts. Everything he'd found   
confirmed his translation … but there were still several questions that remained. Fortunately he'd   
been able to verify a source that would have the answers he needed … unfortunately it was a   
source that he probably wouldn't be able to use.  
  
Amanda stuck her head into the office. "I'm taking things out of the oven now. Do you want to   
wake up sleeping beauty?" she grinned. "Or should I send Duncan?"  
  
"Never send a prince to do a frog's job Amanda." He managed to smile, thinking that this would   
be a much more pleasant task than what he'd been doing for the past two hours. Once again he   
was stuck in clothes he'd worn for two days. He gathered his papers and locked them back in the   
case before standing and stretching. He'd spent all night and most of the day in cramped airline   
seats. He wished he'd taken time before he started working to shower and change … there   
wasn't time now before dinner but it would have been nice to get out of the clothes he'd been   
wearing for two days.  
  
Her door was closed when he came upstairs, so he rapped lightly before listening to see if she   
heard. The room was quiet and he assumed she was still asleep. Quietly he opened the door   
and walked over to the bed, looking down at her sleeping form snuggled deep in the comforter.  
  
She'd put a vase on the nightstand, but he smiled when he realized she had fallen asleep with the   
rose in her hand … the petals only a few inches from the end of her nose. Even in the low light,   
he could tell that her color was better than when he'd left. She looked so peaceful that he   
wondered if he should let her keep sleeping.  
  
He knelt beside the bed and brushed a stray curl from her cheek and then lightly grazed the side   
of her face over and over with the back of his hand until her eyes fluttered open and she smiled   
sleepily at him.  
  
"Hi …" she whispered, stretching.  
  
"Hi … Feel like some dinner?" he asked  
  
"Sounds good … just give me a minute to wake up." She sat up and ran her hands over her face   
and back through her hair. "I can't believe how hard I slept just now … you'd think after four days   
in bed I'd be able to stay awake."  
  
"Your body is telling you to take it easy … you're sleeping for two now you know." He replied.   
"Want me to bring up a tray?"  
  
"No … no … I want to get up." She told him. "But before we go down … I wanted to find out how   
your trip went … is everything ok?" she asked.  
  
"It went fine … I picked up what I needed and came back as soon as I could."  
  
"Looks like you haven't been getting any sleep since you left." She commented, running her hand   
along the side of his face. "Your eyes look so tired."  
  
He turned his face into her hand and kissed her palm. "I'm fine … a little jet lagged maybe."  
  
"Can you tell me where you went? Or why?" she asked.  
  
"I'll tell you … but not tonight, ok?"  
  
She nodded and walked to the dresser to brush her hair. Her eyes locked with his in the mirror   
and the way he was looking at her made her almost melt. "What?" she asked him with a nervous   
smile.  
  
"Just looking." He replied as he walked toward the door.  
  
He put his arm around her as they walked downstairs to join the others. Richie had gone over to   
Claudia's suite … knowing he really didn't want to watch the interaction between Adam and Beth   
tonight … Joe, Duncan and Amanda were already seated when they walked into the room.  
  
It was evident to everyone at the table just how taken these two were with one another. The   
looks … the opportunities both took to make even the simplest contact with the other … Duncan   
watched and although he was glad for them, he also worried. He knew Devan would eventually   
figure out who Adam Pierson was, and when he did … his friend needed to be sharp to survive,   
and to protect the woman he was obviously falling in love with. And after the way the   
inexperienced Mitchell had been able to take advantage of the distraction Beth was for him … he   
knew a repeat could prove permanently fatal for this 5,000 year old immortal. 


	48. To Secure A Century Chapter 48

CHAPTER 48  
  
"It's like a fortress." Devan complained when he read the notes about the precautions MacLeod   
and the others had taken to protect Beth. Pierson was living in the house with her and more   
nights than not, MacLeod and Amanda stayed there as well.  
  
This was going to be tougher than he thought. He had to find a way to draw them out … a   
distraction so he could get his hands on the woman. Once he had her … Raphael would certainly   
come for her.   
  
He ran the sharpening stone along the edge of his sword and then tested the blade against his   
hand, satisfied when it sliced through the flesh like a hot knife through butter. He stared at the   
wound, watching the blood drip onto the concrete floor … imaging what it would be like to watch   
the blade tear through the body of his enemy … what it would be like to try and decide which he   
would kill first …  
  
He didn't seem to notice when Reynolds backed out of the room, sickened by the display.  
  
Back at the house, Amanda was going to stay … but Joe and Duncan had some things they   
wanted to check on and left shortly after dinner.  
  
Amanda, Beth and Adam sat for awhile in the living room talking … but when it was becoming   
way too uncomfortable being the fifth wheel, Amanda feigned that she was exhausted and   
retreated up to the room she'd been staying in.  
  
"What about you?" Adam asked. "Ready to call it a night?"   
  
"In a few minutes … " she answered, leaning over the edge of the sofa to scratch Barkley   
between the ears. "But you go ahead … I know you're exhausted from the trip."  
  
"Is that you're way of saying I'm staying in my room tonight?" he asked, his eyes telling her it was   
ok if that is what she wanted.  
  
"Adam if that is what I meant … I'd have said it." She replied. "I'm just not ready to go up yet … I   
want to sit here for a little longer. I missed being home … I want to just sit and enjoy it awhile."  
  
"Ok … but don't stay up too late. I'm going to take a long overdue shower and I'll see you in a   
bit." He replied, kissing the top of her head and stopping to give Barkley a pat before he went   
upstairs.  
  
Beth sat back against the sofa, pulling her feet up beneath her as she watched the last of the   
embers begin to die in the fireplace. It felt good to be home … she looked around the room, and   
even though she knew Devan was out there … waiting to extract his revenge against her, she   
didn't feel afraid. She was home and she was safe … and in a short while she would be sleeping   
in Adam's arms, where nothing could harm her.  
  
She thought about Adam … about the way he'd become so protective of her and how that   
protectiveness had become so much more. She thought about the way his eyes could change   
from a stormy and threatening steel gray to an intense hazel with tiny flecks of light in a matter of   
moments. She tried to think about all the centuries those eyes had seen … all the places … all   
the …   
  
"Don't even go there." She told herself. He's been alive for 5,000 years … of course there had   
been other women … she knew about Alexa, but she knew that there had probably been more   
than he could count before that. "And probably many more after me …" she whispered as the   
realization hit her. Beth knew she wasn't ready to think about that right now. Right now she only   
wanted to think about being with the man she knew she loved … and to let him know how much   
he meant to her.  
  
She scooped the last of the live embers to the back of the grate and covered them with ashes   
before going upstairs to her room.  
  
Adam took a very long, hot shower, letting the water run over his shoulders and back … easing   
the tension of the day. When he was finished, he toweled his hair until it was only a little damp   
and started to go back to his room to put on some sweatpants before going to Beth.  
  
But when he walked into his room … he was surprised to find Beth sitting in the middle of his bed,   
wearing a simple white cotton gown … her hair loose and falling around her shoulders and down   
her back. His eyes didn't leave her face as he pulled the towel tighter around his hips and closed   
the door.  
  
Beth couldn't help but let her eyes travel over him. Little beads of water still clung to his   
shoulders and chest. Her mouth felt suddenly dry as she took in her first glimpse of the lean but   
very well defined muscles that covered his entire body. His chest was smooth and firm, and his   
abdomen deeply cut … the result of literally century after century of keeping himself constantly   
prepared to defend himself. The muscles and veins in his arm stood out prominently as he ran   
his hand through his damp hair. In the glow of the single candle she'd lit, Beth thought he was   
literally beautiful to look at … as perfect as she could imagine a man being.  
  
"I wanted to see how you liked your surprise." She said softly, licking her lips nervously because   
she couldn't read anything into his expression. He was simply watching her in that intense way   
he had … making her feel very aware of every breath she took and every beat of her heart.  
  
"I'd say finding a beautiful woman in my bed is one of life's better surprises." He replied, letting a   
slight smile play on his lips.  
  
"Uhm … that's not the surprise … exactly" she looked down at her hands as they bunched in the   
folds of her gown and back up at him almost shyly.  
  
"It's not?" Adam let out a little laugh and sounded disappointed.  
  
Beth suddenly felt very silly. This had been a bad idea … she should have just waited downstairs   
in her room. "It's really no big deal … but I was waiting down in my room for you and   
remembered the surprise … and … " she began, but as soon as he saw her begin to chide   
herself for being so impulsive he moved to the bed and dipped one knee onto the mattress …   
determined not to let her ever regret being that way with him.  
  
It was at that moment when the mattress dipped slightly under his weight that he grinned.  
  
"That's my surprise isn't it?" bouncing the mattress a few times. "You replaced that squeaky   
mattress and box spring." He grinned, making her smile.  
  
"I ordered it the week you first moved in … but since this is an older bed frame and couldn't take   
a very tall mattress … it took awhile before they had it ready for delivery." She explained. "Big   
surprise huh …"   
  
"It's a wonderful surprise … even better since you did it before you even thought you wanted me   
in your house." He said, leaning forward just far enough to place a light kiss at the corner of her   
mouth … before sitting back on the edge of the bed, still watching her.  
  
"You weren't worried I might get so comfortable with my new bed I wouldn't be able to leave it   
were you?" he teased lightly because he still sensed how uncertain she was.  
  
"No … I … I just … " she was so affected by being so close to him … by the sight of his body still   
glistening from the shower … by the sound of his voice as he seemed to stroke her with every   
syllable.   
  
"I want you Beth." He said simply, encouraged by the way her breath seemed to catch in her   
throat when he said it. But the next move was hers to make … and she knew that he was waiting   
for her to let him know it was what she wanted too.  
  
Beth lifted one hand and slowly ran it over the plane of his chest, caressing him softly before   
letting her fingers come to rest just over the place where she could feel his heart pounding. "I   
need you too Adam." She whispered as her eyes moved from where her hand lay to lock with   
his.  
  
Adam pulled Beth to her knees and up against him in one swift move, looking down into her eyes   
for one long second before covering her mouth with his in a kiss that began tender and gentle,   
but became an extension of the need they both felt for the other.  
  
Beth's hands were pinned against his chest as Adam held her so tightly, but as his hands began   
to wander up and down her back, she managed to slip them free … sliding them up until her   
fingers were caressing the back of his neck and the short hair along it's nape.  
  
The feel of her soft, full curves molding against his body without hesitation made it even more   
difficult for Adam to control his desire. His hands impatiently sought out the hem of her gown,   
sliding over the back of her thighs and then moving to cup the soft swell of her hips, stopping only   
when he came into contact with the tiny bit of lace that he chose to ignore for the moment. He felt   
her shudder of anticipation and smiled against her lips, knowing she wanted this as much as he   
did.  
  
Carefully Adam lowered Beth to the mattress, lifting his face to drink in the site of her looking up   
at him with her dark, luminous eyes and kiss-swollen lips. Her hands came up to trace each side   
of his face … his jaw … his strong mouth.   
  
"Are you sure?" he whispered, tasting the tip of her finger. "Sure it's safe I mean?"  
  
"You aren't going to hurt me or the baby Adam … unless you stop now." She added, pulling her   
knee up along the outside of his thigh and over his hip, to emphasize how badly she wanted him.  
  
That was all he needed to hear. He kissed her for a moment longer and then moved to lie beside   
her, propping himself up on one elbow as his eyes traveled the length of her body.  
  
Adam's hand moved over the soft, slick cotton, beginning at her hip … over her waist … her rib   
cage and along the slope of one full breast. His touch was light, but it ignited everything in it's   
path. The gown she wore had a thin satin ribbon that laced up the middle and down the front of   
the bodice. His eyes met hers as he lifted the delicate ribbon and began to tug gently, slipping it   
through one tiny loop in the fabric after another, until the gown was open from neck to waist.  
  
Beth held her breath as his hand retraced the thin line of skin exposed to him and gasped when   
he leaned over to place a long, wet kiss along the same path. He had only just begun to explore   
and yet he could see and feel her body's arousal beneath the thin cotton.  
  
He let out one long ragged breath as he opened first one and then the other side of the gown.   
She was more than beautiful … her body was incredible … even more than he had imagined.   
Beth flushed slightly under the heat of his gaze as he seemed to be memorizing every inch of her.   
"You are so beautiful." He whispered as he began to touch what his eyes had already ravaged.   
Beth arched into his caress, but he could feel her tense up as he reached the sweet swell of her   
belly and the life she carried. He knew she was thinking that it made her less than perfect in his   
eyes, but nothing could be further from the truth. Right here, right now, she was everything a   
woman should be … and she was his for the taking.  
  
He placed one chaste kiss on the place where her child grew, and then let her pull him back up …   
she was hungry for his kiss and anxious to let her hands explore him as thoroughly as he had   
touched her.  
  
Beth urged Adam over onto his back, moving to straddle him. She let him slip the gown off her   
arms and over her head before brushing his hands away. "My turn." She stated with a seductive   
smile as she began to trace every plane, curve and ripple of his chest, arms and abdomen.   
Adam groaned as she ground her hips into him, his battle to maintain control becoming that much   
more difficult with every move of her soft round bottom. And when she leaned over him and   
began to rain kisses and trail her tongue over his body … he decided they'd waited long enough.  
  
He gently wound his hand in the curtain of hair that had fallen over his face and chest and pulled   
her up against him even as he rolled her beneath his body. It took only a couple of quick tugs to   
remove the last barrier between them, allowing him to make her completely his.  
  
Beth clutched his shoulders as they moved together and Adam took great care to make sure she   
received as much pleasure as was humanly possible before whispering a request that she open   
her eyes … looking deeply into his as they spiraled over the edge of passion together. For   
several minutes he held his weight above her until their breathing became more regular, then   
held her close as he rolled to his back, cradling her head tenderly against his chest.  
  
For a long time they simply held one another, Adam staring up into the dark ceiling as he stroked   
her back absently. He thought she must have fallen asleep, and was close to doing the same   
when her soft voice broke the silence.  
  
"I don't even know your name … do I?" She whispered, her breath tickling his skin as she   
continued to rest her head on his chest.  
  
Adam let out a long breath, amazed at the way a woman's mind could work.  
  
"I've been called by many names … " he began. "and I've been many things … spoken   
languages that are long since dead from civilizations that are little more than dust now." He   
continued.  
  
Beth placed a light kiss against his rib and continued to listen.   
  
"I am Methos …" He stated. "My name is Methos"  
  
Beth lifted her head and turned to look into his face. "I love you Methos." She whispered before   
lowering her head to rest once again against the smoothness of his chest.  
  
Her words had been so unexpected … even though he had guessed that her feelings ran deep.   
He knew he should say something, tell her how he felt. But the words he'd only spoken truthfully   
once before wouldn't come. He wrapped his arm tighter around her body and reached with his   
other hand to stroke her hair and face. 


	49. To Secure A Century Chapter 49

CHAPTER 49  
  
The next morning Beth slept longer than usual. She woke up a few times during the night and the   
last she could remember, Adam was holding her in his arms … his body spooned behind her.   
When she didn't feel his familiar warmth, she turned and felt the sheets behind her …   
disappointed when she realized he wasn't there.  
  
Brushing the hair that covered her eyes back with one hand, Beth sat up … pulling the sheet   
around her. Last night had been so wonderful … she had almost forgotten how it felt to be that   
close … to share such intimacy.  
  
Looking at the clock, she wasn't that surprised Adam had gotten up … but she was surprised   
she'd slept so soundly she hadn't notice when he'd left. Picking up the pillow they had shared the   
night before, she held it to her face … inhaling the scent of him that still lingered.   
  
Hearing footsteps on the stair, Beth smiled … anticipating Adam coming through the door. But   
when the door opened, she couldn't hide her disappointment. It was Amanda …   
  
"Sorry hon … it's just me." Amanda smiled as she came in with a tray. "I was bringing this to   
your room …" she indicated the dry toast and glass of ginger ale that seemed to keep her   
stomach from revolting. "And when I didn't find you there … " she grinned.  
  
Beth pulled the sheet more tightly around her and tucked the corner under her arm as she slid to   
the edge of the bed and took a sip of the soda. "That was sweet of you Amanda … but you   
shouldn't have. I really do feel better …"  
  
"Obviously." Amanda couldn't help teasing.  
  
"So I take it you and Adam are getting … closer?" Amanda observed.  
  
"I thought so … but he's not here so …"  
  
"Well for that you can blame Duncan." Amanda told her. "He called here a few hours ago   
demanding to talk to Adam. And about ten minutes later he was out of here like a shot."  
  
"Do you think something happened? … that something is wrong?" Beth asked, her voice full of   
concern.  
  
"I don't think so … I mean … Devan is still out there. No … I think it's more about why he pulled   
his disappearing act this week. Duncan wasn't pleased."  
  
"Guess I'm not the only one with questions." Beth said more to herself than to Amanda.  
  
"You are really feeling better?" Amanda asked.  
  
"Much … I know now I was pushing myself … I've got to be more careful." Beth admitted.  
  
"Feel like getting out for awhile? Claudia is crawling the walls of her suite and Richie invited … or   
make that 'begged' me to bring you over and see if we can help him entertain her."  
  
"Sure … just let me grab a shower. It will give us a chance to start planning for the holidays."   
Beth said, reaching for the shirt Adam must have left for her before he went out.  
  
An hour later Claudia was becoming more and more excited about spending the holiday in   
Seacouver. "I'll be done with my concert schedule next week … and then it will be almost   
Thanksgiving. I'm really looking forward to this." Her eyes sparkled like a child. "I just wish the   
hotel would let me put a tree in here … can you believe they said all I could have was an artificial   
that would fit on a table?" she complained.  
  
"So don't stay here." Beth answered. "There are two more rooms at the house that haven't been   
used yet … even when Duncan and Amanda stay over."  
  
"Seriously?" Claudia asked.  
  
"And one of them is pretty big … we could probably fit a tree of your own inside if you want." Beth   
replied. "One thing though … neither is furnished. I finished painting them but …I'll need to order   
a bed and at least a dresser …"  
  
"Would you let me furnish it myself?" Claudia asked.  
  
"Sure … " Beth replied. "And this will be better anyway … if we're both under one roof … we're   
easier to protect."  
  
"Good point." Richie said, glad that his days of guarding Claudia alone were over.  
  
"Can we go now to see the room? I've got a few hours before I need to be at the concert hall."  
  
Across town at MacLeod's, Duncan was listening as Methos explained to him why he had to go to   
Paris.  
  
"You're kidding me right? You said yourself that the manuscripts were filed under legend. For all   
you know it's a fable … "  
  
"But what if it's not?" Methos replied. "What if …"  
  
"You can't be serious!" MacLeod interrupted him. "Are you not seeing the risk in this? Did   
watching her collapse in pain only a week ago not mean anything to you?"  
  
"It ripped through my soul MacLeod." Methos retorted, raising his voice.  
  
"And when even after everything … after what she learned … " he continued. "She looked past it   
and saw me as a man she could love … I knew I had been given another chance … and then I   
found this." he indicated the manuscript.  
  
"You do have a chance … She's not Alexa … She's healthy and she's carrying a child that will   
only add to what the two of you could share." MacLeod tried to reason with him. "Don't risk it all   
on some fairy tale … "  
  
"Don't you understand MacLeod? I don't want just a few decades with Beth … not if there's a   
chance we can have more. One hundred years MacLeod … if this is no fable, then we have a   
chance at one hundred years while time stands still for her." Methos' continued with passion.   
"And then when that time is over, she will age naturally … and with the strides medical science   
could make in that time … who knows how much longer we could be together?"  
  
"Are you hearing yourself?" MacLeod argued placing his hands flat against the counter, trying to   
control his frustration. "You are grasping at something that will end with the same result … she   
will die. Eventually she will die no matter what you do and you will have to deal with the pain and   
the loss anyway."  
  
"Fifty centuries …" Methos replied. "Fifty centuries MacLeod I've existed. Fifty centuries I've   
seen and done just about everything there is to do … and in all that time, all the women I've had   
in my life … not until the one precious year with Alexa did I realize what mattered more than   
anything … love matters. She taught me how to love and now I have another chance to do that   
with Beth."  
  
MacLeod said nothing but continued to listen.  
  
"Maybe finding Beth and the key to this opportunity is some kind of return for the fifty centuries   
I've existed as a shell of a man ... " He tried to justify.  
  
'It doesn't make any sense … don't you think if this were true we would have heard more about   
it?"  
  
"It's been documented twice … and it makes perfect sense to me. The life force in a woman who   
is carrying a child is one of the most powerful forces in the world."  
  
"I can't support this … not without some proof … and I don't think I could even then." Duncan told   
him flatly.  
  
"Then find your proof." Methos challenged. "There is a witness to the second occurrence. A   
witness so close they were actually there to deliver the child."  
  
Duncan raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I was going to ask you … because she would never tell me. Hell, she'd probably lie just to spite   
me and then try to take my head.  
  
Duncan didn't want to know what he knew he was about to hear.  
  
Methos waited before telling him. "Cassandra knows the truth." 


	50. To Secure A Century Chapter 50

CHAPTER 50  
"Just don't say no MacLeod … not without taking time to consider what I am asking." Methos   
said in a low voice before they walked in the door to the house.  
  
Duncan didn't reply. He was tired of hearing himself argue with the stubborn fool. Maybe Joe   
could find a way to reach him, because he was getting nowhere.  
  
"We're up here." Amanda called down the stairs.  
  
Claudia had Richie measuring every inch of the room Beth had offered. Not only was she   
planning to purchase furniture … she was trying to decide between an area rug or wall to wall   
carpet.  
  
"You don't mind do you?" Claudia asked Beth, who just smiled and told her whatever she wanted   
… was fine.  
  
"Do I want to ask?" Duncan whispered to Amanda as he walked in the door.   
  
"Claudia is going to stay here after her engagement at the concert hall is over … for the holidays."  
  
"And she's got Richie measuring for? …" Adam asked, giving Beth a smile that reached across   
the room to caress her.  
  
"Carpeting." Richie grumbled.  
  
Duncan and Adam both smirked, but said nothing.  
  
"Oh look at the time." Claudia gasped. "I have to be at the concert hall in an hour … "  
  
Richie pumped his fist in the air "yes".  
  
"Can I make you a sandwich Claudia?" Beth asked, following her out of the room.  
  
"I can't eat before I play … but thank you … thank you for everything." Claudia said as she   
started down the stairs. "Oh … and I'll make sure the tuner calls before he comes by this week   
… once he's done with it, we should be able to get a passable sound out of that piano … at least   
enough for some holiday music."  
  
Amanda ribbed Richie in the ribs as he started to laugh. Claudia was high strung … but she was   
harmless.  
  
Everyone followed her downstairs … everyone but Adam that is, who grabbed Beth around the   
waist as she tried to pass him.  
  
"Adam" she laughed as he pulled her across the hall and into his room. "I really should tell her   
goodbye."  
  
"Beth says goodbye." He yelled out into the hallway before looking back down at her. "Now you   
don't."  
  
"You're terrible, you do know that don't you?" she said, reaching up to wrap her arms around his   
neck.  
  
"That's not what you said last night." He reminded, his voice low as he kissed her.  
  
When he broke the kiss, Beth didn't release the hold she had on his neck.  
  
"I missed you this morning."   
  
"I'm sorry … I wanted to be with you when you woke up … but MacLeod needed to see me …"   
he explained.  
  
"Promise me something." She said, looking up at him through her lashes.  
  
"Anything I can."  
  
"The next time you have to leave … wake me …."   
  
"But you looked so peaceful … "  
  
"Wake me." She repeated firmly.   
  
He nodded. He knew she probably worried when he wasn't there this morning.  
  
Adam took her hand and led her to sit with him on the bed. "How is it Claudia is going to stay   
here?"  
  
"She can't really celebrate the holidays in a hotel … and besides … I thought it would be easier   
for you and Duncan and Richie to protect us … make us more centrally located."  
  
Adam agreed. "Smart girl."  
  
"We should probably go downstairs … " Beth said without conviction. "They will probably wonder   
…"  
  
"Let them." He replied mischievously. "At least for a few minutes."  
  
Adam reached into the drawer of the nightstand and pulled out a box. "I brought this back from   
Paris …" he explained, "But before you open it .. I need to tell you something."  
  
Beth waited, wondering what was so important.  
  
"Last night … after we made love … you told me you loved me …" he began.  
  
"Adam … you don't have to explain … just because I thought it was right for me to tell you how I   
felt, doesn't mean you have to feel the same way … love doesn't always work that way …"  
  
"Please … let me finish." He said, putting the box in her hand.  
  
"When I saw this … I knew I had to give it to you." He nodded for her to open it.  
  
Beth gasped. "Oh my God … Adam …" she looked up through misty eyes. "It's …"  
  
"It's a symbol of what you already have …" Adam said as he lifted the delicate chain out of the   
box and urged her to turn around so he could put it on her. Beth lifted her hair and tried to blink   
back the tears as she gently let her fingers run over the pendant dangling from it.   
  
Adam gently grasped her shoulders and walked her to the mirror above the dresser. There,   
resting just below the hollow of her neck, was an intricately designed white gold filigree heart with   
tiny diamonds woven throughout. "It's so beautiful … and delicate ..." She said, looking up into   
his eyes in the mirror and then turning to throw her arms around him.  
  
"I don't know why it was so hard for me to say last night when I already knew …" Adam said as   
he held her close.  
  
"It doesn't matter …" she replied, burrowing as close to him as she could. "In my heart … I knew   
how you felt … I didn't have to hear it, because you say it to me every time you look at me."   
Tears streamed down her cheeks and made her eyes sparkle even brighter when he lifted her   
face to look at him.  
  
"I do love you Beth … with all my heart I love you."  
  
He didn't wait for her to answer, but drew her up in his arms and kissed her tenderly until she   
thought she would swoon from the sweetness of it. 


	51. To Secure A Century Chapter 51

CHAPTER 51  
  
Joe shook his head, but said nothing as MacLeod explained what Methos had in mind.  
  
"All he can see is how this will affect him. He's not thinking about her … he thinks he is, but he's   
not. He's prepared to risk her life and the life of that child for something that she may not even   
want …" Duncan took his frustration out on the counter of the bar.  
  
"I don't know Mac … neither of us has known the kind of loss he's accumulated in his lifetime."   
Joe said as he wiped off the beer tap. "After 5,000 years of knowing that nothing lasts … that   
everything you care about will one day be dust, and to see the evidence of that over and over... I   
can see why he would be so drawn to the idea of having something that didn't slip through his   
fingers like sand. To him, this is a way to hold onto something precious for a little longer."  
  
"Don't tell me you support this?" Duncan looked at him incredulously.   
  
"I didn't say that." Joe replied, coming around the bar slowly. "But I do have this theory."  
  
He walked to one of the tables and sat down. "I know Methos claims that Alexa was his first real   
love … but I'm not completely convinced of it."  
  
Duncan sat down across from him in a chair that was turned backwards, crossing his arms over   
the frame as he listened.  
  
"He doesn't remember his mortal life … he doesn't remember becoming immortal, or anything   
until he took his first head." Joe continued. "The mind is a tricky thing Mac. What if all of those   
things have been blocked out because it's just too painful to remember … blocked out along with   
any memory he can't allow himself to have of anyone else he may have truly loved? What if for   
centuries he's built this wall … as a defense mechanism to keep from being overwhelmed by the   
intense feelings fifty centuries of loss would weigh on him?"  
  
Joe let his words settle a minute. "And what if Alexa broke through that wall … rendering him   
vulnerable once again? This may be the only way in his mind he can deal … to have something   
that he can hold onto for more than one small lifetime."  
  
Duncan rested his forehead against his crossed arms as he tried to hear what Joe was saying,   
but all he could really see was the risk to a woman who may not want anything to do with Methos'   
plan for her life.  
  
"Do you think she loves him enough to do this?" Joe asked.   
  
"Awww hell I don't know." Duncan got up from the chair, rocking it a little in his frustration. "She   
cares about him … but enough to risk this? And from what he told me … he can't tell her   
everything …"  
  
"That's what's really bothering you isn't it? She won't know what she's getting into until it   
happens."  
  
Duncan nodded. "And what if he's wrong? What if it really is only a legend … and the shock of it   
causes her to lose the baby … or worse?"  
  
Neither man wanted to think about that. Methos wouldn't be the only one to feel the loss. They   
had all come to really care for this young woman who showed amazing courage in the face of so   
much.  
  
"You know he's going to find a way to do this don't you? Unless you can prove to him it's not   
real." Joe stated.   
  
Duncan shared his opinion. Methos was as stubborn as they come. "And there is only one thing   
I can do to stop him … one thing that is an option anyway."  
  
"Want me to find out where Cassandra is these days?" Joe asked.  
  
Duncan nodded and then walked out of the bar.  
  
"Oh my God!" Beth exclaimed as she looked up from the computer.  
  
"What?" Adam asked, wondering what had her so excited.  
  
"My sister knows me so well …" she replied, starting to print the page.  
  
"My sister Chris … she's been posting online for years … but Lt. Taylor said it wasn't safe for me   
to reply … or even visit her website … " she explained. "But I figured since Devan knows where   
I am … it couldn't hurt to at least let myself take a look …"  
  
Adam scanned the page … it was full of recipes. "Recipes?"  
  
"Recipes" she smiled. "All my grandmother and great grandmother's holiday recipes. She's   
posted them here online … because she knew somehow … I'd want to find them."  
  
"Do you want to call her?" Adam asked, putting his hands on her shoulders as he knelt behind   
her.  
  
"I want to … but I can't." she replied. "You don't know my family … but they are fiercely   
protective and I'm sure they would find a way to trace the call … and then they would be here   
without a second thought."   
  
"And you want to keep them out of this." He understood.  
  
"I have to … It would kill me if one of them got hurt because they got between me and Devan."   
She said sadly. "Ordinarily, I'd put money on my uncles and brothers to face down anything …   
but I've known from the beginning Devan wasn't ordinary … "  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"When this is all over … if it's ever over … I want to be on the first plane home …" she told him.   
"They don't even know about the baby." She put her hand over her middle. "They'll be so happy   
…"  
  
She saw Adam's face fall a little and realized how what she'd said had sounded.  
  
"You'll come with me won't you?" she asked.  
  
"If that's what you want … "  
  
"It's what I want." She replied, caressing his cheek and leaning her forehead against his.  
  
"There's something we should probably talk about." Adam said, pulling away from her. "Things   
you need to decide if we are going to be together." No one else was at the house, so she   
followed him out into the living room and sat in one of the overstuffed chairs … her face reflecting   
the fact that she was a little hesitant to hear what he had to say.  
  
Adam decided the best way to say what he had to was to be direct. Pulling the ottoman in front of   
her, he sat down and took her hand. "I don't age Beth, you know that … so I can't really put down   
roots the way that mortals can. I move around a lot … I have houses in a dozen different   
countries under a dozen different names … some of them I've owned for centuries … but all of   
them can only be home for me for a few decades and then I must move again, until anyone who   
knew me is gone …"  
  
Beth listened, willing herself to understand what this would mean for her … for them … for the   
baby.  
  
"It's the way our life is … MacLeod …. Amanda … they have had to relocate dozens of times.   
Richie will have to leave Seacouver before too many more years pass. He has too many roots …   
too many people who have known him since he was a kid. And Claudia will have to find a way to   
live outside the spotlight for awhile … until she can resume her career under a different name, to   
an audience that only knows Claudia Jardine as a great talent who their grandparents raved   
about …"  
  
"That's got to be so hard … leaving your friends … family …"  
  
"We don't have family … they're all gone …" Adam stated flatly. "But yes … it's hard. You know   
that from what you've had to do to stay safe."  
  
"Is this your way of asking me not to get too attached?" she asked, her voice breaking. "Because   
it's way too late for that … "  
  
Adam pulled her into his arms. "I don't want to lose you Beth … that's not what I'm saying. I love   
you … But I can't ask you to be a part of my life without letting you see what that really means …"   
  
She pulled back and looked up at him. "Are you saying that when the time came … time for you   
to move on … you would have to leave us?"  
  
"I would ask you to come with me …" he replied. "We would start over … together …"  
  
He watched as a range of thoughts and questions flashed through her mind.   
  
"Maybe when the time came … it would be easier for all of us … if I stayed behind … " she   
replied soberly. "I mean how are you going to feel about me when I'm forty … or fifty … or … I   
don't want you to feel tied down to an old woman …"  
  
"I'd never think of myself as being tied down to you Beth … I love you … that's not going to   
change …I may look young, but I'm not … and I don't think that way … I'd want to be with you   
forever if that were possible."  
  
"But it's not possible …" Beth replied. "I'm going to grow old and you're going to go on living …   
and I don't want the last thing you remember of me to be a broken old woman."  
  
"If I were mortal would you love me less as a broken old man?" he asked pointedly.  
  
He had an answer for everything … but Beth wasn't ready to accept it.  
  
"Can we talk about this later?" she asked. "I really need some time to think … "  
  
He understood. "You look tired … why don't you go lie down?"   
  
Beth nodded and went upstairs, closing her door … knowing she wouldn't be able to sleep. Her   
mind was filled with too many thoughts … too many decisions.  
  
"I don't know what to do little one." She said, stroking her middle. "I love him … and if it was just   
me, I don't think I could let him go … but I've got to think about you … 


	52. To Secure A Century Chapter 52

CHAPTER 52  
  
Over the next few days, things were a little strained between Beth and Adam. She wasn't ready   
to talk with him about the subject of the future … and it was killing him not knowing what she was   
thinking. Adam knew that if she couldn't accept the way they would have to live to be together,   
he couldn't even consider acting on the plan detailed in the ancient manuscripts.  
  
He still came to her room at night, and held her close … but their conversation never strayed far   
from the day's events and her concerns about Devan and when he might make his move.   
  
"Is something wrong?" Richie asked Beth after spending the afternoon at the house and realizing   
things weren't as easy between she and Adam as they had been.  
  
"Wrong?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah … between you and Adam. He didn't do something to hurt you did he?" he asked.  
  
"No … he didn't do anything." She replied. "Not anything he could help … "  
  
"You've been this way for days … want to talk about it?" Richie cared about Beth, and as much   
as it hurt him that she'd chosen Adam, he wanted to be there for her.  
  
"Some things can't be changed by talking."   
  
"Have you tried?" Richie wasn't going to be brushed off so easily. "Have you talked to anyone   
besides Adam about it?"  
  
Beth shook her head and began unloading the dishwasher as Richie hopped up on the counter,   
obviously not taking no for an answer.  
  
"It's just … have you thought about what it's going to be like when you fall in love Richie? In love   
with a mortal?"  
  
Richie didn't pick up on what she was talking about right away.  
  
"You are going to be the same … for all time … but she's going to …" she didn't have to finish.   
He got it.  
  
"I've thought about it." Richie admitted after a long silence. "I've thought about it a lot." He   
walked over to the table where she'd just sat down and pulled up a chair. "And I don't know what   
I'm going to do when that time comes."  
  
"Would you leave her?"  
  
"Leave her? No, not if I loved her … but I know I'd have to figure out how to help her always   
know how much I cared … how beautiful she would still be to me even when the years tried to tell   
her it wasn't true."   
  
Beth realized as he talked that he had really thought this through.  
  
"Don't you think it might be easier on her … and on you, if you parted ways when the difference   
became too great?"  
  
Richie could see the sadness in her face and hear how her heart was breaking just thinking about   
it. "How can you be apart from someone you love and know they are still there? That there is still   
time to be together?"  
  
"I want him to be happy." Her voice shook harder. "I don't want him to resent me … to resent   
having to slow down his life because I can't keep up … to feel like he has to warm the bed of an   
old woman, when …" she couldn't finish. She broke into tears. Richie moved to kneel beside   
her, putting his hand on her shoulder and waiting until she could pull herself together.  
  
"Beth … Adam may not age physically, but he'll be growing right along with you … Every day you   
share, every joy, everything you go through … all of that becomes a part of both of you. And if he   
really loves you … like I think we both know he does … the only time he'll be happy is when he's   
with you, no matter what … You will be the woman he loves … the woman he wants to be with."   
Richie said with conviction. "And if you want to really hurt him … pushing him away when you   
both know it's not what you really want or because you are too insecure about things that really   
don't matter, you'll tear out his heart."  
  
Beth let out a little tear-filled laugh. "When did you get to be so wise?"  
  
"You tend to grow up quick after the first few death experiences." He laughed. "And Mac has   
taught me a lot … trying to help me be ready for life as it happens. He's helped me see things a   
little more realistically … helped me learn how to make better choices. You know Adam and I   
aren't close or anything … most of the time he just tolerates me. But I've learned a little about   
him, and if he's asked you to spend the rest of your life with him … he meant all of it. There's no   
halfway with him, and he doesn't start what he doesn't know he can finish. He knows what it will   
be like for both of you … he's been there … "  
  
"And what do we tell this little one?" she pressed her hand against the growing child.  
  
"I don't know … but I'm sure Adam has an idea or he wouldn't have let himself get so close to   
you." Richie knew that was a wrinkle that would be tough. "Beth … do you really love him?" he   
had to ask.  
  
"More than I thought I could." She answered honestly.  
  
"Then why can't you try to make this work? There's a lot of time between now and when this   
gorgeous hair of yours turns gray … " he tugged on a lock of it and grinned. "If I were you I'd ask   
myself if you love him … and if you trust him … and then I'd trust my heart and follow it."  
  
Beth shook her head. "You sound like Adam … like it's so simple."  
  
"Isn't it? You love him … he loves you … the rest you'll figure out as you go."  
  
"God I want it to be that simple." She replied, pushing her hair back from her face.  
  
Richie felt a presence and turned to find Adam standing in the doorway.   
  
"Am I interrupting something?" Adam asked, noticing Beth wiping at her eyes.  
  
Richie looked at Beth and she nodded. "I've got to get out of here … I'm going to start my last   
watch at Claudia's." He said, giving Beth a little hug. "Remember what I said." He whispered   
before nodding to Adam and leaving.  
  
Adam walked across the room and kissed Beth lightly, wiping the moisture from the corner of her   
eye. "Can I ask what that was about?"  
  
"He knew I needed to talk …" she began.  
  
"And you couldn't talk to me?" Adam was a little hurt.  
  
"I needed to talk about you … and me … and what I wanted. I needed to talk to someone on the   
outside."  
  
Adam didn't like the way this sounded. He knew Richie still carried a torch for her.  
  
"Did it help?"  
  
Beth nodded. "I didn't think it would … he practically had to drag it out of me, but yeah … it   
helped."  
  
"And?"   
  
"And I think you need to know what has been the hardest thing for me to come to grips with …   
and it's not what you probably think." She took his hand and led him to sit beside her on the sofa.   
  
"Adam … I need you to be honest with me …" she placed the hand she hadn't let go of over her   
belly. "I know you love me … but what about the baby? How does a child fit into our life when we   
have to move on?"  
  
Adam spread his hand wide to caress her fully. "I'm not going to lie to you … it's been awhile   
since I had anything to do with children … but this baby is a part of you … and I'd protect it with   
my life. I know Craig is the father, but if we are together … I'd want to be as much of a parent to   
this child as you will let me. And I can't separate the love I have for you, from your baby."  
  
Beth put her hand over his. "But what do we do? We won't be able to hide the truth from the   
baby when it gets older … eventually there will be questions. And what if … what if another   
immortal comes for you? What if they see?"  
  
"We'll deal with that when the time comes. I don't know how … but we'll figure it out. Every child   
is different. We won't completely know how to handle the situation until we know more about   
them. But I can promise you … I will never ask you to choose. We will find a way to be together   
… all three of us."  
  
"And when I'm gone? You'll watch out for them?"  
  
"Always …"  
Beth's hand touched the necklace he'd given her as she thought a moment about the last   
question she had to ask. "I know I love you, but can I trust you Adam?"   
  
"Beth, I can't promise to share everything with you. The life of an immortal means a life with   
secrets … there are things you don't need to know, things I don't want you to be a part of … times   
when I will have to go away and I won't want to talk about it when I return … " he began. "But   
when it's between us … or about our family … you can trust me to put you first. And I will never   
lie to you … I may not be able to tell you everything, but I won't lie to you."  
  
Beth thought long and hard about what he was telling her. She knew there was some kind of   
competition between immortals … Joe told her that much. But she didn't know anymore than   
when two of them met in battle, only one survived. She hadn't asked Adam about it. Seeing the   
fight between he and Mitchell that night on the beach was more than she wanted to know … for   
now.  
  
"Would you tell me if you thought you wouldn't be coming back?" she asked quietly, not able to   
meet his gaze when she did.  
  
"I make it a point to always come back." He replied, lifting her chin with his hand so she had to   
look at him. "I'm a survivor Beth … it's what I do best."  
  
He looked so confident … so sure … and yet, Beth couldn't help but think that he had survived   
because he'd only had himself to watch out for. But she couldn't bring herself to say it.  
  
"I won't like it when you say you won't tell me something I want to know. I trust you Adam … but   
it doesn't mean I won't challenge you?"  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way." he said, cuffing her nose lightly.   
  
"Does this mean we're going to make a go of it?" he asked hopefully.  
  
Beth nodded. "But I have a condition … Will you come with me to the hospital tomorrow? I want   
to find out what color we're going to paint the nursery … and I want you to be there when we find   
out for sure if I'm right."  
  
"If you're right?" Adam asked.  
  
"I have a suspicion about this little one … but I'll wait and let the doctor tell us for sure."  
  
"It's a date." He replied, bringing the back of her hand to his lips to kiss her knuckles. 


	53. To Secure A Century Chapter 53

CHAPTER 53  
  
"Look at those little legs … they're kicking ..." Beth was so excited as they stared at the monitor   
and saw the baby for the first time. She clutched Adam's hand as he sat beside her, having to   
admit to himself this was pretty amazing to see. It was so tiny, and yet formed so completely.  
  
"Do you want to know the sex of the baby?" the ultra-sound technician asked as she moved the   
paddle to a different position on Beth's abdomen.  
  
Beth was so overcome as she stared at her baby's tiny features, that when she tried to answer …   
she couldn't form the words.  
  
"I think that would be a yes." Adam offered, standing to put his arm around Beth's shoulders and   
giving her an easier way to support her head as she watched.  
  
The technician waited for Beth to nod her head and then pointed to the monitor. "I think Daddy's   
going to have a tough time keeping the boys away from this little beauty." The woman said as she   
looked from Beth to Adam.  
  
"It's a girl?" Beth asked, her voice not much more than a whisper.   
  
"It's a girl."   
  
"I knew she would be … I felt it …" Beth replied as she looked up at Adam.  
  
The technician wiped the gel away and then told Beth she could get dressed.  
  
"I'll be back with some forms you need to fill out. It's information we want to have in the computer   
so you won't have to worry about it when you come in for the delivery." She explained. "And we   
have a schedule of birthing classes. You will want to select a time to begin those soon."  
  
Adam started to step out in the hall, but Beth asked him to stay. As close as they had become,   
she wasn't embarrassed to dress in front of him.  
  
"Adam … did what she say bother you? You were so quiet when she told us the baby was a girl."  
  
"You mean when she assumed I was the father?" Adam asked and Beth nodded.  
  
"No … but if it bothered you … I can make sure they are clear on the charts, so it won't happen   
again." He offered.  
  
"No … no … I didn't mind." She replied. "In fact … I wanted to ask you something that I should   
have asked you at home."  
  
Adam waited.  
  
"After you fell asleep, I thought a lot about something you said last night. You said you would be   
as much of a parent as I allowed you to be." She paused. "Did you mean that?"  
  
Adam nodded. "She's your daughter Beth, and you know I am going to love her … but you will   
set the limits … however you want me to help."  
  
"I don't want limits Adam. If we're going to be together … I want us to be a family, a real family.   
Craig and I may have created this life, but I think he would agree … you are the one who is going   
to be there for her. And I don't want her to be confused … I want her to have a sense of security,   
things could be confusing enough."  
  
"Tell me what you want me to do." Adam asked.  
  
"I want to put your name on the birth certificate and anywhere else the father is listed. We'll tell   
her someday when she is old enough to understand about the miracle of her life, and if I ever see   
my family … I'd want to tell them the truth. But as far as anyone else is concerned … would you   
be her father?"  
  
Adam took in a sharp breath … amazed at what she'd just asked him.  
  
"You trust me that much?" he asked.   
  
"And I love you more …" she replied, hoping he'd say yes.  
  
"I don't know what to say … but yes Beth … I'd be honored …" he replied, wondering how he   
could love her anymore than he did at that moment.   
  
She threw her arms around him, squirming a little when his hands found the bare skin of her back   
that the hospital gown didn't cover. 


	54. To Secure A Century Chapter 54

CHAPTER 54  
  
"Pierson's name is listed as the father? Are you sure?" Devan asked Jack Reynolds.  
  
"I hacked into the computer this afternoon, about an hour after the data was entered. And he's on   
every form." Reynolds confirmed.  
  
"This gets better all the time." He laughed. "I think I may have found a way to make him suffer   
even more for the 150 years I spent entombed in that desert."  
  
"More than taking his head? More than killing the woman he loves?"  
  
"There are worse things I can do …" Devan hissed. "But this is going to take some time … and I   
want to have a little fun beforehand."  
  
Reynolds wondered what he had in mind … and he wondered if now would be a good time to   
disappear. This was not what he'd signed up for.  
  
----------------------  
  
Duncan's flight into Chicago arrived on schedule, and by five he'd arranged to meet Cassandra   
for dinner. She was more than a bit surprised that he'd shown up out of the blue like that, but she   
was glad to see him so she bided her time, knowing that he would let her know what this was   
really about soon enough.  
  
They arrived back at the hotel suite she was calling home these days and Duncan poured them   
both a glass of wine before settling into the sofa and continuing to make small talk. Cassandra let   
him play his game for awhile, but eventually became bored and impatient.  
  
"Why don't you tell me what you are really doing here Duncan?" she asked. "And don't tell me   
it's because you missed me … we both know that's not true."  
  
"Of course I missed you Cassandra … how could I not?" he replied, but the look on her face told   
him she wasn't buying it. The last time they'd seen one another, things had been strained to say   
the least … it was right after he'd asked her to spare Methos. She'd left town in a huff and hadn't   
spoken to him since.  
  
"I need your help." He admitted and Cassandra immediately wondered what he could possibly   
need that he would have to come to her.  
  
"It's about an old manuscript I found …" he said, drawing the copies out of his jacket. "There's   
probably nothing to this … but it was intriguing and I thought I would do a little investigating." He   
said as he handed them over to her.  
  
Cassandra's eyes widened and she reached to turn on the lamp beside her when she realized   
what he'd given her. "Where did you get these?" she asked. "Do you have any idea how old the   
documents these came from must be? "  
  
"I ran across them … you know I'm a collector and I've been thinking about opening the antique   
shop again." Duncan hoped she wouldn't realize he was lying.  
  
Cassandra continued to read them over, looking up every now and then as if she were trying to   
figure out why she didn't trust what he was saying.  
"Why me? Why did you bring these to me?" she asked.  
  
"Because your name was found in the translation … and I took a chance that you might be one in   
the same."  
  
"Liar." She replied with a smile. "He sent you here didn't he?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Oh don't who me Duncan MacLeod. You know very well who. Methos sent you didn't he? He's   
the only one who could possibly translate this for you … the language is unknown to the modern   
world."  
  
Duncan knew he couldn't keep lying. "How did you know?"  
  
"I didn't exactly … just a hunch … but you just confirmed it." She smiled wryly. "So why does he   
want to know about this? He should understand it well enough. Why does he need me?" she   
asked as she tossed the papers on the table absently.  
  
"He wanted to know if what was written there was real … or if it is a fable." Duncan replied   
truthfully.  
  
"And why is this so important to him?" she asked. "What possible reason would he have to want   
to know the authenticity of a 2,000 year old story … what value does it possess?"  
  
"He just wants to know." Duncan replied. "Is it true Cassandra?"  
  
"He wants to know … or he NEEDS to know?" she drew her words out, savoring the idea that   
she had something Methos needed … and must need very badly to ask her for it, even if he did   
do so in the form of Duncan MacLeod.  
  
"Does it matter?"  
  
"It will always matter." She replied. "Some things I will never forget … or forgive."   
  
She got up and crossed the room, opening the door. "It was good to see you Duncan, but next   
time … come to see me because you really do want my company. I have no answers for you or   
your friend. Please leave."  
  
Duncan started to argue with her, but he could see she was in no mood.  
  
He kissed her on the cheek and told her to take care of herself before starting through the   
doorway.  
  
"Couldn't you just give me a yes or no?" he tried one last time. Her response was to close the   
door abruptly.   
  
"No deal." Duncan said to Methos when he called from his hotel room. "She saw through my   
story almost immediately and she won't help you."  
  
"Damn her." Methos gritted out.   
  
"Are you really surprised?"   
  
"I guess not … but one can always hope." Methos replied sourly before telling Duncan he would   
pick him up at the airport the next afternoon.  
  
Turning, he realized Beth was standing behind him.  
  
"I came down to get a glass of milk … " she said, walking into his arms. "Bad news?" she   
asked.  
  
"I've had better. But it's nothing to worry about." He replied, turning her in his arms so she could   
look out the window and hoping she would forget about what she heard. "It's beautiful isn't it?"   
he asked, showing her the large orange moon above the rooftop.  
  
"It is beautiful … and so big tonight." She said, squeezing his arms with her hands as he held her   
against him. "And I won't ask what that was about … " she looked up over her shoulder at him.   
"You looked upset … but whether you want to talk about it or not, I'm here."  
  
"How did I get so lucky?" he asked as he looked down into her face, all radiant with the love she   
had for him.  
  
"I've been asking myself the same thing." She replied, tilting her head up a little more when she   
saw him lower his face to kiss her. His hands slid down her body to caress the sweet place   
where the baby grew as his kiss became more and more urgent. They hadn't made love since   
that first night, both knowing that they needed to work things out before it would feel right.  
  
"I think I've changed my mind." Beth whispered as he nuzzled her ear. "I don't want that glass of   
milk after all."  
  
"Are you sure?" he breathed as he continued his attention down the slope of her neck. "I hear   
milk is very good for a woman in your condition."  
  
"I can think of something that's better." She replied, her eyes meeting his.  
  
Adam wanted nothing more than to take her right there in the main room, but Claudia had this   
habit of puttering around at all hours.   
  
"My room or yours?" he laughed as he swept her up in his arms and started for the stairs.  
  
"Whichever is closest." She giggled as she rained kisses on his face and neck and squealed   
when he slammed the door shut with his foot and tossed her into the middle of her bed. 


	55. To Secure A Century Chapter 55

CHAPTER 55  
  
Thanksgiving was only a day away, and Beth had to admit that Claudia had been a lot more help   
than she had expected. Amanda was out of town until late that night, but she had promised there   
was nothing that would keep her from getting back in time for their traditional holiday meal.  
  
All of the main dishes had been prepared and were in the large shop cooler, ready to be heated   
the next day, and Beth was putting the finishing touches on a cake Joe mentioned was a   
particular favorite of his.  
  
Adam and Duncan were holed up in the office, and she suspected they were trying to figure out   
why Devan hadn't made his move.   
  
"I'm too exhausted to move." Claudia said as she leaned back in one of the chairs with her feet   
on the ottoman, unaccustomed to spending so much time in a kitchen. "Richie if you'll put in the   
movie, I'll let you decide which one." She offered, opening one eye as he walked in the room.  
  
"Like I'll find something I'd want to watch from what you picked out at the video store." He   
replied, looking through the stack of chick flicks. There was nothing he could stomach sitting   
through. It was then he remembered seeing some videos on the top of the entertainment center.   
Reaching up, he pulled down the small stack that hadn't appeared to be opened before. They   
were still in the original shrink wrap.  
  
"This could work." He said, taking one of the tapes from the wrapper and putting it in.  
  
"Which one did you choose?" Claudia asked as he settled into the sofa across from her.  
  
"Charlie's Angels." He replied, thinking he'd split the difference between a chick flick and   
action/adventure.  
  
Claudia groaned, but watched as the movie began with someone jumping out of a helicopter and   
into a speedboat. Duncan and Adam were just coming out of the office and the movie had only   
been on for a few minutes when the screen went black and then switched to a woman with long,   
red hair, smiling at them.  
  
"Hi Lea!" the woman said. "I had a feeling all the other tapes would be filled with sappy stuff   
Mom, Aunt Kate and Rayna put together. Stuff that would have you going through half a box of   
tissues and reaching for the Visene."  
  
The room went silent and all eyes turned toward the kitchen where Beth was staring at the   
screen, the frosting knife suspended in mid air. "Chris." She whispered as Richie paused the   
video, not knowing what he'd stumbled onto.  
  
"That's my sister Chris" She said as Adam walked over and pulled her into his arms, holding her   
as she shook from the shock of it.  
  
"Those are the tapes Lt. Taylor gave me when he brought Barkley." She told Adam. "They are   
from my family … hidden inside regular videos. I haven't felt like I could watch them yet." She   
explained.  
  
"I'm sorry Beth … it looked like a new movie to me." Richie said. He felt like a heel for upsetting   
her like that. "I'll put it back."  
  
"No … no don't do that." Beth said, wiping her eyes and trying to smile through the tears. "I think   
it's time I watched them."   
  
Adam asked if she was sure and she nodded, wiped her hands on a dishtowel and started to go   
into the living room.  
  
Duncan looked over at Claudia and Richie, giving them the signal it was time the three of them   
became scarce.  
  
"You don't have to go … I mean, I know it probably isn't a big treat to watch someone else's   
home movies. But this is Chris' tape, and I'm guessing it will have some pretty funny stuff in it."   
She looked up at Adam. "But Craig is probably in these." She wanted to be sure he wasn't   
uncomfortable.  
  
"I'm going to be raising his daughter. Might be a good idea if I knew a little more about him."   
Adam replied, sitting with his arm draped over her shoulder.  
  
"Are you sure you want us here?" Duncan asked.  
  
"Yeah." Beth smiled as she nodded. "I want you to meet my family. And I think it will help having   
my friends with me when I watch."  
  
Duncan took the empty chair and Richie hit play.  
  
"This tape is my own doing. All my fault." The woman laughed. "I'm sure you'll make me pay for   
it one day."  
  
"She looks like you." Claudia observed.   
  
"Chris is my older sister, and I've got a younger sister Rayna and two brothers, Kyle and Justin."   
Beth told them, realizing she hadn't really mentioned any of this before.  
  
The screen switched to a shot of what appeared to be a much younger Beth, riding a large   
Appaloosa across a field. Her hair was pulled back in one long braid and she was wearing jeans   
and small, yellow T-shirt.   
  
"We're goin' for it this time." She called out to whoever was holding the camera, and the horse   
took off in a dead run toward a fence that appeared to be pretty high.  
  
"A real cowgirl." Adam commented and Beth ducked her head a little and laughed. "Not that day   
I wasn't."   
  
About that time, the horse came to a dead stop in front of the fence and the rider flew over it's   
head … over the fence, and appeared a few long seconds later covered in mud as the girl behind   
the camera died laughing.  
  
"Oooops." Adam chuckled and the others couldn't help but laugh along.  
  
"This isn't your ordinary home video like I am certain the others in the stack will be." Beth shook   
her head as she realized what she was in for. "No, this is going to be Beth's Bloopers … and   
Chris is so dead when I get back home."  
  
To her surprise, her sister had included a few more attempts at the fence where she cleared it   
magnificently, so she didn't come off looking like a total klutz.  
  
"You like to ride?" Adam asked her.   
  
"Love it. I have two horses of my own, or at least I did. And my family's stable had at least   
sixteen when I left home." She told him. "I'm guessing you've ridden quite a bit?"  
  
"On occasion." He replied, looking over at Duncan who rolled his eyes at the understatement.  
  
"I'd love to learn." Claudia piped in.   
  
"I'm sure that could be arranged. You'll have to visit sometime." Beth told her, wishing she knew   
when that would be possible.  
  
The next few segments were of family gatherings and it wasn't hard to pick out Beth's brothers   
because they were the ones she seemed to be terrorizing and shared her thick, dark hair and   
dark eyes.  
  
"You were a cruel child weren't you?" Adam asked as he watched her gingerly slide a chair from   
behind her brother while he was busy trying to keep the attention of a pretty blonde. He fell flat   
on his back in humiliation as she scampered to the other side of the room in hysterics.  
  
"What you aren't seeing is what he did to deserve that. Did you happen to notice the different   
length my pigtails seemed to have?"  
  
Richie backed up the tape and there was a good four inches that appeared to have been cut   
without care from one side.  
  
"And remind me again, I want to go and meet your family uhm why?" Adam replied, wondering   
how he could have misjudged her as being a quiet, kind child.  
  
"We fought like cats and dogs, but it was mostly harmless pranks. We got along pretty well   
actually, and we're close." She had more to say, but an image on the screen held her attention   
and she forgot everything else.  
  
Adam looked up and realized he was staring at the image of the ghost he would always share this   
woman's heart with. He was surprised that she didn't seem sad as she watched the tall, blonde   
young man sitting on what appeared to be a porch step strumming his guitar and singing a song   
he wasn't familiar with.  
  
"Is that Craig?" Richie asked.  
  
Beth nodded. "I think this is about a month before we got married." She replied as she   
remembered. "That was a song he had just pitched … Tim McGraw eventually recorded it … I'm   
not sure how far up the charts it hit … maybe 14 at it's peak …"  
  
She cast a nervous glance at Adam, but he seemed fine as he watched, his hand rubbing the   
back of her neck under her hair.  
  
Thankfully, there weren't any segments from their wedding. Beth suspected that video was   
complete on one of the other tapes. She wasn't going to put Adam through watching that. He   
was being so understanding, but she knew this couldn't be easy for him.  
  
The scene changed and became what appeared to be a big party with a band.   
  
"Oh my God." Beth said as she realized what this was. "My 21st birthday bash. That's Craig's   
band and … Oh I got so wasted that night. I can not believe she put this in here. I thought Mom   
burned the original …"  
  
"This should be fun." Richie grinned.  
  
There was a big banner across one of the walls that said "Happy 21st Leandra" and dancing in   
front of the stage, were Beth with her sisters. She was dressed all in black. Black boots … short   
black skirt with a flirty ruffle around the hem and a sleeveless black top that was made more like a   
vest. Her hair fell down her back and was much longer than she currently wore it.  
  
Her sisters were dressed similarly, but in brighter colors and the three looked as if they were   
oblivious to anyone or anything as they danced in front of the band.  
  
"Do I want to know what is in that jar you keep chugging?" Adam asked.  
  
"Uhm … you aren't going to turn this over to the revenue men are you?" she joked.  
  
"That's what I thought." He replied.  
  
"What?" Claudia asked.  
  
"That my dear Claudia would be good ole Tennessee Moonshine if I don't miss my guess."   
Duncan told her with a wink.  
  
"Not ordinary shine … the guys made it up special for the party. See the peaches floating in the   
jar? Rayna's was pineapple. I think someone else had apple, but that's not as good." Beth told   
them.  
  
"Looks like you were having a good time." Richie laughed as he watched her doing some kind of   
line dance with her sisters and a few others in front of the band. The music wasn't his style … too   
country. But it looked like fun.  
  
"That was probably one of the best parties we ever had. The weather was perfect and the band   
was really together." She remembered. "It's hard to keep good players in a band when so many   
keep trying to make it big."  
  
It was hard not to notice how Craig interacted with Beth constantly from the stage. He seemed   
to enjoy watching her dance and have fun as much as she couldn't get enough of his music.   
There was something between them … a real spark.  
  
Beth was about to suggest Richie fast forward, when Craig stepped up to the microphone and   
announced he had a special song just for the birthday girl.   
  
Adam shifted a little, expecting a love song written for her or something like that. But to his   
surprise, the band completely changed attitude. Craig switched to an electric guitar and the first   
strains of "Mony Mony" sprang from the speakers.  
  
Beth and her sisters screamed and the dance floor became wild as everyone joined in.   
  
It was hard to watch and not be affected by the vibrant and exciting way she danced. She was so   
comfortable being the life of the party and Adam shook his head, realizing there was so much   
more to know about her. He wished he'd known her before Devan had wreaked havoc with her   
life. This past year had taken it's toll, but he knew that the safer she felt, the more she would be   
able to relax and really enjoy life again the way she'd obviously always done before. He   
promised himself it would happen. He would make it happen.  
  
"Uhm … you can fast forward now." Beth said to Richie, reaching for the remote … but not in   
time to stop what she realized only too late was about to happen.  
  
Craig was singing and playing only to her as the song wound down, and from the back, the   
camera caught Beth encouraging him to keep playing … and then …  
  
"AHHHH" Claudia screamed and covered her mouth. "No you didn't just do that." She looked   
over at a very embarrassed Beth who was trying to become as small as possible under Adam's   
arm.  
  
Richie busted out laughing and Duncan just covered his eyes, shaking his head as he tried to   
control the laughter that threatened to overtake him as well.  
  
Beth turned a deep beet red and wrenched the remote from Richie's hand as he continued to roll   
over what he'd just seen.   
  
"Is this something you do often sweetheart?" Adam somehow managed to keep a straight face,   
but his eyes sparkled with amusement as he teased her. "Flashing the guitar player?"  
  
At that point Duncan lost his battle and had to leave the room, but Beth could hear him in the   
foyer and secretly hoped they all busted something the way they kept laughing.  
  
"Only the one's I'm married to." She replied, crossing her arms and trying to ignore them all.  
  
"And the drummer? Were you married to him too … because he got an eye full." Richie added,   
winking at Adam who thought it was a fair question.  
  
"Ok ok … I told you I got wasted that night." She was beyond embarrassed now.   
  
"Wasted would be one word for it." Adam couldn't help making that last little dig before she   
pelted him with the first throw pillow she could find and he attacked her back, pinning her playfully   
to the sofa.  
  
"I think movie time is over." Richie said, nudging Claudia who was still in shock as they both left   
the room.   
  
"And to think … she was like that before she even met Amanda." Richie couldn't help but say to   
Duncan as they left the house and Claudia went upstairs to her room. 


	56. To Secure A Century Chapter 56

CHAPTER 56  
  
"Adam, can you help me a minute?" Beth called upstairs.  
  
Adam was still buttoning the cuff of his shirt as he rushed down to see what she needed.  
  
"I think this bird put on fifteen pounds in the oven." She said as she passed him the oven mitts.   
"And I'm trying to be good … no heavy lifting."  
  
'I've got it." He replied, moving the roaster from the lower oven to the counter top. "Is this all   
right?" he asked.  
  
"Perfect, thanks." She smiled as they shared a short kiss.   
  
"Don't tell me he had anything to do with the main course." Duncan's voice sounded from the   
doorway as he, Amanda and Richie came in the main room with Joe not far behind.  
  
"You're right on time." Beth wiped her hands on a dishtowel before she went over to greet them.   
"Claudia just went up to change … she's been here in the kitchen with me since early this   
morning."  
  
"I can't get over how she's taken to all this holiday domesticity." Duncan remarked. "And you   
don't look like you slaved away in a kitchen all morning. You're positively stunning." He gave her   
a quick kiss on the cheek before letting her move on to greet the others.  
  
Beth had the front of her dark hair pulled loosely back in soft waves, with a few stray tendrils   
brushing the sides of her face. And she was wearing her first official maternity outfit, having   
realized nothing in her closet or even her jeans would fit now that the baby was growing so   
quickly. It was a simple, black velveteen dress with a full skirt and little ties on the side of the   
waistline that would extend as needed over the next few months. The rounded neckline   
displayed the necklace Adam had given her perfectly against her fair skin.   
  
"There's a lot more to Claudia than you might think. Her perfectionist nature and attention for   
detail really came in handy when we were working together on the meal. I think she enjoyed   
driving herself in another direction." Beth commented as she received a big hug from Joe.  
  
"What can we do to help?" Amanda asked.  
  
"Most everything is warming in the shop ovens, so we'll need to move them to the buffet. I think I   
have enough hot plates spread out." Beth began. "And there are a couple of cold salads and the   
cranberry mold in the cooler."  
  
"Mind if I put a few bottles of wine on the table?" Joe asked.  
  
"Go right ahead Joe." She replied, laughing at how quickly everyone sprang into action.  
  
The doorbell rang just as Adam was helping Beth move the turkey from the roaster to the platter.   
Richie called out that he would get it, becoming wary when he sensed the presence of another   
immortal.  
  
Less than a minute later Richie came back into the main room with a curious look on his face.   
"Duncan, were you expecting a friend for dinner?"  
  
Duncan handed Amanda the glass of wine he was pouring and turned in time to see 'his guest'   
step around Richie and move to the middle of the room.  
  
"I hope it's all right that I didn't call to let you know I'd changed my mind and decided to take you   
up on the invitation Duncan." Cassandra asked as she smiled confidently.  
  
"My invitation?" Duncan stammered a little, taking a quick look over his shoulder in Adam's   
direction to see how he was going to handle her intrusion.  
  
"Don't tell me you forgot inviting me to spend the holiday with you and your friends?" she replied   
as she gave him a little hug and kissed him on the cheek, ignoring the look of complete   
disapproval he was giving her. "It's only been a few days since I saw you in Chicago."  
  
Amanda raised an eyebrow. She didn't know that was why Duncan had gone out of town so   
suddenly. She knew very well who Cassandra was and that she and Duncan had been 'close'.  
  
Somehow Adam managed to cover the shock of seeing Cassandra, and finished helping Beth   
with the turkey without tipping the platter off the counter. He quickly tossed the oven mitts aside   
and stepped out of the kitchen to stand in front of her.  
  
"Hello Cassandra." He said flatly, his eyes turning a steel gray as he watched her carefully.  
  
"Methos" she replied. "Or, I'm sorry … it's Adam these days isn't it?" the smile never leaving her   
face, but her gaze very direct.  
  
"Amanda, could you get another place setting out of the china cabinet behind you?" Beth asked   
as she came to stand beside Adam, who slipped an arm around her protectively.  
  
Duncan knew he needed to do something, but couldn't see any way out of this without appearing   
to be rude.  
  
"I'm sorry Beth. I ran into Cassandra on my trip to Chicago, and when she declined my   
suggestion to come to Seacouver for the holiday, I didn't expect her to change her mind. I hope   
you don't mind."  
  
"Nonsense Duncan. There's always room for one more." She smiled, moving forward to take   
Cassandra's hand. "I'm Beth Parker, Cassandra. And I'm glad you could join us."  
  
Duncan and Adam exchanged a worried look over the two women's heads. Both knew   
Cassandra was here for a reason. They only hoped they could keep her from whatever trouble   
she wanted to make before she had the chance.  
  
"I believe besides Claudia, who should be down in a moment, you know everyone else." Duncan   
said, taking her arm and beginning to lead her toward the office. "Could I have a word with you?"  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked in a low but very direct tone as soon as the door closed.  
  
"Celebrating the holiday." She replied, wrenching her arm free.  
  
"Don't give me that."  
  
"I decided to give Methos the answer he wanted." She said flatly.  
  
"I doubt that." Duncan replied. "You're here because you wanted to see who she was and are   
hoping to cause problems for him if you can." He accused.  
  
"I admit I was curious. That's why I decided I wouldn't give him the answer until after dinner."   
She admitted.  
  
"And what else?" he knew that look and he knew there was more. "You are up to something."  
  
"If Methos wants the answer then you'll both play nice and let me stay. Or I could just leave and   
he'll never know."  
  
"Let her stay." Methos said, having excused himself to follow them.  
  
Cassandra smiled, but he didn't let her reply before issuing a warning.  
  
"But here me and here me well. Beth is a kind and gracious woman, and this is her home. If you   
do or say anything with the intention of hurting her or making her uncomfortable in any way, we   
will have a problem."  
  
"And you just remember that I have something you want." She replied, brushing past him and   
putting on a dazzling smile before facing the others.  
  
Claudia had come down and Beth announced they should serve themselves from the buffet.   
Duncan introduced the young immortal to Cassandra, who greeted her casually. Claudia could   
see from the looks being passed between Amanda, Duncan, Adam and Joe, something was   
amiss.  
  
"Who is she?" Claudia whispered to Amanda after Cassandra was out of earshot.  
  
"Trouble." Amanda replied, none to happy about the woman's presence, for more than one   
reason. 


	57. To Secure A Century Chapter 57

CHAPTER 57  
  
Cassandra appeared more interested in getting to know Beth than causing trouble over dinner,   
which only made Adam worry even more about her plans. She was definitely up to something,   
and he wondered how long it would be before they could get her out of here and away from Beth.  
  
Duncan and Amanda did their best to keep the conversation from steering into dangerous   
territory, and Joe, who was not a man who hid his feelings easily, glared at the uninvited guest   
throughout dinner. He didn't have any patience with these games, especially when he knew they   
were intended to hurt his friends.  
  
"That was a fantastic meal." Richie said to Beth and Claudia as everyone moved to clear the   
table before having desert in the living room.   
  
Joe had only just taken a piece of the cake Beth made especially for him, when his cell phone   
rang. He excused himself, but in only a couple of minutes he called Adam and Duncan aside.  
  
"Devan is definitely in town. One of the Watchers I had keeping an eye out for him says Devan   
and a couple of men, including a young immortal that we don't have a line on yet, are working out   
of a warehouse flat on the docks. He said there was a lot of activity there last night, but won't get   
any closer."  
  
"This is our chance." Adam said to Duncan, who nodded.  
  
"I'm coming with you." Joe told them. "I may be able to get more out of him in person."  
  
They walked back into the main room and as soon as Duncan said they needed to take care of   
something, Beth's face fell. She knew it was about Devan and although she knew eventually   
Adam or Duncan would end up confronting the immortal, it didn't make it easier knowing it could   
be today.  
  
"You'll be careful?" she asked as she walked with Adam to the door, waiting until he'd put on his   
coat and checked the sword in the lining before wrapping her arms around his waist and burying   
her face in the neck of his shirt.  
  
"I'll do what I have to do Beth." He replied, stroking her back. "Please try not to worry. You'll be   
safe here with Richie and Amanda." He tried not to think about leaving her here with Cassandra.   
Duncan had promised to have Amanda keep a lid on things, but if this weren't their first and   
possibly only opportunity to surprise Devan, he would never leave and allow the woman who   
hated him so passionately to be so close to Beth.  
  
"We need to go Adam." Duncan called from the doorway. Joe was already in the van.  
  
"Save me some of that cake." Adam said as he cupped her chin and kissed her tenderly before   
following Duncan out the door.  
  
Beth stood with Amanda at the door, watching the van until it disappeared around the corner.  
  
"Would someone tell me what's going on?" Cassandra asked, and Amanda nodded to Richie, not   
seeing how it would make any difference either way if she knew.  
  
He gave her the short version of how Beth's husband had been killed by Asher Devan and now   
he was out to seek his revenge on her. "This is the first real lead we've had on him since he   
escaped."  
  
"I'm sorry." Cassandra said to Beth, who had curled up in one of the overstuffed chairs, holding   
one of the throw pillows tightly. "It must have been so difficult losing the man you love like that.   
I've known violent loss myself, and it's never easy … especially in your condition."  
  
"I've been fortunate to find friends who care." Beth replied, glancing at Richie, Amanda and   
Claudia.  
  
"And to find a man like Adam so quickly …" Cassandra said, assuming Beth's husband was only   
recently deceased given her pregnancy.  
  
Amanda and Claudia both bristled at the remark, and Beth was a little taken aback.  
  
"I'm sorry … I'm feeling a little tired. I think I'm going to lie down for awhile." She said, calling for   
Barkley to follow her upstairs.  
  
"How could you be so tactless?" Amanda demanded as soon as she heard Beth's door close   
upstairs.  
  
"What? It is a little sudden don't you think? Or maybe the loss wasn't as devastating as she   
would have you believe." Cassandra replied.  
  
Richie wanted to strangle her for that remark. "You have no idea what she's been through. And   
not that it's your business, but she did love her husband very much and he's been dead for over a   
year."  
  
Cassandra looked even more puzzled. "So who is the father?"  
  
Amanda wished Richie hadn't told her anything. This really wasn't Cassandra's business.  
  
But Richie felt like he had to defend Beth and explained about the baby.  
  
"So the child was conceived in love." Cassandra said more to herself than anyone else.  
  
"It may not have been in the conventional way, but yes, that baby is a part of the love she shared   
with her husband." Amanda replied. "And now she's found love with Adam, and if you have any   
intention of causing trouble between them … don't. Because we all love Beth and we want to see   
her happy." She stopped short of threatening Cassandra directly.  
  
--------------  
  
Across town, Duncan and Methos shook their heads. They were too late. Devan and his men   
had already moved out of the flat, but not before leaving them a message, a message in blood.  
  
"It looks like they've been dead for several hours." Duncan observed, being careful not to touch   
anything as he stared at the mangled bodies of a young couple.   
  
Adam was staring at the wall, cursing himself for not leading Devan halfway around the world and   
away from Beth. His decision to stay with her had cost this couple their lives. He wondered how   
many more would follow before they could stop him.  
  
"One thing's for sure. He knows you are here." Duncan said as he read the message again.  
  
Leandra loves Raphael was scrawled in blood on the bare wall.  
  
"We should get out of here and let the police know where to find them." Duncan told Methos, who   
hadn't said more than a few words since they stumbled onto the macabre scene. The place had   
been cleared out and they hadn't found any clues that would lead them to Devan's new location. 


	58. To Secure A Century Chapter 58

CHAPTER 58  
  
Back at the house, Amanda, Richie and Claudia were cleaning up the kitchen as Cassandra sat   
staring into the fireplace, seemingly lost in her own world. But she was more than aware of what   
they were doing, and when Claudia's back was turned at the sink and Richie was helping   
Amanda put the leftovers in the shop cooler, Cassandra seized her opportunity.  
  
Slipping quietly up the stairs, Cassandra listened at the door to Beth's room and heard her   
stirring. She knocked lightly before inviting herself in.  
  
Beth was sitting in the window seat, staring out into the late afternoon sky.  
  
"I didn't think you would be able to sleep." Cassandra said as Beth turned to see who had just   
come in. "And I thought the waiting would be easier if you had some company."  
  
Beth was a little surprised, but thought maybe she had misjudged Cassandra.   
  
"It's worth a try I suppose." Beth replied nodding toward the chair and inviting Cassandra to take   
it.  
  
They made small talk for a few minutes before Cassandra lead the conversation in the direction   
she'd intended.  
  
"I'm curious. How did you meet Methos … I mean … Adam?"  
  
"I met him at Joe's. I'd already gotten to know Joe and Richie and Duncan, but if you are   
wondering if it was love at first site … it wasn't." Beth laughed a little. "He didn't really make the   
best first impression."  
  
"He makes a habit of that I'm afraid." Cassandra replied lightly, hoping Beth would give her the   
opening she'd been looking for.  
  
"He insulted me before we'd even been introduced." Beth chuckled as she told her. "What did he   
do to impress you the first time you met?"  
  
And the trap was sprung.  
  
"He and his friends raided my village, murdered my people, drove a knife through my heart and   
took me captive." Cassandra said matter of factly.  
  
All the color drained from Beth's face as she covered her mouth and stared at the woman, not   
believing what she had just heard.  
  
"Methos was a part of the Four Horsemen, a band of immortals who murdered, pillaged and   
raped their way across three continents 2,500 years ago. I was his personal captive. I lived as   
long as I served and pleased him … until I managed to escape."  
  
Cassandra thought her revenge on Methos was perfect as she looked at the shocked young   
woman's face.  
  
"I thought before you allowed him close to your child, you should know the truth. I'm sorry."   
Cassandra said, trying to put a hand on Beth's shoulder.  
  
"Get out." Beth whispered, and when Cassandra didn't immediately move, she repeated her   
request even louder.  
  
"Please leave."  
  
Cassandra left, closing the door behind her.  
  
She was just coming down the stairs with a smile on her face when Methos and Duncan came in   
the front door, followed by Joe.  
  
It only took one look at her face to see she was quite pleased with herself.  
  
"What have you done?" Methos raised his voice. "Where is Beth?"  
  
She stopped a few steps from the bottom and nodded toward the closed door. "She's in there,   
but I don't think she wants to see you." Cassandra gloated when he tried to move past her.   
Duncan had to pull him back to keep him from literally throwing Cassandra down the stairs and   
out of his way.  
  
"What have you done?" Methos repeated, the commotion bringing Amanda, Richie and Claudia   
into the hallway to see what was happening.  
  
"We had a nice little chat."   
  
"Methos, think about what you are doing. Think about Beth upstairs before you say or do   
anything else." Duncan reminded him, even as he himself wanted to wring Cassandra's neck …   
or worse.  
  
"What did you tell her?" Methos asked with a shaky intake of breath, somehow managing to hold   
onto the last bit of control.  
  
"She told me how you two met and I did the same." She replied, carefully stepping down the   
stairs and putting her back toward the door in case she needed to make a hasty retreat.  
  
Methos felt like he'd been gutted. Looking up at her closed door, he knew Beth would never open   
it to him again. Cassandra had taken what they'd shared and there was no way she could forgive   
him. She had been right about he and Asher Devan. The only difference was that his corpses   
were now particles of dust and the blood on Devan's hands was still fresh.  
  
Amanda had heard enough to know that Beth didn't need to be alone. She slipped past them and   
up the stairs, not bothering to knock when she got to the door.  
  
"You bitch!" Richie didn't really know about Methos past, but he could figure that whatever   
Cassandra had told Beth, it was cruel.  
  
"Richie stay out of it." Duncan warned. Cassandra hadn't survived all these centuries by being   
an easy mark.  
  
"I promised you I would give you the answer to that question after dinner." Cassandra taunted.   
"And the answer Methos is yes. Yes, the stories in the manuscripts are real, but they only record   
two occurrences. There have been four."  
  
"Damn you." Methos whispered, Beth's presence upstairs the only thing keeping him from tearing   
Cassandra apart where she stood. Beth might hate him for what he had been, but he would be   
damned if this witch would taunt him into showing his precious love that side of him now.  
  
"Isn't it a pity?" she continued. "It requires a love that is true, a love based on complete trust.   
She may have loved you before. And she may have trusted you then. But now that she knows   
the truth … how could she? I did her a favor. She'll thank me one day."  
  
"MacLeod, get her out of here." Methos gritted as every muscle in his body tensed and flexed   
with the strain of his control.  
  
"How could you do this Cassandra?" Duncan asked as he tried to force her out the door. "I know   
of your hatred for Methos, but did you not like Beth even a little? Did you not see what a kind,   
caring person she was? Did you care so little that she is carrying a child she almost lost a few   
weeks ago that you could do this to her?"  
  
Cassandra refused to hear what he was saying. Duncan was trying to turn this on her, but it was   
Methos who deserved the blame. He'd dared to try and take love for himself. He'd dared try to   
deny who he was and what he'd done.  
  
"I promised you I wouldn't take his head Duncan after he kept Silas and Kronos from taking mine.   
He deserved to die just as they did, but because you wished it, I spared him. I swore to you I   
would not take his head, so I tore out his heart instead." She spat.  
  
The door at the top of the stairs opened, and everyone was surprised to see an eerily calm Beth,   
step out of it followed by Amanda. Slowly and carefully she walked down the stairs, her eyes   
locked on the woman.  
  
Methos held his breath, not believing she'd come out, almost wishing he could take his eyes off of   
her because he knew when he looked into her eyes again, the love she'd had for him would be   
gone. Thankfully for him, it appeared that she didn't see anyone but Cassandra as she reached   
the last stair.  
  
"I don't recall giving you that power." Beth said in a steady voice. Her eyes were moist, but she'd   
wiped away the tears she'd already shed. One of her hands held the filigree heart she wore   
around her neck, tracing the edges as she spoke.  
  
Cassandra didn't understand what she was saying, so Beth replied more specifically.   
  
"You said you tore out his heart. But his heart is mine, and I'm not about to let you or anyone   
else try to take or hurt what is mine." Beth said, her eyes glaring at Cassandra defiantly. "I may   
be just a mortal to you, but you don't frighten me … and you don't decide for me."  
  
Taking a deep breath, she found the strength to look over at Methos, and when she saw the   
devastated look on his face, her heart melted for him and the anger she felt toward Cassandra   
doubled.  
  
"You came into my home, and sat at my table, and ate the meal I'd prepared for my friends."   
Beth accused her. "And all the while you were planning to do this, trying to hurt us. Where I   
come from, that is considered despicable."  
  
Cassandra opened her mouth to reply, but Beth wouldn't let her.  
  
"As much as I don't want to believe it, I know that what you told me is true." She looked briefly   
over at Methos, her eyes reflecting the pain that knowledge gave her. "And maybe I'm supposed   
to be repulsed. Maybe I am supposed to feel such rage that I shut my heart to him." She paused   
and looked back at Cassandra. "But I can't."  
  
Methos felt the life rush back into his body at her words.  
  
"I wept bitterly after you said what you did, and for a few minutes I thought I knew what I had to   
do. But when I heard his voice when he came through that door … all I felt was relief. He'd   
promised to return and he had." Beth's eyes again locked with Methos'  
  
"He's kept every promise he's ever made to me. He loves me, and he's pledged to protect and   
love our daughter." She placed her hand over the baby. "I'm not the same person I was a year   
ago when this whole nightmare with Devan started, and Adam … Methos … is not the same   
person he was 2,500 years ago. Things change, people change."  
  
"The pain of what I lost hasn't changed." Cassandra replied bitterly, completely shocked by this   
young woman's response.  
  
"Then I am sorry for you. Because as much as I loved Craig, and as much as it hurt to lose him   
so violently, time does heal. I'll always feel the loss, but my heart won't stop feeling or caring or   
loving because he is gone. I may not have lived even a fraction of the time you have, but I've   
learned something that you have obviously missed. The ability to love and forgive is the greatest   
healer of all. And more times than not, revenge leaves you emptier than before."  
  
Having said all she intended to say to Cassandra, Beth reached her hand out to Adam and quietly   
led him upstairs to her room, never looking back at the woman who had tried to crush their love   
… and failed. 


	59. To Secure A Century Chapter 59

CHAPTER 59  
  
Adam leaned his back against the closed door and watched Beth as she wrapped her arms   
around herself and walked to the window. She didn't say anything, and to be honest, he wasn't   
sure what he should say.  
  
He was still trying to put together what had just happened. She had been magnificent as she   
stood up to Cassandra. He knew she had a fire in her, but the kind of courage and control she'd   
just displayed was remarkable. He'd rarely seen that kind of spirit in a woman. The way she'd   
stood up for herself … for their love … for him. He was completely dumbstruck.  
  
But as the silence lengthened, he began to worry that maybe she'd been carried away by her   
anger, and she might be rethinking the things she'd said to Cassandra about him.  
  
He was almost afraid to move … to remind her that he was there. He shrugged off his coat and   
laid it carefully over one of the chairs, but did not move further into the room.  
  
Beth leaned her head against the cool glass of the window, trying to slow down all the thoughts   
running through her head.   
  
Finally when he could stand it no longer, Adam broke the silence. "Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
She took a long breath and turned to face him. "No." she replied. "I don't want to talk about it. I   
don't want to ever talk about it or ask you to tell me anymore than what I've already heard. I don't   
want to know why and I don't want to know for how long, and I don't want to understand why   
when I look into your eyes I can't see a trace of what she said you were. Maybe I'm a coward, or   
maybe just a fool, but right now it's not real for me. And I don't want it to be. Hearing her say it   
hurt, but it mainly made me angry because of how and why she did it. Hearing you say it would   
make it real." Her eyes filled with tears as she shook her head. "And it can't be real Adam."  
  
"I don't know how you can stand to even look at me," Adam replied "much less offer to forget it   
ever happened … to deny …"  
  
He didn't get a chance to finish. As soon as he opened his mouth, Beth was moving toward him,   
placing her fingers to his lips and willing him not to say any more."  
  
"How can I not look at you? Adam, don't you understand?" she began. "I love you so much that   
all I can think about when I get up in the morning is seeing your face, and at night I don't want to   
sleep if it's not in your arms. You walk through the room when I'm working in the kitchen, and all   
it takes is one glance and my heart stops. And when you aren't here, I miss you like a school girl,   
and hang on your every word when you call to say you will be back in half an hour or that you had   
a few more errands to run."  
  
She framed his face in her soft hands and Adam closed his eyes briefly, soaking in the sweet   
contact as if he'd never feel it again. She waited until he'd opened the probing eyes that she   
couldn't get enough of looking into before she continued.  
  
"I can look at you because all I can see right here, right now, is how much you love me. I could   
look into your eyes for ages, and I know I'd never see a trace of what was. That's not who you   
are to me, and that is obviously not who you are to Duncan or Amanda or any of the others   
because they value your friendship and know you are not who you were. If they didn't, they   
wouldn't be here." She paused and stared at the tortured features, and knew he was having a   
hard time accepting her acceptance. It didn't make sense to him. "2,500 years Adam … My God,   
even I know that hundreds of civilizations have come and gone in that time, probably more. And   
the man you were then is not the man who I trust to be a father to this child now. I know I'll never   
be able to justify any of it, but I don't have to. As long as you and I know what we are to each   
other, I don't care who understands and who doesn't. It's not a part of who we are, and it never   
will be because I won't let it."  
  
With her last words, Adam broke. Falling to his knees, he wrapped his arms around her and   
buried his face in the folds of her skirt as he wept. Beth tenderly cradled his head against her   
body and held him, ignoring the tears that streamed down her own cheeks as she repeated over   
and over how much she loved him.  
  
Methos had never known this kind of love … this kind of forgiveness … this kind of courageous   
loyalty in all the centuries of his life. And he was overwhelmed by it. He had been so sure that   
he had lost Beth forever when Cassandra had announced her revenge on him. And now he   
clung to her like a drowning man would cling to the last buoyant object in a vast ocean. All of his   
fears, his relief and his love for this woman pouring out like a river.   
  
For several long minutes she stood holding him, and then as he began to regain control, she   
lowered herself onto the seat of the chair and continued to cradle his head on her lap. Her   
fingers sifted gently through his hair as he wrapped his arms more tightly around her.  
  
Adam wiped his face on the tail of his shirt before looking up at her. He had never been the type   
to break down like this, and the last thing he wanted was for her to see him as less than the man   
she could lean on and stand behind when trouble came.  
  
He ran his hands up her arms and captured her beautiful face between them. "I love you more   
than I love living … Do you understand? I love you more than living." He repeated. His eyes,   
framed by the damp spikes of his lashes, gazed at her with an honesty he wasn't certain he had   
ever known before.  
  
Beth choked out a little cry and slid from the chair onto her knees, meeting his kiss with   
everything that was in her.  
  
Desperately they clung to one another. Their hands caressing and clutching, their bodies   
pressed so tightly together, their mouths tasting and exploring until Beth found herself lying   
beneath Adam on the thick rug. Breaking the kiss, he lifted his face to stare down at her, their   
shallow breathing coming in quick pants from the frenzy of emotion and need.  
  
Searching one another's eyes, they both knew what they wanted. But Adam, always worried   
about hurting her, started to lift himself so they could move to the bed.  
  
"No" Beth whispered, clutching the fabric of his shirt by the collar and pulling him back down.   
Impatiently, she began to work the buttons on the front of his shirt even as his hands moved all   
over her body. The last buttons ripped away in her haste to slip the garment from the body she   
wanted to feel beneath her hands. Adam pulled the sleeves from his arms and tossed the shirt   
aside without breaking contact with the mouth he couldn't get enough of.  
  
"Do you know what you do to me?" He ground out before tugging her bottom lip gently between   
his teeth and moving to nuzzle her ear. "You're so beautiful … so soft … so damned   
intoxicating." The little whimpering noises she made sent him over the edge.  
  
His hands found the folds of her skirt, pulling and sliding it up until they were skimming the   
smooth bare skin of her legs. Their eyes met as his fingers twined in the light satin fabric above   
her thighs and she gasped when in one quick motion he ripped it away.  
  
She shifted beneath him, urging him closer … urging him to take her. And when he did, her body   
seemed to ignite as he pressed her deeper and deeper into the soft rug. 


	60. To Secure A Century Chapter 60

CHAPTER 60  
  
"How do you think she's going to react to what Devan's done?" Amanda asked as she fixed   
Duncan a turkey sandwich from the leftovers.  
  
"She'll take it better if they can work everything out before she hears about this." Duncan said,   
looking toward the hallway and wondering when Adam would remember they had more problems   
than what Cassandra had done.   
  
"I have to say, she took that about as well as I've ever seen. I hope Methos realizes what he has   
found. I don't know any woman who could have recovered from a shock like that and stood her   
ground so articulately." Amanda commented. "The love she has for him seems unshakable."  
  
"From the look on his face when she reached for his hand, I'd say he knows … and I'd say it's   
shaking him to the core." Duncan replied.  
  
"I still can't get over what he did … The Horsemen? … I mean I knew he was a bad ass, but I   
never imagined …" Richie entered into the conversation. "And she just forgave him. No   
questions, nothing … just forgave him and told Cassandra where she could get off."  
  
"She seems to have been tailor made for him." Amanda added. "I don't want to think what it's   
going to be like when he loses her …"  
  
Her remark reminded them all of the harsh reality that faced every immortal.  
  
Their conversation was interrupted by Joe on his cell phone. He had more information about the   
couple Devan had slaughtered, and some more bad news. The couple had been abducted the   
night before from the parking lot of a restaurant, where they had just been celebrating their   
engagement with family and friends. And only an hour ago, the police had been tipped off to   
another murder scene … same M.O. … same message on the wall of the alley where the bodies   
were found.  
  
"What is his obsession with lovers?" Amanda asked.  
  
----------  
  
Adam sat with his back against the footboard of the bed and Beth's body snuggled across his lap.   
He'd pulled the comforter from the bed and wanted nothing more than to hold her. But as much   
as he wanted to hold onto her and this moment, he knew she needed to hear what Devan had   
done from him now … instead of seeing it in the paper or on the TV.  
  
Beth lifted her face from the crook of his neck, sensing a difference in him. "What's wrong?" she   
asked, stroking his jaw lightly with the back of her hand.  
  
"Devan wasn't there when we arrived at the warehouse." He began, reminding her of why he'd   
had to leave earlier. "But we know he was there last night …"  
  
Adam wished there was some way he could cushion this. He let out a long breath and held her   
tighter. "He left the bodies of a couple he'd murdered on the floor of the warehouse … and a   
message for you and I on the wall."  
  
Beth winced, and Adam could feel her begin to shake. "What did it say?" she whispered.  
  
"Leandra loves Raphael." He replied, knowing she wouldn't understand.  
  
"Raphael?"   
  
"That's the name he knew me by when we last met." He began, telling her the story of how he   
came to entomb Devan in the desert.  
  
When he was done he couldn't stop himself from tipping Beth's chin up, having watched it drop   
as she listened to his story.  
  
"They thought you were an angel?" she asked, shaking her head. "Oh my God … I read about   
that … in my Religions of the World class in college …when I had to do a paper on the   
Apocrypha." she couldn't believe this. "And that … that was you?"  
  
"Afraid so." He replied.  
  
"Oh my God." She repeated, putting her head in her hands and trying to focus. "Adam … you   
didn't … no wait, don't answer that. I don't want to know if you did."  
  
"Did what?" he couldn't imagine.  
  
"I don't want to know if you happened to be in the area around Jerusalem anytime between 1 and   
40 A.D. I couldn't handle having anything else shaken right now. It's tough enough to hold it   
together as it is … The Church was the central point of my upbringing. When Craig died, my   
faith was all I had to comfort me. And I need to hold onto what's left of that. It matters to me."   
She said honestly. "So if you could just keep anything like that to yourself, I'd appreciate it."  
  
Adam smiled. He hadn't considered Beth's religious beliefs before. She'd mentioned the church   
she'd grown up in, and he'd noticed the well worn Bible on her dresser, but he really hadn't taken   
the time to consider what it meant to her. From the look on her face, it meant a lot.  
  
"Would it make you feel better to know I didn't know him? And the people I knew who actually   
had met him never shared anything that would diminish the value of what you believe?"  
  
Beth let out a deep breath and smiled slightly. "Thank you." She had to admit that this was   
becoming weirder by the moment and she really needed to try and not think about the vast   
experiences he'd had in the 5,000 years he'd walked the earth.  
  
"Those poor people." Beth said, remembering how they'd gotten on this subject. "Why is he   
doing this?"  
  
"I'm afraid that my presence here is only making it worse. Worse for you and worse for anyone   
who is unfortunate enough to get in his path. This isn't just about you anymore. And I'm afraid   
you've gone from being his primary target, to becoming the means for him to try and exact a   
revenge that has been 2,000 years in the making."  
  
"You aren't going to leave are you?" Beth clung to him tighter, worried that he might think she   
would be safer if he weren't here.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere … not without you." He promised kissing the top of her head. "But   
we've got to try and find a way to end this." He glanced up at the clock on the dresser. "We   
should probably get dressed and go downstairs. MacLeod is probably climbing the walls waiting   
for us so we can begin to plan."  
  
Beth wouldn't let him get up until he'd kissed her one more time.  
  
Retrieving his shirt from the floor at her feet, Beth looked up at him sheepishly through her   
lashes. "You might want to find another one … " she said as she showed him the places where   
the buttons had been torn off.  
  
"A small price to pay …" He smiled back at her, his voice dropping and his eyes raking over her.   
"I told you your name suited you … my lioness." And with that he turned and went up to his room   
to retrieve a sweatshirt while she got dressed. Beth pressed her face into the shirt she still held in   
her hands and let out an almost silent squeal. Even the faint scent of him could excite her 


	61. To Secure A Century Chapter 61

CHAPTER 61  
  
"It's only a matter of time before the police connect the name Leandra to the similar killings in   
Atlanta." Duncan was saying as Beth came into the main room. She'd pulled her hair back and   
changed into her light blue sweats and socks for comfort.   
  
"I was afraid of that." She confessed as she slid into overstuffed chair beside Adam.  
  
Joe had only just arrived, and Claudia had gone upstairs, the day being a little more than she   
could handle.  
  
"Do you think they will find out where I am and want to ask me questions?" Beth asked.  
  
"The Witness Protection Program has been known to cooperate with local authorities in other   
situations like this." Joe replied honestly. "So I think we need to carefully prepare for what they   
might ask, and give them as much as we can without compromising Adam or the rest of you.  
  
"Question number one … Who is Raphael?" Adam guessed, and no one disagreed.  
  
"How am I supposed to answer that?" Beth asked.  
  
"That is why we need to plan." Duncan told her. "I think maybe you need to appear as unaware   
of Raphael's identity as they are. We should be all right unless they want you to take a lie   
detector test."  
  
"And if they do?"  
  
"You lie and we have your attorney blame it on hormonal imbalances and stress." Adam replied   
easily, putting his hand over her slightly rounded middle.  
  
"My attorney?"  
  
Adam grinned. "I have some convincing credentials. And I won't let anything happen. I'll be with   
you the entire time."  
  
"You better." Beth replied, leaning closer against him.  
  
"Richie I think maybe it's time you moved in here permanently. Amanda and I need to be able to   
check on leads, and if Joe's Watcher friend is right and there is another immortal involved … we   
need to make sure Beth and Claudia are protected." Duncan said, and the young man nodded   
his agreement.  
  
"Looks like you're going to get that boarding house you always wanted." Adam said.  
  
"I still can't understand why you have all put your lives on hold for me like this." Beth said,   
shaking her head. "And if I haven't said thank you recently. Thank you."  
  
"You're like family to us now darlin'. And we don't let anyone come against our family." Joe said   
and the others agreed.  
  
"This little one is going to have a lot of Aunts and Uncles." Beth said, putting her hand over   
Adam's and smiling.  
  
-----------  
  
Asher Devan grinned as he methodically slit the throat of his next victim. He'd taken the young   
woman right out of the car as she'd waited for her groom to check in to their hotel. It had been   
almost too easy, and the thrill wasn't what it used to be for him.  
  
He tossed her body on the ground and hardly noticed the sick gurgling noises as he ordered one   
of the others to leave their mark and join him back at the new hideout. He was tired of this game,   
and impatient to bring it closer to Raphael. He wanted his old rival to know what it was like to   
watch someone he cared about experience real pain. 


	62. To Secure A Century Chapter 62

CHAPTER 62  
  
"What's happened?" Beth asked as Adam put down the phone, clearly upset.  
  
"It's Esperanza." He replied. "Someone broke into her sister's house and she's been beaten   
pretty badly."  
  
"Who would do something like that?" she gasped, covering her mouth in shock. And then the   
steady gaze he gave her made realize who indeed. "Devan?" she asked and Adam nodded.  
  
He tried to pull her into his arms, but Beth was too distracted to even realize. She turned to get   
her jacket from the closet and picked up her keys.  
  
"Beth? You can't just run out like this." He said, blocking her path.  
  
"Adam I am going to the hospital. She wouldn't be there if it weren't for me. I have to go."  
  
"All right all right. But let's do this right … to keep you safe. Can you wait long enough for me to   
work this out?" he asked and she told him she could. What he didn't want to tell her was that he   
suspected that since Devan hadn't killed Esperanza, he was probably trying to draw them out   
because he knew she would insist on visiting.  
  
Adam took the stairs two at a time, stopping on the second floor to rap on Claudia's door and tell   
her she needed to go with them. Richie had moved into his room on the third floor, and heard   
him calling to Claudia through the door.  
  
"What's up?" he called over the railing.  
  
"We need to go to the hospital. Devan hurt Esperanza." He said, which had Richie rushing down   
the stairs and helping move Claudia along.  
  
Once at the hospital they learned that Esperanza would be ok, but she had a few fractured ribs   
and a broken arm. They were keeping her for observation.  
  
The four of them went into the room, and the older woman managed a weak smile when she saw   
them. Beth rushed over and gingerly ran her hand along the bruised cheek of her friend before   
giving her a kiss and telling her she was so sorry.  
  
"No … it is not you." Esperanza insisted. "This man is evil and this is not your fault."  
  
Beth wasn't convinced.  
  
She moved back so Adam and Richie could give the woman a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Esperanza reached out with her good hand and clasped Adam's arm when he pulled back. "You   
will protect her? You won't let anything happen to her or the baby?"  
  
"You know I will." He said with conviction. "And he won't be able to hurt you again either. We're   
going to make sure of that very soon." He promised and then murmured an endearment in Italian   
before stepping back and letting Beth introduce Claudia.  
  
"Why don't the two of you stay in here." Adam said to Beth and Claudia. "I want to talk with her   
sister and see if she can tell me anything that will help us locate Devan." He nodded to Richie to   
follow him and asked if he would watch in the hallway while he went to the nurse's station where   
he'd seen Rosa standing when they came in.  
  
Rosa hadn't had anything to eat since the night before, so Adam took her to the cafeteria while he   
asked about the men … how many there were … what they looked like. She didn't remember   
much, but she tried.  
  
They were almost finished with their coffee when Rosa's eyes widened and her face became   
pale. Adam turned to see a young man dash out of the door.  
  
"He is one of them." Rosa exclaimed, pointing in the direction the man had run.  
  
Adam rushed after him.  
  
Upstairs in the lobby outside Esperanza's room, a uniformed officer approached Richie. "Can I   
see some identification son?"  
  
"Is there a problem officer?"  
  
"I need some I.D." the man insisted and Richie produced his wallet.  
  
"You need to come with me." The man tried to take his arm.  
  
"Wait … what is this? You don't understand. I'm guarding my friend's room. She was assaulted   
last night." He protested as the man drug him further down the hallway. Richie knew he needed   
to cooperate, but he couldn't leave Beth and Claudia unprotected.  
  
"We were given a tip that someone matching your description assaulted an elderly woman last   
night." The man continued and Richie knew this was a setup. "Just let me call my friend." Richie   
pulled out his cell phone, but the man refused. "Man he's here in the hospital. Come on." He   
continued to argue as the officer pushed him toward the elevator.  
  
The phone rang in Esperanza's room, and Beth reached to get it for her.   
  
"Hello Leandra." The voice on the other end was unmistakable. Beth dropped the phone.  
  
"Beth?" Claudia asked, and then the sensation of another immortal hit her … but she knew   
somehow it wasn't Richie and it wasn't Adam.  
  
Esperanza realized something terrible was happening. "Leave." She insisted. "Go find Adam   
and Richie and leave this place."   
  
Claudia didn't have to be told twice, she opened the door and hoped to see Richie down the   
hallway. But the waiting area was empty. Looking back to her left, her eyes locked with the eyes   
of a young Hispanic immortal who she knew was here to hurt them. He was leaning against the   
wall at the far end of the hall.  
  
"Beth … we've got to get out of here now." She screamed as she grabbed her friend's hand and   
they rushed down the hall toward the nurse's station. The alarms in every room appeared to be   
going off and the nurses and attendants were so busy they couldn't notice what was happening   
outside of their patient's rooms.  
  
"Hurry." Beth whispered as she punched the elevator button repeatedly, but it would not come.   
The immortal seemed to be taking his time, trying to heighten their panic as he casually strolled   
toward them.  
  
"This way." Claudia yelled as she spotted the stairwell.  
  
"Pick up Adam … please pick up …" Beth pleaded with the cell phone that she managed to dial   
as they rushed down the staircase.  
  
Adam had lost the young man when he'd slammed a gurney into a crowd of people on the third   
floor. He hit the button on the phone and answered.  
  
"Adam?" Beth was noticeably out of breath as they continued to run.   
  
"Beth? What's going on?"  
  
"It's an immortal … he's chasing us … we're in the stairwell. I think we're almost to the   
basement. All the other doors are locked." She was frantic with worry over what this was doing   
to the baby.  
  
"Wait … why are you running? Where's Richie?"  
  
"Oh God … it's locked too." He heard Claudia scream and then realized they were continuing   
down.  
  
Adam ran for the stairwell as he waited for Beth to answer him, but it was locked.  
  
"Richie wasn't … there …" Beth was completely out of breath. "Please Adam … we're so   
scared.  
  
He lost the signal when he got in the elevator, which only went as far as the lobby. Richie was   
just coming back in the door when he spotted Adam crossing to the basement stairs.  
  
"Adam … " he yelled and then followed him through the door.  
  
"Damn it Richie why did you leave them?"  
  
"It was a setup. They tried to arrest me …" he replied, where are we going?  
  
"Beth and Claudia … they're down here somewhere." He said, bursting through the door and   
cursing when he realized it was more than a basement. Below the hospital was a multi-level   
heating, cooling and electrical system with catwalks and steep metal staircases.  
  
"Beth?" he yelled, but couldn't hear a thing. He punched redial on the phone, but she didn't   
answer.  
  
"We've got to split up or we'll never find them" Richie said, drawing his sword when he saw   
Methos do the same.  
  
Beth and Claudia tried to hide behind a large cooling unit, but since the other immortal could   
sense Claudia's presence … it was no good.  
  
"You need to get away from me Beth. There's no sense in letting him get us both." Claudia said   
bravely, even as tears fell from her eyes.  
  
"No. We stay together." Beth replied, grabbing Claudia's hand and praying she could keep   
running without hurting the baby.  
  
"He's right behind us Beth." Claudia screamed loud enough for Adam and Richie both to hear.   
By this time they were on different levels, but could see one another across the open space.  
  
"Adam." Richie yelled. "Down there." He pointed beneath them. The young immortal had Beth   
and Claudia cornered, circling his sword in a menacing arc as he closed in on them. Richie and   
Adam realized there was no quick way for them to get down in time. They could only watch as   
they rushed from ladder to stairwell to catwalk in an effort to reach them as soon as possible.  
  
"Where is your sword pretty girl?" the immortal taunted Claudia.  
  
"I'm not in the game. I'm not a part of this." She replied in a shaky voice, wishing now she'd   
taken Duncan up on the offer to train.  
  
"Oh but we are all a part of the game pretty girl." He replied.  
  
"Beth get back." Adam yelled.  
  
Beth heard his voice coming from somewhere above, and moved back until she felt the cold   
cement wall and could go no further. She stared in horror as the immortal took a wide sweep at   
Claudia.  
  
But Claudia wasn't ready to die yet and somehow managed to duck out of the way before he   
could land the blow. She fell against a piece of equipment and a steel bar tumbled over, hitting   
her on the shoulder.  
  
"Claudia pick it up." Adam ordered, seeing the luck in her fall. "Use it to block him."   
  
Somehow Claudia heard and scrambled to her feet, holding the bar with her hands spread apart   
and letting instinct take over as she blocked three hard blows over her head and one that would   
have cut her in half if it had landed. She screamed, but she was unhurt.  
  
Richie was almost to the lower level, but from where Adam had to climb down he had to run for   
another catwalk to get there.  
  
"You can't interfere." The immortal taunted Richie when he sensed him coming from behind.  
  
"This isn't a fair fight and you know it." Richie shot back. "She isn't armed."  
  
"She looks armed to me." The man replied, toying with her a little longer with blows that beat her   
back toward the wall.   
  
Adam had lost site of Beth, and worried because the space behind Claudia was growing smaller   
and smaller.  
  
The attacking immortal realized it was time to make his move. He slashed up, knocking the bar   
out of Claudia's hands and was about to strike the deadly blow when a shot rang out.  
  
The immortal froze and his sword fell harmlessly to the ground as he stared over Claudia's   
shoulder to see where Beth had pulled the gun she'd forgotten she was carrying in her purse and   
fired. He dropped to his knees and fought to remain conscious.  
  
Seeing Beth appeared to be all right and that Adam was coming down the last staircase, Richie   
started to move toward Claudia, whose eyes were wild with fear. But before he could reach her,   
she bent over and picked up the sword.  
  
"Claudia … what are you doing?" Richie asked, trying to calm her.  
  
She didn't answer, but stared at the immortal that tried to take her life as she held the sword in   
both hands.  
  
"Claudia you don't want to do that." Richie said, knowing once she did, she could never go back.   
It was the warning Mac had given him about being too eager to join the game.  
  
Claudia looked up at him for a few long seconds, trying to listen … but the terror she'd felt when   
this man had been chasing her and when he toyed with her, knowing in the end he would have   
easily taken her head had Beth not intervened, was too great. She was tired of being powerless,   
tired of being afraid. She wanted to live and now she finally knew what that meant. Now that   
she'd faced the reality of how short her existence as an immortal could be, she did not fear losing   
her ability to weave emotion into her music.  
  
Adam saw what was happening and a part of him was relieved to see Claudia prepare to take a   
stand. He knew all too well what happened to an immortal who refused to accept who they are   
and embrace their destiny. And he could see in Claudia's face that she was ready. But he could   
also see that Beth was much too close as she stood staring at the scene unfolding in front of her,   
too shaken and completely unaware of the danger to move.  
  
In one quick motion, Claudia closed her eyes and swung the sword with all the strength her small   
frame could muster. She gasped in shock when she opened her eyes wide and realized she had   
indeed hit her mark.  
  
Richie could only step back out of the way when she looked up at him, wondering what she was   
supposed to do now. She'd never seen a quickening and suddenly she was very afraid.  
  
"Richie?" she cried, not knowing what was happening.  
  
"It's going to be all right Claudia. You're going to be all right." His words reached her only a   
second before the quickening began.  
  
Adam managed to slip through racks of equipment and pull Beth away and under a catwalk   
before she could be hurt by any falling debris that might occur. He held her tight, encouraging   
her not to look, but Beth couldn't help it. She cared for Claudia, and Claudia had put herself   
between Beth and the immortal. She had helped her maneuver the stairs when Beth didn't think   
she could run any further. And now as she heard the first rush of wind and felt the room begin to   
shake, she was afraid for the young woman who had been so brave.  
  
A burst of electricity seemed to shoot from the body on the cement floor and shoot through   
Claudia, knocking her back against the wall. And then the whole place seemed to explode in   
color and light as bolt after bolt shot in every direction. Pipes burst overhead and dials and   
valves began to spin and pop in rapid succession.  
  
Claudia appeared to be suspended in mid air and completely unaware of what was happening to   
her. She was like a doll caught up in a whirlwind.  
  
"Adam what is happening?" Beth felt a tremor go through him and couldn't help but press herself   
closer to his chest, realizing that whatever was happening to Claudia had affected him as well.  
  
"She's receiving the power from the immortal whose head she took." He explained when he'd   
caught his breath. "It's called a Quickening. It happens every time an immortal wins a   
challenge."  
  
"Is it always … this … big?" she asked, ducking a little as some of the sparks came in their   
direction.  
  
Adam pulled his coat around her and held her tighter. "This isn't very big actually. He must have   
been fairly new to the game." He observed. "The more powerful the immortal … the more   
powerful the Quickening." He continued, realizing this was about over. He knew she had more   
questions, but they had to get Claudia and get out of there quickly before anyone came.  
  
Claudia's body slid down the wall and she fell to her knees, catching herself on her hands. As   
soon as he knew it was over, Richie was by her side. "Claudia, Claudia" he called her name and   
she somehow managed to lift her head and focus on his face.  
  
"We've got to get out of here. I'll help you, but we've got to go now." He said. "Do you   
understand?" Richie asked as Adam and Beth reached them.  
  
"Richie?" Claudia answered, letting him help her to his feet and guide her through the winding   
maze of equipment, through a hallway and out the back of the building.  
  
Adam slid the sword Claudia had picked up from the immortal inside his coat before leading Beth   
by the hand as they followed Richie.  
  
When they reached the SUV, Adam helped Richie get Claudia into the back while Beth climbed   
into the passenger side. Claudia was weak from the effects of the Quickening and a bit shaken   
by it. Richie understood and coaxed her head onto his shoulder, holding her as Adam got them   
out of there. 


	63. To Secure A Century Chapter 63

CHAPTER 63  
  
"How could you let that happen?" Duncan was beyond angry when Methos told he and Amanda   
what had occurred at the hospital.  
  
"If I could go back and change what happened, I would. Believe me it wasn't easy to know they   
were in trouble and be helpless to stop it." Methos replied, the sound of Beth's panicked cries   
still ringing in his ears. "But it's done, and if you ask me Claudia is better off because now she   
will learn to protect herself."  
  
"Protect herself? She doesn't begin to know the first thing about protecting herself. Have you   
seen her hands or the way she babbles on and on about something as insignificant as a   
hangnail? She's not ready."  
  
"Claudia knew what she was doing when she picked up that sword. She had seen first hand what   
it was like to be the hunted and she didn't like it." Methos retorted. "And as far as not knowing   
how to protect herself, I saw a great deal of natural dexterity when she fended off those blows.   
No one taught her that, but it was there. She was quite courageous actually."  
  
"I'll need to start her training immediately … tomorrow." Duncan said, shaking his head at the   
thought.  
  
"You aren't the one to teach her MacLeod." Methos argued. "She's small and has almost no   
strength in her upper body, and she has no patience if she can't see a measure of success along   
the way. You'll train her and push her and make sure she abides by all the rules and she'll   
become frustrated because no matter what you do, you cannot teach her to win against an   
opponent with any real power."  
  
"I'll teach her the same way I was taught. She'll work hard and in time she will become stronger."  
  
"She may not have that kind of time MacLeod. She's not like you. Your methods may have   
worked for Richie, but she can't survive by following your boy scout handbook."  
  
"Methos is right." Amanda interrupted. She'd been listening from the doorway. "She'll be an   
easy mark if she tries to follow a traditional training regiment."  
  
"Well excuse me for believing that honor and discipline are a good foundation for survival." He   
scoffed. "But tell me this. If I am so unprepared to give her the training she needs, who is going   
to do it?" he looked from one to the other.  
  
"I'll do it." Methos replied flatly, much to the amazement of the others.  
  
"You're kidding me right?" Duncan doubted he'd make that kind of commitment, especially for   
someone like Claudia who Methos seemed to find shallow.  
  
"Amanda can't do it because Claudia is too high strung and would never give her the respect   
demanded, because she is a woman. It is too bad really, because she would truly be learning   
from someone who knows how to use her small frame to maximum advantage." Methos began.   
"No, if Claudia wants to survive she is going to have to train with someone who is not going to let   
up or pamper her ego. I don't have the patience for that nonsense and wouldn't be doing her any   
favors by caving in."   
  
Deep in thought, he walked over to his coat and pulled out the sword of the immortal Claudia had   
beheaded. "I was surprised at how easily she managed to handle this sword, but it is lighter than   
it looks …" he extended his arm and made a few swiping motions. "And well balanced. It will do   
for her until we can have one especially made."  
  
"I don't like this." Duncan complained.  
  
"What don't you like?" Methos asked. "My choice in weaponry?"  
  
"You know that's not the problem. I know you Methos. You're going to teach her to cut corners   
… to create advantage by any means … to ignore the rules."  
  
Methos shook his head and let out a sarcastic laugh. "I'll teach her how to survive MacLeod.   
And if that means she relies on her wits instead of strength and skill she does not have to escape   
an opponent, or to draw him off guard, or to deliver a deadly blow from an unsuspecting direction   
… then that is what she will do. Unless you are comfortable with her time on this earth being cut   
short because she had the misfortune to be thrust into the game at such a late stage and in a   
time where it is more difficult to watch from the sidelines."  
  
Duncan didn't like the argument, but as much as he hated to admit it … Methos was right.   
Claudia lived her life in the spotlight and even if she didn't … she wouldn't be that difficult to track.  
  
"And don't worry." Methos continued. "I'll make sure that she knows the rules that cannot be   
bent or broken."  
  
Upstairs, Richie and Beth were sitting with Claudia. She hadn't said more than a few words since   
they had gotten home two hours ago. The events of the afternoon played over and over in her   
head, and she couldn't shake the feeling of the Quickening rushing through her body no matter   
what she did.  
  
"What have I done?" Claudia began to second guess herself.  
  
Beth knew she didn't have an answer, and Richie didn't appear to know what to say either.  
  
A knock at the door interrupted the silence. It was Adam.   
  
"Did you hear anything else about Devan?" Beth asked.  
  
Adam shook his head. "I'd like to speak with Claudia." He asked, his expression letting Beth and   
Richie know he wanted to speak to her alone. Beth squeezed his arm as she past him in the   
doorway, but Richie held back, not completely sure he should leave.  
  
"Are you going to be ok?" he asked Claudia, and she nodded.  
  
Adam closed the door and came to sit across from her.  
  
"We need to talk about what happens next." He began.  
  
-----------  
  
"Incompetence!" Devan raged. "I set up the perfect plan to strike a blow at the heart of them and   
what? Sanchez can't even take down a concert pianist who has never picked up a sword in her   
life?"  
  
"It wasn't like that … exactly." The young man whose job it had been to distract Pierson replied.   
"She shot him first … that Beth woman shot him."  
  
Devan shoved everything on the table in front of him into the floor with one wide sweep of his   
arms.  
  
"Next time I take care of it myself." He promised. "Next time Raphael will watch as I cut the child   
from her womb and leave them both to die on the ground like the irrelevant garbage they are."  
  
He turned and faced Reynolds and the other man. "It will be the last thing he sees before I   
encase him in darkness the way he entombed me. He'll have an eternity to relive the horror, and   
no way to escape."  
  
"I thought you were going to take his head? I thought you were going to take his power and that   
power would help us achieve everything we wanted? What about our plans?" Reynolds asked,   
not happy with this development.  
  
"The plan has changed!" Devan stated. "I told you there were worse things I could do than kill   
him. And I will not settle for anything less than leaving him in agony for the rest of the ages."   
  
"The depth of his suffering will know no bounds." 


	64. To Secure A Century Chapter 64

CHAPTER 64  
  
Joe, Methos and Duncan stayed up half the night going over the reports and possible leads on   
Devan's whereabouts they had procured by hacking into police files, watcher files and contacts   
Joe had with different agencies. And they were getting nowhere.  
  
They thought the Watcher files on the immortal who attacked Claudia and Beth would help, but   
Sanchez's watcher lost him months ago.  
  
"He's better at this game of hide and seek than you are." Duncan said, nodding toward Methos.  
  
"Yeah well he's going to slip up, and we have to make sure we catch him when he does." Methos   
replied.  
  
"Let's just hope it's sooner than later. The body count this week for him is at 9 after that bride he   
took from the car." Joe replied somberly.  
  
"We're not getting anywhere with this tonight." Duncan stated before looking at his watch and   
realizing it was almost 2am. "Joe why don't you let me drive you back? Make sure you get in all   
right in case he's watching us."  
  
"I guarantee he's watching." Methos said, walking to the window and scanning the dark buildings   
around them.  
  
"I won't say no." Joe said. "See you tomorrow Adam."  
  
Methos nodded.  
  
On the fourth floor of an office building just behind the rooftop of the house across the street,   
Devan stood watching in the dark through a telescope. "It would be so easy to just drop you   
where you stand and take her before you even hit the floor." He murmured.   
  
Methos felt the hair on his neck stand up and knew that Devan was close … he only wished he   
had the power to feel where the source of his unease originated. Devan had come way too close   
to Beth that day, and it could not happen again …  
  
When he went upstairs to the room he now shared with Beth, he crept in silently only to find she   
wasn't sleeping. She was sitting in the window seat, her knees pulled up against her chest.   
Silhouetted against the faint light of a street lamp outside, she looked like an angel in the simple   
white gown.  
  
"You should be sleeping." He said as he walked in, taking off his watch and putting it on the   
dresser before pulling his sweatshirt over his head and laying it over the back of the chair.  
  
"I was." She replied, turning a little to face him. "But I woke up about an hour ago and couldn't   
get back to sleep."  
  
"Can I get you anything? Warm milk? Tea?" he asked, but she shook her head.  
  
She watched as he ran his hands over his eyes and through his hair and realized how exhausted   
he was. "I think you've done enough for me. Let me take care of you." She said, walking over to   
the edge of the bed and sitting down as she patted the middle of the mattress and told him to lay   
down.  
  
"Sweetheart as much as I'd love to … " he began, but stopped mid sentence when she started   
giggling.  
  
"I meant lay down and let me rub the tension out of your back and neck." She explained with an   
amused smile.   
  
"That would be nice." He replied, lying face down with his arms folded under his head.  
  
She knelt beside him and began at his neck, kneading gently, before moving down his back in   
long, sweeping strokes followed by small tight circles up and down his spine using the heel of her   
hands.  
  
After a few minutes she could feel the knots begin to loosen as he relaxed. "Who do I see about   
booking regular treatment?" he groaned as she began kneading the muscles around his shoulder   
blades with the pads of her fingers.   
  
"I'll clear my calendar anytime." She smiled, bending over to plant a kiss in the middle of his   
back.  
  
Adam rolled over and looked up at her. "I'm sorry I failed you today." He said, his voice low.   
  
"You didn't fail me Adam." She replied, running her hand along his cheek and jaw as she stared   
down at him. "You couldn't help what happened and just knowing you were trying to get to us   
gave me the hope I needed to keep running."  
  
"I wish you had let me call the doctor … to make sure …" He said, concerned that something   
might have happened to the baby.  
  
"The baby is fine." She told him. "We're both fine."   
  
"So why aren't you sleeping?" he asked, reaching up to brush the hair back from her face so he   
could see her eyes completely.  
  
"It's not important … not tonight." She told him. "You're tired and it can wait."  
  
"Tell me." He said, propping himself up on one elbow and giving her his full attention. "You know   
I won't get to sleep now … not when I know there's something bothering you." He continued to   
stroke her hair, sweeping it back over her shoulder as he waited.  
  
"It's not really bothering me. It's just a question. And really Adam … it can wait."  
  
"Tell me." He insisted, capturing her chin between his fingers gently.  
  
"It's something Cassandra said the other night." She replied, and he immediately worried she   
was going to ask him something about his past.  
  
"She said she had an answer for you and the answer was yes." Beth began. "Adam, what was   
she talking about?"  
  
Adam rolled onto his back and rubbed his hands over his face as he tried to think how to answer.   
The love she'd shown him over the past few days with her complete devotion and unconditional   
acceptance had shaken him to the core, and made him realize that he couldn't risk her or the   
baby … even if it meant their time together would be too brief. And if he'd doubted it before that   
day, the panic he'd felt earlier when he hadn't been able to protect her only reinforced that   
decision. He wouldn't tempt fate.  
  
"I hadn't realized you heard that." He replied.  
  
"I heard everything."   
  
"It doesn't matter anymore." He told her, looking up at the ceiling.  
  
"It mattered enough for you to risk asking her the question. I know if you hadn't needed the   
answer for something important, you never would have risked making contact with her, knowing   
what she could do." Beth challenged him. "You don't do anything without a good reason Adam."  
  
She knew him so well. Adam sat up and slid to lean against the headboard and Beth moved to   
sit on one hip, facing him.  
  
"When Alexa was dying, I was frantic to find some way to save her … some way to extend the   
time we had been given." He began, and Beth wondered if she should have pushed him so hard   
to answer her question.   
  
"I searched everywhere for an answer, anything whether it was legend or rumor, became an   
obsession for me. We only had one year … and that wasn't enough." He told her honestly. "But   
there wasn't anything … anything I had the power to do that would make a difference."  
  
"I'm sure you did everything you could." She told him, covering his hand with hers.   
  
"I kept a record of everything I found that gave me any glimmer of hope. It was in one of the   
boxes I had shipped here when I knew I was going to stay." He continued. "And when I was   
looking for information on Devan that might be hidden somewhere in my manuscripts and notes   
… I came across the folder."  
  
"Why is that so important now Adam? Was there something in that folder that you think might   
have saved Alexa? Something that Cassandra knew about?" Beth asked, wondering if he'd   
gotten the answer, but received it too late and was now guilt ridden about it.  
  
"Not for Alexa … for you." He replied, lacing his fingers through hers. "It was to save you."  
  
"But I'm not dying Adam." She didn't understand.  
  
He let out a quick breath. "You aren't dying now, but someday … you will, and I'll be alone   
again." He told her, his voice already showing signs of sadness and regret.  
  
Beth lifted her hand still intertwined with his and rubbed it against her cheek as she felt her heart   
break for him. "I'm so sorry Adam. You know I'd stay with you forever if I could … I wouldn't   
leave you if I had a choice." And then she kissed the back of his hand tenderly.  
  
"Please don't say that." He said, his eyes becoming as moist as hers. "Because when you say   
that it makes the temptation too great …"  
  
"Too great for what Adam? What is this about?" she moved closer to him.  
  
"I'd be tempted to risk everything to keep you with me as long as I could … " he replied. "But it   
can't happen … it was a foolish idea of a desperate man who should be happy for what he's been   
given." He slid his hand behind the back of her head and pulled her to rest her forehead against   
his as he closed his eyes and drank in the feeling of having her so near.  
  
Beth tried to lose herself in him, but something wasn't right … there was something he wasn't   
telling her.  
  
She leaned back a little and waited till he was looking into her eyes. "Tell me the rest of it Adam.   
You're keeping something back … something important."  
  
This was so hard. She was pushing him to tell her. For an instant he wished his heart wasn't   
such an open book for her … that she didn't read him so well and know when he was holding   
back. He'd always been able to keep his secrets before. Why did she have to be the one who   
could see through them now?  
  
"Tell me." She insisted, repeating the words he'd said to her a few short minutes before. And   
Adam knew that he had to tell her, even if it wasn't something that could happen.  
  
"I found journal entries of two ancient immortals, ancient immortals who found a way to extend   
the life of the women they loved." He began, and Beth took in a quick breath.   
  
"It seems that there is something very special and very powerful about the life force of a woman   
carrying a child … especially a child conceived in love." He continued and couldn't help but let   
his eyes drift down her body to the soft swell of her abdomen. "According to the journals, if an   
immortal is fortunate enough to be loved by such a woman … totally … completely, with absolute   
trust, then there is a way they can make time stand still … for a century."  
  
"But that's just a story right?" she asked.  
  
"I wasn't sure, not until Cassandra answered the question. You see she was there. She   
delivered one of the babies." He replied.  
  
Beth covered her mouth, unable to reply.  
  
"But it's risky … and it's not an option because I'd rather preserve the time we have than to risk   
losing you. If I didn't know that before today, I do now. I almost lost my mind when I thought he   
was going to get to you before I could." He admitted.  
  
"What do you mean make time stand still Adam?" she asked when she found her voice.  
  
He sighed and ran his hand through her hair. "I mean that for 100 years, she would not age and   
disease could not touch her. Time would stand still. And then after that, the natural aging   
process would resume."   
  
"And you believe this? It sounds more like a fairy tale than something that could possibly be   
real." She admitted, not daring to hope for something like that. "I mean true love? Absolute   
trust? The key to temporary immortality? It sounds too contrived to be real."   
  
"And what would you call me? A year ago you would have sworn that the idea of immortality   
made for great literature, but couldn't possibly be real." He replied.  
  
"Oh God." She whispered as the possibility that this wasn't a fairy tale set in. Sitting back a little,   
Beth created some distance between them while her mind raced.  
  
"Beth please don't be afraid. I won't ask you to do this. I wouldn't take that kind of risk with your   
life or the baby's." he told her.  
  
For a long moment she sat and stared at him, searching his face as she thought about what he'd   
said. She thought about the pain she'd seen in his eyes when he talked about the day when he   
would be alone again, and she remembered how she wished there was a way she could spare   
him that kind of deep loneliness. She also knew that deep in her heart, she wanted as much time   
with him as she could. Was she selfish to even consider it?  
  
And as she looked at him, she was overwhelmed by how much he truly loved her. Here he had   
found a way to delay the pain, and to extend their time together. But he was more concerned   
about her than to even ask. He only wanted to protect her, even if it cost him so dearly.  
  
"What are the risks Adam?" she asked.  
  
"It doesn't matter. Please. Let's just forget about it and enjoy the life we're going to have … with   
our daughter. Trust me to do the right thing for us Beth."  
  
"I do trust you Adam. You know that. But do you trust me? Do you trust me enough to tell me so   
I can know for myself if it is worth the risk?"  
  
"God you are stubborn." He said in exasperation.   
  
"And I'm a fighter. You do remember saying that don't you?" she reminded him. "I want to know   
the risks."  
  
"I don't really know what they are Beth, except that if anything were to go wrong … It could put a   
great deal of stress on you and the baby, and if we're wrong … then I could lose you both."  
  
"But you said Cassandra delivered one of the babies. Does that mean only one survived?"  
  
"No, both survived. And remember what Cassandra said to taunt me when she thought she had   
destroyed your love? She said there had been four occurrences."  
  
"So maybe it isn't as risky as you think." She replied. "Exactly what is involved?"  
  
"Beth …" he started to argue, but he couldn't. He could see she wasn't going to drop this so he   
conceded.   
  
"I can't tell you everything. That's where the trust comes in." he told her. "But I can tell you that   
it will require you to do something that might frighten you, and yet if you hesitate … "  
  
"If I hesitate then it shows I don't trust you … and it won't happen." She finished the sentence for   
him and he nodded soberly.  
  
"Is there anything you can tell me?" she asked.  
  
"It revolves around a Quickening." He replied. "The power of the Quickening combined with the   
life force in you."  
  
Beth felt her mouth go dry. She'd seen the Quickening as it burst through Claudia that afternoon,   
and she'd been so afraid. She had hoped to never witness another. But now Adam was telling   
her that was the key to securing a century together.  
  
"This Quickening … it's not just any Quickening is it?" she asked. "It means a Quickening that   
involves you … directly. It means you have to fight … and win … and only then would we be able   
to take the chance."  
  
He nodded.  
  
"And that is where the risk comes in." she continued. "A risk for you, because there are no   
guarantees … and a risk for the baby and I because of how hard it would be to watch, knowing   
you might not be the one left standing."  
  
"You wouldn't be able to just watch from a safe distance Beth. You would have to be close   
enough to come to me when the Quickening began. And there is something you would have to   
do in the midst of it. Something I can't tell you until we are in the middle of it and there is no   
turning back."  
  
She thought long and hard about what he was saying before she replied. "As long as you were   
the one still standing, and I was walking to you Adam … I know that I could do it, whatever it is. I   
know it because as long as you are there … I have all I need."  
  
And then a chill shot through her as she realized something else about this Quickening.   
Something she could hardly put into words because it frightened her so.  
  
"This will only work if there is an immortal for you to challenge … an immortal who is honestly a   
threat, because neither of us could live with ourselves if the only reason for our gain, would be   
another's loss." She whispered. "Oh God … you would be facing Devan wouldn't you? Oh God   
no." she gasped as she threw her arms around his neck and held him tight.  
  
"Asher Devan and I are going to draw swords against one another one day Beth." He said as he   
stroked her hair and back, trying to soothe her fear. "It's inevitable. He and I have been enemies   
for more than 2,000 years. And even if I'd never heard of him before I met you, I'd still have to   
face him, because that is the only way to keep you and our daughter safe." He told her as he   
held her close. "But I won't put you at risk. I can't take the chance that he would be able to get to   
you. So we won't talk about this anymore. We will take what we can from this life together and   
we won't speak of this again."  
  
Beth closed her eyes as she clung to him. The thought of him facing Devan frightened her much   
more than anything ever had in her life. She knew that Adam … as Methos, had battled and   
overcome over and over and over. And she knew he was confident in his ability to survive. But   
she also knew the depths of Devan's evil nature, and worried that somehow because of her, this   
time would be different.   
  
"I can't lose you Adam. I'd die if anything happened to you." Her tears streamed down her   
cheeks and dampened the bare skin of his shoulder and neck.  
  
"You aren't going to lose me Beth. You have to believe that. You aren't going to lose me." He   
promised, knowing that was a promise he had to keep. 


	65. To Secure A Century Chapter 65

CHAPTER 65  
  
"He told you about the manuscripts?" Duncan asked, handing a cup of tea to Beth as they waited   
for Adam and Claudia to finish their first training session downstairs at the dojo.  
  
"Last night." She told him. "I asked him about something Cassandra said before she left, and   
wouldn't let it go until he told me … and now I'm not sure I should have done that."  
  
Duncan let out a long breath and came to sit on the low table in front of the sofa across from her.  
  
"Did he tell you I am against this?" Duncan asked. "Did he explain to you there are risks?"  
  
"He didn't tell me the two of you had spoken about it, but I guessed since you were the one who   
had seen Cassandra in Chicago … you were the one who had asked her the question for him."  
  
Duncan nodded. "And we all know how well that turned out."  
  
"Hearing what Cassandra had to say … I won't lie Duncan, that hurt me and it scared me more.   
To tell you the truth, if she hadn't been so blatant in her attempt to hurt him and made me see   
red, I am not sure how I would have reacted." She admitted. "And I didn't tell Adam this … but   
you were a factor in why I could see past what she was saying … past it and remember who I   
know Adam is now."  
  
"And why is that?" Duncan asked.  
  
"Because you are a good man Duncan MacLeod. Joe, Richie, Amanda, Adam … they are all   
connected because of you. They are drawn to you because they respect you and they trust you.   
And they respect and trust you because you are honorable and have earned it. You don't look to   
make enemies for no good reason, and you don't take friendship lightly. You have all the time in   
the world, and yet you treat your time with the people who matter like it was gold." She told him.   
"You knew about his past … and yet here you are. You see more in him than who he was. You   
see the friend that stands in front of you."  
  
Duncan shook his head. "You give me too much credit. When I first learned about The   
Horsemen and who Methos was … I tried to sever all ties. But then … he did something. He   
made a choice that spoke clearly who he was and where he stood. He set a plan in motion that   
destroyed the other three. He chose my friendship and the lives of millions of people over the   
men who had been his family … who had been his brothers. Yes he did it in a very unorthodox   
Methos-like fashion, but he did it. And he saved Cassandra from them in the process … twice."  
  
Beth was a little surprised by his last sentence, but she didn't really want to think about   
Cassandra, so she let it go.  
  
"And that is why when I saw you standing beside him … " Beth replied. "That is why I knew that   
as horrible as it all was … I didn't have to be afraid to trust what I felt in my heart. I needed   
something to tell my head it was going to be all right, and the concern I saw on your face for a   
man you call your friend, knowing all that you know … that was all I needed."  
  
"I'm just glad it didn't destroy what you two have. You're good for him. He needs you." Duncan   
told her.  
  
"And I need him … we both do." She said glancing at her lap.  
  
"And how is the little angel doing?" Duncan asked with a smile.   
  
"All things considering … I'd say she's doing great. But I don't think I need to repeat what   
happened yesterday anytime soon." She replied, her face showing how frightened Devan made   
her. "That was too close Duncan. He's getting too close and if he's not stopped … "  
  
"We will stop him." Duncan took her hand. "I know how much he frightens you … but trust me,   
I've been up against tougher than him … and that goes double for Methos."  
  
"That's what he keeps telling me … but Duncan I can't watch Devan kill the man I love again. I   
can't."   
  
"And that is why this crazy scheme of Methos' can't happen. You can't get that close." Duncan   
stated.  
  
"He doesn't want me there either Duncan." She said to his surprise. "He told me about it   
because I wouldn't quit asking and then he said it was too risky and we wouldn't talk about it   
again."   
  
"That's a relief." Duncan replied, glad that Methos had come to his senses.  
  
Beth didn't say anymore. She could see that Duncan agreed with Adam and that he wouldn't   
understand why she thought that it wasn't impossible to consider.  
  
But she wished that she could talk to him about it. Because there were other things that bothered   
her besides the risks … things about watching the people she loved grow older and die … She   
hadn't asked Adam about the baby, but she guessed that he would have mentioned if the gift   
extended to the child. She felt like she was strong enough to do whatever she had to as long as   
Adam was there with her … everything except to deal with the knowledge that she would have to   
watch her child not only live … but eventually die. And that was the hardest thing to imagine.  
  
Duncan could see there was something bothering her and guessed that she couldn't talk about it   
with Adam.  
  
"Beth … remember when I told you I was a good listener?" he reminded her.  
  
"I don't think you want to hear this." She replied.  
  
"Try me."  
  
----------------  
  
"Adam my arms are so tired." Claudia complained as he insisted she go through a series of what   
should have been controlled motions for what seemed like the thousandth time … it had really   
only been about twenty.  
  
"No pain no gain." He replied without sympathy, which caused Claudia's eyes to narrow and   
although her movement was on the sloppy side, her anger made her cuts stronger.  
  
"Twenty more like that and I think we could call today a minor success." Adam said smugly.  
  
"UUUGGGHHH" she screamed in frustration.  
  
"Claudia do you remember what it was like to see that blade coming at you? Do you remember   
how hard the force of his blows felt against that rod you held?" he reminded her. "He was toying   
with you. He was arrogant and he wanted to watch you squirm and to terrorize you instead of   
getting to the task at hand. If he had tried to kill you immediately … you would be dead. Do you   
understand that?"  
  
Claudia nodded reluctantly. "Twenty more." She sighed.  
  
"Watch yourself carefully in that mirror. Think about what you are doing and try to control the   
sword instead of letting it's weight and momentum control you."   
  
He stood back and watched as she went through them again and again … and when she was   
finishing the fifteenth, he told her that was enough for today.  
  
"I'm pathetic aren't I?" she asked as she stared down at her hands and saw that she had blisters   
from holding the sword too tightly. She knew in a matter of minutes they would be gone, but still   
…  
  
"If I thought you were pathetic, I wouldn't be here." He replied. "But if you are going to improve,   
you are going to have to train hard. This might be a good time to convert a portion of the   
basement into a weight room. You would be able to work on your own … and as your arms and   
body grow stronger, you will see the difference."  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Claudia asked. "You could barely tolerate me … but now you have   
promised to devote all this time to my training. Why?"  
  
"You showed great courage yesterday, and you put yourself between Sanchez and Beth." He   
said directly. "I heard the way you encouraged her when you were running down the stairs and I   
heard how you tried to separate yourself from her so she could escape … knowing he could still   
find you because he could sense your presence."  
  
"So you are doing this because of her?"   
  
"In part yes, but also because MacLeod thinks of you like a daughter. You matter a great deal to   
him, and that makes your survival important to me."  
  
The elevator sounded behind them. "Done for the day or is this just a break?" Duncan asked,   
thinking that it had been long enough for her first lesson.  
  
"We're done … for the day." Adam replied, putting his arm around Beth and starting for the door.   
"Can you see that Claudia arrives home safely?" he asked. "We're going to see Esperanza …   
and then dinner."  
  
"Of course. No problem." 


	66. To Secure A Century Chapter 66

CHAPTER 66  
  
Richie saw Claudia's door open on his way upstairs. She was laying on her back, across the bed   
with her feet propped up on the edge as she stared at the ceiling.  
  
"Rough day?" he asked.  
  
Sitting up she tugged a little at her hair and let out a little scream of frustration. "I'm a musician …   
an artist … not … not … some … some … UGH!" she couldn't even think of a word to use and   
fell back on the bed.  
  
Leaning against the doorframe, Richie wished he could think of something that would make this   
easier. "You can be both. You have to be."  
  
"Why? I didn't ask for this?" she said in frustration.   
  
"None of us did. But aside from the losing your head part, it can be pretty cool … you just have to   
look at the positive … or you'll drive yourself crazy."  
  
"I'm already crazy." She replied shaking her head. "And I am so tired of feeling like I'm in a   
prison. I miss being able to just go out … and not be afraid someone is going to try and make   
sure I don't make it home."  
  
"Come on. Get your jacket. We're getting out of here." Richie told her.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"Just get your jacket … " he said on his way downstairs.  
  
Ten minutes later Richie had driven Claudia out of the city and they were winding their way up   
toward the cliffs on his motorcycle … pushing it to the limit and then some."  
  
It was exciting and wonderful and scary all at the same time. Claudia had never done anything   
remotely like this before. She'd always been so careful … so cautious. But it felt good to be   
going 100 miles per hour with the wind rushing past her. She felt so alive as she held on to   
Richie in what was almost a death grip.  
  
When they finally reached the top, the sun was about to set and the sky was alight with color as it   
met the ocean.  
  
"Would you look at that?" Claudia gasped as she pulled the helmet off her head and walked with   
her eyes wide to the edge and drank in the sight. "You know sometimes I wish I'd studied art?"   
she said turning briefly to Richie as he walked up behind her.  
  
"I love my music, but when I see something like this" she gestured across the sky. "I want to   
capture it and save it … It's too beautiful to just let slip away in a moment, never to be seen in the   
same way again. But I had to choose … there just isn't enough time to devote to both and do   
either well."  
  
"You have all the time in the world now Claudia …" he reminded her, getting a charge out of how   
honestly happy she looked at that moment. Standing there with her hair pulled back wearing a   
simple pair of jeans and a black suede jacket, she didn't seem like the spoiled, pampered artiste   
that could wear on his last nerve. She was beautiful … and her eyes sparkled with life … and she   
seemed to be genuinely enjoy something so simple.  
  
"What?" she asked, and Richie realized he'd been staring.  
  
"Nothing really. But I don't think I've ever seen you look this happy … not when you're playing or   
at the gala when you were mobbed by your adoring public … I thought I'd seen it, but not like   
this."  
  
She thought a minute about what he was saying. "I used to be happy … but I don't know, lately   
it's been like I was just going through the motions. I guess that's why I made such a big deal   
about the holidays. I know it was terribly presumptuous of me to ask everyone to do this … but I   
wanted to feel what it was like to do something normal, with people who maybe cared a little   
about me."  
  
"I'm kind of glad you did. I've never had much of a Christmas … foster homes and orphanages   
didn't provide what you would call a 'normal' holiday." He told her. "And as crazy as things are   
right now with Devan … it's like I'm a part of a family for the first time, and not just some outsider   
they half try to include."  
  
"I was adopted … and they were good to me. But we didn't have much and they didn't really   
know what to do with me. So basically they left me to do my own thing." She replied as she   
walked a little further up the cliff to sit on one of the big rocks and watch the colors play on the   
water. "If it hadn't been for Duncan I don't know what would have happened to me."  
  
"You would have still found a way to pursue your music. You're stubborn that way." He said.   
  
Richie stood behind her, giving her some space until she scooted over and motioned for him to   
share the rock.  
  
"Who would have thought?" she said finally.  
  
"Thought what?"  
  
"You and me … being so different, but having so much in common."  
  
"I guess it is pretty funny when you think about it, world renowned concert musician and biker   
street punk." He laughed.  
  
"That's not how I see you." She said turning to look at him.  
  
"Oh really? This should be good." He grinned, waiting to hear her definition of how she sees   
him.  
  
"You're a good friend Richie. You care about people and yeah you're kind of a tough guy" she   
said punching his leather jacket lightly. "but you're no punk. You're too brave and loyal for that.   
And I don't think I could have handled what happened yesterday … or what I know I have to do   
now if you weren't here." She said honestly. "I was so scared. But what you said right before the   
place exploded, it was all I could hear over and over until it was finished. You said I'd be ok …   
and I was. You got me through it."  
  
While she was speaking, her face had drifted so close to his. But Richie had made the mistake of   
reading too much into his relationship with Beth, and he wasn't going to step into that trap again   
… not so soon. Turning his face toward the view, he broke the gaze they'd fallen into.  
  
"I'm sorry … I thought …" Claudia said, turning to look out in the same direction.  
  
"What did you think?" he asked honestly.  
  
"It doesn't matter …" she replied, unaccustomed to verbalizing anything like this. Her world was   
her music. She'd never even thought about anything else.  
  
"We should probably be getting back." He said, not sure if she was just playing with him. He'd   
seen the way she got around people, and didn't want that.  
  
"I'm sorry, I should have just been happy to have you as my friend." She said, standing up to   
follow him.  
  
"I am your friend Claudia." Richie said as they walked back to the motorcycle. "But if there's   
something else you want from me, you need to tell me."  
  
"I want you to hold me." She replied softly, looking down at the ground and kicking a rock in the   
dirt.  
  
Richie watched her for a second and then took the three steps that stood between them. And   
when she didn't look up, he wrapped his arms around her and let her bury her face in his   
shoulder.  
  
"I'm not good at this." She admitted against the soft leather of his jacket. "I'm selfish and I'm   
stubborn and I'm moody, and I'm not used to caring about anyone but myself."   
  
"You forgot pain in the ass." He laughed against her hair, making her laugh too.  
  
"That's royal pain in the ass to you." She countered, still not looking up.  
  
"I can overlook most of that … I think." He replied. "I care about you Claudia. I enjoy your   
company … most of the time … but I'm not in love with you."  
  
"Do you have to be?" Claudia asked, finally looking up into his clear blue eyes.  
  
"No … not if you are ok with the idea of just seeing how this goes …"  
  
"we'll see how it goes …" she repeated dreamily, her eyes moving to his mouth as she lifted her   
face closer, grabbing the front of his jacket in her hands.  
  
Richie bent his knees, dipping to capture her mouth as his hands grasped the back of her head,   
anchoring her to his lips. Claudia felt herself melt against him as she tightened her fingers in the   
soft leather. She'd been kissed before … once or twice, but not like this. His mouth was strong   
and warm and when he gently traced the seam of her lips with his tongue, she couldn't help but   
open to him.  
  
The wind was cold as it rushed around them, but Claudia could only feel the warmth of his arms   
and his mouth as he slid his tongue over her teeth and into the deep recesses of her mouth,   
tangling with hers when she timidly moved to taste him back.  
  
Slowly Richie lifted his face, and he couldn't help but smile. Even after the kiss was finished, she   
was still lost in it. Her eyes were closed and her mouth slightly parted, and she shook slightly in   
his arms … but not from the cold. And when she did open her eyes, she had this look like a child   
who had opened their first present. Who would have thought? As well traveled and sophisticated   
as Claudia was, she'd never felt this … And it gave him a rush to know it. So much so that he   
couldn't help but kiss her one more time before letting her go.  
  
"Let's get you back before you freeze." He said, putting the helmet on her and lowering the visor   
before putting on his own and climbing on the front of the bike. When she put her arms around   
him, she lightly caressed his chest before securing herself tightly against him.  
  
He took it a little easier on the curves going back, covering her hands with one of his own when   
they stopped at red lights or got behind a slow vehicle.  
  
Claudia felt her heart pumping almost out of her chest. It was all new to her and as she leaned   
into him, she wondered if the next time he kissed her she would feel as alive as the first on had. 


	67. To Secure a Century Chapter 67

CHAPTER 67  
  
"Where were you?" Duncan asked, stepping off the porch.  
  
"We went for a ride Mac." Richie answered, taking the helmet from Claudia and securing it on the   
bike. He didn't understand why Mac seemed so upset.  
  
"Are you crazy? Do you not remember Devan tried to have her killed once already this week?"  
  
Claudia suddenly felt like a child instead of the grown woman she'd been for quite some time, and   
the words Adam had said to her before about Duncan made more sense than she'd realized.  
  
"Mac, we were ok. And I wasn't unarmed." He said, reaching into the side of the bike and   
retrieving his sword. "Nothing was going to happen to her."  
  
Adam and Beth stood in the doorway watching.  
  
"Uh oh." Adam couldn't resist when he saw the look Claudia gave Richie before walking past   
Duncan to come inside. And when Beth saw the way the young woman's eyes sparkled and her   
cheeks flush before she looked away, she bit lightly into Adam's arm to stifle her own amused   
reaction.  
  
"Well you should have told me where you were going. We've been worried sick." Duncan   
continued.  
  
"Mac … we were on the bike. Claudia just wanted to get some fresh air. It was no big deal."  
Richie said as he came into the house, ignoring the amused looks Adam and Beth gave him.  
  
"I didn't know Duncan was so paternal about Claudia." Beth commented.  
  
"He's known her since she was a girl. Her family had no idea what to do with her genius, so he   
sort of took over." Adam said as they watched Richie continue to receive a berating from the   
hallway.  
  
"I hope you are taking notes." Beth said, patting her tummy lightly.  
  
"Notes?" Adam asked.  
  
"Notes on how not to make your Daddy crazy." She laughed.  
  
"You think that's crazy? Duncan is so upset about not knowing where she was, he doesn't realize   
our young friend's had his hand in the proverbial cookie jar." Adam joked. "I'd have dislocated   
his jaw by the time his foot hit the front porch if that was my little princess getting off the back of   
that bike."  
  
Beth looked at him, and for a second she couldn't decide if he was joking or not. And to her   
chagrin … he was not.  
  
"Oh my God." Claudia's cry of happy astonishment filtered downstairs.  
  
Beth gave Adam an "I told you so." Smile before turning to go upstairs.  
  
"Richie you have GOT to see this." Claudia yelled over the railing.  
  
Duncan wasn't quite sure Richie had gotten the message yet, but Richie was fed up with the   
sudden lack of respect. "Mac if you didn't trust me to watch out for her, why did you have me   
spend two weeks as her bodyguard?"  
  
Duncan couldn't argue. Richie was right "I'm sorry. I was caught off guard when we got back   
with the tree for her room, and I guess I was a little disappointed too that I had to wait to see how   
excited she was.  
  
"And you're going to miss out on it all together if you don't get over it and go upstairs to see for   
yourself." Richie reminded him, turning the tables a bit.  
  
"Next time can you tell me if you're going to take her off like that? Or at least take your phone?"   
Duncan asked.  
  
Richie nodded and followed Duncan upstairs to find Claudia sorting through the boxes of   
decorations Duncan had picked out just for her earlier in the week. There were beautifully   
delicate glass ornaments and intricately carved wooden ones in the shape of various musical   
instruments.  
  
"I take it the tree is big enough?" Duncan asked as Claudia hugged his neck, having been told by   
Beth that it had been all his doing.  
  
"It's beautiful. Thank you Duncan." She said as she gave him one last squeeze and then turned   
to begin putting the decorations on.  
  
"I hope you like the white lights." He said, having already put them on for her.  
  
"They're perfect." Claudia told him before insisting everyone help her decorate the tree.  
  
"I think you have this well in hand without me, and it's time Barkley went out." Adam said, not   
really into all the holiday fuss.  
  
"Scrooge." Duncan commented as Adam started downstairs with Beth not too far behind.  
  
"Adam? Is something wrong? I mean besides …" she asked as she watched him stoop to put   
the leash on the dog.  
  
He didn't answer right away, which only made her worry even more.  
  
"You're really looking forward to all the holiday festivities aren't you?" he answered her with a   
question of his own.  
  
"I'm trying to. It's hard because of what Devan is doing to us, but I'm trying to live life as normally   
as possible." She answered honestly.   
  
Adam let out a long breath and reached out to brush back a stray lock of hair that had fallen over   
her cheek. "Would you be terribly disappointed if we couldn't celebrate in a normal way … this   
year anyway?" he asked.  
  
"Adam what are you trying to say? You don't have to talk around it."  
  
"I've been wondering if maybe we should see if we can lose Devan … disappear … before your   
condition makes that an impossible option." He replied. He'd been thinking about this for a few   
weeks, and now that he had so much to lose … it seemed like the best option until at least after   
the baby was born. He had hoped that between all of them, they would have been able to locate   
Devan and protect Beth. But what happened that week at the hospital showed him that as long   
as Devan knew where they were, she was at risk.  
  
Beth saw how much he hated to suggest they run, and she was sure that if it weren't for the baby   
he wouldn't even suggest it. So she wasn't going to add to his stress by even asking if there was   
another way. "If you think that is what we should do Adam … then as long as we disappear   
together, I'll do whatever you ask."   
  
"We would need to leave him with Duncan … for now anyway." Adam looked down at Barkley   
and gave the dog a scratch behind the ears.  
  
Beth closed her eyes and nodded that she understood.  
  
"When?" she asked.  
  
"It will take a couple of days for me to make the arrangements. In the meantime I think we should   
make it look like we are staying put. The big tree is supposed to be delivered tomorrow … so   
let's decorate it and you can have a little bit of Christmas before we have to leave." He began.   
"And I don't want to tell any of them until it's time … it will make things look more authentic."  
  
Beth hated the idea of misleading their friends, almost as much as she hated the idea of leaving   
them. They had become her family. But if Adam thought the best way to protect them was to   
leave then she knew she couldn't let sentimentality get in the way. She had to think about what   
was best for the baby … and she trusted Adam to know what that was.  
  
Adam left her to think about it, kissing her on the forehead before taking the dog out.   
  
Beth had almost finished preparing a tray with hot fruit pies and spiced cider when Duncan,   
Claudia and Richie came downstairs. They'd finished decorating the tree and although Claudia   
admitted she could have stayed up there all night just looking at the lights, she decided she could   
wait until bedtime.  
  
"So now what is the plan?" Claudia asked, sipping the hot drink and hoping someone had an   
idea to fight the boredom.  
  
"Amanda should be back soon." Duncan replied. She was seeing what she could find out at the   
police station, hanging around and trying to engage the detectives assigned to the rash of   
murders in conversation by posing as a journalist. They were hoping she'd stumble across   
something new regarding Devan's whereabouts.  
  
"And in the meantime …" Richie grinned. "There's always home movies."  
  
"Right, right. You're bored and you think you would entertain yourself by seeing how many new   
ways my family can humiliate me?" Beth laughed, shaking her head.  
  
"Maybe Beth doesn't want to watch any more." Duncan replied, giving Richie a disapproving   
look.  
  
"No that's ok Duncan. If that is what you REALLY want to do, then have your fun. I was going to   
look at them this week anyway." Beth said. "But not the one titled "Father of the Bride". She   
added, knowing that would be the wedding video.  
  
"Then that leaves us with 'National Lampoon's Vacation', 'Look Who's Talking' and 'Sister Act'."   
Richie said, sorting through the stack and looking at Beth to see if she knew what any of them   
meant.  
  
"That would probably be Vacation footage from all the trips we took when I was growing up.   
Great if you want to see me in braces and pigtails." She made a face. "Look Who's Talking is   
probably recent family stuff, nieces and nephews and special occasions I've missed. And Sister   
Act can only be one thing …" she said shaking her head.  
  
"And what would that be?" Adam asked, having only just come in from taking Barkley for a run.  
  
"Another opportunity to leave you all laughing." She replied. "It's probably footage from the   
church and community events we performed at over the years."  
  
"You performed?" Claudia asked, reflecting the surprise in all of their faces.  
  
Beth shook her head. "We were three sisters in a small town who could carry a tune in a bucket   
and couldn't say no when someone suggested we sing. So maybe performing isn't the right   
word."  
  
"We have a winner." Richie announced, popping in the tape and making himself comfortable on   
the floor at Claudia's feet.  
  
"I'm going to grab a quick shower." Adam said, quick being the optimal word he thought, not   
wanting to miss too much of what should be pretty interesting video.  
  
Beth set a bowl of popcorn and the pies and drinks on the coffee table and curled up in the other   
chair, ready to hide behind the pillow she'd taken off the sofa if it got too bad.  
  
Richie fast forwarded through the first few minutes of the movie, but then when the screen turned   
to black he stopped and hit play.  
  
Three little girls, one blond, one brunette and one redhead, all wearing yellow pinafore dresses   
and black patent leather shoes stood in what must have been the family living room singing "You   
are my Sunshine" at the top of their lungs, before a woman's voice off camera told them to do it   
like they'd practiced.  
  
The oldest girl, the redhead, gave them a pitch and then in almost perfect 3-part harmony the   
sisters sang three verses of the song.  
  
"Oh my God that is adorable." Claudia laughed. "How old were you then?"  
  
"Chris is nine I think, I was seven and Rayna wasn't quite six." Beth answered.  
  
"Watching this makes me wonder what the baby is going to look like." Richie said. "She'll be a   
knock out no matter what I'm sure."  
  
Beth smiled, wondering the same thing.  
  
Adam made it back downstairs, his hair still wet, just as the image changed, which prompted   
Richie to rewind because the first part had been too good to miss. Beth made room for him in the   
chair with her, settling into his arms as they watched.  
  
After the early songs, the tape showed several events that were obviously at the church they'd   
grown up in. The now teenage sisters sang hymns, accompanied by their brother and a young   
Craig on guitar.   
  
"Please feel free to stop anytime … I wouldn't want anyone to die of boredom." Beth offered, but   
no one had any intention of shutting it off now.  
  
"You have a beautiful voice." Claudia said. "Did you ever consider professional training?"  
  
"Me? Oh no … I did this because my sisters really loved it. I'd just as soon limit my singing to the   
car and the kitchen."  
  
"I haven't heard you singing in the kitchen?" Adam teased, shifting a little behind her so he could   
see her face more clearly.  
  
"That's right. You haven't." she replied with a grin.   
  
"What's this?" Richie asked as the screen showed a stage with lights and a big crowd.  
  
"That was a carnival the community put together to raise money for a family that lost their house   
in a fire." She replied. "Chris volunteered us."  
  
This hadn't been that long ago they realized. Maybe three or four years at the most.  
  
The sisters sang a wide selection ranging from hymns to country and some classic pop, complete   
with some dance steps and plenty of audience participation.  
  
"You had them eating out of your hand." Richie laughed.   
  
"yeah yeah … had them screaming for more." Beth replied sarcastically before she realized all   
four immortals had frozen for a second, and she knew they sensed the presence of another.  
  
To her relief however it was only Amanda coming back from her day at the station.  
  
"Find out anything interesting?" Adam asked her almost before she could get her coat off.  
  
"They don't have much." Amanda admitted. "But I think I should go back tomorrow … in case   
something new comes up. And Beth should prepare for them to come asking questions. I saw   
some faxes on one of their desks referencing the murders in Atlanta … and they were on the   
phone with Witness Protection."  
  
Beth wasn't looking forward to going through the whole thing again with a new set of detectives.   
She would be glad when she never had to relive the nightmare again for someone else's benefit.  
  
"There was one thing one of the detectives noticed." Amanda continued. "There's a gray Lexus   
that has been seen near the scene of three of the murders."  
  
"Any tags?" Duncan asked.  
  
"No … but they are checking DMV for possible registrations."  
  
"Maybe they'll have some possible matches when you go back tomorrow." Adam added. "It's   
something at least." 


	68. To Secure a Century Chapter 68

CHAPTER 68  
  
It was well after midnight when Methos got up from the computer. He'd been checking on   
possible travel plans and destinations and on the status of his international accounts … making   
sure that he had easy access to cash under a name Devan could not trace.  
  
Beth and the others had gone up to bed earlier, so he was surprised when he found Richie still   
watching the videotape.  
  
"I couldn't sleep." Richie mumbled as he paused the tape.  
  
"I can guess why." Methos replied, sitting across from him in one of the chairs and rubbing his   
eyes.  
  
"You can guess what?" Richie asked.  
  
"Claudia … and don't bother with the denial. I don't really care so there's no point."  
  
"There's not much to deny. We're just seeing how this goes." He repeated the words they'd said   
earlier.  
  
"And how do you think it will go?"  
  
"Aww who knows?" Richie replied. "I thought I had her pegged from the get go as some   
sophisticated, artistic snob that liked getting her way … and I guess to an extent she is. But   
there's more to it. She can be really sweet too."  
"Are you sure she's what you're looking for?"   
  
"Maybe. But I've got to take this slow … and not just because I'm not sure about it." Richie   
admitted. "I don't think she's dated much … her music seems to be all she was interested in until   
now."  
  
Methos nodded. He'd noticed how Claudia had been when they got back to the house, and her   
excitement betrayed her inexperience. It was then that he remembered his promise to train   
Claudia … and how he would have to break that promise, at least for now, to get Beth out of   
Devan's reach.  
  
"Look Richie … if something happens …" Methos tried to be vague. "And I can't finish her training   
…"  
  
"Do you really worried Devan can take you?" Richie said surprised and more than uncomfortable   
with the thought.  
  
"Anything is possible." Methos continued. "Don't let MacLeod pamper her … make sure Amanda   
teaches her things that she will need to survive. She knows how to be … creative … And don't let   
her depend on you for her protection. It may be true that you would protect her … but you won't   
do her any favors if she comes to rely on any of us."  
  
Richie listened to what he was saying and something didn't sound quite right. He studied Methos'   
face and then realized that it wasn't an 'if', it was a 'when' he wasn't there to train her.  
  
"You're going to take Beth and run aren't you?"  
  
Methos would rather Richie hadn't guessed, but was impressed he'd been that observant.  
  
"It's not something you can tell Claudia … or MacLeod." Methos told him. "I'll tell MacLeod when   
everything is in place, but I don't want to tip off Devan. So keep this to yourself … and don't let   
Beth know you know."  
  
Richie nodded. "Take care of her man."  
  
Methos didn't reply, but when Richie started to leave the room to go upstairs, he reached for the   
remote and began to watch the tape.  
  
It was still the video from the charity performance, and for several minutes he watched as Beth   
sang with her sisters. Then to his surprise, the lights dimmed and Beth stood alone in a pool of   
white light and in a clear, soulful voice, began to sing alone.  
  
If I'd have known the way that this would end   
If I'd have read the last page first  
If I'd have had the strength to walk away  
If I'd have known how this would hurt   
  
He thought he'd heard the song somewhere before, but had never taken notice of the lyrics …   
until now.  
  
I would have loved you anyway   
I'd do it all the same   
Not a second I would change   
Not a touch that I would trade   
Had I known my heart would break   
I would've loved you anyway   
  
The camera panned in close and it was like she was singing only to him. He walked to stand   
directly in front of the screen, not able to tear his eyes away from her as she sang another verse.  
  
It's bittersweet to look back now   
The memories wither on the vine   
Just to hold you close to me   
For a moment in time   
  
And then her eyes closed and she sang even stronger.  
  
And even if I'd seen it coming  
You'd still have seen me running   
Straight into your arms   
I would have loved you anyway   
I'd do it all the same   
Not a second I would change   
Not a touch that I would trade   
Had I known my heart would break   
I would've loved you anyway   
  
When the tape faded to black, he was still staring at the screen. His eyes were moist and he   
prayed that when all of this was over, her heart wouldn't be broken, but that however it ended she   
would mean those words she'd sung long before they ever met.  
  
(I Would Have Loved You Anyway, Words and Music by Tony Romeo)  
"Are you sure she's what you're looking for?" 


	69. To Secure a Century Chapter 69

CHAPTER 69  
  
"And everything is in place?" Asher Devan asked Reynolds.  
  
"It's all in place. I've secured the building. It's on the outskirts of town and set for demolition next   
week … the week after it will be covered in cement for the foundation of the city's new traffic   
initiative's carpool parking area." Jack Reynolds told him. "And the equipment you require is on   
the site now."  
  
"And you are certain that the pit won't be disturbed by the demolition?" he asked.  
  
"Once the cement cap is in place … it won't be affected." Reynolds assured him.  
  
"We'll make our move tonight. Be sure the others are ready, and that they know what to do."   
Devan said. He could hardly contain himself, knowing that his revenge would soon be at hand.  
  
------------------  
  
"Is that good?" Duncan asked as he and Adam centered the large tree in the middle of the room   
between the piano and the back of the sofa.  
  
"Just about half a foot to the left." Beth replied.  
  
"And rotate it half a turn … this side is fuller." Amanda added, which caused Duncan and Adam   
to look at one another wearily, wondering how many other ways they would end up moving this   
tree before it was 'perfect'.  
  
Once the tree was in place and the lights were strung, Richie stayed on the stepladder so Claudia   
could hand him the decorations for the top branches while the rest of them covered the lower   
portion of the tree. It was full and the pine fragrance permeated the room.  
  
Adam did his best to join in and make this a special night for Beth. He could see the way her   
eyes misted up every now and then while she watched each one of their friends hanging an   
ornament or saying something to make the rest of them laugh. He even found himself humming   
along with the carols as Duncan and Claudia tried to coax everyone into singing along with the   
CD Beth had popped into the entertainment center.  
  
"I wish Joe hadn't had to work late tonight. Of all nights for his bartender to call in sick." Amanda   
complained.  
  
"He thought he might close up early if it was slow." Richie told her. "And with the foot of snow   
that fell today … if he can find a clear route, I wouldn't be surprised if he got here before we   
finished decorating."  
  
"We need more icicles." Claudia called to Adam, who was standing near the sack of unopened   
decorations.  
  
Amanda finished hanging one of the ornaments and turned to see Beth standing very still as she   
pressed her hand against her abdomen. "Beth? Are you all right?"  
  
Her words got everyone's attention, and Adam was at Beth's side in an instant.  
  
Beth's face went from wide-eyed surprise to a bright smile as she looked up at Adam.  
  
"Can you feel this?" she said, taking his hand and placing it flat against her slightly rounded   
middle.  
  
The baby kicked again and Adam laughed with her as he felt the very distinct pressure against   
his hand. "That is amazing." He replied, caressing her lightly as he felt another wave of fluttery   
kicks.  
  
"Is that the first time you've felt her move?" Amanda asked.  
  
"I thought maybe last night … but I was half asleep so I couldn't be sure." She replied, and   
seeing the look on her friend's face, reached for Amanda's hand so she could feel it too.  
  
"I haven't been this excited about anything in a long time." Amanda admitted, and Duncan   
wrapped his arm around her shoulders, giving her a little squeeze of understanding. It's the one   
thing that as an immortal they could not have.  
  
Beth noticed the silence that had fallen over the room. "Not even born yet and already becoming   
the center of attention." She laughed as they got back to the task at hand.  
  
"I think we're just about done." Richie said as he tossed a few more icicles on the top branches.  
  
"Oh I almost forgot!" Claudia called out as she ran from the room. "I found this gorgeous star for   
the top. It's in my room."  
  
She had only just reached the top stair when Barkley began to growl and bark wildly at the large   
picture window overlooking the garden.  
  
Duncan and Adam immediately realized something was wrong, but before either could reach a   
weapon, the front and back doors were kicked in and four men burst into the house spraying the   
room in a hail of bullets.  
  
Richie was the first to go down, tumbling from his perch on the stepladder and crashing through   
the tree. Barkley whimpered and collapsed after one of the men hit him in the head with the butt   
of a gun.  
  
Adam pushed Beth behind the kitchen counter and reached beneath the cabinet for one of the   
firearms he'd hidden in the house as Duncan tried to grab one of the men and overpower him.   
He managed to pin the man up against the wall and wrestle the gun from his hands, but was shot   
in the back by another assailant and fell helplessly to the ground before he was able to get off a   
round.   
  
Amanda managed to hit another man square in the throat with the dagger she kept cuffed to her   
leg at all times, but she too fell under a flurry of shots from across the room.  
  
Adam emptied his gun into two of the assailants, but because of the body armor they wore it only   
slowed them down temporarily.  
  
Beth tried not to make any noise when she heard the room go very quiet. The only sound being   
the sound of the gunmen's footsteps as they approached the place where Adam knelt, trying to   
shield her with his body.  
  
"You can make this easy on all of us and come quietly … or I can shoot you like a dog and drag   
you out of here." One of the men said as he waved his gun in their direction. "She's coming with   
us either way … it's all the same to me."  
  
Adam knew there was no way to escape … not now, but hopefully he could find a way to get   
them out of this situation before it was too late. And knowing there was still that chance, he   
couldn't risk having her hurt by a stray bullet. "Beth … come on sweetheart." He said as he   
moved cautiously, hoping these men wouldn't hurt her now because Devan would want to be   
there himself for the honors.  
  
But as Adam stood up and started to lift a very shaky Beth to her feet, the man pumped two shots   
into his heart. The last thing he heard was her scream. He was dead before he even hit the   
floor.  
  
The big man, the leader of the group wasn't happy when he realized Amanda had killed one of   
his men. That made his job that much tougher.  
  
"Tie her up. Devan said not to hurt her, but if she gives you any trouble … knock her out." He   
yelled at one of the other two men before hoisting Adam's lifeless body over his shoulder and   
moving slowly toward the door.  
  
Beth couldn't make a sound as she looked around the room that was literally covered in blood   
and the bodies of her friends. And when the man who was tying her wrists pulled her to her feet   
and toward the door, his words chilled her to the bone.  
  
"Devan wants their heads. Here are the keys to the other car. Meet us when you are finished."   
He said as he tossed the keys across the room.  
  
"No … please … please don't do that." She begged, hating herself for being the reason her   
friends would all die. "You have me … please let them go." She struggled against him until he   
raised his hand to strike her, and she realized she was powerless to stop them.  
  
The last thing she saw before the door closed behind her on the way down the snow covered   
steps was the sight of the long blade in the man's hand as he stood over Richie's lifeless body.  
  
What she didn't see or hear was Claudia slowly moving down the stairs holding the tiny pistol   
Adam had given her, telling her never to be without it. She had only fired it a few times that   
morning when he took her to an old factory on the edge of town where the practice shots wouldn't   
be heard. She prayed she could hit her target, realizing how different this was from the cans and   
bottles she'd hit before.  
  
Taking a deep breath, she knew she only had one chance to keep the man from taking Richie's   
head and then the heads of the others. When the man raised the blade over his head and   
prepared to swing it at Richie, Claudia fired. The bullet hit him in the back, sending him tumbling   
forward. The second bullet he took directly between the eyes as he turned to look up at her in   
disbelief.  
  
Outside, a lone figure had been watching the events from a window on the side of the house.   
They watched as the men stuffed Adam's body into a van and shoved Beth in behind him. started   
to interfere when the man inside threatened to take the heads of Richie, Duncan and Amanda.   
But after Claudia's shot, their interference was no longer necessary. Moving quickly and quietly   
to the car, they managed to follow the direction of the van when it turned the corner and headed   
north toward the edge of the city.  
  
When Joe arrived at the house a few minutes later, he found Claudia sitting quietly in the middle   
of the floor with Richie's head in her lap. Her eyes were almost vacant as she rocked him slowly   
against her.  
  
She didn't have to say anything. He could see what had happened. He knew Devan had Beth   
and Adam. And he saw the body of the man lying beside the blade. He didn't know how she'd   
done it, but it was obvious what that man intended to do. And if not for Claudia, he would be   
mourning a loss from which he didn't think he could recover. There was nothing left to do but wait   
for the three immortals to revive and hope something they saw before they went down would lead   
them to Devan. 


	70. To Secure a Century Chapter 70

CHAPTER 70  
  
Joe had been at the house for only a few minutes, checking Amanda and Duncan for signs that   
they were recovering when he found Barkley lying unconscious under the fallen tree. Lifting the   
branches off, he realized the dog was still breathing. There was no blood, so thankfully he had   
not been shot.  
  
"Come on … wake up big guy." Joe coaxed the dog who slowly began to whimper and show   
signs of reviving.  
  
"One down, three to go." Joe muttered under his breath as he worried about what was happening   
to Beth and Adam.  
  
The sound of a cell phone startled he and Claudia. Carefully stepping over to Duncan, he pulled   
the phone from the man's pocket and answered.  
  
"I need to speak to MacLeod." The woman's voice demanded.  
  
"I'm afraid this isn't a good time."   
  
"Dawson is that you?"   
  
"Cassandra?" Joe recognized the voice.  
  
"Has Duncan revived yet?" she demanded again. "I'm following this bloody van for God only   
knows what reason."  
  
"What van? And how did you know …"  
  
"I was there Joe. I saw what happened from outside and I'm following the van they threw Beth   
and that worthless excuse for a human being into." She replied.  
  
Joe didn't care how or why right now. He was just glad they had some hope of finding them.  
  
He saw Claudia move and realized Richie was beginning to come around. "It shouldn't be much   
longer … is there anything I can do to speed up the process?"  
  
"Unfortunately no." Cassandra told him. "I'll call back as soon as we arrive at a destination." She   
said before the line went dead.  
  
"God what happened?" Richie asked before his eyes could focus and he remembered the   
gunmen bursting through the door, taking two bullets to the gut and tumbling from the ladder. He   
let Claudia help him sit up, and groaned when he saw Mac and Amanda on the ground and no   
sign of Beth.  
  
Joe stood over them, waiting …   
  
It was almost five minutes later before the two woke with a start.  
  
Duncan took one look around the room, not having to wait for Joe to tell him Beth and Methos   
had been taken.  
  
"Cassandra's following them." Joe said   
  
"She's what? Why? How?" Duncan replied, sure that he must have heard wrong.  
  
"I don't know why she was here, but she must have seen everything and she's following the van   
they put Methos and Beth into. Said she'd call back."  
  
"Do you think she's in with Devan?" Richie asked.  
  
"Cassandra?" Mac replied. "No … but she's the most unlikely source of help I can think of. "   
  
Amanda pulled herself up into the chair, still a bit woozy from the experience. It was then she   
noticed the 2nd gunman's body and the blade lying beside him.  
  
"He was going to take our heads?" Amanda asked.  
  
"Claudia shot him." Joe replied, and all eyes turned to the young woman who knelt beside Richie.  
  
"You shot him?" Duncan asked.  
  
"I was such a coward. I hid upstairs and let them just drag Beth and Adam out of here." Claudia   
said, but Richie wouldn't let her brush it off. Taking both her shoulders in his hands he looked   
into her face and repeated Mac's question.  
  
"I shot him in the back first … and then somehow got close enough to …" she didn't have to   
finish they knew what she meant. "He was going to kill you." She said to Richie. "I couldn't let   
that happen."  
  
"You did good Claudia." Duncan said and Amanda murmured her thanks as she rubbed her neck   
nervously.  
  
"You saved our lives." Richie said, still staring into her face.  
  
"I was so scared." She began to shake as she remembered what it was like to see the blade   
prepared to come down on Richie's neck.  
  
Richie framed her face in his hands and shook his head in amazement. There was so much   
more to Claudia than any of them expected. He didn't give a second thought to anyone else in   
the room as he leaned in to kiss her.  
  
Claudia wrapped her arms around him, ignoring the blood that covered them both as she   
returned his kiss.  
  
Duncan and the others didn't have time to wonder about what they were seeing because   
Cassandra chose that moment to return the call.  
  
"There's an old textile factory just north of town. Right off the interstate. Do you know where that   
is?" She asked Duncan.  
  
"Yes … about ten miles from here, with a blue tin roof."  
  
"That's the one. I'm going to try and get close enough to see what is going on." She told him.   
  
"Not too close … " Duncan warned, knowing Devan would sense her presence.  
  
Cassandra wrapped her hand around her sword and slipped the gun from the glove box into her   
waistband as she got out of the car.  
  
"Damn it Methos. Why did you have to fall in love with someone so hard to dislike?" she said to   
herself as she inched slowly toward the back of the building.  
  
"Let's go." Duncan called to Richie and Amanda as he picked up both his sword and Methos   
Ivanhoe from the closet. Claudia wanted to go with them, but Joe knew neither of them would be   
of any real help.  
  
"Why don't we see if we can get some of this mess cleaned up?" he suggested, and although   
she hated watching Richie disappear into the back seat of the car and drive away, she knew that   
they had been right to leave her there. She'd done all she could do. She only hoped they would   
be in time to help Adam and Beth. 


	71. To Secure a Century Chapter 71

CHAPTER 71  
  
Beth was surprisingly calm as she clutched Adam's lifeless body in the floorboard of the van.   
She stroked his face and pressed kisses against his hair as she held him. All the while reminding   
herself over and over that he would wake up … trying not to think about what would happen to   
them when he did.  
  
As soon as they arrived at the factory, two men drug her from the van, literally pulling Adam from   
her arms. She could see over her shoulder as they led her inside, that two others were dragging   
his body behind them.  
  
Jack Reynolds met them inside the door and told the men holding Beth by the arms to take her to   
Devan … as he gave orders to the others to bring Adam and follow him.  
  
"No … where are you taking him?" Beth began to struggle as she begged and tried to get them   
to bring Adam with her, but to no avail.  
  
They led her down a dark hallway and into a large room at the center of the factory.  
  
"Ahhh my dear Leandra, I have missed you so." Devan said in an icy voice before dismissing the   
others.  
  
"Alone at last." He said, slowly circling her and taking in her appearance. Her hair had come   
unbound and fell wildly about her face, and her clothes were covered with blood … Raphael's   
blood he reminded himself. And then there was the evidence of her condition.  
  
"The little mother …" he whispered, coming to stand directly in front of her, his face only inches   
from hers. Beth clutched the baby, trying to protect it from whatever he had in mind."  
  
"It's humorous when you think about it really." He said, focusing his attention on her abdomen.   
"Had you not returned to that clinic … I might never have found you."  
  
Beth closed her eyes, unable to think about her greatest joy being the thing that would probably   
cause her death … and Adam's. Knowing it had already cost Richie, Duncan and Amanda their   
lives. The thought of what had happened to them broke her heart.  
  
"Look at me." He demanded, grabbing her face in his hands. "I've waited a year for this and you   
will not deny letting me extract every fiber of my revenge by trying to hide your pain from me."  
  
"Why are you doing this?" she asked, her voice cracking.  
  
"I'm doing this because you dared to strike me with my own sword … because you dared to   
testify against me … and because you dared to have them take away my freedom." He spat out   
at her. "and I'm doing it because it's what I enjoy."  
  
A shiver went down her spine, much like the one that ran down Cassandra's as she watched from   
a scaffolding high above on the far end of the room … far enough that with the use of her powers,   
she could avoid detection.  
  
"Why don't you just kill me and be done with it?" Beth replied curtly.  
  
"Oh and have Raphael miss out on all the fun?" he returned. "Oh my dear Leandra … as long as   
this year has been while I waited for my revenge against you, think about how much greater my   
frustration has been while I've waited over 2,000 years to come face to face with him?"  
  
Beth didn't respond.  
  
"Did he tell you what he did to me? Did he tell you about the pit he left me in? I was buried alive   
for 150 years. I revived and perished and revived and thirsted over and over for 150 years …"   
he grabbed her by the arms and pulled her up against him. "And that is what I will do to him. But   
he will endure the nightmare for eternity … and he will have one last image to haunt and torment   
him before he is plunged into darkness, never to see the light again."  
  
Beth's knees buckled, but he would not let her fall.  
  
"Aren't you curious?" he hissed. "Aren't you curious to know what will haunt your precious   
Raphael for eternity?"  
  
He laughed when her only reply was to shake her head as the tears streamed down her face.  
  
"We'll let that be our little surprise then." He said, releasing her and laughing as she fell to the   
ground.  
  
Cassandra was sickened by the display. It had been a long time since she'd seen that kind of   
cruelty.  
  
When Devan left the room, Cassandra wondered if she would have time to try and get Beth out of   
there. Her answer came before she had a chance to move. Devan had gone to see if 'Raphael'   
had revived, and when he was told that indeed he had … he ordered his men to tie his hands and   
bring him to the main room.  
  
Beth was still half lying, half sitting on the floor when the doors opened and they drug Adam in the   
room.  
  
Their eyes locked on one another, Adam's reflecting both concern for what Devan might have   
done to her already and regret over not getting her out of Seacouver when he'd had the chance.   
Beth scrambled to her feet in an effort to reach him, but Devan took great pleasure in striking her   
down with the back of his hand.  
  
"You bastard." Adam yelled, only to receive a punch to the kidney delivered by one of the men   
holding him.  
  
"As you can see … I have no qualms about doing whatever is necessary to control you. And if   
she loses the baby right here on this concrete floor, it's all the same to me." Devan walked over   
to look Adam directly in the eyes. "I can kill her quickly … or slowly and painfully … it's all up to   
you. But rest assured … she is going to die. And it will be the last thing you see."  
  
Adam wanted nothing more than to rip Devan's head from his body with his bare hands, but he   
was powerless to do anything. He watched as Beth struggled to her feet, wiping the blood from   
the corner of her mouth with the back of her hand, tears streaming down her face as she tried so   
hard to be brave. His heart tore in two at the site.  
  
The sound of a large truck being driven into the room from the back caught their attention. Adam   
looked up to see a cement mixer moving to the middle of the factory floor … and saw the hole   
that was obviously meant to encase him, cut into the floor.  
  
"So I am to be buried alive?" he said, appearing not to care.  
  
"It is only fair, don't you think?" Devan replied. "My only dilemma now is whether to have you   
watch me slice her in half with my sword, or toss her in with you and let you feel the life drain out   
of her as she clings to you and suffocates in the wet cement."  
  
Cassandra groaned inwardly at the man's cruel imagination.  
  
Beth felt dizzy and stumbled a little, reaching out to steady herself against a counter. "Oh no my   
dear you can't pass out on me now. Not when your part in all of this is so close at hand." He said   
as he held what must have been smelling salts up to her face, which made her cough as it forced   
her to remain alert.  
  
"Devan you've got me … you've got the pit … you've got your revenge. Why don't you just let her   
go?" Adam had to try, even if he knew it was in vain. Devan doubled over laughing at the idea,   
giving Adam the chance to let his eyes scan the room … looking for something … anything.   
  
And there … high above the room, in the semi darkness he saw it. Quickly diverting his eyes   
back to Devan, he didn't take time to wonder why Cassandra was there … only to try and think of   
some way to use her to get Beth out. 


	72. To Secure a Century Chapter 72

CHAPTER 72  
  
Cassandra knew that if she stood a chance of getting the young woman who did not deserve to   
be here out, she would need to get rid of the two guards on either side of Methos and the man on   
the cement truck as well as Devan.  
  
This was no small task, and she wished MacLeod would hurry. She had her phone set to vibrate,   
so she would know he had arrived.  
  
She decided that the best course of action would be to shoot the two guards and then try to take   
down Devan with the bullets that remained since he was the only one not holding a gun, and   
hopefully Methos could get to the other man before he could interfere. She had seen him working   
the ropes behind his back, and knew when he stopped that he had been successful and was   
biding his time. For this to work, her aim must be accurate though and she had to act before   
Devan could use Beth as a shield. The odds were not in their favor, but the alternative was to   
watch the young woman be struck down, and she was unwilling to do that.  
  
She was about to raise her gun when her eyes met briefly with Methos' across the room. He   
knew she was there … he would be ready when she set her plan in motion.  
  
Taking careful aim, Cassandra picked off one guard easily, but wasted two shots on the other.   
Methos didn't know her plan to hit Devan with the next shot, and unwittingly put himself in the line   
of fire when he dove at the man.  
  
Instead of being taken down by Cassandra's bullets, it was Methos who received a dagger in the   
ribs. And as he fell to the floor, Devan grabbed Beth and held her in front of him … holding the   
dagger to her neck as he called to the uninvited guest.  
  
Cassandra tried to think quickly, the look on the young woman's face was something she could   
not live with and there had to be a way to save her. Stepping out of the darkness, Cassandra   
walked down the metal staircase with her head held high. Her eyes focused on Devan as she   
gave him a sly smile, her calm demeanor not betraying the thoughts racing in her head.  
  
As she came closer, her powers to block his senses fell away and he realized she was another   
immortal.  
  
"Where did you get such friends?" Devan asked the immortal who had fallen to his knees, trying   
to stop the flow of blood from beneath his rib cage.   
  
"He's no friend of mine." Cassandra announced as she reached the floor level.  
  
"You bitch." Methos managed to choke out as he waited for the wound to heal. He guessed what   
Cassandra was going to do and knew he needed to make this convincing.  
  
"I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage." Devan said, pulling Beth up tighter against him.   
"And you are intruding."  
  
"I could say the same about you." She replied. "I came to Seacouver to extract my revenge on   
this miscreant, and I arrive to find your buffoons carrying him away."  
  
"I'm afraid even a woman as beautiful as you must get in line." Devan retorted. "My reasons for   
revenge go back over 2,000 years. He interfered in my affairs and cost me 150 years of freedom.   
So whatever he's done to you … you'll have to get over it."  
  
"Get over it?" Cassandra raised her voice and her sword. "He raided my village 2,500 years ago,   
killed my people, took me captive … raped me more times than I could count and then when he   
was finished, gave me to his friends for their pleasure. I'd say that is not something I'm likely to   
get over."  
  
Devan glanced over at the man he knew as Raphael. "You did all that?"  
  
Methos shrugged indifferently. "So she says."   
  
Beth didn't know what to think. She studied Cassandra, whose words were laced with complete   
hatred, not realizing she was really there to help her.   
  
"Your revenge won't make a difference Cassandra. Your heart is empty now, and it will be once   
we are long since dead." Beth said somberly.  
  
"I'll be the judge of that." Cassandra replied, giving the young woman a scathing look. "You   
won't be alive long enough to worry about my heart."  
  
"This is all well and good, and you are welcome to watch. But this is my revenge." Devan told   
her.  
  
"Then you give me no choice." Cassandra raised her sword higher.  
  
"You're challenging me? For him?" Devan laughed.  
  
"I'm challenging you for the chance to take his head … which is mine." She replied.   
  
"Reynolds … " Devan ordered his man to take care of her, but Cassandra turned and looked   
directly at him and began to weave her spell.  
  
"Your arms are so heavy … too heavy to lift … " she chanted. Methos couldn't help but smirk as   
he saw the man could not resist her magic and his weapon fell harmlessly to the floor. "Your feet   
are like lead …" she continued.  
  
"What are you?" Devan demanded as he tossed Beth across the floor and drew his sword.  
  
"She's a witch." Methos answered, cursing his luck that the wound had yet to heal enough for   
him to regain his strength. There was nothing he wanted more than to take Cassandra's place in   
the challenge. But he couldn't even move to where Beth lay watching against the wall, trying to   
make herself as small as possible.  
  
Cassandra circled around, backing into a more open area of the factory floor as Devan loosened   
his arm by making several sweeping motions with his sword.  
  
"How long has it been since you took a head my dear?" he asked.  
  
"Not so long I've forgotten how." She replied. "And I am not your dear, I am the immortal who is   
going to send you to hell."  
  
Cassandra made the first move, striking several blows over his head and then dipping to take a   
sweep at his body. Devan was taller and stronger, and easily fended them off.  
  
For several long minutes, metal struck metal as the two combatants swapped volleys before   
Cassandra managed to slice through his defending arm and force him to temporarily fall back.   
Devan cried out angrily and when he came at her, his rage powered his sword, pushing her back   
toward the staircase. Cassandra quickly and carefully stepped up, hoping that she could find an   
angle to attack him before he struck her down with the sheer force of his blade.  
  
"Easy … easy … " Methos said under his breath, realizing that if she wasn't careful Devan could   
easily drive her over the edge of the staircase.  
  
It was then that he felt another presence, and was relieved to see MacLeod move through the   
side door … even as Amanda and Richie circled around the building to come in from the back.  
  
"Get her out of here." Methos called out and Devan knew he'd been had when he saw MacLeod   
scoop a very surprised to see him Beth up in his arms and try to carry her out. But Beth fought   
against him and rather than risk hurting her, he set her down where she wanted to be, beside   
Methos.  
  
"Please let him take you out of here." Methos said to Beth as she wrapped her arms around his   
neck and clung to him tightly.  
  
"No … I won't go. I won't leave unless you come with us." She replied. "I'm not going to leave   
knowing that whoever wins that fight is going to turn their sword on you when they are done."  
  
"Cassandra is not going to do that. She did this to get you out of here, now thank her by going   
and being safe." He said, prying her arms from around his neck.  
  
"But what if she loses?" Beth argued as Duncan tried to coax her away.  
  
Methos was trying to keep an eye on the battle, but with Beth there it was difficult. "Beth leave   
now. You don't belong here." He ordered her, his voice sounded angry and he immediately   
hated himself for how he'd hurt her. He could see it in her eyes, but he had to think about getting   
her to safety, and with any luck there would be time for a long apology later.  
  
Duncan laid Methos' sword beside him and managed to get Beth up the side staircase, but that is   
as far as she would go. "I'm not leaving."   
  
"Beth this place is going to explode when one of them finishes off the other one." He argued,   
looking up to see Richie and Amanda making their way across the scaffolding to them.  
  
"You know I can't leave." She replied, defiantly wrapping her arms around the railing post.  
  
Cassandra was beginning to feel the effects of defending Devan's powerful blows. Her arms   
were getting weaker and she knew it was only a matter of time before he wore her down. She   
cast a quick glance behind her, and decided the best option was to jump to the lower level and   
hopefully land on her feet and have time to regroup before he made his way down. He was too   
heavy to risk making the jump himself.  
  
Methos realized what she was about to do and knew it was time to put himself into the game.   
When Cassandra landed, he moved behind her and despite Duncan yelling at him not to do it, he   
used the back of his sword to knock her out, catching her to soften the landing. "Sorry darling,   
but this one is mine." 


	73. To Secure a Century Chapter 73

CHAPTER 73  
  
Devan grinned when he saw Methos struggling to hold his sword. He was still weak from the   
effects of both the death and the dagger to the ribs, and although he would prefer to have tortured   
him forever in the concrete pit … he would settle for taking his head.  
  
"Ahh Raphael, just like old times." He taunted as he slowly descended the stairs.   
  
Methos was careful to stay still … waiting … watching … planning his first move.  
  
"Mac, shouldn't we do something. He's in no condition to take on Devan …" Richie said in a low   
voice as he watched the ancient immortal appear to weave a little on his feet.  
  
"That's not for us to decide." Duncan replied, but then seeing the devastated look on Beth's face   
he added. "Methos may be weak, but he will not go down easily … he never has."  
  
Richie moved to stand beside Beth, who let him put a supporting arm around her waist as she still   
gripped the railing. It was all she could do to hold it together realizing Methos did not look like he   
could stand for long, much less fight.  
  
When Devan took the offensive and began to strike blow after blow, Methos appeared to barely   
be able to defend himself. He was clumsy and staggered slightly.  
  
"Duncan can't we do something?" Amanda whispered low so Beth couldn't hear. Duncan shook   
his head. Even if it were allowed, Methos would never forgive him for interfering. This battle had   
been a long time coming …   
  
Devan saw his victory was at hand and began to show his confidence, wasting precious energy   
by recounting all the reasons that he, Raphael, was going to pay for what he'd done to him. "The   
arrogance you showed by interfering." he told him. "I was Ashmadia, feared by the Persians as   
the demon of waith until you robbed me of my freedom. Virgins trembled in their wedding beds   
at the thought I might strike down their intended before the sun could rise." He laughed.  
  
"All good things must come to an end." Methos replied dryly as he warded off the side swipes   
Devan sent his way.  
  
"You should not have interfered."  
  
"And you should have been more careful than to select my friend as your next victim."  
  
"Bah! He meant nothing. And soon you will mean nothing." Devan countered, circling around   
Methos to try and drive him toward the pit he'd had dug.  
  
Beth let out a tearful gasp, but Methos didn't let himself be distracted. He wished she had done   
as he asked, but there was nothing he could do now except be glad MacLeod and the others   
were there to protect her if something happened to him.   
  
Cassandra was starting to wake up, but when she saw the battle across the room, her face   
flushed with anger. Using her sword as a prop, she pulled herself to her feet, not happy to have   
been duped by Methos … almost wishing he'd slip up … but one look to where Beth watched with   
the others, took away any pleasure she would receive from witnessing his demise. She'd seen   
enough innocent heart break to last a thousand lifetimes. For the second time in her life she was   
forced to hope that he did succeed.  
  
Methos skirted the edge of the pit and then carefully put his back to the open end of the factory   
where he would have room to maneuver. Devan's over confidence was becoming more evident   
with every swing of the sword. He thought Methos was weak … he thought he was wearing down   
… he thought wrong.  
  
As if out of nowhere, Methos became the aggressor. Devan's eyes widened in surprise as he   
was forced to defend one rapid and powerful blow after another.   
  
"There is still life in the old man yet." Amanda commented as she watched their ancient friend   
almost toy with Devan as he lunged and extended his way forward, the blade of his sword glinting   
ominously with every powerful stroke.   
  
Beth held her breath as she watched him, realizing now why Duncan and the others had so much   
confidence in his ability. He was amazing. The balance … the dexterity … the skill, all honed   
over centuries of combat. She had read about such men in her literature books and studied them   
in her Ancient History classes, but nothing came close to what she saw in Methos as he forced   
his opponent to retreat further and further with every well placed strike of his blade. This   
unassuming man in the baggy sweaters, who many might overlook for the sheer simplicity of his   
demeanor, was a warrior in the truest sense of the word. And the realization both excited and   
frightened her.  
  
Methos knew the instant the tide turned when he saw the glimmer of fear in his opponent's eyes.   
He only had to be patient now, Devan would do the work for him by acting in desperation.   
  
"You have no idea do you?" Methos asked Devan, setting him up when he sensed the man's   
impatience getting the better of him.  
  
"No idea about what?" Devan retorted as he continued to try and defend himself.  
  
"No idea what it is like to care more for someone else than yourself … to do whatever is   
necessary to protect them."  
  
"You mean love?" Devan replied scoffingly. "Love is for the weak." He emphasized the point by   
lunging clumsily at Methos and found himself falling off balance when his opponent pivoted easily   
to avoid the blow.  
  
"Meet my weakness Ashmadia." Methos yelled as he brought his blade around and in one quick   
motion, severed Asher Devan's head from his body. 


	74. To Secure a Century Chapter 74

CHAPTER 74  
  
For several long seconds, the room grew eerily quiet. Beth clung to the railing, unable to move   
as Methos slowly looked up and locked his eyes on hers. All he could think of was that it was   
over and she was safe.  
  
Beth would probably have stayed frozen in that place had a burst of bright light not shaken her.   
And then she remembered …  
  
Richie thought she was falling and held tightly to her, but she pushed him away …   
  
"Beth no …" Richie and Amanda yelled together, but Duncan stopped them.   
  
"Let her go." He said, knowing they wouldn't understand … how could they when he didn't?  
  
"She's going to get hurt." Richie protested as he tried to catch her on the stairs, but Duncan   
grabbed him, hauling him back.  
  
Methos saw her running toward him just as the Quickening began, and although he knew he   
should try and stop her … he couldn't. God help him he couldn't.  
  
Beth almost tripped down the last few stairs as she ran toward the center of the Quickening. She   
had almost reached the bright storm that encased Methos when Cassandra stepped into her   
path.  
  
"No … let me go." She said, but something in Cassandra's eyes made her stop … made her   
notice as the woman pressed a dagger into her hand. And without words she knew Cassandra   
had given her something she would need … but she didn't know why …  
  
Turning back toward her goal, Beth looked for him in the midst of the lightening and the fire that   
seemed to erupt from the ground, but it was too thick for her to see through. She could feel the   
heat from the flame, and thought she'd have to turn back … but then she remembered what he   
told her. He told her she would be afraid, but she could not hesitate. It would be all right if she   
did not hesitate … and she had no choice but to trust his words.  
  
"Adam!" she yelled as she forgot everything but him, running into the center of the fiery storm.  
  
"What's happening?" Amanda asked Duncan as they moved from the scaffolding to a safer place   
near the back of the factory, their eyes not leaving the place they saw Beth run. She could not   
believe Duncan had stood by and let her do this. It sickened her to think of what could happen.  
  
"If this works … then they'll have 100 years to be together before age or disease can take her   
from him." Duncan replied, looking to Cassandra as she too backed away from the heat of the   
quickening.  
  
Richie and Amanda couldn't believe what they heard Duncan say … or what Beth had done. This   
was crazy. And they'd never seen a quickening like this, both were glad this time to be on the   
outside looking in.  
  
The depth of Devan's evil was hitting the height of the love Methos and Beth shared and the   
result was explosive.  
  
Inside the storm, Beth ran headlong into his arms. Methos was both surprised and amazed to   
realize she was there. He was trying to focus on her, but the force of the Quickening had already   
taken over his body and he feared that now they were in this, he wouldn't be able to tell her what   
to do. And even if he could tell her, he wasn't sure how she would accomplish it … because his   
sword was lost somewhere in the storm that encircled them.  
  
And then his eyes focused on what she was holding. Concentrating with every fiber of his being,   
Methos reached out his hand and ran it over the blade she held, cutting deeply. Beth watched in   
horror as the blood ran from his hand and down his outstretched arm. She didn't understand …   
not until he looked into her eyes and held his hand out to her. And somehow she knew what to   
do. Wincing as she ran the blade along her own palm, Beth dropped the dagger as Methos laced   
his fingers with hers, clasping her hand to his. The life blood of his immortality mixing with the life   
force of the love she had both for him and for the child she carried.  
  
Wrapping her free arm around his waist, Beth clung to him tightly as the storm raged around   
them. The last thing she heard was his heart pounding in his chest, and the last thing she saw   
was the blood running down their clasped hands as she felt an electricity run through her body.   
And then everything went black.  
  
When the lightening and the fire and the smoke cleared, Duncan and the others rushed to where   
they had last seen Methos and Beth. But when they reached them, they froze.  
  
Methos was kneeling on the ground, holding the limp form of the woman he loved. He wept   
bitterly as he smoothed the hair from her face, trying to find any sign of life … and finding none.  
  
Amanda and Richie stared in dismay as Duncan tried to examine her, to see for himself if she   
was really as dead as she looked. But Methos wouldn't let go of her long enough to allow it.  
  
"What have I done?" he cried as his body racked with sobs. "My darling Beth … what have I   
done?"  
  
Amanda slipped her arm through Richie's, leaning into him as the tears fell freely for both of   
them. Neither believing what had happened … Devan had been defeated, and yet Beth was still   
gone.  
  
Finally after several minutes, Methos became very quiet … and very lucid. He looked up at   
Duncan and in a strong, but lifeless voice begged him to take his head. He could not bear   
another loss like this and he wanted to pain to end.  
  
Duncan was mortified by what he was seeing and the request his friend was making.   
  
Everyone was in such shock, no one noticed Cassandra moving slowly toward them until she was   
standing in front of Methos.  
  
"You lied." He accused. "You hated me so much that you lied, and now she is dead. How could   
you do that to her? To her child?"  
  
Cassandra said nothing for a long moment, knowing they all shared his suspicion. And as she   
looked into his eyes, she realized she would never extract any revenge that would cut him deeper   
than what he was feeling at this moment. And just as Beth had predicted, it gave her no   
pleasure, it left her hollow.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Cassandra looked directly into Methos' eyes. "She is not dead."  
  
He didn't believe her, but couldn't help grasping any hope … even from her. He glanced down   
into Beth's face and realized that although she wasn't breathing, her skin still bloomed with color.  
  
"Cassandra if this is a trick so help me …" Duncan gritted between his teeth.  
  
"She is not dead. She was merely overcome by the power of the Quickening. She needs air in   
her lungs."   
  
Willing to believe anything at this point, Methos carefully laid her flat on the ground and tilted her   
head back, breathing quick puffs of air into her mouth. Tilting his head as he worked, Methos   
watched as her chest began to rise and fall with the air he provided, and then felt the life rush   
back into his body when he realized she was indeed breathing on her own.  
  
Beth's dark eyes opened wide as she gasped for air, and it only took a second for her to realize   
that she was staring into the moist, but very clear gray green eyes of the one she loved so dearly.   
  
"Adam?" she whispered before feeling his arms crush her against him.   
  
Amanda felt Duncan slip his arm around her waist and turned to bury her face in his shoulder as   
she cried tears of relief. It had been a long and exhausting day for all of them, but the important   
thing was that they were all alive, and they were all safe, and Devan could not hurt Beth or any of   
them again.  
  
Richie caught a movement out of the corner of his eye and turned to find Jack Reynolds trying to   
slip out of the building unnoticed. It only took a few strides for him to grab the man from behind   
and throw him up against the cement mixer.  
  
"Please … I didn't want any of this … It was Devan. Please." The man begged for his life like a   
child.  
  
"Let him go Richie." Duncan replied, but Richie looked over to Methos and waited for him to nod   
his approval before shoving the man out the door.  
  
Looking back down into Beth's eyes, Methos softly brushed away the tears that ran down her   
face. Her hair was tangled and matted, her face streaked with dirt and the blood from the blow   
Devan had given her, and yet she never looked more beautiful to him than at that moment.   
  
Dampening the corner of his shirt with his tongue, he wiped it all away … not surprised when he   
saw that the cut to her lip had healed during the quickening. And then not able to hold back any   
longer, he let her pull him to her, covering her lips tenderly with his own.   
  
"Let's go home." She said simply when their kiss was broken. 


	75. To Secure a Century Chapter 75

CHAPTER 75  
  
After Claudia showered and changed out of her blood stained clothes, she and Joe somehow   
managed to set the tree back up on it's stand, and found surprisingly, that many of the ornaments   
had not shattered. They did the best they could to replace those that had fallen and then swept   
up the glass and loose needles.  
  
The blood stains in the carpet were an impossible task, so they rolled them up and slid them   
against the wall beside the piano. At least if the others were successful in rescuing Beth and   
Methos, she wouldn't have to see that.  
  
The bullet holes in the wall, refrigerator door and one window, could not be hidden or repaired so   
they tried to clear away anything else that had been knocked over or broken before starting a fire   
in the grate. Sitting quietly together on the sofa, they stared into the flames and waited for news.   
Barkley lay near their feet, his eyes open and alert … he seemed to be waiting as well.  
  
It was already daylight when they heard the sound of a car pulling into the side drive. Claudia   
was on her feet and out on the porch in an instant, but it took Joe longer to shuffle behind her.  
  
"Oh thank God." He heard Claudia whisper as she pressed her hand to her heart.  
  
The group that stumbled wearily out of the SUV looked like they had been in a battle zone … and   
they had. They were tired and their clothes were torn and bloodstained, but they were all there.   
  
"They did it." Claudia let out an excited cry. "Joe they got them."  
  
Joe stood in the doorway, wiping his eyes. Things looked so bad for them the night before … He   
had come so close to losing them all. And now as he watched Richie and Amanda slip out of the   
far side of the vehicle, followed by Mac and finally Methos scooping a very exhausted Beth into   
his arms and walking slowly through the snow toward the porch steps, he knew that what this   
group shared was special.  
  
"Adam I can walk" Beth protested, knowing he was beyond exhaustion himself.  
  
"And what if I like having an excuse to carry you?" he replied, looking down at her sock feet, the   
smooth tone of his voice like a caress in itself.  
  
Beth sighed and answered by pressing her cheek against his neck and holding him tighter,   
closing her eyes and enjoying the feel of him as they followed the others inside.  
  
'What happened?" Claudia asked as Duncan pulled her into a big hug.  
  
"It's over." He answered, keeping his arm around her after he loosened the embrace. "Methos   
sent the bastard to hell where he belongs." He continued, watching as Methos let Beth down so   
she could greet a bounding Barkley.  
  
"My good boy. Thank God you are all right." Beth said as Barkley covered her face in wet kisses.   
"We're all all right." She added, looking up at the rest of them, still amazed at what they had done   
for her … what they risked for her. Barkley rubbed himself against her legs as she stood up and   
slipped back under Methos' arm.  
  
Claudia and Joe looked to him, anticipating the story … but Methos was not inclined to recount   
any of it at that moment.  
  
"Duncan will have to tell you because until I've had a long, hot shower and at least 10 hours of   
sleep I can't even begin to think about it. But suffice it to say that if Cassandra had not become   
involved … this ending would not have been a happy one." He finished, looking down into Beth's   
face, still amazed at all that had happened.  
  
Without saying a word, he looked toward the stairs and she nodded. They were both exhausted   
and all she wanted was to shut everything out for awhile except him.  
  
"A hot bath sounds good to me." Amanda said as she looked down at herself.  
  
"The big bathroom on the third floor is yours." Richie said. "The shower is mine." He let Duncan   
know he had dibs on the last open bathroom.  
  
"I don't mean to be a pain here, but will somebody tell me what happened?" Joe was beside   
himself with curiosity and all any of them seemed interested in was finding the nearest source of   
soap and water.  
  
Duncan put his arm around his friend's shoulder as they went back into the main room. He   
explained what had happened between Cassandra and Devan, how Methos had taken her out of   
the challenge so he could take his head, and finally about how Beth had decided for herself to   
join him in the Quickening.  
  
"Wow." Joe said, leaning back into the sofa as he took it all in. "I wouldn't have minded seeing   
that."  
  
"Trust me … you wouldn't have enjoyed it. When the Quickening was over, we all thought it had   
killed her. The image of Methos holding her limp body is not one I will soon forget." Duncan   
admitted. "But then Cassandra told him how to revive her … and well … it looks like they will   
have a century together before time begins to run out."  
  
"I can't believe she was brave enough to go through with it. I mean you said that was a   
particularly intense Quickening. She has unusual courage, that is for sure." Joe replied.  
  
"She's going to need it." Duncan said soberly. "As wonderful as this sounds for both of them …   
and I am truly happy that they will have this time together, there is always a price. She'll have to   
face the death of her friends … her family … "  
  
"Her child." Joe finished, shaking his head as Duncan nodded.   
  
"She realized that. I didn't tell you I knew Methos had discussed this with her. She told me about   
it and wanted to know what I thought. Evidently by the time he shared it with her, he realized the   
risks were too great and had abandoned the idea. But … she hadn't."  
  
"The temptation of immortality … even if only temporary, would be great." Joe commented.  
  
"I don't think that is why she did it." Duncan replied. "I think she did it for him. I think she did it   
because she saw how deeply he loved her and how much he still hurt over the loss of Alexa. I   
think she wanted to spare him that pain for as long as she could and to give him the kind of love   
his heart has been starving for all these centuries."  
  
"So she chose to spare him what she could … and in exchange she knows she will one day have   
to endure witnessing the death of her child." Joe shook his head in continued disbelief. "She's   
truly an amazing woman. And I will have to say that I am glad in this instance to be simply a   
mortal man."  
  
Duncan raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I won't be there when time does catch up with her. I won't be there to see his heart break into a   
million pieces when she is gone." Joe finished.  
  
"I know. I worry about that too. But maybe this time he'll have time to prepare … time to say   
goodbye and let go." Duncan replied, knowing that there really was no way to prepare … only to   
better learn to accept.  
  
Claudia listened to all of this from the doorway. She knew Duncan was aware of her presence,   
but she didn't want to intrude. The story of the rescue and Methos' defeat of Devan had been   
amazing enough, but then to hear about the Quickening and the depth of the love Methos and   
Beth had for one another touched her soul.  
  
She wondered what that kind of love might feel like. She wondered if she would ever know.   
Starting up the stairs, she met Richie on the landing just outside her room.  
  
"I thought you might get some sleep after your shower." She said, not able to keep from yawning   
herself.  
  
"I will … but then I remembered the mess downstairs and thought someone should take care of it   
…" he replied.  
  
"Joe and I did that while we waited … the tree wasn't really hurt, a few broken ornaments … and   
the rugs are a mess. But we rolled them up." She told him, looking down as she remembered   
how awful it had all been.  
  
"How are you holding up?" he asked, tipping her chin. "It was all pretty overwhelming for me …   
so I can only imagine how it must have been for you."  
  
"I'll be all right now that I know everyone else is all right. It was pretty awful … waiting and not   
knowing … wondering what was happening." She replied, opening the door to her room and   
staring at the tree that was still lit from the night before.  
  
"I was worried about you." She admitted softly. Richie let out a long breath and moved to stand   
behind her, clasping her shoulders in his hands and leaning his head forward to rest against her   
hair.  
  
"It's nice having someone worry about me." He said. "Someone besides Joe and Mac that is …"  
  
Turning around, Claudia leaned up to place a kiss on one cheek while she caressed the other   
with her hand. "You don't know what it did to me … seeing that man about to take your head. I   
think my heart stopped."  
  
His clear blue eyes searched hers. Something had changed … she had changed. She'd never   
really let her emotions completely reach her eyes. But there they were, and it was all directed at   
him. It would be so easy to let himself get lost in her … to turn a simple kiss into so much more   
… to take what she looked so willing to give …  
  
Seeing his hesitation, Claudia pulled him to her and kissed him deeply … passionately … holding   
nothing back. Richie's hands slid up and down her back and over her hips, holding her against   
him. "I want this." She murmured against his lips. "I want us."  
  
Richie could feel the passion rising between them, and had to force himself to break the kiss. "I   
want this too … but …" he led her over to sit on the bed, never letting his arm move from around   
her. "We have time Claudia, and I don't think we should rush it. What happened last night let us   
both know what we stand to lose … and what we stand to gain. I want you, but I want to do this   
right … take it slow … get to know more about you and let you get to know more about me."  
  
He couldn't believe this was him talking. He sounded more like Mac, and the thought would have   
made him laugh had the look in her eyes not held him with such intensity.  
  
"You know this isn't me pushing you away right?" he asked when she didn't answer, and her   
eyes began to take on a sad hue.  
  
"I don't know Richie … I've never …" Claudia didn't know how to say it.  
  
"And that is why I want to take this slow. I care deeply for you, but you deserve more …"  
  
She was disappointed, but she was also blown away that he would be this concerned about her   
and how things would affect her. Running her fingers lightly over his cheek and through his hair,   
Claudia let him know that she understood.  
  
"You look so tired … and I know I am." He said, taking her hand and kissing it.   
  
"Please … stay." She replied. "Just hold me." 


	76. To Secure a Century Chapter 76

CHAPTER 76  
Across the hall, Adam and Beth stood for the longest time just holding one another. There was so much   
to say and yet nothing that needed to be said. Everything that really mattered was contained in the circle   
of their embrace. The feeling of relief that came with knowing Devan couldn't touch them anymore, was   
overwhelming enough. Add to that the knowledge of what had happened during the Quickening and what   
that meant for both of them, and it was beyond words.  
  
After several long moments, Adam could feel her head growing heavier against his chest. "How about a   
hot bath?" he asked. "And then we get you to bed."  
  
Beth nodded and turned to pick up her gown and robe before letting him lead her across the hall and into   
the bathroom. But when he started to draw the water, she interrupted. "If I get in there … I'm not coming   
out. Once I lay down I know I'll be out for hours." She smiled wearily. "How about a shower?"  
  
Adam smiled and opened the shower door, turning on the water. By the time he turned back around, Beth   
had already peeled off her slacks and socks and was lifting her sweater over her head. He couldn't help   
but feel desire for this woman, even dirty and disheveled and beginning her fifth month of pregnancy, she   
was remarkable.  
  
"Don't do that." She protested, holding her sweater in front of her.  
  
"Do what?" he laughed.  
  
"Look at me like that. I'm a wreck, and am not likely to improve until late spring."  
  
"You are beautiful to me." He answered honestly, taking the dirty garment from her hands and turning her   
so he could unclasp her bra. And despite her mild protest, slid her panties down over her hips and down   
to her ankles so she could kick them off.  
  
The shower was steaming, and Beth wanted nothing more than to step in, but to his surprise she began   
to slide his shirt up over his body and helped him pull it over his head before her hands moved to the   
waistband of his jeans.  
  
"I've got that." He said, knowing what the feel of her hands on that part of his body would do to him. "Why   
don't you go ahead … I'll be right behind you."   
  
Beth gave him an almost shy smile before disappearing into the steamy shower. She had only just let the   
water soak her hair and body when she felt him step in behind her. He reached over her head to adjust   
the spray so it was wide enough to cover them both, and wrapped his arms around her as they let the hot   
water wash over them.  
  
It was Beth who reached for the shampoo bottle, and coaxed him into turning around. She reached up   
and worked the liquid into a lather as her fingers massaged his scalp. It felt incredible, and Adam closed   
his eyes, smiling and rinsing his hair when he felt her have to adjust her stance a little because it was   
difficult for her to reach in her condition.  
  
And then he felt her soap covered hands on his body and groaned. "Remind me to do this when we aren't   
both exhausted."   
  
Beth giggled a little, running her hands over his chest and abdomen, shivering a little when she felt the   
muscles ripple beneath her touch.  
  
"I think maybe it's time we washed you hair." he said, loving the feel of her hands on him but knowing he   
could only stand so much before he gave in to the urge to press her back against the tiles and take her   
right there.  
  
Gently he turned Beth around and began to lather her hair, sifting through the weight of it. He was almost   
done when she picked the bath sponge off the shower shelf, thinking she could wash begin washing while   
he finished.  
  
"Oh I don't think so ..." Adam whispered as he took the sponge from her hands and set it back. And then it   
was her turn to feel the sweet torture of his soap covered hands on her slick skin. He urged her to lean   
back against him as he massaged her hands ... her arms ... and every curve of her body.  
  
"Adam." she moaned as she writhed beneath his touch, closing her eyes and leaning further against him   
as she felt his hand mover lower. Sweeping her hair away to one side, he devoured the sweet crevice of   
her neck with his lips as his hands couldn't help but do the same to her body. And when he heard the   
breathy, high pitched sounds of her release, he supported her completely with his arm and sunk his teeth   
gently into her shoulder.  
  
"You know I couldn't help myself." his voice deep as he murmured against her ear, sending another   
shiver through her body. "And what about you?" she replied, turning in his arms and sliding her hands   
over his chest as she moved against him.  
  
"Later ..." he replied. Kissing her and moving them both back under the spray to rinse off the last of the   
soap.   
CHAPTER 77   
Adam lay face down on the bed while Beth sat on the foot of it, drying her hair. The sound of the dryer   
had almost lulled him to sleep, when he heard it hit the wooden floor with a crack.   
  
He sat up like a shot, turning to see Beth clutching her stomach in pain.   
  
"Beth?" he moved to her side, wrapping his arms around her and sliding her into the middle of the bed so   
she could lie on her side without fear of slipping off.   
  
"What is it sweetheart?"   
  
"It hurts ... Oh God ... something ... something is wrong." she gasped, curling into a tight ball.   
  
"Ok ... ok ... " he replied, urging her to let him feel the baby and check for movement. And when he did, he   
realized something was indeed wrong.   
  
"Owwww ..." she buried her face in the pillow he'd slipped under it to stifle her cry.   
  
"Amanda!" Adam called out loud enough to wake her across the hall. It didn't take more than a minute for   
Amanda to realize something was wrong, and tugging her robe tightly around her she came to help.   
  
Duncan had only just finished his own shower, and tossed on jeans and a T-shirt as he followed her over.   
  
"Something's going on with the baby." Adam told her. "Can you sit with her a minute ... I need to make a   
call." Beth cried out again, and it tore his heart to leave her.   
  
Pushing MacLeod out into the hall, he turned to see Amanda sitting beside Beth, stroking her hair and   
trying to soothe her.   
  
"Her belly is twice the size it was this morning." Adam told Duncan once they were out of earshot.   
  
"What?" Duncan thought that was impossible.   
  
"She's either swollen, or something is going on with the baby ... either way ... she's hurting and I'm afraid   
of what may be happening."  
  
"You want me to call the hospital?" Duncan asked.   
  
"No ... " Adam replied. "This isn't normal ... I need you to call Cassandra ... "   
  
"Cassandra?" and then Duncan understood. Something had changed with Beth and the pregnancy ...   
something Methos believed had been triggered by the Quickening.   
  
"I'll call her now." he replied, going to get his cell phone out of his room. He'd obviously woken her up, and   
she wasn't too enthused by it.   
  
"MacLeod, don't you ever sleep?" she asked. "Not when my friends are in trouble I don't." he replied.   
  
"Oh God .. what now? And why do you have to involve me? Haven't I done enough?"   
  
"Something is wrong with Beth ... and Methos thinks ..."   
  
"I'm not interested in what he thinks ... what is wrong with her?" Cassandra replied impatiently.   
  
"It's the baby ... she's in a lot of pain and he swears it's doubled in size since this morning."   
  
Cassandra rubbed her forehead with one hand as she berated herself. How could she have forgotten   
something like that. "I'll be right there." she replied wearily, not giving him any other answers.   
  
By this time Richie and Claudia were in the hallway outside the door. "What's going on?" Richie asked   
Mac, but he could only shake his head.   
  
"Beth is hurting and Cassandra is on her way."  
  
"Do you think she'll lose the baby?" Claudia asked quietly.   
  
"Not if we can help it." he replied soberly.  
  
Adam looked up when he realized MacLeod was back in the room. "Did you reach her?"   
  
"She's on the way." he replied.   
  
"Shouldn't we take her to the hospital?" Claudia couldn't understand why they hadn't thought of that.   
  
"Cassandra is a healer ... and a mid-wife, she will know what to do."  
  
Duncan replied. "Why don't you make her some tea ... it might help." he continued, knowing that it would   
be easier to wait if they were doing something.   
  
Another wave of cramps set in, and Beth began to cry fearful tears. Adam could only hold her and tell her   
to hang on. She hurt so much she was hardly aware of his voice.   
  
It only took 15 minutes for Cassandra to arrive, but it seemed like forever. As soon as Richie let her in,   
Duncan and Methos met her on the stairs.   
  
"Can you help her?" Methos asked impatiently.   
  
"There's not anything I can do about the pain. But she's strong and she's brave ... she will survive."   
Cassandra replied. "Survive?" Methos frustration was evident.   
  
"Survive what? And what about the baby?"   
  
"You didn't read the rest of the manuscript." she said flatly.   
  
"I read all of it ... several times." he stated.   
  
"Then you didn't have it all or you would have known." Cassandra began. "And I should have   
remembered, but it's been so long ago ... "   
  
"Remembered what Cassandra?" Duncan was now as frustrated as Methos as he heard Beth again.  
  
"The Quickening accelerates the baby's development." she replied. "How far along was she?"   
  
Methos shook his head in disbelief. "She just started her fifth month ... but what do you mean by   
accelerated?"  
  
"The baby will be fine ... and so will Beth, but she's going to deliver that child within the week ... ten days   
at the most. And her body is going to be forced to shift and accomodate the growth of the child very   
quickly instead of over a normal gestation. It will be painful, but she and the baby will survive." Cassandra   
said before she moved past them and into Beth's room.  
  
Methos turned and punched the wall, leaving an impression in the plaster.   
  
"You didn't know." MacLeod stated. "And as hard as it will be to go through this ... for you and for Beth, it   
will work out."   
  
"I'd rather cut off my right arm than see her have to go through this." Methos replied. "She's been through   
enough."   
  
"And she'll make it through this. But you need to hold it together. She'll draw her strength from you."   
MacLeod reminded him and Methos shook his head. "I should go in to her ... be the one to tell her."   
  
Duncan gave his friend's shoulder a supportive squeeze as he waited in the hall for Amanda to leave the   
three alone to talk. He slipped his arm around her and led her downstairs to explain to the others what   
was going on.   
  
"A week?" Beth was dumbfounded as she tried to concentrate on what Adam was telling her, having a   
short break from the wave of cramps that had been racking her body.   
  
"That's not possible." she said shaking her head. "Your baby is going to be fine." Cassandra assured her.   
"But she is going to be born much sooner than you expected. And after she is on her own, her   
development will return to normal." she added, anticipating what she knew Beth must be fearing.   
  
"I'm sorry sweetheart. If I'd have known ..." Adam began but Beth cut him off. "Don't do that." she said   
shaking her head. "I can't handle you blaming yourself. I won't let you." she continued, squeezing his arm   
and taking a deep breath as another cramp hit her.   
  
Cassandra gave Methos a look that told him in no uncertain terms he did not deserve this kind of   
devotion. And at that moment, he was inclined to agree with her. "Is there anything we can do for the   
pain?" he asked, brushing the damp hair back from Beth's face.   
  
"She should try and rest when she can. There will be times when the pain will stop for awhile. And I will   
be back with a brew that should take the edge off ... and it won't harm the child." she replied, turning to   
leave.   
  
Methos realized Beth wasn't in pain at the moment and left her side long enough to follow Cassandra into   
the hallway. "You know when the time comes we can't take her to the hospital." he said in a low voice so   
only she could hear.   
  
"What are you asking me Methos?" Cassandra turned to address him.   
  
"You know what I'm asking." he replied. "I'm asking if you will come when she needs you. If you will   
deliver the child."   
  
Cassandra shook her head in disbelief and let out a little laugh. "You are unbelievable. I rescue your   
worthless hide ... not for you, but because of her. And now you have the audacity to ask anything more of   
me? Do you think I've forgiven you?"   
  
"How can I expect you to forgive the unforgivable?" he replied, for the first time acknowledging how   
terribly he wronged her.   
  
"Is that an apology?" she asked, the bitterness in her voice very evident.  
  
"It is if it will help you to find a way to get past what you feel for me enough to help someone who doesn't   
deserve this." he replied. "God you are so arrogant." she scoffed and turned to go. "Cassandra, please."   
he said simply. "I'll be here." she replied without turning back to look at him.   
  
"Adam!" Beth called and he didn't have time to think more about Cassandra because he needed to focus   
all of his strength and energy on the woman he loved more than life.   
CHAPTER 78   
Duncan and Amanda planned to move back to his place, but now Amanda refused to leave Beth and   
Duncan knew that Methos would need support to keep from losing it. His friend blamed himself for all of   
this.   
  
As Cassandra predicted, the pain and cramping came in waves. The brew she showed Claudia how to   
prepare, did help some ... as did the long hot baths and periodic times of sleep.   
  
Barkley had to be literally forced to go outside, because he'd taken to lying beside her bed and putting his   
head on the edge when he saw his mistress in so much pain. And he became wary of anyone who came   
near her ... particularly Methos.   
  
"Even the dog knows it's my fault." Methos complained to Duncan when his friend finally convinced him to   
get out of the house while Beth was sleeping.   
  
It was a cool and crisp early December morning and the snow had blanketed the city with fresh   
groundcover the night before.   
  
"Methos, she doesn't blame you." he tried to reason with him as they cooled off after their run. "And I   
believe if she had known beforehand ... she would have still made the same decision. She loves you and   
she wants to be with you."   
  
Methos face contorted with emotion. "I don't deserve her ... or her child."   
  
"Thank God we don't always get what we deserve." MacLeod replied soberly, but then his expression   
changed to a half grin and then a laugh.   
  
"What is so blasted funny MacLeod?"   
  
"I was just wondering how long it will take before that little girl has you wrapped around her finger."   
Duncan chuckled.   
  
"I've been with women before who had children." Methos replied flatly, leaving out the fact that it had   
been over 1,000 years ago and he'd never seen them as his own even though he did care for them. They   
had been simply as an extension of their mothers.   
  
"Not like this you haven't" Duncan replied with a smirk.   
  
They were only a few blocks from the house when they saw Richie coming toward them.   
  
"Why didn't you answer your cell?" he asked Methos impatiently.   
  
"What?" Methos replied, pulling his phone out and cursing when he realized the battery was dead.   
  
"Forget about it! It's Beth … I called Cassandra, we think she's having the baby."   
  
The phone was completely forgotten as Methos took off in a dead run for the house. He rushed up the   
stairs and was in her room in mere seconds, gasping for air as Beth looked up at him with a grin.   
  
"Uhm … I think it's going to take awhile yet." Her smile reached her eyes, even though she was still   
feeling the end of a labor pain.   
  
He picked up a towel that had been draped over the back of the chair and began wiping off the sweat   
from his run. "Do you think this is it? Are the pains different?" he asked.   
  
"The pressure changed." She replied. "And everything I've read and heard tell me we're in the home   
stretch … oh God why did I use that word?" Beth added, shaking her head at the thought of what was   
about to happen. She was excited about having the baby, but after what she'd been through the past   
week with the accelerated growth, she was concerned about how much strength she had left for the   
delivery.   
  
Adam couldn't help but laugh at her attempt to lighten both their moods. "Maybe it won't be so bad." He   
offered, coming to sit on the edge of the bed and taking her hand. "And I'll be with you …"  
  
"I'm counting on it." She replied, kissing his knuckles. "Adam I'm so happy." She admitted, hoping that   
once the baby was born he could quit blaming himself. He'd been right there with her almost every hour   
of the day for over a week, helping her focus through the pain. But his eyes reflected his own pain … the   
pain of guilt that comes from believing you are the cause of someone you love's suffering.   
  
"I want you to be happy." He replied, moving to caress her face … "I want to make you happy." He   
finished, leaning in to kiss her tenderly.   
  
"You do." Her lips whispered against his. And when the next pain hit, she was determined to not let him   
feel it. She was determined to hang on to this one moment of connecting with him. She wrapped her arms   
around his neck and let herself get lost in the feel of his hands running up her back and into her hair as he   
deepened the kiss.   
  
When he lifted his face from hers, he looked into her eyes and shook his head. "I don't deserve you."   
  
"Funny, that is what I was thinking … but it was me who didn't deserve being loved so completely by you."   
She replied. And then as she felt the pain subside, she knew that the next one would be more intense   
and wanted to prepare for it. "Adam … Cassandra will be here in a few minutes, and this is going to take   
awhile. Why don't you get cleaned up and try to relax a little? It might be awhile before you get another   
opportunity. I'll be fine for a few minutes … I promise."   
  
He hated leaving her for even a second, but when he heard Cassandra's voice downstairs, decided to do   
as she asked. It would probably be less awkward if he gave them a few minutes alone before he put in an   
appearance. He gave her nose a little tweak, making her laugh, before taking a fresh change of clothes   
from the dresser and going down the hall.   
  
Amanda came upstairs with Cassandra, who immediately started asking her if she'd put together   
everything they had discussed needing for the delivery. Amanda had indeed prepared well and now it   
was just a matter of waiting.   
  
Beth appreciated what Cassandra was doing for her. She'd always thought she'd have her baby in a   
hospital, and was a bit frightened at the thought of doing this at home. But Amanda and Cassandra   
assured her that women were doing this long before any form of medical assistance was available, and   
they would know … having been there.   
  
"I know this is uncomfortable for you Cassandra …" Beth began, in between contractions. "And in your   
place … I can't say I would feel any differently, or that I could do what you are doing … knowing …"   
  
Cassandra cut her off. "I'm not doing this for him. I'm doing it because you are a kind person and I like   
you … and I suppose you can't help where your heart lies. And I'm doing it because … delivering a new   
life into this world reminds me of how simple and basic real happiness is. I may not be able to have any   
children of my own, but I have been the first hands to touch hundreds. That is where real immortality   
comes from, in the lives you touch …" she finished, looking up to see Methos standing in the doorway as   
she said her last words.   
  
"A lesson we'd all do well to have learned sooner …" He commented simply. "Thank you for coming."   
  
Cassandra didn't say anything, but abruptly turned to finish timing the last contraction.   
  
Duncan, Richie and Claudia waited downstairs. There was no way to tell how long this might take.   
  
Adam sat at the head of the bed, beside Beth and supporting her back when the time came for her to   
begin pushing. Amanda kept the fresh towels coming as well as the cool cloth to bathe Beth's face and   
arms.   
  
Beth gripped one of Adam's hands in her own as the baby slowly began to emerge.   
  
"Oh my goodness … look at all the hair." Amanda exclaimed, and Beth couldn't help but laugh through   
the pain. She couldn't see, but from the look on her friend's face, she could imagine.   
  
"Just one more big push when I tell you." Cassandra said, her face serious but her eyes encouraging.   
  
"I can do one more." Beth said in a determined voice, focusing on Adam's face as he helped her sit back   
up to get in position.   
  
"That's my girl." He encouraged her. "You're doing so well … so well. It's almost over."   
  
"Now push hard Beth." Cassandra ordered and Beth gave out a deep cry as she pushed as hard as she   
could, realizing the instant her daughter was completely free.   
  
"She's beautiful." Amanda gasped, her eyes filled with tears. Cassandra cradled the tiny form in her   
hands and didn't have to try and force the babe to breathe, because the child let out a strong cry of   
protest the instant she left the warmth and security of her mother's womb.   
  
"Adam. Oh my God." Exhausted, Beth clung to his arm as she tried to see her daughter. "She is so tiny …   
can you see? Is everything all right?" her eyes moved from Adam's to Cassandra's and then back at the   
little wiggling form.   
  
"She's perfect sweetheart, just like her mother." Adam's emotion filled voice replied as he kissed her   
damp forehead, his eyes never leaving the child.   
  
Cassandra clamped the cord, and was about to cut it when she looked up at the two of them. Beth   
appeared to be truly happy … and Methos … Methos did not remotely resemble the man she knew. The   
tears in his eyes were genuine and the love on his face … what she wouldn't have given if …" shaking the   
thought from her head, she looked up at him.   
  
"You might want to do this." She said, holding the child in one hand and the medical scissors in the other.   
  
Methos was dumbstruck. Cassandra didn't have to make an offer so profound as the opportunity to   
complete the delivery of Beth's child … their child. He stared at her for a second and then moved to take   
the scissors, cutting through the cord completely before Cassandra placed the still very wet but towel   
covered baby into his large hands.   
  
He smiled with a gasp and his eyes filled with tears as he stared down at the tiny pink face and pouting   
mouth. He couldn't help but think about how amazing this tiny little creature was. And even though he   
knew the child was not his, in that moment he felt a profound paternal connection to her as he kissed her   
soft, damp hair.  
  
The sound of the child whimpering brought him back into the moment and he immediately moved to place   
the baby into the outstretched hands of it's Mother. Beth felt her heart skip a beat the second she saw   
him take the baby. If there had been any doubt about his love for the child being more than just an   
extension of his love for her … the look on his face completely erased it. And when he kissed the baby,   
Beth thought her heart would melt.  
  
Amanda didn't have to call down the stairs because Duncan, Richie and Claudia were already halfway up   
them, having heard the child cry. And Joe, who arrived a short time before shuffled up behind them.   
  
Amanda and Cassandra managed to clean Beth up and remove the evidence of the birth in a matter of a   
few minutes, while the little family was oblivious to anyone or anything but one another.   
  
"Let's get her cleaned up now." Cassandra said finally, reaching for the baby. Beth reluctantly let her go,   
and immediately turned and buried her face in Adam's shirt, crying tears of joy and relief and exhaustion   
as he held her tightly.   
  
His eyes never left the child as he held Beth. He watched as Cassandra dipped the baby into the bath   
they'd prepared earlier and as she counted each toe and finger. And he whispered to Beth his suspicion   
that their sleepless nights might just be starting as he listened to the strength of the baby's cry.   
  
Once all the necessary tasks had been performed, Cassandra put a tiny diaper on the baby and wrapped   
it in the soft pink blanket Beth had made when she was sixteen years old … preparing for this day.   
  
"Her adoring public awaits." Amanda said, waiting until the baby was back in it's Mother's arms before   
opening the door for the others.   
  
Claudia covered her mouth as she saw the little arms begin to flail. "Oh my God Beth, she is so beautiful."   
She whispered.   
  
Duncan and Richie were just as awestruck. "Wow" Richie said as Beth told them they could come closer.   
"Look at that red hair. Where did she get that?" He couldn't help but smile and run his hand through his   
own flaming locks.   
  
"That's auburn thank you very much." Beth laughed as she leaned down to kiss the baby's head. "And   
she got it from her Grandma and her Auntie Chris." The thought of her Mom and sister made her begin to   
cry. She'd always thought they would be the one's holding her hand when she had her babies.   
  
Adam guessed what she was thinking and whispered how much he loved her, and reached to wipe the   
tears from her cheeks. "I'm ok … " she said, looking up at him through the bittersweet tears.   
  
"Have you thought of a name?" Duncan asked, stepping forward finally and reaching across the bed to   
stroke the baby's cheek with his finger.   
  
Beth looked up at Adam and he nodded.   
  
"Craig's mother's name was Irene. She died when he was young and we always decided that would be   
part of the name we'd choose if we had a girl." Beth began. "And since I chose the middle name, I wanted   
Adam to select the first."   
  
Adam wished she hadn't phrased it that way, but it was obvious she wanted him to do the honor of   
announcing their decision. He hadn't wanted the responsibility of selecting the name, but Beth insisted.   
He gave it a great deal of thought, and didn't know what made him think of this, but once the idea had   
taken hold … nothing else seemed right. But this was going to be awkward.   
  
"We came so close to not making it to this moment." He began, looking down at Beth who was nestled in   
one of his arms and the baby in hers. "and without our friends … we might not have. Our baby will be   
blessed with a wealth of Aunts and Uncles who will help us guide and protect her as she grows." he   
looked up at each of them, and then turned to Cassandra.   
  
"We may not be what anyone would define as friends … but if you hadn't done what you did, I know this   
dream would have ended as a nightmare on that factory floor." He continued sincerely.  
  
Cassandra shifted nervously as she listened.   
  
"I'm sorry Cassandra. I deserved a fate worse than death for what I did to you … and to your people.   
There are many things in my life I am not proud of, and what happened then ... is one of my deepest   
regrets." He continued. "I know if you didn't care about Beth, you would probably believe this to be an   
insult … you still might, but it's meant as the highest compliment an undeserving man such as I can   
manage." He swallowed hard, unaccustomed to apologizing … let alone acknowledging his shortcomings   
in front of everyone he cared about.   
  
Sighing deeply, Adam took the baby from Beth's arms and held her up for them to see her face. "May I   
present Cassandra Irene Pierson … the shining peace of our lives." He finished, sharing the meaning   
behind each name.   
  
The room let out a collective gasp. That was the last thing anyone expected, but in a way they all   
understood. "That's a beautiful name." Joe replied, and Duncan agreed.   
  
Cassandra stared at the baby and at Methos, her mouth open in complete shock. She shook her head   
and turned to rush out of the room, wiping her eyes as she ran down the steps and out of the house. The   
cold crisp air awakened her senses and she looked up at the rapidly setting sun, trying to get a grip on   
what she was feeling.   
  
"Chalk one more up to my crass insensitivity." Adam muttered.   
  
Beth was a little surprised by Cassandra's reaction and by what she saw in her eyes. But she knew in her   
heart that the name he selected had been the right one. "She'll be fine once she has a chance to think   
about all you said. And the baby's name is perfect. When I saw her red hair, so like Cassandra's, it   
confirmed in my heart that what you had chosen was meant to be." she assured him.   
  
"We're going to call her Cassie for short." Beth added with a smile as she took in the site of the friends   
that meant so much to them.  
  
The baby started to fuss and that was everyone's cue to give Amanda and the new mother some privacy   
so she could finish cleaning up before trying to feed the baby for the first time.   
  
"I'm going to bring you some soup. You'll need it to regain your strength." Adam said, reluctantly leaving   
but knowing that she would want some privacy as she cleaned up and changed into a fresh gown.   
  
"Don't be too long." Beth replied, as her eyes gazed up into his.  
  
"I love you Beth." He whispered, dropping a kiss on her lips and the baby's soft head. And when he left,   
neither Beth nor Amanda missed the way he wiped his eyes as he stepped out into the hallway. 


	77. To Secure a Century Chapter 77

CHAPTER 77   
Adam lay face down on the bed while Beth sat on the foot of it, drying her hair. The sound of the   
dryer had almost lulled him to sleep, when he heard it hit the wooden floor with a crack.   
  
He sat up like a shot, turning to see Beth clutching her stomach in pain.   
  
"Beth?" he moved to her side, wrapping his arms around her and sliding her into the middle of the   
bed so she could lie on her side without fear of slipping off.   
  
"What is it sweetheart?"   
  
"It hurts ... Oh God ... something ... something is wrong." she gasped, curling into a tight ball.   
  
"Ok ... ok ... " he replied, urging her to let him feel the baby and check for movement. And when   
he did, he realized something was indeed wrong.   
  
"Owwww ..." she buried her face in the pillow he'd slipped under it to stifle her cry.   
  
"Amanda!" Adam called out loud enough to wake her across the hall. It didn't take more than a   
minute for Amanda to realize something was wrong, and tugging her robe tightly around her she   
came to help.   
  
Duncan had only just finished his own shower, and tossed on jeans and a T-shirt as he followed   
her over.   
  
"Something's going on with the baby." Adam told her. "Can you sit with her a minute ... I need to   
make a call." Beth cried out again, and it tore his heart to leave her.   
  
Pushing MacLeod out into the hall, he turned to see Amanda sitting beside Beth, stroking her hair   
and trying to soothe her.   
  
"Her belly is twice the size it was this morning." Adam told Duncan once they were out of earshot.   
  
"What?" Duncan thought that was impossible.   
  
"She's either swollen, or something is going on with the baby ... either way ... she's hurting and   
I'm afraid of what may be happening."  
  
"You want me to call the hospital?" Duncan asked.   
  
"No ... " Adam replied. "This isn't normal ... I need you to call Cassandra ... "   
  
"Cassandra?" and then Duncan understood. Something had changed with Beth and the   
pregnancy ... something Methos believed had been triggered by the Quickening.   
  
"I'll call her now." he replied, going to get his cell phone out of his room. He'd obviously woken her   
up, and she wasn't too enthused by it.   
  
"MacLeod, don't you ever sleep?" she asked. "Not when my friends are in trouble I don't." he   
replied.   
  
"Oh God .. what now? And why do you have to involve me? Haven't I done enough?"   
  
"Something is wrong with Beth ... and Methos thinks ..."   
  
"I'm not interested in what he thinks ... what is wrong with her?" Cassandra replied impatiently.   
  
"It's the baby ... she's in a lot of pain and he swears it's doubled in size since this morning."   
  
Cassandra rubbed her forehead with one hand as she berated herself. How could she have   
forgotten something like that. "I'll be right there." she replied wearily, not giving him any other   
answers.   
  
By this time Richie and Claudia were in the hallway outside the door. "What's going on?" Richie   
asked Mac, but he could only shake his head.   
  
"Beth is hurting and Cassandra is on her way."  
  
"Do you think she'll lose the baby?" Claudia asked quietly.   
  
"Not if we can help it." he replied soberly.  
  
Adam looked up when he realized MacLeod was back in the room. "Did you reach her?"   
  
"She's on the way." he replied.   
  
"Shouldn't we take her to the hospital?" Claudia couldn't understand why they hadn't thought of   
that.   
  
"Cassandra is a healer ... and a mid-wife, she will know what to do."  
  
Duncan replied. "Why don't you make her some tea ... it might help." he continued, knowing that   
it would be easier to wait if they were doing something.   
  
Another wave of cramps set in, and Beth began to cry fearful tears. Adam could only hold her and   
tell her to hang on. She hurt so much she was hardly aware of his voice.   
  
It only took 15 minutes for Cassandra to arrive, but it seemed like forever. As soon as Richie let   
her in, Duncan and Methos met her on the stairs.   
  
"Can you help her?" Methos asked impatiently.   
  
"There's not anything I can do about the pain. But she's strong and she's brave ... she will   
survive." Cassandra replied. "Survive?" Methos frustration was evident.   
  
"Survive what? And what about the baby?"   
  
"You didn't read the rest of the manuscript." she said flatly.   
  
"I read all of it ... several times." he stated.   
  
"Then you didn't have it all or you would have known." Cassandra began. "And I should have   
remembered, but it's been so long ago ... "   
  
"Remembered what Cassandra?" Duncan was now as frustrated as Methos as he heard Beth   
again.  
  
"The Quickening accelerates the baby's development." she replied. "How far along was she?"   
  
Methos shook his head in disbelief. "She just started her fifth month ... but what do you mean by   
accelerated?"  
  
"The baby will be fine ... and so will Beth, but she's going to deliver that child within the week ...   
ten days at the most. And her body is going to be forced to shift and accomodate the growth of   
the child very quickly instead of over a normal gestation. It will be painful, but she and the baby   
will survive." Cassandra said before she moved past them and into Beth's room.  
  
Methos turned and punched the wall, leaving an impression in the plaster.   
  
"You didn't know." MacLeod stated. "And as hard as it will be to go through this ... for you and for   
Beth, it will work out."   
  
"I'd rather cut off my right arm than see her have to go through this." Methos replied. "She's been   
through enough."   
  
"And she'll make it through this. But you need to hold it together. She'll draw her strength from   
you." MacLeod reminded him and Methos shook his head. "I should go in to her ... be the one to   
tell her."   
  
Duncan gave his friend's shoulder a supportive squeeze as he waited in the hall for Amanda to   
leave the three alone to talk. He slipped his arm around her and led her downstairs to explain to   
the others what was going on.   
  
"A week?" Beth was dumbfounded as she tried to concentrate on what Adam was telling her,   
having a short break from the wave of cramps that had been racking her body.   
  
"That's not possible." she said shaking her head. "Your baby is going to be fine." Cassandra   
assured her. "But she is going to be born much sooner than you expected. And after she is on   
her own, her development will return to normal." she added, anticipating what she knew Beth   
must be fearing.   
  
"I'm sorry sweetheart. If I'd have known ..." Adam began but Beth cut him off. "Don't do that." she   
said shaking her head. "I can't handle you blaming yourself. I won't let you." she continued,   
squeezing his arm and taking a deep breath as another cramp hit her.   
  
Cassandra gave Methos a look that told him in no uncertain terms he did not deserve this kind of   
devotion. And at that moment, he was inclined to agree with her. "Is there anything we can do for   
the pain?" he asked, brushing the damp hair back from Beth's face.   
  
"She should try and rest when she can. There will be times when the pain will stop for awhile.   
And I will be back with a brew that should take the edge off ... and it won't harm the child." she   
replied, turning to leave.   
  
Methos realized Beth wasn't in pain at the moment and left her side long enough to follow   
Cassandra into the hallway. "You know when the time comes we can't take her to the hospital."   
he said in a low voice so only she could hear.   
  
"What are you asking me Methos?" Cassandra turned to address him.   
  
"You know what I'm asking." he replied. "I'm asking if you will come when she needs you. If you   
will deliver the child."   
  
Cassandra shook her head in disbelief and let out a little laugh. "You are unbelievable. I rescue   
your worthless hide ... not for you, but because of her. And now you have the audacity to ask   
anything more of me? Do you think I've forgiven you?"   
  
"How can I expect you to forgive the unforgivable?" he replied, for the first time acknowledging   
how terribly he wronged her.   
  
"Is that an apology?" she asked, the bitterness in her voice very evident.  
  
"It is if it will help you to find a way to get past what you feel for me enough to help someone who   
doesn't deserve this." he replied. "God you are so arrogant." she scoffed and turned to go.   
"Cassandra, please." he said simply. "I'll be here." she replied without turning back to look at him.   
  
"Adam!" Beth called and he didn't have time to think more about Cassandra because he needed   
to focus all of his strength and energy on the woman he loved more than life. 


	78. To Secure a Century Chapter 78

CHAPTER 78   
Duncan and Amanda planned to move back to his place, but now Amanda refused to leave Beth   
and Duncan knew that Methos would need support to keep from losing it. His friend blamed   
himself for all of this.   
  
As Cassandra predicted, the pain and cramping came in waves. The brew she showed Claudia   
how to prepare, did help some ... as did the long hot baths and periodic times of sleep.   
  
Barkley had to be literally forced to go outside, because he'd taken to lying beside her bed and   
putting his head on the edge when he saw his mistress in so much pain. And he became wary of   
anyone who came near her ... particularly Methos.   
  
"Even the dog knows it's my fault." Methos complained to Duncan when his friend finally   
convinced him to get out of the house while Beth was sleeping.   
  
It was a cool and crisp early December morning and the snow had blanketed the city with fresh   
groundcover the night before.   
  
"Methos, she doesn't blame you." he tried to reason with him as they cooled off after their run.   
"And I believe if she had known beforehand ... she would have still made the same decision. She   
loves you and she wants to be with you."   
  
Methos face contorted with emotion. "I don't deserve her ... or her child."   
  
"Thank God we don't always get what we deserve." MacLeod replied soberly, but then his   
expression changed to a half grin and then a laugh.   
  
"What is so blasted funny MacLeod?"   
  
"I was just wondering how long it will take before that little girl has you wrapped around her   
finger." Duncan chuckled.   
  
"I've been with women before who had children." Methos replied flatly, leaving out the fact that it   
had been over 1,000 years ago and he'd never seen them as his own even though he did care for   
them. They had been simply as an extension of their mothers.   
  
"Not like this you haven't" Duncan replied with a smirk.   
  
They were only a few blocks from the house when they saw Richie coming toward them.   
  
"Why didn't you answer your cell?" he asked Methos impatiently.   
  
"What?" Methos replied, pulling his phone out and cursing when he realized the battery was   
dead.   
  
"Forget about it! It's Beth … I called Cassandra, we think she's having the baby."   
  
The phone was completely forgotten as Methos took off in a dead run for the house. He rushed   
up the stairs and was in her room in mere seconds, gasping for air as Beth looked up at him with   
a grin.   
  
"Uhm … I think it's going to take awhile yet." Her smile reached her eyes, even though she was   
still feeling the end of a labor pain.   
  
He picked up a towel that had been draped over the back of the chair and began wiping off the   
sweat from his run. "Do you think this is it? Are the pains different?" he asked.   
  
"The pressure changed." She replied. "And everything I've read and heard tell me we're in the   
home stretch … oh God why did I use that word?" Beth added, shaking her head at the thought of   
what was about to happen. She was excited about having the baby, but after what she'd been   
through the past week with the accelerated growth, she was concerned about how much strength   
she had left for the delivery.   
  
Adam couldn't help but laugh at her attempt to lighten both their moods. "Maybe it won't be so   
bad." He offered, coming to sit on the edge of the bed and taking her hand. "And I'll be with you   
…"  
  
"I'm counting on it." She replied, kissing his knuckles. "Adam I'm so happy." She admitted, hoping   
that once the baby was born he could quit blaming himself. He'd been right there with her almost   
every hour of the day for over a week, helping her focus through the pain. But his eyes reflected   
his own pain … the pain of guilt that comes from believing you are the cause of someone you   
love's suffering.   
  
"I want you to be happy." He replied, moving to caress her face … "I want to make you happy."   
He finished, leaning in to kiss her tenderly.   
  
"You do." Her lips whispered against his. And when the next pain hit, she was determined to not   
let him feel it. She was determined to hang on to this one moment of connecting with him. She   
wrapped her arms around his neck and let herself get lost in the feel of his hands running up her   
back and into her hair as he deepened the kiss.   
  
When he lifted his face from hers, he looked into her eyes and shook his head. "I don't deserve   
you."   
  
"Funny, that is what I was thinking … but it was me who didn't deserve being loved so completely   
by you." She replied. And then as she felt the pain subside, she knew that the next one would be   
more intense and wanted to prepare for it. "Adam … Cassandra will be here in a few minutes,   
and this is going to take awhile. Why don't you get cleaned up and try to relax a little? It might be   
awhile before you get another opportunity. I'll be fine for a few minutes … I promise."   
  
He hated leaving her for even a second, but when he heard Cassandra's voice downstairs,   
decided to do as she asked. It would probably be less awkward if he gave them a few minutes   
alone before he put in an appearance. He gave her nose a little tweak, making her laugh, before   
taking a fresh change of clothes from the dresser and going down the hall.   
  
Amanda came upstairs with Cassandra, who immediately started asking her if she'd put together   
everything they had discussed needing for the delivery. Amanda had indeed prepared well and   
now it was just a matter of waiting.   
  
Beth appreciated what Cassandra was doing for her. She'd always thought she'd have her baby   
in a hospital, and was a bit frightened at the thought of doing this at home. But Amanda and   
Cassandra assured her that women were doing this long before any form of medical assistance   
was available, and they would know … having been there.   
  
"I know this is uncomfortable for you Cassandra …" Beth began, in between contractions. "And in   
your place … I can't say I would feel any differently, or that I could do what you are doing …   
knowing …"   
  
Cassandra cut her off. "I'm not doing this for him. I'm doing it because you are a kind person and I   
like you … and I suppose you can't help where your heart lies. And I'm doing it because …   
delivering a new life into this world reminds me of how simple and basic real happiness is. I may   
not be able to have any children of my own, but I have been the first hands to touch hundreds.   
That is where real immortality comes from, in the lives you touch …" she finished, looking up to   
see Methos standing in the doorway as she said her last words.   
  
"A lesson we'd all do well to have learned sooner …" He commented simply. "Thank you for   
coming."   
  
Cassandra didn't say anything, but abruptly turned to finish timing the last contraction.   
  
Duncan, Richie and Claudia waited downstairs. There was no way to tell how long this might   
take.   
  
Adam sat at the head of the bed, beside Beth and supporting her back when the time came for   
her to begin pushing. Amanda kept the fresh towels coming as well as the cool cloth to bathe   
Beth's face and arms.   
  
Beth gripped one of Adam's hands in her own as the baby slowly began to emerge.   
  
"Oh my goodness … look at all the hair." Amanda exclaimed, and Beth couldn't help but laugh   
through the pain. She couldn't see, but from the look on her friend's face, she could imagine.   
  
"Just one more big push when I tell you." Cassandra said, her face serious but her eyes   
encouraging.   
  
"I can do one more." Beth said in a determined voice, focusing on Adam's face as he helped her   
sit back up to get in position.   
  
"That's my girl." He encouraged her. "You're doing so well … so well. It's almost over."   
  
"Now push hard Beth." Cassandra ordered and Beth gave out a deep cry as she pushed as hard   
as she could, realizing the instant her daughter was completely free.   
  
"She's beautiful." Amanda gasped, her eyes filled with tears. Cassandra cradled the tiny form in   
her hands and didn't have to try and force the babe to breathe, because the child let out a strong   
cry of protest the instant she left the warmth and security of her mother's womb.   
  
"Adam. Oh my God." Exhausted, Beth clung to his arm as she tried to see her daughter. "She is   
so tiny … can you see? Is everything all right?" her eyes moved from Adam's to Cassandra's and   
then back at the little wiggling form.   
  
"She's perfect sweetheart, just like her mother." Adam's emotion filled voice replied as he kissed   
her damp forehead, his eyes never leaving the child.   
  
Cassandra clamped the cord, and was about to cut it when she looked up at the two of them.   
Beth appeared to be truly happy … and Methos … Methos did not remotely resemble the man   
she knew. The tears in his eyes were genuine and the love on his face … what she wouldn't have   
given if …" shaking the thought from her head, she looked up at him.   
  
"You might want to do this." She said, holding the child in one hand and the medical scissors in   
the other.   
  
Methos was dumbstruck. Cassandra didn't have to make an offer so profound as the opportunity   
to complete the delivery of Beth's child … their child. He stared at her for a second and then   
moved to take the scissors, cutting through the cord completely before Cassandra placed the still   
very wet but towel covered baby into his large hands.   
  
He smiled with a gasp and his eyes filled with tears as he stared down at the tiny pink face and   
pouting mouth. He couldn't help but think about how amazing this tiny little creature was. And   
even though he knew the child was not his, in that moment he felt a profound paternal connection   
to her as he kissed her soft, damp hair.  
  
The sound of the child whimpering brought him back into the moment and he immediately moved   
to place the baby into the outstretched hands of it's Mother. Beth felt her heart skip a beat the   
second she saw him take the baby. If there had been any doubt about his love for the child being   
more than just an extension of his love for her … the look on his face completely erased it. And   
when he kissed the baby, Beth thought her heart would melt.  
  
Amanda didn't have to call down the stairs because Duncan, Richie and Claudia were already   
halfway up them, having heard the child cry. And Joe, who arrived a short time before shuffled up   
behind them.   
  
Amanda and Cassandra managed to clean Beth up and remove the evidence of the birth in a   
matter of a few minutes, while the little family was oblivious to anyone or anything but one   
another.   
  
"Let's get her cleaned up now." Cassandra said finally, reaching for the baby. Beth reluctantly let   
her go, and immediately turned and buried her face in Adam's shirt, crying tears of joy and relief   
and exhaustion as he held her tightly.   
  
His eyes never left the child as he held Beth. He watched as Cassandra dipped the baby into the   
bath they'd prepared earlier and as she counted each toe and finger. And he whispered to Beth   
his suspicion that their sleepless nights might just be starting as he listened to the strength of the   
baby's cry.   
  
Once all the necessary tasks had been performed, Cassandra put a tiny diaper on the baby and   
wrapped it in the soft pink blanket Beth had made when she was sixteen years old … preparing   
for this day.   
  
"Her adoring public awaits." Amanda said, waiting until the baby was back in it's Mother's arms   
before opening the door for the others.   
  
Claudia covered her mouth as she saw the little arms begin to flail. "Oh my God Beth, she is so   
beautiful." She whispered.   
  
Duncan and Richie were just as awestruck. "Wow" Richie said as Beth told them they could come   
closer. "Look at that red hair. Where did she get that?" He couldn't help but smile and run his   
hand through his own flaming locks.   
  
"That's auburn thank you very much." Beth laughed as she leaned down to kiss the baby's head.   
"And she got it from her Grandma and her Auntie Chris." The thought of her Mom and sister   
made her begin to cry. She'd always thought they would be the one's holding her hand when she   
had her babies.   
  
Adam guessed what she was thinking and whispered how much he loved her, and reached to   
wipe the tears from her cheeks. "I'm ok … " she said, looking up at him through the bittersweet   
tears.   
  
"Have you thought of a name?" Duncan asked, stepping forward finally and reaching across the   
bed to stroke the baby's cheek with his finger.   
  
Beth looked up at Adam and he nodded.   
  
"Craig's mother's name was Irene. She died when he was young and we always decided that   
would be part of the name we'd choose if we had a girl." Beth began. "And since I chose the   
middle name, I wanted Adam to select the first."   
  
Adam wished she hadn't phrased it that way, but it was obvious she wanted him to do the honor   
of announcing their decision. He hadn't wanted the responsibility of selecting the name, but Beth   
insisted. He gave it a great deal of thought, and didn't know what made him think of this, but once   
the idea had taken hold … nothing else seemed right. But this was going to be awkward.   
  
"We came so close to not making it to this moment." He began, looking down at Beth who was   
nestled in one of his arms and the baby in hers. "and without our friends … we might not have.   
Our baby will be blessed with a wealth of Aunts and Uncles who will help us guide and protect her   
as she grows." he looked up at each of them, and then turned to Cassandra.   
  
"We may not be what anyone would define as friends … but if you hadn't done what you did, I   
know this dream would have ended as a nightmare on that factory floor." He continued sincerely.  
  
Cassandra shifted nervously as she listened.   
  
"I'm sorry Cassandra. I deserved a fate worse than death for what I did to you … and to your   
people. There are many things in my life I am not proud of, and what happened then ... is one of   
my deepest regrets." He continued. "I know if you didn't care about Beth, you would probably   
believe this to be an insult … you still might, but it's meant as the highest compliment an   
undeserving man such as I can manage." He swallowed hard, unaccustomed to apologizing …   
let alone acknowledging his shortcomings in front of everyone he cared about.   
  
Sighing deeply, Adam took the baby from Beth's arms and held her up for them to see her face.   
"May I present Cassandra Irene Pierson … the shining peace of our lives." He finished, sharing   
the meaning behind each name.   
  
The room let out a collective gasp. That was the last thing anyone expected, but in a way they all   
understood. "That's a beautiful name." Joe replied, and Duncan agreed.   
  
Cassandra stared at the baby and at Methos, her mouth open in complete shock. She shook her   
head and turned to rush out of the room, wiping her eyes as she ran down the steps and out of   
the house. The cold crisp air awakened her senses and she looked up at the rapidly setting sun,   
trying to get a grip on what she was feeling.   
  
"Chalk one more up to my crass insensitivity." Adam muttered.   
  
Beth was a little surprised by Cassandra's reaction and by what she saw in her eyes. But she   
knew in her heart that the name he selected had been the right one. "She'll be fine once she has   
a chance to think about all you said. And the baby's name is perfect. When I saw her red hair, so   
like Cassandra's, it confirmed in my heart that what you had chosen was meant to be." she   
assured him.   
  
"We're going to call her Cassie for short." Beth added with a smile as she took in the site of the   
friends that meant so much to them.  
  
The baby started to fuss and that was everyone's cue to give Amanda and the new mother some   
privacy so she could finish cleaning up before trying to feed the baby for the first time.   
  
"I'm going to bring you some soup. You'll need it to regain your strength." Adam said, reluctantly   
leaving but knowing that she would want some privacy as she cleaned up and changed into a   
fresh gown.   
  
"Don't be too long." Beth replied, as her eyes gazed up into his.  
  
"I love you Beth." He whispered, dropping a kiss on her lips and the baby's soft head. And when   
he left, neither Beth nor Amanda missed the way he wiped his eyes as he stepped out into the   
hallway. 


	79. To Secure a Century Chapter 79

Chapter 79  
  
It had been exactly one week since Cassie's birth, and in that time Methos   
realized his life had been gently changed. He never knew he could feel this   
warm ... this content ... this much love.   
  
After centuries of monotony, he actually had something new to look forward to.   
Lying on his back, staring up at the golden rays of early morning light   
beginning to creep onto the ceiling, he almost laughed out loud at the surprise   
of it all.  
  
Beth was sleeping soundly, curled up beside him with her arm draped across his   
waist. Her hair had fallen over her face, but since she seemed unbothered by   
it, he resisted the urge to brush it back and risk waking her. Of course he   
knew it would only be a few more minutes before Cassie would realize she was   
hungry and wake her mother up with her deepest wail, but for the   
moments in between he just wanted to bask in this simple joy.  
  
When the first stirring of the baby's whimpers began, he quickly moved to lift   
her from the basinet. He'd insisted after the first night that the baby be on   
his side so that he could begin to calm her and let her know her needs were   
going to be met soon, which gave Beth a chance to fully awaken and shift to a   
position to feed her.  
  
"Daddy's got you precious." he cooed gently as he cradled the baby against his   
chest, waiting for Beth to be ready to take her.   
  
Once the baby began to nurse, he settled on his side, propping up on one elbow   
to watch the seemingly ravenous little girl against her mother's breast. Beth's   
hand held the little one's head tenderly and her fingers helped guide the tiny   
mouth until Cassie had stopped fretting and could continue on her own. It was   
funny almost how she and Adam seemed to hold their breath each time until the   
baby had settled into feeding, and they could relax.  
  
Looking up at Beth's face, Adam reached to brush the hair that was threatening   
to fall over her shoulder, knowing that it wouldn't take much to interrupt their   
daughter's rhythm and cause her to fuss and fret in frustration. Beth's eyes   
moved from the baby's face to his and she smiled softly, content to simply look   
into his eyes for an eternity like this as his hand moved from her hair to   
softly caress her cheek.  
  
The light from the window created a hazy red glow around her hair as it filtered   
through. He couldn't help but try to memorize the vision she made, with the   
love in her eyes and the baby against her breast. It was the most perfect   
moment he could imagine, and for the longest time he simply stroked her cheek   
and gazed at her.  
  
Beth's heart turned over as she drank in the love he had for her. She didn't   
have a free hand to caress him, so she turned her face and planted a kiss in his   
palm. They both knew it was too soon since the baby's birth for them to enjoy   
full intimacy, but in that moment their eyes reflected a complete desire for the   
other.  
  
"I never knew I could need anyone like I need you right now." Beth whispered as   
she kissed the fingertips that brushed the side of her mouth. Her words were   
like a magnet and in an instant his fingers were replaced by his lips as he sat   
up to cup her head in his hands and deeply drink of the sweetness of her mouth.  
  
Beth whimpered and returned his kiss enthusiastically, carefully holding the   
baby between them.   
  
When they finally broke the kiss, their hearts pounding and gasping for air,   
Cassie had long since fallen asleep, content from her meal.  
  
Adam carefully took the sleeping child and laid her in the basinet, keeping his   
hand on her until he was sure she would not awaken.  
  
But then to Beth's surprise, instead of returning to her arms ... he got up and   
crossed over to the dresser. The light streaming through the window cast a   
brilliant glow over his bare torso, and she couldn't help but lie back against   
the pillows and just watch him.  
  
He looked up and realized she was watching him in the mirror. Adam smiled and   
finished taking something out of the drawer before slipping it discreetly in the   
pocket of his sweats.  
  
"Come here." He said, urging her to the edge of the bed.   
  
"What are you doing?" she laughed as he knelt in front of her.  
  
"I have 2 questions." He replied, taking her hand and kissing the back of it.  
  
Beth felt a shiver run up her spine and her mouth went dry.  
  
"I was wondering ... if you had any plans for New Year's Eve?" he asked,   
completely catching her off guard.  
  
"You got down on one knee to ask me out?" she laughed.  
  
He repeated his question, and she realized he was being serious.  
  
"Do I have plans? ... no ... " she replied with a smile. "I hadn't really   
thought that far ahead to tell you the truth."  
  
"Then I was wondering ..." he pulled out a small box and opened it to reveal a   
simple diamond solitaire ring. "Would you consider making that our wedding   
night?"  
  
Beth gasped as she looked from the ring to his face. "You're asking me to marry   
you?"   
  
"That would be the general idea ... yes." He replied, taking the ring from the   
box and starting to slip it on her finger, but waiting for her answer. "You   
proved your commitment to me when you walked into that quickening, and your love   
every time I look into your eyes. And I'd like to spend the next century and   
then some proving my love and commitment to you."  
  
Beth covered her mouth with the hand he wasn't holding and began to cry. For   
a second Adam thought he had spoken too soon, but then when he saw her begin to   
nod and slip her finger further into the ring he knew he had not.  
  
It took a second for Beth to recover from the overwhelming emotion. "Yes, I'll   
marry you Adam." she began "There's nothing I want more than to be your wife."   
She looked down at their hands as he finished sliding the ring into place. The   
moment was perfect ... except for one thing.  
  
"Did you have anything in particular in mind for the ceremony?" she asked. "I   
mean justice of the peace ... minister ..."  
  
"I hadn't thought that far ahead, except that I thought we might include our   
friends." He replied. "And New Year's Eve was a date I thought I could   
remember." He teased.  
  
"Then could I ask you to do something for me?" Beth laced her fingers with his.   
"I want our friends to be with us too ... but I really miss my family, and they   
don't even know about the baby ... or you."  
  
"You want to go home and be married there?" he asked and she nodded. Adam saw   
how important it was to her. "Then I suppose we have some travel arrangements   
to make ... "  
  
Beth threw her arms around his neck, sliding off the bed and onto her knees in   
front of him. Never had she imagined being this happy again, and she knew as   
his lips covered hers that this was only the beginning.  
------------------------------------  
THE END OF "TO SECURE A CENTURY"   
Thank you all for your support and encouragement during the writing of this   
story. I hope you will enjoy the sequel. It means so much to know that so many   
were reading. If you made it this far, and enjoyed the story, would you please   
take a minute to let me know? A simple "Hey I read it!" would be great. More   
would be fabulous. THANKS!  
  
----------------------------------  
NOW COMPLETE - THE SEQUEL  
As the Century Begins - Click on my username above and follow the links or look   
for storyid=1116923 to read the sequel 


End file.
